SENTIMIENTO DE PÉRDIDA
by Albiku
Summary: No sabes lo que tienes hasta que sientes que puedes perderlo.Por desgracia, Gabriella experimenta esa misma sensación tras, cometiendo un grave error, dejar a Troy.Y solo se da cuenta cuando él está entre la vida y la muerte.¿Podrá rectificar?TROYELLA
1. Confusión de sentimientos

_¡Hola, gente! Aquí mi primer fanfiction de High School Musical. Nunca había escrito un fanfiction a partir de una película, así que tened compasión… xD_

_Se me ocurrió tras ver la segunda película con mi hermana pequeña, y no pude evitar escribirlo…_

_Espero que os guste._

_¡A leer!

* * *

_

Se encontraba volviendo a casa, tras pasar la tarde en casa de su amiga Taylor. De nuevo, ésta se había dedicado a expresar su más sincera desaprobación ante los acontecimientos acaecidos una semana antes, en casa de su ex-novio, Troy Bolton.

**Flashback:**

Gabriella se sentó en el sillón mirando nerviosa al suelo, mientras él le contaba anécdotas del último entrenamiento de los Wildcats, el equipo de baloncesto del instituto, del que era capitán.

- Troy... - le interrumpió Gabriella, suavemente. - Troy... tenemos que hablar.

Troy la miró, y su semblante reflejó el dolor de saber lo que iba a venir después de esa frase. Por supuesto, él ya estaba esperando esto... Gabriella había estado comportándose fría y distante desde hacía un mes más o menos, y siempre que él la llamaba para salir recibía excusas tontas.

- Te escucho. - contestó el muchacho, sentándose en el sillón al lado de ella.

Gabriella tomó las manos del muchacho y descubrió que temblaba suavemente. Sí, decididamente Troy sabía lo que iba a decirle. La muchacha suspiró. Ojalá las cosas fueran de otra forma… pero ya no podía seguir, ya no sentía el amor que había sentido por él, sentía que lo estaba engañando al seguir con él sin quererlo realmente. Ya no quería seguir fingiendo.

- Troy… ya no puedo seguir con esto. – dijo, y su voz sonó extraña, como si no fuera ella misma. Y tras esa simple frase, algo se rompió dentro de ella.

Gabriella no pudo mirar a Troy a los ojos mientras le decía lo que, sabía, le iba a romper el corazón. Simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

El silencio fue su única respuesta, así que, lentamente, se volvió hacia él, y lo que vio hizo que sus ojos se abrieran ligeramente.

Suaves lágrimas estaban mojando las mejillas de Troy, mientras él mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Gabriella puso una mano en el brazo del chico, sin saber qué hacer. Nunca había visto a Troy llorar. Le había visto a punto de llorar, pero no llorando.

De pronto, él abrió los ojos y la miró. Y ella se encontró atada a la bella mirada, a los bellos ojos azules del chico. Esos espectaculares ojos azules, que siempre habían estado llenos de vida. Hasta ahora.

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado, Gabs? – murmuró él, con la voz ligeramente ronca. – Teníamos algo especial, pensé… pensé que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. "Eres la música en mí"¿recuerdas?

- Yo también lo pensé… en su día. – contestó ella, triste. – Pero no ahora, cielo. Ya no me siento así.

Troy, lentamente, limpió sus lágrimas y compuso una triste sonrisa. Sonrisa que su mirada no compartía.

- Te voy a echar de menos, Gabs. – susurró.

- Yo también, Troy. – contestó Gabriella, acariciando suavemente la mejilla del muchacho. – Pero sé que te haré más daño si me quedo contigo sin sentir lo que tú quieres que sienta.

Troy volvió a cerrar los ojos, no queriendo que la morena atisbara a ver todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Sin abrirlos, escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

- Si… - comenzó, y su voz se quebró. – Si no eres feliz, Gabs… entonces no quiero que estés conmigo. Si no te puedo hacer feliz, no te retendré más a mi lado.

Su corazón dolía, pero él sabía que tenía que dejarla ir. Troy solo quería que ella fuera feliz, y lo que él sintiera no importaba.

- Gracias, Troy. – dijo Gabriella, aliviada, y se levantó. – Tengo que irme.

Él la siguió hasta el vestíbulo, y le abrió la puerta principal.

- Adiós… - susurró ella, y salió afuera.

- Gabs… - la llamó Troy, suavemente.

Gabriella se volvió hacia él, y Troy caminó hacia ella. Ésta vez, no pudo ocultar el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y la muchacha sintió que se formaba un gran nudo en su garganta.

Troy suspiró suavemente, y la miró a los ojos.

- Se que… - se calló, dudoso. – Se que éste no es el momento para decirte esto, y se que debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero… simplemente no quiero que te vayas sin saberlo.

El muchacho levantó la mano y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón de pelo de la morena.

- Te quiero, Gabriella. – murmuró, tan suavemente que la muchacha tuvo que hacer un considerable esfuerzo para escucharle. – Y quiero que sepas que en este año y medio que hemos estado juntos me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Gabriella sintió que el nudo en su garganta apretaba y apretaba, hasta que, al final, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Con un pequeño sollozo, abrazó a Troy, fuertemente.

- Lo siento, Troy… - dijo, con voz ahogada. – Lo siento tanto…

Troy le devolvió el abrazo y aspiró el aroma de su pelo.

"Por última vez", pensó. Y su corazón envió una punzada de dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Tras unos segundos, Gabriella se separó de él, y tras una última mirada y sin dejar de sollozar, se marchó, sintiéndose rota por dentro.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Por supuesto, la reacción de todos sus amigos había sido de incredulidad total. Todos se apresuraron a asegurarle que estaba cometiendo un error, que no lo había pensado bien, que ella y Troy estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Durante un par de días, Chad, Zeke, Jason, e incluso Ryan, su mejor amigo, dejaron de hablarle. Eventualmente, y ante unas duras palabras hacia ellos de Troy, todo volvió a una relativa normalidad.

Relativa, porque Gabriella ya no tenía a Troy a su lado. Se le hacía tan extraño no sentirle cerca, no besarle, no abrazarle, no perderse en su mirada…

Por supuesto, no habían dejado de hablarse, pero no era lo mismo.

Llegó a preguntarse si no sería verdad que se había equivocado, si lo echaba de menos porque todavía lo quería…

Pero se convenció a sí misma de que no era cierto. Se convenció de que el motivo por el que le echaba de menos era que estaba acostumbrada a estar con él, que el amor que había sentido se había convertido en cariño, y después, en costumbre.

Lo cierto es que estaba muy equivocada, aunque ella no lo viera así. Y sus amigos lo sabían. Taylor lo notaba constantemente, al igual que Kelsie y Ryan. Incluso Sharpay, hablando con su hermano, lo había comentado. Notaban cómo ella buscaba su compañía, cómo lo miraba con un deje de añoranza cuando él no la veía, cómo hacía lo posible por coincidir con él en todas partes.

Gabriella amaba a Troy Bolton. Pero¿por qué ella pensaba que no¿Acaso no entendía que el enamoramiento, al cabo de un tiempo, evolucionaba¿Qué no siempre tenía que sentir mariposas en el estómago al estar con él?

Parecía que no. Desde luego, la morena estaba muy confundida.

Aunque ella no sintiera que lo estaba.

Por supuesto, los chicos no le habían dicho nada de su suposición a Troy. Bastante tenía el muchacho, cuyas sonrisas se habían esfumado, cuyos ojos se habían apagado. Y el capitán de los Wildcats ya no se concentraba en los entrenamientos, ya no marcaba ni la mitad de canastas, ya no animaba al equipo. Estaba siempre ausente.

Darle esperanzas, si luego resultaba que eran infundadas, sería lanzar al muchacho por un precipicio del que, sin duda, todavía le costaría más salir.

Cuando Gabriella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su casa, su móvil sonó. La morena lo sacó del bolso y miró el ID. Era Taylor.

"¿Qué querrá?" se preguntó, confusa. "Si acabamos de despedirnos, hace media hora…"

Rápidamente, descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Si?

- Gabriella… - la voz de Taylor sonaba ahogada por las lágrimas.

- ¿Taylor? – llamó la morena, asustada. - ¿Qué es¿Qué ocurre?

Se oyó un pequeño sollozo, y seguidamente, Gabriella escuchó la voz de Chad.

- ¿Gabriella? – preguntó.

- Si, Chad. – contestó ella rápidamente. - ¿Qué ocurre¡Dímelo!

- Se trata de… - el muchacho se interrumpió, y contuvo un sollozo. – Ha habido un accidente…

El bolso de Gabriella cayó al suelo.

– Chad… Chad, por favor… por favor… dime qué pasa…

- Tienes que venir… - contestó el muchacho. – Se trata d-de Troy…

Por un momento, la visión de Gabriella se tornó negra, y escuchó las siguientes palabras como si vinieran de muy lejos.

- Estamos camino del hospital… Ryan y Sharpey están yendo a buscarte. Ven rápido.

Gabriella habló, y se sorprendió de que su voz todavía funcionara.

- ¿C-cómo está? – preguntó.

Chad guardó silencio un par de segundos, que a Gabriella le parecieron eternos.

- Sigue vivo. – y tras un sollozo, colgó el teléfono.

Gabriella se agarró a una barandilla para no caerse.

"Sigue vivo".

Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de…

Gabriella cerró los ojos fuertemente.

No.

No.

No.

Eso no podía pasar. No señor.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas, Gabriella recogió su bolso del suelo, tan nerviosa que le faltaba la respiración.

- Troy… - susurró, y su voz se quebró cuando un sollozo angustiado escapó de su garganta. Agarró el bolso con fuerza para evitar el temblor de sus manos, y se sentó en los escalones que llevaban al porche de su casa.

Contuvo los sollozos que pugnaban por salir, pero lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su cara sin parar, sin tregua, sin descanso. Lágrimas de angustia, de desesperación, de impotencia. Lágrimas de amor.

Cuando Ryan y Sharpay llegaron en el descapotable de ésta, se asustaron al encontrar a la muchacha, con expresión desencajada y mortalmente pálida. Sin que les diera tiempo a bajar del coche, Gabriella se montó, y con voz ronca, pidió.

- Por favor… rápido… llevadme al hospital.

Sin decir nada, los dos mellizos se miraron, y arrancaron hacia el hospital.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Pero antes, no olvidéis hacer clic con el ratón en el botón de ahí abajo, ése que pone: "Go"._

_Si no lo hacéis, me desanimaré y no seré capaz de continuar, más cuando estoy subiendo otros dos fanfictions de Harry Potter… (Chantaje, jejeje...)_

_En fin, que nos vemos pronto._

_Ciao!_


	2. Angustiosa espera

_¡Hola!_

_Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste._

_Los reviews anónimos los contesto al final._

_¡A leer!

* * *

_

Los minutos se le estaban haciendo eternos. ¡Por Dios, el hospital no estaba tan lejos! Gabriella se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Se sentía como en un sueño. Como si la que estuviera viviendo esa situación no fuera ella, sino alguien completamente distinto. Pero el horror que había en su interior era real. Oh, si, mucho más real de lo que cualquier pesadilla pudiera ser.

Porque, unido a la angustia y la incertidumbre de la noticia, había un dolor, un profundo dolor que apenas si la dejaba respirar. Y Gabriella entendió. Entendió que había sido una ilusa, una tonta, una inconsciente. Entendió que no podía perder a Troy. Porque Troy era ella misma. Porque los dos eran una misma entidad. Porque no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Ahora, cuando quizás fuera demasiado tarde, entendía que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de Troy Bolton, y que lo estaría siempre. Que Troy era el amor de su vida, y que quería crecer, envejecer, vivir todo lo que tuviera que vivir a su lado. Solo a su lado.

Ante ese pensamiento, Gabriella empalideció aún más, y se llevó las manos al pecho, intentando calmar el gran dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Sentía la mirada escrutadora de Sharpey, que no se apartaba de su rostro, e incluso sentía la mirada de Ryan de vez en cuando desde el espejo retrovisor. Sus sentidos estaban al rojo vivo.

Cuando Ryan anunció que habían llegado, Gabriella sintió un gran vuelco en el estómago, y las lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a caer mientras ella salía corriendo del coche seguida por Sharpay. Ryan siguió en el coche, anunciando que buscaría aparcamiento. Gabriella corrió hasta la puerta principal, y descubrió que Taylor la estaba esperando. Enseguida, su amiga, quien también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, la envolvió en un gran abrazo. Sharpay llegó hasta ellas y se removió incómoda, quitando la mirada del despliegue emotivo que tenía lugar ante ella.

- Taylor… - murmuró Gabriella, y su voz salió como un graznido angustiado.

- Lo se, Gabriella. – contestó su amiga, con un gran suspiro. – Vamos adentro.

Con el brazo sobre el hombro de su amiga, Taylor guió a Gabriella hacia el interior. Sharpay las siguió unos pasos por detrás, mirándose las uñas como si la situación no fuera con ella. En realidad, en su interior se encontraba tan mal que le costaba incluso dar dos pasos seguidos. Troy también era muy importante para ella. Quizás no tanto como lo era para Gabriella… Pero él era el que le había hecho entender tantas cosas sobre sí misma y sobre los demás...

Troy, el buen, atrevido, alegre, valiente Troy, no podía…

Una fugaz sombra de dolor pasó por los ojos habitualmente inexpresivos de Sharpay Evans. Troy era el alma de su generación del East High. Él era el que mantenía unidos a todos sus amigos, el que reconciliaba a los que peleaban, el que animaba a los deprimidos. Él, que siempre usaba la cabeza ante las situaciones difíciles, era el ejemplo a seguir para todos los demás. El mundo no sería igual sin Troy Bolton.

Llegaron a las salas de espera de la zona quirúrgica del hospital. Nada más entrar, Chad se echó encima de Gabriella y la envolvió en un largo abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Gabriella se asustó al ver la palidez y la angustia en el rostro de su amigo. Después se dio cuenta de que, seguramente, ella tuviera más o menos el mismo aspecto.

Gabriella miró a su alrededor y vio que en la pequeña sala de espera se encontraban también los señores Bolton y otros dos Wildcats, Jason y Zeke.

Chad y Taylor guiaron a Gabriella hasta uno de los asientos, al lado de los señores Bolton. La señora Bolton, que lloraba silenciosamente, levantó la vista hacia ella y la tomó de la mano. El corazón de Gabriella se encogió al vislumbrar el profundo miedo y dolor que los ojos de la madre de Troy irradiaban. El señor Bolton, con el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su esposa, miraba al infinito, con expresión desencajada.

Gabriella se volvió hacia Chad, sus ojos implorando una explicación.

Chad suspiró, y en voz baja, le contó que un camión se había saltado un semáforo en rojo y había arrollado el coche que conducía Troy.

- No sabemos qué tiene. – explicó. – Solo que su estado es de extrema gravedad.

Gabriella soltó un breve sollozo, y Chad, tras oprimirle suavemente la mano, siguió contándole la situación.

- Ahora mismo está en el quirófano. – dijo. – Los médicos dicen que harán todo lo posible por que salga de ésta… pero no prometen nada.

Los ojos de Gabriella le escocían de tanto llorar, pero no podía parar. Las lágrimas salían solas y le enturbiaban la visión. Pero vislumbró a Zeke y a Jason con la mirada perdida, a Taylor al lado de Chad abrazándose a sí misma con los brazos, y a Sharpey en la puerta, sin decidirse a entrar y unirse a los que había allí.

Tuvo que hacerlo, sin embargo, cuando llegó Ryan, quien, cogiendo a su hermana del brazo, la arrastró hasta una silla al lado de Zeke. Después, Ryan se acercó a Gabriella, y Chad le cedió su sitio.

Nada más sentarse, Ryan puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Gabriella y la atrajo hacia sí. En cuanto hubo hecho eso, Gabriella comenzó a emitir pequeños sollozos sobre la camisa de su amigo, quien simplemente la dejó desahogarse, acariciando sus negros cabellos.

Pasaron varias horas en la misma posición. Algunas enfermeras iban y venían, pero ninguna sabía nada de Troy, solamente que seguía en la mesa de operaciones. Taylor se ofreció a traer unos cafés, y se marchó hacia la cafetería. Gabriella, entonces, se separó de Ryan y suspiró.

- Oh, Ryan… - murmuró. – He sido tan estúpida…

Ryan se enderezó en el asiento. Sabía que al final Gabriella diría algo así.

- No es culpa tuya, Gabi… - susurró, mirando a los ojos de la castaña. – Tú solo hiciste lo que en ese momento pensabas que era lo correcto. Nada más.

Gabriella cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- Pero le hice daño, y me lo hice a mí misma también. – susurró ella a su vez. – Y quizás ahora ya no pueda remediarlo… ¿Y si ya nunca puedo decirle que… que me equivoqué?

Sorprendentemente, fue el padre de Troy el que respondió, todavía abrazando a su mujer.

- Vamos, Gabriella… - dijo, y su voz sonó ronca, como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo. – Conozco a mi hijo, y es todo un Wildcat. Se que no se irá sin poner una gran lucha. No pierdas la esperanza.

Gabriella solo asintió, aunque sabía que esa frase estaba echa para consuelo de todos, que no era del todo realista. Ser o no ser Wildcat se ceñía solo al baloncesto, no a la vida real. Ser un Wildcat no iba a ser lo que salvara a Troy, si es que algo lo salvaba. Sí que era cierto que Troy era un luchador nato, que no se rendía ante nada. Pero había cosas más fuertes que él… ¿Y si ésta era una de ellas?

Taylor volvió en ese momento con una bolsa de plástico llena de cafés para llevar y tabletas energéticas de cereales y chocolate. En silencio, entregó dos cafés y varias tabletas a los señores Bolton. El padre de Troy dio las gracias, e instó a su mujer a que se tomara el café y algunos bocados de una tableta. Después, Taylor entregó cafés a los demás, y el resto de las tabletas.

Gabriella sentía el estómago de piedra, no creía que pudiera comer algo. Pero, al igual que el señor Bolton, Ryan consiguió que la muchacha tomara algunos sorbos de café y unos bocados de la tableta. Con eso, se dio por satisfecho.

Pasó una hora más, y una enfermera entró en la sala de espera diciendo que necesitaban urgentemente sangre del tipo A+. El padre de Troy, Ryan y, sorprendentemente, Sharpay, se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de la sala con ella. Gabriella se acercó entonces a la señora Bolton, que estaba temblando, y la tomó de la mano. La mujer se volvió hacia ella.

- Troy es A+… - susurró.

- Lo se, señora Bolton. – contestó Gabriella, conteniendo las lágrimas. – Lo se.

Al cabo de media hora, regresó Sharpay, temblorosa y pálida. Zeke la ayudó a sentarse, y Taylor, que, siempre previsora, había hecho otro viaje a la cafetería previendo que los donantes volverían necesitando ingesta urgente de nutrientes, le dio un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate, galletas y un refresco.

- Tómalo todo, Sharpey. – le dijo.

- Gracias, McKessie. – contestó ella, pegándole un pequeño bocado al pastel.

- Es Taylor. – corrigió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sharpay solo asintió. Con éste pequeño acto de solidaridad se había ganado el respeto de todos ellos… Pues sí que necesitaban poco. También Gabriella le había mandado una mirada de profundo agradecimiento.

Media hora más tarde, los otros dos donantes estaban de vuelta, extenuados y pálidos. La enfermera les dijo que, gracias a Dios, ya tenían sangre suficiente, porque no podían sacarle más a ninguno de los tres si no querían matarlos.

De nuevo, se quedaron solos, esperando. Taylor tomó como trabajo hacer que los tres donantes se atiborraran de comida para que recuperaran pronto lo que habían perdido. Cuando lo hubieron hecho, se sentó y se abrazó a Chad.

Todos quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- Necesitaban muchísima sangre… - susurró Coach Bolton rompiendo el silencio, y ésta vez no pudo aguantar las lágrimas. Pronto, la señora Bolton se abrazó a él, sollozando.

- Mi niño... - decía entre sollozos. - Mi hijo...

Gabriella cada vez estaba peor. Su estómago pesaba como si fuera de plomo, y un sudor frío se extendía por sus manos y su frente, haciéndola estremecer.

Ryan, dándose cuenta, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a acariciarla, intentando calmarla.

Justo en ese momento, un extenuado cirujano entró en la sala de espera.

- ¿Son la familia de Troy Bolton?

Todos se levantaron de un salto, y por un momento, el corazón de Gabriella dejó de latir.

* * *

_¡Bueno! Ya se que éste capítulo es un tanto aburrido, pero de todas formas lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. He querido plasmar las horas de espera y la angustia de todos, no se si lo habré hecho bien…_

_Si acaso, me decís qué opináis y para la próxima vez intentaré mejorarlo._

_¡Un beso, y hasta la próxima!_

_PD: Ese botoncito de ahí abajo, el que pone "Go", es muy importante para que la historia continúe. ¡No olvides pulsarlo!_

_;-)_

_Danii: Me alegra que te guste, y gracias por el review.  
Espero que sigas leyendo, y que te siga gustando.  
En cuanto a si mataré o no a Troy, no te lo puedo decir, jajaja... ya lo verás.  
¡Hasta la próxima!_

Mafercita: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste. Gracias por el review.  
Ciao!


	3. Malas noticias

_¡Hola, gente! Wow, no me lo puedo creer… 7 reviews en un solo capítulo, jeje… ¡estoy muy contenta! Muchas gracias a todos. Como siempre, los anónimos los contesto al final. _

_Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo de mi fic. ¡Espero que os guste!_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: estudio Medicina, pero todavía no se nada sobre pacientes en estado grave o crítico, ni de los cuidados que se les dan, ni del material que se usa con ellos. Ni tan siquiera se nada sobre el material que se usa en la UCI. Lo digo porque voy a usar varios elementos aquí que son de mi cosecha, que no se si se usan en ésta situación, que ni siquiera se si son así. Es decir: no creáis nada de lo que ponga que tenga que ver con el funcionamiento del hospital. Ni con las situaciones de los pacientes. xD ¿Queda claro?_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes y lugares que aparezcan en mi fic, excepto los doctores y enfermeras, no son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Disney. No obtengo ningún beneficio al escribir esta historia.__¡A leer!

* * *

_

_**Recap:** _

_- ¿Son la familia de Troy Bolton? _

_Todos se levantaron de un salto, y por un momento, el corazón de Gabriella dejó de latir.

* * *

_

- Doctor… - dijo Jack Bolton, con la voz ronca y la mirada desesperada. - Dígame… mi hijo…

El cirujano, un hombre de unos 50 años, de pelo blanco y rostro afable, levantó las manos implorando tranquilidad.

- Hemos conseguido estabilizarle. – dijo.

En la sala se oyó un coro de exclamaciones y suspiros de alivio, pero el doctor los detuvo con un gesto.

– Sin embargo, me temo que sigue en estado muy crítico.

La señora Bolton emitió un leve sollozo, y Gabriella sintió como si alguien o algo le impidiera respirar.

- Verán… - comenzó el doctor. – El muchacho llegó con varias hemorragias internas provocadas por varias fracturas de huesos, sobretodo de costillas. Las hemorragias están controladas, pero también presenta un traumatismo craneoencefálico severo.

- ¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó Chad con un hilo de voz.

Gabriella y Taylor, que habían hecho un trabajo juntas sobre traumatismos más comunes en accidentes de tráfico, se miraron abatidas.

- Significa que el golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte. – respondió el doctor, amablemente. – Está en coma.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó Gabriella, con un hilo de voz, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta.

- Es probable, aunque no del todo seguro, que no vuelva a despertar. – respondió el doctor, quedamente. – Lo siento.

La señora Bolton escondió la cabeza en el pecho de su marido y sollozó, murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Jack Bolton se agarró a su esposa como si la vida le fuera en ello, con la mirada horrorizada clavada en la figura del doctor, que esperaba algo alejado para darles intimidad.

Chad miró al cirujano y se pasó la mano por los ojos, como si intentara averiguar cómo despertar de esa horrible pesadilla. Taylor, Zeke, Ryan y Jason se miraban entre ellos como atontados, sin poder creer lo que estaban oyendo.

Sharpay miraba al suelo mientras hacía círculos con el pie. Hacía parecer como si la cosa no fuera con ella, pero quien la observara más de cerca vería que de vez en cuando una pequeña lágrima surcaba su níveo rostro.

Gabriella, por su parte, no se movió. Sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Sus oídos le zumbaban, su vista estaba nublada, y, cuando habló, su voz no parecía la suya.

- ¿Podemos verle? – preguntó, la voz ronca, los ojos clavados en el hombre que acababa de quitarles casi todas las esperanzas.

El cirujano se estremeció ante esa mirada. Una mirada de animal herido, de angustia, de miedo, de dolor. La mirada de toda una mujer. Una mujer que ha conocido el profundo dolor con el que, a veces, la vida nos obsequia, que lo ha aceptado y lo ha hecho suyo.

El hombre se forzó a responder.

- Ahora mismo la doctora Susana Darrell está haciéndole unas pruebas. – dijo. – En cuanto termine, podrán verle, aunque… debo advertirles que verle en el estado en el que está requerirá mucha fuerza de ustedes.

Gabriella asintió levemente, pero siguió sin moverse. La señora Bolton seguía llorando en el pecho de su marido, y éste también había enterrado el rostro en el pelo de su esposa.

El cirujano se dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volvió a mirarles a todos.

- La doctora Darrell es una de las mejores neurólogas del país. – dijo, quedamente. – Si hay algo que se pueda hacer por Troy… ella lo hará.

Acto seguido, el hombre se marchó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, dejando en la sala de espera un denso silencio roto, de vez en cuando, por los quedos sollozos de la señora Bolton.

* * *

Pasó una hora, y seguían en la misma sala de espera, esperando a que alguien los llamara para que fueran a ver a Troy. Kelsie, que había sido avisada por su novio Jason, se encontraba ahora con ellos. Había llegado hacía media hora, y Jason, en susurros, le había explicado la situación. Desde entonces, la chica, horriblemente pálida, se encontraba sentada al lado de Gabriella, sujetando una de las manos de la morena entre las suyas.

Por la ventana veían cómo se oscurecía el ambiente poco a poco, aunque aún era temprano como para hacerse de noche. Unos truenos lejanos presagiaban tormenta, pero ninguna muestra de poder por parte de la naturaleza rivalizaría jamás con la tempestad que asolaba el corazón de Gabriella.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y Taylor, que dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Chad, despertó sobresaltada.

Una mujer de unos 30 años, de pelo rizado y rojizo y ojos verde oscuro, entró en la sala. Llevaba una bata de médico y un bloc entre las manos, e iba acompañada de dos enfermeras. Su mirada era profunda e inteligente, y su expresión era dulce.

- ¿Troy Bolton? – preguntó suavemente, y sus palabras denotaron un leve acento hispano.

En un santiamén, todos la rodaron.

- ¿Todos ustedes? – se asombró, y miró su bloc. – Bien…

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el señor Bolton ansiosamente.

- Quiero ver a mi hijo. – pidió la señora Bolton.

Y todos empezaron a hablar a la vez, pidiendo ver a Troy y exigiendo información sobre su estado.

La doctora levantó las manos rogando silencio.

- Tranquilícense o no podré explicarles. – dijo, con voz serena.

La sala quedó en silencio.

- Soy la doctora Susana Darrell. – se presentó. – Y he sido asignada para el caso de Troy.

Todos la saludaron con una inclinación rápida de cabeza, mostrando su impaciencia y su ansia por saber cómo estaba Troy.

- Ante todo, primero quiero decirles que tengan esperanza. – dijo la doctora, con voz suave. – La habrá, hasta el último momento.

Los ojos de Gabriella se llenaron de lágrimas, y la doctora la miró comprensiva.

- En cuanto a Troy, le he hecho unas pruebas neurológicas, y… bueno… - la doctora se interrumpió, no sabiendo como dar la noticia. – Me temo que los resultados no han sido muy buenos. Troy no tiene actividad cerebral.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – intervino el señor Bolton, sintiéndose impotente y frustrado. - ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre¡Díganos algo claro, por el amor de Dios¡Es de mi hijo de quien estamos hablando!

- Tranquilícese, señor Bolton. – intervino una de las enfermeras, de mala manera y con voz severa. – Enseguida la doctora le explicará.

Susana Darrell le lanzó a la enfermera una dura mirada para que no volviera a intervenir. Había que comprender por todo lo que estaban pasando las personas que tantas horas llevaban en esa sala de espera, y a las que solo les llegaban malas noticias sobre su ser querido.

Se volvió hacia Jack Bolton y su esposa.

- Que no haya actividad cerebral significa que el organismo de Troy es incapaz de funcionar por sí mismo, y necesita de máquinas para seguir con vida. – explicó, suavemente.

Kelsie, Gabriella y la señora Bolton sollozaron ante esas palabras.

- ¿Está usted diciendo – comenzó el señor Bolton, con voz temblorosa. – que si le quitan esa máquina… mi hijo morirá?

La doctora Darrell afirmó levemente con la cabeza, y ese simple gesto cayó como una losa sobre todos los presentes en esa sala. Gabriella luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- ¿Puede recuperar la actividad cerebral? – preguntó quedamente.

La doctora se volvió hacia ella, con expresión pensativa.

- Depende de la situación en la que se encuentre Troy. – respondió. – Hay dos posibilidades. La primera es que el cerebro de Troy se encuentre en un estado de reinicio, como un ordenador que ante un fallo se apaga y tras unos minutos se vuelve a encender.

La doctora miró las caras de todos, asegurándose que entendían lo que les estaba diciendo.

- La segunda posibilidad – continuó. – es que el golpe haya provocado una muerte cerebral, y que no pueda recuperarse, por lo que habría que certificar el fallecimiento de Troy. Me temo que ésta opción es la más posible. Pero la primera también es factible, por supuesto.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos en qué posibilidad nos encontramos? – preguntó Chad, con voz temblorosa.

- Si nos encontramos en la primera opción – contestó la doctora. – el cerebro de Troy reaccionará de aquí a 24 horas. Esperaremos 48 horas solo para estar seguros. He conectado a Troy un aparato que mostrará en cada momento la lectura de la actividad cerebral. En el momento en que haya algo, por mínimo que sea, sabremos que estamos en la primera opción.

- ¿Y si estamos en la segunda? – musitó el señor Bolton, temblando levemente y sujetando a su mujer, a la que le fallaban las piernas.

La doctora suspiró.

- Si estamos en la segunda, entonces no habrá posibilidad de curación por mucho tiempo que pase. Troy estará técnicamente muerto. Cuando terminen las 48 horas, si no ha reaccionado, habrá que desconectarle de la máquina.

- ¿Morirá? – preguntó Kelsie con un hilo de voz.

- Si estamos en la segunda opción – dijo la doctora, con voz triste. – es que Troy ya está muerto. Desconectarlo será una simple formalidad.

La señora Bolton se soltó de su marido y caminó hacia la doctora.

- Quiero ver a mi hijo. – dijo con voz temblorosa.

La doctora asintió.

- Está en la sala post-operatoria. – dijo. – Allí no está permitido el paso, pero pueden verlo a través de un cristal. Necesitamos su firma para poder subirle a la UCI, donde le vigilaremos estrechamente y donde ustedes podrán estar con él.

Jack Bolton asintió y tomó el papel y el bolígrafo que la doctora les tendía. Rápidamente, firmó donde se le exigía y se lo devolvió a la mujer, que se lo entregó a una de las enfermeras para que lo llevara al lugar donde correspondiera.

Susana Darrell se volvió hacia ellos.

- No pueden venir todos a la vez. – musitó. – Máximo cuatro personas.

Los señores Bolton dieron un paso al frente. Todos los amigos se miraron, decidiendo quién iría con ellos. Era una decisión lógica.

Ryan y Kelsi dieron un leve empujón a Gabriella, susurrándole que fuera ella, que era la que más derecho tenía. Seguidamente, hicieron lo mismo con Chad. El primer grupo estaba completo.

Cuando Gabriella salió, tras los señores Bolton y la doctora, y con Chad tras ella, se estremeció. Intentó concienciarse de lo que iba a ver. Troy, el alegre, valiente, divertido, cariñoso Troy, conectado a un millón de cables y agujas que lo mantenían vivo. Un Troy malherido, inerte, apenas vivo.

Gabriella se encaminaba a ver cómo Troy, su Troy, el amor de su vida, se tambaleaba entre una débil línea.

La línea que separa la vida… de la muerte.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Como he prometido, contesto reviews: _

_Liseth:__ ¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando. ;-)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Gelen:__ ¡Jajaja! No te comas las uñas de los pies, que aquí tienes, jeje… pues nada, gracias por el review y por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ;-)_

_LaPamzhazUl:__ ¡Gracias por escribir! Aquí tienes el siguiente. ¡Espero que te guste¡Hasta el próximo:-)_

_Mafercita:__ ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente, espero verte también por aquí. ;-)_

_¡Besos! _

_Mina:__ ¡Gracias por darle al go! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Espero que te guste. Ciao! ;-)_


	4. Minuto a minuto

_¡Hola, gente! _

_Primero, quería daros las gracias a todos por el apoyo que me estáis dando con los reviews, significa mucho para mí, de verdad. Estoy muy contenta. _

_Segundo, los anónimos, como ya sabéis, al final. _

_Tercero y último… aquí tenéis el cuarto capítulo. _

_¡Espero que os guste!_

_¡A leer!

* * *

_

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – sollozó la señora Bolton, y su cuerpo sufrió tal sacudida de dolor y angustia que tuvo que ser sujetada por su marido para que no cayera al suelo.

Gabriella, sintiendo la respiración pesada y agitada de Chad en su nuca, simplemente se quedó mirando la imagen ante ella con la mente completamente en blanco.

- Mi hijo… - susurraba la señora Bolton sin dejar de sollozar, con la mano puesta en el cristal a través del cual veían a Troy. – Mi pequeño… mi niño…

El señor Bolton, tras comprobar que su esposa se sujetaba por sí misma, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y, simplemente, se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el interior de la sala postoperatoria, con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mirada nublada.

La doctora Darrell esperaba a unos metros de ellos, dejándoles intimidad.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Chad se acercó al cristal caminando como si cada paso le costara una vida, y, apoyando la frente en él, comenzó a agitarse en silenciosos sollozos y palabras ininteligibles.

Y entonces, y como si súbitamente su cerebro hubiera comprendido lo que contemplaban sus ojos, Gabriella reaccionó.

Con un gemido ahogado se llevó las manos al pecho. Sentía un agujero terrible, repleto de miedo, dolor, angustia, muerte. Comenzó a jadear. Sus pulmones le dolían como si estuvieran repletos de agujas, y su cuerpo temblaba tan fuerte que le castañeteaban los dientes. Sentía como su alma se apagaba a cada momento que observaba la escena ante ella.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió que le faltaba el aire y que la vista se le nublaba, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbada en el suelo siendo atendida por la doctora Darrell y rodeada por sus tres acompañantes, que la miraban preocupados.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – preguntó la doctora, tomándole el pulso.

Gabriella no contestó, y miró al techo, sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- ¿Gabriella? – preguntó Chad, agachándose y cogiéndola de la mano. – Anda, no me asustes.

Ante el tono preocupado y las palabras de su amigo, Gabriella lo miró, todavía sin expresión.

- Chad… - susurró. – Oh, Chad… me siento como si estuviera muerta…

- No digas tonterías. – murmuró Chad, oprimiendo su mano. – Estás vivita y coleando, igual que todos nosotros.

- No todos. – susurró Gabriella, en voz tan baja que solo la doctora y Chad pudieron escucharla.

- No digas eso. – susurró Chad a su vez, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – No digas eso, Gabby. Tienes que ser fuerte y pensar que todo va a ir bien. Mi abuela me dijo una vez que lo mejor en estos casos es un gran acumulo de energía positiva y de optimismo. Nosotros podemos ayudar a Troy, Gabby. Tenemos que creer en él, y en que se recuperará.

Gabriella volvió a mirar al techo. Ahora mismo, esas palabras no significaban nada para ella. Se sentía tan vacía… sentía como si Troy ya se hubiese ido, como si ya no fuera a verle más, a hablar con él, a besarle, aspirar su aroma, abrazarle, acariciarle, perderse en su preciosa mirada, enterrar las manos en su pelo, amarle como siempre había hecho.

Ni a disculparse y hacerle olvidar lo tonta que había sido esos últimos días.

- Gabriella… - la madre de Troy se inclinó junto a ella. – Por favor… _por favor_, no te desmorones todavía… no creo poder aguantarlo si tú no te mantienes fuerte… si no nos mantenemos fuertes la una a la otra. Se cuánto amas a mi hijo, Gabriella. Pero a él le gustaría que mantuviéramos la esperanza hasta el final. Sabes que él es un optimista nato…

Los ojos de la madre de Troy se llenaron de lágrimas, y no pudo seguir hablando. Gabriella, por su parte, asintió y se incorporó, ayudada por la doctora Darrell, que la miraba con los ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y comprensión.

- Volvamos. – dijo la madre de Troy. – El resto de amigos de mi hijo querrán venir también.

- ¿Cuándo lo subirán a la UCI? – preguntó Jack Bolton, con voz tenue.

- En cuanto los demás hayan venido. – contestó la doctora. – En la UCI solo permitimos que haya cuatro personas en las habitaciones, así que muchos de ellos no podrán quedarse. Porque asumo que ese grupo de cuatro serán ustedes mismos.

La señora Bolton asintió levemente.

- No quiero molestar, señora Bolton. – susurró Chad con la mirada baja.

La aludida se acercó a él y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

- Chad… - murmuró. – Eres como un hijo para mí, y por supuesto, para Troy eres más que su mejor amigo. Eres su hermano. Cielo, jamás podrías molestar. A él le gustará que estés ahí dándole ánimos.

Gabriella, que seguía observando sin expresión, como si la cosa no fuera con ella, se abrazó a sí misma con los brazos conteniendo un escalofrío.

- Volvamos. – pidió Jack Bolton, con voz cansada.

Los señores Bolton y Chad comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la doctora. Gabriella, por su parte, se volvió una vez más hacia el cristal y apoyó la mano en él, como si así pudiera transmitir a Troy que ella estaba allí, con él. Tras unos momentos, apoyó también la frente, como había hecho Chad, y suspiró.

- Te amo, Troy. – susurró.

Y tras una última mirada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó en pos del resto del grupo. Pero en su mente, cansada y dolorida, seguía presente la imagen que dejaba atrás, entremezclándose con los fuertes truenos que resonaban sobre su cabeza, afuera en la calle. Pero ninguna tormenta, ciclón o huracán era capaz de provocar en el alma de Gabriella lo que provocaba la imagen de la sala postoperatoria.

Troy, magullado. Lleno de arañazos, cortes, moratones y vendas. Pálido como un cadáver, con los labios ligeramente amoratados, su pelo rubio ceniza manchado de sangre y suciedad.

Agujas saliendo de sus brazos, un gran tubo bajando por su garganta. Conectado a varias máquinas que controlaban sus constantes vitales, insuflaban aire en sus pulmones y ayudaban a su corazón a seguir latiendo.

Y cuanto más resurgía esa imagen en la mente de Gabriella, más perdida se sentía. Más sola, impotente, asustada, dolorida.

Sin vida.

* * *

Al cabo de media hora, ya todos los amigos habían visto a Troy. Kelsie había tenido que ser atendida por el desmayo que le había sobrevenido y el ataque de ansiedad de después. La tímida chica, sensible como nadie más lo era, no había podido soportar ver a su amigo de esa forma. Jason la había acompañado a casa, para que descansara.

Cuando la doctora vino para decir que Troy ya se encontraba en la UCI, los demás también se despidieron. Zeke y Ryan prometieron volver al día siguiente para ver cómo iban las cosas, y Sharpay simplemente salió de la sala de espera sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie.

- Creo que debería llamar a mi madre. – susurró Gabriella a la señora Bolton. – Estará preocupada.

La señora Bolton asintió, y Chad se dispuso a acompañar a su amiga, ya que él también tenía que avisar a sus padres.

Las enfermeras les informaron tanto de la habitación en la que estaba Troy como de la ubicación de los teléfonos públicos, y Chad y Gabriella se dirigieron lentamente hacia éstos últimos.

Gabriella fue la primera en llamar. Esperó tres tonos completos, hasta que su madre cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Diga? – preguntó, sin resuello y con voz preocupada.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Gabriella. – Soy yo.

- ¡Gabby! – exclamó la señora Montez. – Pero¿dónde te has metido¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti¡Tu móvil está apagado, y…!

- Mamá, cálmate. – la cortó Gabriella. – No he podido llamar antes. Estoy en el hospital.

- ¿Ho-hospital? – jadeó su madre. – Dios mío¿estás bien¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

- No, mamá, tranquilízate. – contestó Gabriella rápidamente, conteniendo las lágrimas que se afanaban por llegar a sus ojos. – Yo estoy bien.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó su madre, confundida.

- Mamá… - Gabriella sollozó, preocupando aún más a su madre.

- ¿Gabby? – preguntó. – Gabby¿qué ocurre?

Entre sollozos, Gabriella pudo decir una sola palabra.

- T-Troy…

- ¡¿Troy?! – exclamó la señora Montez. – Oh, Dios¿qué le ocurre¿Qué ha pasado¿Gabby¿¿Gabby??

Viendo la imposibilidad de contestar a la que se enfrentaba su amiga, Chad cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Señora Montez? – dijo. – Soy Chad, el mejor amigo de Troy.

- Chad… - dijo la madre de Gabriella. – Por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado…

- Troy tuvo un accidente con el coche. – contestó, con voz temblorosa. – Un camionero se saltó un semáforo y se lo llevó por delante.

- ¡Dios santo! – exclamó la señora Montez. - ¿Está bien?

- N-no… - contestó Chad. – La cosa no pinta nada bien, señora Montez. Troy está en coma, y si en 48 horas no despierta… le habremos perdido.

Chad la oyó sollozar. Muchas veces Gabriella le había contado lo bien que se llevaban Troy y su madre, y lo que ésta había llegado a querer al muchacho.

- ¿Gabriella? – susurró a su amiga. - ¿Puedes hablar ya?

Gabriella asintió, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y volvió a coger el teléfono.

- ¿Mamá? – llamó.

- Oh, Gabby… - sollozó su madre. – Voy para allá.

- N-no, mamá. – dijo Gabriella. – No puedes ahora, es tarde, y hasta mañana no se admiten visitas.

La señora Bolton simplemente sollozó.

- A mí me permiten quedarme, mamá. – la informó su hija. – Así que no me esperes¿de acuerdo?

- Vale. – contestó su madre. – Mañana me pasaré por ahí. Da un gran abrazo a los señores Bolton de mi parte.

- De acuerdo.

- Y… Gabby… - llamó su madre una vez más.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Gabriella.

- Ánimo, hija. Te quiero.

Los ojos de Gabriella volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

- Gracias, mamá, yo también. – susurró, y colgó el teléfono.

Gabriella esperó hasta que Chad hubo llamado a sus padres, que se mostraron devastados ante las noticias que les contó su hijo. Para ellos, Troy también era como un hijo, igual que Chad lo era para los señores Bolton. Era de entender, ya que ambos se habían criado juntos, habían crecido juntos, se habían convertido en lo que ahora eran juntos. Y los cuatro adultos habían observado todo ese proceso, sintiéndose orgullosos no solo de su propio hijo, sino también del otro. Eran todos una gran familia.

Por fin, Gabriella y Chad entraron en la habitación en la que habían puesto a Troy, ésta vez preparándose mentalmente para lo que iban a ver.

Los señores Bolton, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, estaban sentados en dos pequeños sillones al lado de la pequeña ventana de la que disponía la habitación. Ésta contaba, a parte de con los dos sillones y la ventana, con un par de sillas, una pequeña televisión y un baño de proporciones enanas. Toda una habitación de hospital, pensaba Gabriella.

Y en el centro de ella, en una pequeña cama y rodeado de un montón de máquinas y cables, estaba él. Y de cerca se le veía aún más horrible. Gabriella y Chad se acercaron a lentamente.

Ella cogió su mano. Estaba helada. La oprimió levemente, intentando calentársela, mientras observaba su inmóvil y magullado rostro. Dios, entre tanto corte y hematoma apenas era reconocible…

Chad oprimió su hombro por detrás de ella, con mano temblorosa, y Gabriella se apoyó en él, sin soltar la mano de Troy.

Tras un par de minutos, entró la doctora Darrell, portando en sus brazos otra máquina, más pequeña, con un montón de botones.

- Disculpen, chicos. – dijo, mirando a Chad y Gabriella. – Me temo que tendrán que apartarse hasta que le coloque esto.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Gabriella débilmente, mientras ella y Chad se apartaban.

- Un aparato que controlará su actividad cerebral. – contestó, mientras conectaba la máquina y la calibraba. – Es de lo más sensible. Si hay algo, esto lo verá y mandará un mensaje a mi busca.

Todos observaron como ponía varios electrodos en la inmóvil cabeza de Troy, y el aparatito empezó a zumbar y a emitir en una pequeña pantallita unas líneas que estaban completamente horizontales.

- Por ahora, nada ha cambiado. – suspiró la doctora, observándolas.

Tras unos momentos en que la doctora ajustó alguno de los demás aparatos, la mujer se dispuso a marcharse.

- Doctora… - llamó Gabriella.

- ¿Si? – contestó ella amablemente, mientras se volvía hacia la morena.

- ¿Cree usted que él puede oírnos?

La doctora Darrell suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

- Me temo que no, cariño. – dijo suavemente. – No tiene actividad cerebral, por lo tanto no oye.

Gabriella asintió con la cabeza.

- De todas formas yo le voy a hablar. – murmuró. – Por si acaso.

La doctora esbozó una leve sonrisa y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Por si acaso. – dijo, y dándose la vuelta, se marchó.

Chad, mientras tanto, se había sentado en una de las sillas, al lado del señor Bolton. Señaló a Gabriella la otra silla para que se sentara, al lado de la señora Bolton, pero ella negó con la cabeza. En vez de sentarse, cogió la silla y la llevó junto a la cama de Troy.

Allí se sentó, agarrando la mano del muchacho, y se inclinó sobre él.

- Te quiero, Troy. – murmuró en su oído, rozando cariñosamente su nariz contra la fría mejilla del muchacho.

Y los minutos pasaban, y cada uno de ellos era un minuto menos de esperanza para las cuatro personas que se encontraban en esa habitación.

Pues las líneas en las que se apoyaba la vida de Troy, esas líneas que _debían_ cambiar en las próximas 48 horas, seguían siendo completa y absolutamente horizontales.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Contesto anónimos: _

_LapamzhazUl: __¡Muchísimas gracias¿De verdad te parezco una gran escritora? Uf, es un grandísimo honor que alguien me diga eso, de verdad, muchas gracias. Lo cierto es que me encanta escribir, aunque no lo haga del todo bien.  
Gracias por tu review, y aquí tienes el cuarto. Espero que te haya gustado.  
¡Besos! Ciao!_

_Gelen:__ Tendrás que seguir leyendo para ver si Troy sale de ésta o no. ;-)  
Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.  
¡Nos vemos en el siguiente!  
Ciao! Y gracias por el review. _

_Mina__¡Jajajaja! Bueno, no puedo prometerte que no habrá retrasos, pero puedo prometerte que procuraré no retrasarme. Gracias por el review, y aquí tienes el cuarto, ya me dirás qué te parece.  
Venga, un besazo, y hasta el próximo capítulo.  
Ciao:-)_


	5. ¿Sueño?

_Bueno, aquí me tenéis de nuevo. _

_Se que hace una semana que no actualizo, pero para compensaros he escrito el capítulo más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida. ¡12 páginas de word! Os juro que nunca en la vida había escrito tanto para fanfiction. _

_Pero es que os lo merecíais. ¿10 reviews en un solo capítulo? Wow, jamás nadie me había escrito tantos reviews en un solo capítulo. Y me decís cosas para morirse de bonitas. _

_Gracias, de verdad. Muchísimas gracias. Espero que os siga gustando la historia, y que no os decepcione en ningún momento. _

_Y ahora, a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

_

Gabriella despertó sobresaltada, y miró a su alrededor. Se había quedado dormida apoyada en la cama de Troy, con la mano del muchacho entre las suyas. La muchacha miró la hora: las tres de la madrugada. Se preguntó qué la habría despertado, y enseguida lo comprendió. Fuertes truenos, los peores que había escuchado nunca, sacudían la ciudad sin tregua. Incluso las paredes del hospital temblaban.

Gabriella miró a su alrededor, y vio a Chad dormido sentado en su silla. Los señores Bolton seguían sentados en los sillones. Él estaba dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo, pero la señora Bolton miraba a Gabriella, y cuando la chica le devolvió la mirada le hizo un gesto de saludo, que la morena respondió.

Gabriella se levantó y echó una ojeada hacia la pantalla de la máquina que media la actividad cerebral de Troy. Nada. Las líneas seguían horizontales. Gabriella suspiró y se acercó a la ventana, descorriendo las cortinas.

Sus ojos recibieron una imagen infernal: viento, rayos, truenos, lluvia. No envidiaba a quien tuviera que dormir en la calle esa noche.

Súbitamente, el ruido de un potente rayo hizo temblar al hospital entero, y las luces parpadearon y se apagaron, al igual que todas las máquinas de Troy. Un segundo después, las luces volvieron, y las máquinas comenzaron a pitar alocadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el señor Bolton, despertando sobresaltado.

La señora Bolton se acercó a su hijo, igual que Gabriella, y Chad se levantó y salió por la puerta pidiendo ayuda a gritos.

La señora Bolton y Gabriella se miraron espantadas cuando la máquina que mostraba la actividad del corazón de Troy mostró una línea completamente plana.

- ¡No! – gritó Gabriella, súbitamente histérica. - ¡¡Ayuda¡¡¡Qué alguien lo ayude!!!

Súbitamente, un montón de médicos seguidos de la doctora Darrell entraron en la habitación rápidamente. Varias enfermeras sacaron a Gabriella y a la señora Bolton, que gritaban y lloraban sin parar, y al señor Bolton, que miraba la escena horrorizado.

Chad, a quien habían ordenado que se quedara fuera, abrazó rápidamente a Gabriella cuando la vio aparecer.

- Chad… su corazón… - sollozó ella.

Chad apretó más fuerte el menudo cuerpo de la chica, mientras el señor Bolton hacía lo mismo con el de su mujer.

No eran los únicos en su posición en todo el pasillo. Varias habitaciones más se habían visto afectadas por la pérdida de electricidad, y varios pacientes estaban en la misma situación de Troy. Pero ninguno de los cuatro se fijó en los demás familiares del pasillo. Solo tenían ojos y oídos para el muchacho que podía estar muriendo en ese mismo instante en la habitación de la que los acababan de echar.

Pasaron un par de minutos, los más largos en toda la vida de las cuatro personas que esperaban afuera de la habitación, completamente aterrorizados. Aterrorizados de perder al muchacho al que, dentro de la habitación, un montón de médicos y enfermeras intentaban salvar.

Gabriella se sentía morir a cada segundo. Sus pulmones apenas le respondían, y su cuerpo hormigueaba como si la sangre no pudiera fluir adecuadamente. Los oídos le zumbaban, y observaba horrorizada la puerta cerrada de la habitación, con la vista congelada en el picaporte.

Dios, no podía, no podía perder a Troy. Troy significaba todo para ella, la vida sin su presencia no tendría sentido, no merecería la pena. No, no podía perder a Troy.

Entonces, la doctora Darrell salió exhausta de la habitación, seguida del resto de los médicos, que se alejaron de vuelta a sus puestos. Pronto, todos rodearon a la joven doctora, gritando y exigiendo saber lo que había ocurrido.

- Tranquilícense. – dijo la doctora Darrell. – Troy está bien, hemos vuelto a estabilizar sus constantes vitales y su respiración.

Un profundo sentimiento de alivio los recorrió a todos, y la señora Bolton se deshizo en lágrimas.

- Pero¿qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó el señor Bolton, enfadado. - ¿Por qué se fueron las luces?

- La tormenta. – contestó la doctora Darrell. – Por desgracia, los generadores del hospital tardaron un segundo en responder cuando debieran haber saltado inmediatamente. No me pregunten por qué, pero ha ocurrido así. Siento muchísimo que haya ocurrido esto. El hospital se encargará de que no vuelva a pasar algo así, ya están trabajando con los ingenieros.

- Podían haber matado a mi hijo. – casi gritó el señor Bolton, fuera de sí.

- Lo se, y lo siento mucho. – contestó la doctora, bajando la vista al suelo. – No se qué pudo pasar, jamás había ocurrido esto.

La señora Bolton puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de su marido.

- Déjalo, cariño. – susurró. – Troy está bien, y eso es lo que importa. No es culpa de la doctora que los generadores no hayan funcionado bien.

El señor Bolton cerró sus manos en sendos puños, pero asintió.

- ¿Podemos volver a entrar? – preguntó Gabriella.

- Por supuesto. – dijo la doctora. – Aunque habrá un par de enfermeras ajustando los parámetros de las máquinas en este momento.

Gabriella asintió, y los cuatro volvieron a entrar. Dos enfermeras, como había dicho la doctora, revisaban todas las máquinas. Gabriella esperó hasta que se fueron para retomar su sitio junto a la cama de Troy, justo donde había estado antes, con la mano del muchacho entre las suyas.

La máquina de actividad cerebral seguía mostrando líneas completamente horizontales.

- Oh, Troy… susurró Gabriella, ahogando un sollozo. – Por favor, haz un esfuerzo, cariño. Vuelve con nosotros. Vuelve conmigo. No soportaría vivir sin ti. Por favor… por favor… vuelve.

La noche pasó lentamente, con Gabriella susurrando palabras a Troy mientras acariciaba la mano del muchacho, con Chad uniéndose de vez en cuando a la charla, al igual que los señores Bolton, y con truenos y rayos que, por fin, se iban alejando. 

Y ahora, solo quedaban 24 horas más.

* * *

A las nueve de la mañana, la doctora Darrell entró en la habitación.

- Buenos días. – saludó. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Igual… - contestó Gabriella, mirando decepcionada las líneas horizontales que mostraban que seguía sin haber actividad cerebral.

Los ojos de la mujer reflejaron por un momento una expresión de tristeza y resignación que fue escondida rápidamente, pero que no pasó desapercibida para Gabriella.

Ese gesto no auguraba nada bueno.

- Pues esperaremos 24 horas más. – dijo con voz neutra, y dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

- Doctora. – la paró Gabriella. – Díganos¿sigue habiendo posibilidades de que Troy salga de ésta? Y, por favor, no nos mienta.

- De acuerdo, no voy a mentirles. Nunca lo he hecho. – suspiró la doctora, acercándose a la muchacha y mirando a los otros tres, que la observaban asustados por lo que pudiera decirles. – Al no haber reaccionado en las primeras 24 horas, siento decirles que lo más probable es que no vuelva a despertar.

Gabriella bajó la mirada. De pronto no sentía nada. Nada de nada. Era como si estuviera vacía. Escuchaba a la señora Bolton sollozar, y a Chad respirar entrecortadamente, y al señor Bolton rogar a la doctora que buscara algún modo de mejorar la situación. Pero ella no sentía nada. Solo vacío.

De pronto, la doctora Darrell cogió gentilmente a Gabriella de la barbilla, y le lanzó una mirada profunda.

- Pero no olviden lo que les dije ayer nada más conocernos. – dijo, con voz clara y enérgica. – Siempre hay esperanza. Hasta el final.

Y de pronto, todo el dolor volvió, y Gabriella se encontró a sí misma siendo abrazada por la doctora Darrell mientras lloraba desconsolada.

- N-no p-puedo p-p-perderle, doctora. – sollozaba. – N-no p-podría v-vivir s-sin él.

De pronto, alguien apartó a la doctora Darrell y la abrazó fuertemente. Un aroma conocido penetró en los pulmones de Gabriella, que sollozó más fuerte aún.

- M-mamá… - pudo articular.

- Tranquila, cielo. – decía la señora Montez con voz tranquilizadora. – Vamos, necesitas calmarte. Todo va a salir bien. Ya lo verás.

Eventualmente, Gabriella se calmó, y la señora Montez se separó de ella para ir a abrazar a la señora Bolton y a su marido. Chad se ofreció para ir a la cafetería a por algo de comer, y todos le dieron las gracias. Mientras su madre hablaba con los señores Bolton, Gabriella se acercó a la cama de Troy y tomó su mano, que, aunque no estaba tan helada como las demás veces, seguía fría. Y sin vida.

Más tarde, también llegaron los padres de Chad, muy tristes por lo ocurrido, y Gabriella y su madre presenciaron unos momentos muy emotivos entre los cuatro adultos y Chad, hablando sobre Troy y contando anécdotas.

Las visitas se fueron sucediendo. Ryan, Kelsie, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay. Ésta última, tras lanzar una mirada triste a Troy, se volvió hacia Gabriella y la fulminó con una mirada acusadora. Después, se marchó con un quedo: "Estoy en la sala de espera".

Gabriella, muy sorprendida, se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido la rubia.

"Me culpa a mí…" pensó Gabriella sobresaltada.

Pero¿por qué la culpaba a ella? Ella no había hecho nada, ella no hizo que el camionero se saltara ese semáforo, ni provocó que Troy quedara así. Aunque si la muchacha rubia lo pensaba, sus razones tendría.

Gabriella se decidió. Si Sharpay la culpaba, tenía que saber por qué. Aunque supiera que le iba a doler, que, si la rubia tenía razón, la culpa iba a resultar un infierno para ella.

Pero, si Troy estaba así por ella, tenía que saberlo.

La morena se levantó de la silla, diciéndole a los Bolton y a su madre que iba a tomar un poco el aire. Dándole un beso a Troy en la mano, salió por la puerta de la habitación y encaminó sus pasos hacia la sala de espera.

Al llegar allí, Gabriella visualizó a Sharpay sentada en una de las esquinas, mirándose las uñas con expresión furibunda. La morena se acercó silenciosa.

- ¿Sharpay? – dijo tímidamente, nada más llegar hasta ella.

La rubia levantó la vista y la miró con enfado.

- ¿Si, Montez? – contestó, con desdén.

- Me gustaría saber qué te pasa conmigo, Sharpay. – dijo Gabriella suavemente. – Dime¿qué he hecho para merecer este trato por tu parte?

Sharpay la miró, y Gabriella pudo ver la rabia y el enfado acumulándose por segundos en los ojos castaños de la rubia. Súbitamente, y en un arranque de rabia, Sharpay se levantó del asiento y tomó bruscamente a Gabriella por los hombros, dejando su cara a un centímetro de la de la morena.

- ¿¡TE ATREVES A PREGUNTÁRMELO!? – gritó.

Gabriella, aturdida, le devolvió una mirada confusa, y Sharpay, de un empujón, la tiró al suelo.

- ¡¡¡ES TU CULPA QUE TROY ESTÉ ASÍ!!! – siguió gritando la rubia, mientras la otra chica la miraba sorprendida desde el suelo.

- Pero… - quiso articular.

- ¿¿¿NO VISTE CÓMO ESTABA DESDE QUE LE DEJASTE??? – interrumpió Sharpay, empujando a Gabriella, que aún seguía en el suelo, con un pie. - ¡¡¡POR DIOS, NECESITABA QUE ALGUIEN ESTUVIERA VIGILÁNDOLE EN TODO MOMENTO!!! MÁS DE UNA VEZ CHAD Y YO TUVIMOS QUE COGERLE LA MOCHILA PORQUE SE LA DEJABA OLVIDADA EN CLASE. MÁS DE UNA VEZ TUVIMOS QUE CERRARLE LA TAQUILLA PORQUE SE LA DEJABA ABIERTA. MÁS DE UNA VEZ LE CHIVAMOS UNA PREGUNTA PORQUE NI TAN SIQUIERA HABÍA ESCUCHADO A LA PROFESORA LLAMÁNDOLE.

Gabriella, que con cada frase de la rubia deseaba fundirse más y más con el suelo, vio de reojo cómo la sala de espera al completo las observaba con la boca abierta. Y Sharpay seguía gritando.

- TÚ HAS VISTO LOS REFLEJOS QUE TIENE TROY. – decía. - ¡¡¡LO HAS VISTO JUGAR AL BALONCESTO¿¿¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE TROY NO HUBIERA AL MENOS INTENTADO ESQUIVAR EL CAMIÓN¡¡¡TUVO EL ACCIDENTE EN EL CRUCE CON MÁS VISIBILIDAD DE ALBURQUERQUE¡¡¡LO TUVO QUE HABER VISTO VENIR!!! CLARO, SI SU ESTADO MENTAL HUBIERA SIDO EL NORMAL.

Con una risa sarcástica, Sharpay volvió a avanzar hacia Gabriella buscando darle otra patada, y la morena ni tan siquiera intentó cubrirse. Pero antes de que Sharpay alcanzara a llegar hasta ella, alguien la sujetó por detrás.

- ¡Sharpay! – exclamó Ryan, horrorizado ante las palabras que había escuchado a su hermana decir. - ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Chad, que también había entrado corriendo al oír el alboroto, se acercó a Gabriella.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó a la chica, que seguía en el suelo, sentada, sin moverse.

La morena no respondió, y Chad la zarandeó suavemente.

- ¿Gabriella? – llamó. - ¿Estás bien¿Te ha hecho daño?

Sin responder, la chica se levantó lentamente, rechazando la ayuda del moreno, y sin decir una sola palabra salió corriendo de la sala de espera.

- ¡¡¡GABRIELLA!!! – llamó Chad, y, sorprendido, se volvió hacia Sharpay. - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?

Y tras lanzarle una mirada de puro odio, el moreno salió en busca de Gabriella.

Ryan, por su parte, todavía sujetando a su hermana del brazo, la miró exasperado.

- Sharpay¿qué has hecho, por el amor de Dios? – murmuró.

- He hecho lo que todos deberías haber hecho. – contestó ella, desdeñosa. - He dicho lo que todos estabais pensando.

Ryan miró sorprendido la expresión segura y enfadada de su hermana melliza.

- ¿Lo que todos estábamos pensando? – repitió. – Sharpay¿estás loca? Jamás se nos hubiera ocurrido culpar a Gabriella. ¡Fue un accidente!

- No hubiera ocurrido si ella no le hubiese dejado, Ryan, y lo sabes. – contestó la rubia, señalándole con un dedo acusador.

- Sharpay… - Ryan suspiró. – Vete a casa.

- ¿Qué? – rió ella. – No puedes echarme.

- Vete a casa, Sharpay. – repitió el muchacho. – Y vuelve cuando te des cuenta de lo que has hecho.

- No pienso irme. – afirmó Sharpay, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS A CASA!!! – gritó Ryan, perdiendo la paciencia.

Sharpay lo miró, sobresaltada y sorprendida. Ryan nunca le había gritado. Nunca. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y la muchacha dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ryan suspiró, frotándose los ojos con las manos. No tenía que haberle gritado. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, y cada cual se deshacía de los nervios a su manera. Sharpay lo hacía, como siempre, buscando un sujeto de culpa. Ella era así…

Pero lo cierto es que ahora mismo se había pasado. Las consecuencias de haberle dicho esas cosas a Gabriella podían ser devastadoras en la morena.

Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que encontrar a Gabriella y hacerle saber que lo que Sharpay había dicho no era verdad, ni por asomo.

Tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

Gabriella se encontraba en una pequeña terraza del último piso del hospital, sentada en el suelo cerca de la puerta.

Llovía fuertemente, y la morena estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero no le importaba. Su cuerpo temblaba fuertemente, pero no le importaba. Sus dientes castañeteaban de frío y sus manos estaban entumecidas, pero no le importaba.

Y es que nada le importaba ya.

Lágrimas ardientes empaparon las mejillas de la muchacha. Lloraba por Troy. Lloraba por Sharpay. Por Ryan y Chad. Por los señores Bolton. Por su madre. Por ella misma.  
Lloraba porque toda esa situación, todo ese embrollo, era culpa suya.  
Lloraba porque Troy estaba entre la vida y la muerte…

…por su culpa.

* * *

- No puedo encontrar a Gabriella. – dijo un asustado y preocupado Ryan irrumpiendo en la habitación de Troy. – No la encuentro.

- Dijo que iba a tomar el aire, Ryan. – explicó la señora Montez tranquilamente. - Ya volverá.

- N-no… - negó Ryan frenéticamente. – No lo entiende, señora Montez. Sharpay, mi hermana, le dijo algo que… y ahora ella no está, y… me preocupa que haga algo que…

Ante la súbita desesperación del normalmente calmado muchacho, la señora Montez se levantó de su asiento, preocupada.

- Ryan¿de qué estás hablando? – preguntó.

Ryan tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. Al fin, pudo poner en orden sus ideas.

- Sharpay le dijo a Gabriella que el accidente de Troy había sido culpa suya, y Gabriella salió corriendo. – explicó Ryan. – Ahora no la encontramos por ninguna parte.

- ¿Qué Sharpay dijo qué? – preguntó incrédula la señora Bolton.

- Oh, Dios mío… - susurró la señora Montez, corriendo hacia la puerta. – Voy a buscarla.

El señor Bolton también se levantó, preocupado.

- Yo también voy a buscarla. – dijo a su mujer. – Quien sabe lo que debe estar pensando ahora mismo esa niña. Ryan, vamos.

Ryan salió rápidamente con el señor Bolton, y la señora Bolton se sentó al lado de su hijo.

- Oh, Troy… - suspiró. – Esto cada vez se pone peor…

* * *

Gabriella estaba dormida. Se había dormido bajo la lluvia, por increíble que pudiera parecer. A ella misma le parecía increíble, pues normalmente solo podía dormir con todas las luces apagadas y sin ningún ruido alrededor. Y le parecía increíble, porque precisamente sabía que estaba dormida. Y lo sabía porque no estaba en el hospital, sino en un lugar completamente distinto, y con alguien muy especial.

Gabriella estaba reviviendo en sueños uno de sus mejores momentos con Troy. Aquel día en el lago…

_- ¡Gabby! – dijo Troy, con los ojos brillantes de alegría. – Vamos, el agua no está tan fría. _

_Gabriella observó al muchacho, metido en el agua, con su pelo rubio oscuro echado hacia atrás. Dios, cómo quería a ese chico… _

_A veces Gabriella se asustaba de la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Puede que hubiera sido ese miedo el que le provocara tal confusión que acabó creyendo que ya no lo quería. Puede que fuera eso…_

_- ¡Vamos, Gabs! – volvió a decir Troy desde el agua, mientras nadaba un poco. – Ven conmigo, es divertido. _

_Gabriella simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Era un llanto entre alegre por poder estar con Troy aunque fuese solo en sueños, y triste por saber precisamente que solo era un hermoso sueño, que Troy no estaba con ella de verdad. _

_Escuchó al muchacho salir rápidamente del agua y acercarse a ella, rodeado por su toalla de los Wildcats. Troy se agachó frente a ella, su pelo rubio lanzando pequeñas gotitas sobre su rostro, y la tomó por los hombros. Y Gabriella las sintió. Sintió esas manos sobre sus hombros, el calor que desprendían, la suavidad con la que la tocaban. Algo se calmó en su interior, y Gabriella dejó súbitamente de sollozar, aunque suaves lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules que la miraban risueños y brillantes. _

_Y Troy la abrazó, con fuerza,__ sus fuertes brazos emanando cariño y protección. Gabriella lo abrazó también, y se sintió completa por primera vez en una semana. Se sintió bien, feliz, tranquila, protegida. Con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, Gabriella aspiró fuertemente el aroma del muchacho. Ese aroma que tanto echaba de menos, que ella había aprendido a identificar como suyo, que la hacía sentirse en casa. _

_- Gabriella… - susurró Troy, repentinamente serio, con la barbilla sobre la cabeza de la muchacha. – No llores… _

_- Oh, Troy… - murmuró ella sobre su pecho, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por volver a salir. – Estoy soñando. _

_Troy se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos, sin perder la seriedad._

_- Puede que si, puede que no. – respondió Troy ambiguamente. – Pero, sea lo que sea, quiero disfrutarlo. Te he echado de menos, Gabriella Montez. _

_Y entonces Gabriella entendió. No estaba soñando con aquél día en el lago, esto era algo distinto. Eran acontecimientos totalmente nuevos, que ellos no habían vivido aquel día. Era como si él supiera todo lo que había pasado. _

_Gabriella sonrió dulcemente, la primera sonrisa verdadera en días, y volvió a abrazar al muchacho, que la acomodó sobre su regazo como si fuera un bebé. _

_- Tienes razón. – susurró Gabriella, alzando su mano para tocar el rostro de Troy. – Yo también te he echado de menos, Wildcat. _

_Troy sonrió al escuchar el mote, y frotó su nariz contra la de la muchacha. _

_- Te quiero, Gabs. – susurró, y Gabriella sintió el cálido aliento del muchacho sobre sus labios. – No lo olvides nunca. Pase lo que pase ahí afuera, pase lo que pase conmigo, no lo olvides. _

_- Yo también te quiero, Troy. – susurró Gabriella, y cerró la distancia que los separaba juntando sus labios en un beso dulce y sosegado, que disfrutó con los cinco sentidos. _

_Nada más importaba. Estaba con Troy, y eso era lo único que valía la pena pensar ahora. _

_Momentos más tarde, los dos muchachos se hallaban tumbados en la hierba, bajo el cálido sol. Gabriella tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Troy, y su mano recorría los pectorales del muchacho, maravillándose, como siempre hacía, ante la suavidad de su piel y la firmeza de sus músculos. Sentía las manos del muchacho recorrer sus cabellos y su espalda, y sus labios cuando la besaba de vez en cuando en la cabeza o en la frente. No podía existir mayor felicidad que la que estaba experimentando ahora mismo. Y a la vez, sentía cómo cada vez se acercaba más el final de ese maravilloso sueño, de esa maravillosa experiencia. Y sentía miedo. Miedo de no volver a sentir ese cuerpo cálido que tanto amaba junto al suyo. _

_- Troy… - susurró Gabriella, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se hallaban sumergidos. - ¿Qué va a ocurrir… cuando despierte? _

_Troy guardó silencio unos segundos más, y suspiró antes de contestar. _

_- No lo se, Gabs. – susurró a su vez. – Pero siento que se está acabando… te están buscando, y están preocupados… tienes que volver pronto. _

_- No quiero volver. – dijo ella, agarrándose más fuerte al muchacho. – No quiero volver a separarme de ti. _

_El muchacho sonrió, y se incorporó, ayudándola a ella a incorporarse también. Volvió a tomarla por los hombros, y la besó suavemente en los labios. _

_- Pero Gabby… - susurró contra sus labios. – Yo no voy a separarme de ti… yo sigo ahí, en esa habitación. Aunque no pueda despertar, aunque no sepa lo que me va a pasar, sigo estando dentro de ese cuerpo. _

_De nuevo, los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas. _

_- Vuelve conmigo, Troy… - murmuró. – Vuelve conmigo. Graduémonos, vayamos a la universidad, pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. _

_Troy sonrió. _

_- Lo intento, Gabs. – contestó. – A cada momento. No me he rendido._

_Gabriella abrazó al muchacho con fuerza, y sollozó contra su pecho. Se quedaron en esa postura unos segundos más. _

_- Gabriella… - susurró Troy. - ¿Por qué te fuiste de aquella habitación¿Por qué me dejaste, por qué no estás a mi lado? _

_Gabriella lo abrazó con más fuerza aún. _

_- Porque es mi culpa que estés en esa habitación. – contestó suavemente, y cálidas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. _

_Troy la separó de él y la miró a los ojos, seriamente. _

_- Yo no te culpo. – afirmó, tajante. – Los accidentes pasan, Gabby. Y me tocó a mí. _

_- Pero… - susurró ella. _

_- He dicho que no te culpo. – interrumpió Troy. – No se de dónde habrás sacado esa idea, pero debes sacártela de la cabeza. _

_Gabriella asintió, no muy convencida. No quería discutir. Quería estar con él. Volvió a abrazarle, fuerte, y él le devolvió el abrazo. _

_Súbitamente, todo el paisaje a su alrededor comenzó a difuminarse. El lago, la hierba, el sol, los árboles, las montañas. Troy y ella quedaron abrazados en medio de la oscuridad, sin nada alrededor. _

_- Tienes que volver. – susurró Troy, dándole un último beso en la mejilla. _

_Gabriella sollozó y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza. Pero, aun en contra de su voluntad, comenzó a alejarse de Troy. Algo la empujaba lejos, la empujaba de vuelta. _

_- Vuelve conmigo, Gabriella._

_Fue lo último que oyó susurrar a Troy antes de que las tinieblas la engulleran por completo.

* * *

_

Gabriella despertó, y miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Se incorporó, y todo le vino a la cabeza. El accidente, el coma, Sharpay, el sueño.

El sueño… ¿de veras había sido un sueño? Parecía tan real…

Lo más lógico era pensar que su subconsciente le había echo soñar eso para mantenerla tranquila, para mantenerla cuerda. Y viva.

"No te culpo", le había dicho Troy.

Eso era precisamente lo que Gabriella necesitaba oír. Y su subconsciente lo sabía.

Pero Gabriella quería pensar que algo de real había tenido. Había sentido sus manos, su aroma, sus brazos, su pelo, su voz. Y le había dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, hasta el final.

"Vuelve conmigo, Gabriella".

Y Gabriella se levantó, decidida, y volvió a entrar en el edificio. Tenía que volver con él. Hacerle sentir que estaba ahí, con él, y que jamás le iba a dejar.

Tenía que volver.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado. No se si estoy muy contenta con el resultado final del capítulo, pero bueno, vosotros juzgaréis. Sentíos libres para criticarme también¿eh? A veces una buena crítica constructiva ayuda muchísimo. _

_Y ahora, contesto los reviews anónimos. _

_Mina:__ Ésta vez he tardado más, pero bueno, tampoco tanto¿no? Muchas gracias por decirme que seguirías el fic hasta el final. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Espero que te haya gustado éste capítulo, y nada, que nos veremos pronto, seguro. ¡Un beso! _

_Gelen:__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, no sabes cuánto me animan. Espero que te siga gustando, y nada, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Un beso, y hasta pronto! _

_Danii:__ ¡Hola! Jeje… Yo también he tenido últimamente problemas con internet, y cada vez que me pasa me siento como si me faltara un brazo. xD  
En cuanto a si Troy muere o no… ya veremos. ;-) ¡Hasta pronto, y gracias por escribir! _

_Can!!:__ Gracias por tus palabras, y por tus lágrimas. Que me digan que algo que escribo hace llorar me emociona sobremanera. Te digo lo mismo que a Danii… ya veremos si Troy muere o no. ;-P  
¡Gracias por escribir! Un beso, y hasta pronto. _

_LaPamzhazul:__ ¡Hola¿La fan número uno? Vaya, muchas gracias. xD  
Tengo fotolog, blog y livejournal, pero no escribo fanfics en ninguno de ellos. Me gusta más usar las páginas como ésta.  
Bueno, espero que te siga gustando la historia. ¡Un beso y hasta pronto! _

_Gabriella!:__ ¡Hola¡Gracias por escribir! Espero que te siga gustando, y no llores tanto, a ver si te vas a deshidratar, jeje… no quiero ser culpable de ninguna enfermedad. xD  
Gracias por el review, de verdad. Un beso, y hasta pronto. _

_Ammy:__ ¡Hola! Gracias por mandar review. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. ¡Un beso, y hasta la próxima! ;-P_

_Bueno, ya están todos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. _

_¡Besos! Ciao! xDDD_


	6. Desesperanza

_¡Hola, chicos y chicas¿Qué tal? Bueno, esta vez no he tardado tanto¿verdad? Aquí me tenéis otra vez con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que no me riñáis mucho cuando terminéis de leerlo:-S_

_Bueno, basta de rollos y a leer se ha dicho. ¡Espero que os guste! _

_¡Besossss!

* * *

_

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – decía la señora Montez, frustrada, mientras recorría la habitación como un animal enjaulado. – No puede haber ido tan lejos…

Chad, Ryan y los señores Bolton la observaban caminar. Todos estaban preocupados por Gabriella, ya que la habían buscado por el hospital y alrededores y no habían podido encontrarla.

Ryan, además de preocupado, se sentía fatal. Al fin y al cabo, había sido culpa de su hermana que Gabriella saliera corriendo así.

Un guarda de seguridad entró en la habitación, guiado por una enfermera.

- ¿Me mandaron llamar, señores? – dijo el hombre, con amabilidad.

- Mi hija se ha perdido. – dijo la señora Montez caminando rápidamente hacia él. – No sabemos dónde está.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene? – preguntó el guarda, apuntando en un bloc.

- Tiene 17, va a cumplir 18. – respondió la señora Montez. – Su nombre es Gabriella.

- ¿Hace mucho que la vieron por última vez? – preguntó el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Un par de horas. – respondió Chad rápidamente. – Más o menos.

El guarda negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Dos horas no son nada. – dijo, levemente. – No deberían estar preocupados. Ya aparecerá. Habrá ido a dar un paseo o algo.

- No, usted no lo entiende. – explotó la señora Montez. – A mi hija le han dicho que el accidente de su novio fue culpa suya. Y salió corriendo, sin más.

El guarda miró el cuerpo de Troy, yaciendo en la cama rodeado de máquinas, y frunció el ceño con preocupación.

- Ya veo dónde está el problema. – dijo. – Está bien, la mandaré buscar de inmediato. Y no se preocupen, la encontraremos.

Nada más decir eso, la puerta se volvió a abrir, y todos en la sala ahogaron una exclamación.

Gabriella estaba plantada en la puerta, completamente empapada, con una mirada de determinación en los ojos y tiritando fuertemente.

- ¡Gabriella! – exclamó su madre, y corrió a abrazarla.

- Bueno… - dijo el guarda, con una pequeña sonrisa. – Supongo que ya no soy necesario…

El guarda hizo un pequeño gesto hacia Troy.

- Que se mejore el muchacho. – dijo, y con un gesto de saludo salió de la habitación.

En cuanto el guarda se fue, todos se volvieron hacia Gabriella.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó la señora Montez, zarandeando a la muchacha. – Nos has tenido muy preocupados. ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes!

- Lo se, mamá. – dijo Gabriella, sin dejar de tiritar. – Pero ya he vuelto¿no? Os dije que iba a tomar el aire.

- Gabriella, saliste corriendo sin decir una mísera palabra de la sala de espera después de lo de Sharpay. – comentó Chad, frunciendo el entrecejo. – Obviamente, nos íbamos a preocupar.

Gabriella se deshizo del abrazo de su madre y caminó hacia Troy. Su electroencefalograma seguía plano, y Gabriella gruñó decepcionada. Pero él le había dicho que seguía luchando… y Gabriella tenía que creerlo. Tenía que creer que eso había sido real.

La señora Bolton se acercó a Gabriella lentamente, y le puso una manta por encima.

- Gabriella… - susurró. – En cuanto a lo de Sharpay...

- No quiero hablar de eso, señora Bolton. – cortó Gabriella. – Ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por Troy.

Todos observaron cómo Gabriella tomaba la mano de Troy entre las suyas y la besaba con cariño.

- Creo que voy a ir a casa a por ropas secas para ella. – murmuró la madre de Gabriella, un poco reticente a dejar a su hija allí después de lo que había pasado esa tarde.

Los Bolton asintieron, diciéndole con gestos que no se preocupara, que ellos vigilarían a Gabriella. Así que, la señora Bolton, tras un beso en el empapado pelo de su hija, salió de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Gabriella, sin mirar a nadie, se inclinó hasta la oreja de Troy.

- Ya estoy aquí, cariño. – susurró dulcemente. – No voy a volver a marcharme. Lucha, cariño. Lucha. Hazlo por mí. Vuelve conmigo, Wildcat.

Y Gabriella apoyó su frente en la almohada de Troy, y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

"_When I hear my favourite song_

_I know that we belong_

_Oh, you are the music in me_

_Yeah, it's living in all of us_

_And it's brought us here because_

_You are the music in me"._

Cuando hubo terminado el párrafo, Gabriella besó la magullada mejilla de Troy, y de pronto, retrocedió sobresaltada.

- ¿Gabriella? – llamó Chad, observando la cara sorprendida de la chica, que miraba alternativamente a Troy y al electroencefalograma. - ¿Ocurre algo?

Gabriella lentamente pasó de sorprendida a confundida, y miró una última vez el electro, que seguía plano, antes de volverse hacia Chad.

- N-no… - contestó suavemente, y con un leve mohín de decepción. – Nada. Solo yo y mi imaginación.

Y es que Gabriella había sentido una leve presión en su mano al besar a Troy. Pero no era tonta, y sabía, pues algo había leído sobre fisiología humana, que sin actividad cerebral Troy no podía oprimir su mano.

Su subconsciente no paraba de jugarle malas pasadas.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin cambios, salpicada por algunas visitas más.

La señora Montez trajo ropa seca y cómoda para Gabriella, sabiendo que su hija volvería a pasar la noche ahí. En todo momento, mantuvieron todos una amena conversación en la que incluían a Troy, como si el muchacho les estuviera oyendo y pudiera participar.

A última hora recibieron visitas de los profesores de Troy en East High, todos horrorizados al ver al risueño Troy, el líder, el rey del instituto, en ese estado. Incluso la señora Darbus se pasó por el hospital, y soltó unas lágrimas mientras se sentaba al lado de Troy y comenzaba a reñirle por haberse perdido los castings para el nuevo musical.

Antes de irse, oprimió la mano del muchacho, y se acercó a él.

- Pero por ser usted, Troy Bolton… - susurró. – Si para cuando salga usted de aquí todavía quiere apuntarse, le estaré esperando. A usted y a la señorita Montez. Pero para eso tendrá que ponerse bien... así que hágalo. Además, no podemos dejar que su grupo deportivo pierda éste campeonato¿verdad?

La señora Darbus suspiró, y la señora Bolton sonrió débilmente ante la obvia preocupación de la profesora. Ella nunca se había llevado bien con su hijo, todos lo sabían, pero obviamente le tenía cariño. Igual que a todos sus alumnos.

- Suerte, Troy. – susurró la señora Darbus, antes de volverse hacia los demás en la habitación con un gesto de saludo y marcharse.

Pronto, también la señora Montez tuvo que marcharse, al igual que Ryan, que seguía por allí. Taylor se había ido antes del lío de Sharpay, al igual que Kelsie, Jason y Zeke, pues se sentían muy cansados y desanimados.

De nuevo, los Bolton, Chad y Gabriella se quedaron solos para pasar la noche.

La doctora Darrell se pasó por ahí antes de que la noche cayera del todo. Entró en la habitación luciendo completamente extenuada, con grandes ojeras y ojos cansados.

- ¿Mucho trabajo? – preguntó amablemente la señora Bolton cuando la vio entrar.

La señora Darrell les ofreció una débil sonrisa.

- Si, la verdad. – contestó. – Más que nunca, debo decir. Estamos un poco sobrepasados hoy… siento no haberme pasado antes, pero me ha sido totalmente imposible.

Todos asintieron, aceptando su disculpa, y la señora Darrell se enfrascó en la observación de las máquinas de Troy. Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza al ver el electroencefalograma plano, y su expresión cambió a una de ligero desconcierto al observar las demás máquinas.

Gabriella quiso preguntar el por qué de esa expresión, pero no tuvo tiempo. El busca de la doctora pitó, y ella, con un gruñido cansado y un gesto de disculpa, salió corriendo.

La noche pasó, ésta vez, sin sobresaltos. Pero el tiempo apremiaba, y el electroencefalograma seguía absolutamente plano. Cuando llegó la mañana, los cuatro acompañantes tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El tiempo se había terminado.

Troy estaba muerto.

* * *

Ryan se levantó esa mañana pensando en Troy. Había llamado al hospital, y le habían dicho que todo seguía igual. Y las 48 horas se habían terminado, así que iban a tener que desconectar a Troy.

Ryan no lo podía creer. Simplemente no podía. Troy no podía irse. ¡Era imposible¡Inconcebible! El chico con más vida del East High. El chico alrededor del cual giraba la felicidad y la diversión de los demás. El más enérgico, el más divertido, el más sensible, el más fuerte. ¡Troy no podía irse!

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ryan bajó a la cocina a tomar algo para desayunar. Quería acercarse al hospital, y estar con Gabriella. Iba a ser una mañana difícil. Para todos, pero especialmente para ella, para Chad y para los padres de Troy. Tenía que estar ahí, con todos ellos, apoyándolos.

Y apoyando a Troy hasta el final.

Cuando entró a la cocina, descubrió a su hermana, sentada en un taburete con una taza de humeante café entre las manos. Al oírle entrar, Sharpay se volvió hacia él, y Ryan vio lágrimas en los rojos e hinchados ojos de ella. Parecía como si se hubiera pasado toda la noche llorando.

- Sharpay… - saludó Ryan, mientras se servía él también una taza de café. Iba a necesitar toda la cafeína posible ese día.

Sharpay no contestó, pero Ryan tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, así que no le dio importancia. Probablemente estuviera enfadada con él por haberle gritado la tarde anterior.

Sin embargo, al escuchar un leve sollozo, Ryan se volvió bruscamente hacia ella, y descubrió a su hermana melliza sollozando con la cara entre las manos.

El muchacho se acercó a su hermana, dejando su taza de café encima de la mesa. La abrazó por detrás, y comenzó a frotar los brazos de ella en movimientos calmados y relajantes. Tras unos minutos, Sharpay levantó la vista, pero Ryan no soltó el abrazo.

- Lo van a desconectar¿verdad? – preguntó Sharpay en un susurro.

Su hermano asintió levemente sobre la espalda de ella.

- Si… - susurró a su vez.

Sharpay se deshizo del abrazo de su hermano y se levantó.

- Tenemos que ir. – dijo ella suavemente. – Tengo que ir. Tengo que disculparme con Gabby… y con Troy, antes de que se vaya. Ayer me porté como una imbécil.

Ryan sonrió entre lágrimas y avanzó hacia ella. Cogiéndola del brazo, la hizo volverse hacia él, y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Siento haberte gritado ayer, hermanita. – murmuró en el oído de ella. – No era mi intención hacerlo.

- Pero tenías razón. – dijo ella, sonriendo tristemente también. – Y me hiciste darme cuenta de ello.

Tras unos segundos, los dos hermanos se separaron. Ambos bebieron rápidamente sus cafés, y salieron de la casa, Ryan con el brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, camino hacia el descapotable de Sharpay.

Por el camino, recogieron a Zeke y a Taylor. Jason y Kelsie iban a ir por su cuenta en el coche del primero.

Ninguno de ellos habló. Ninguno de ellos dijo una sola palabra en el camino hacia el hospital.

Porque Troy se iba a ir, y no había palabras posibles ante eso.

* * *

Gabriella seguía junto a la cama de Troy, acariciando su mano, sus mejillas, su pelo, sus labios. La desesperación se adueñaba de ella poco a poco. ¡En cualquier momento vendrían a verle! Tenía que reaccionar, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Los señores Bolton lloraban en silencio, abrazados el uno al otro, y Chad se paseaba por la habitación mirando fijamente el electroencefalograma, esperando un milagro.

Gabriella se acercó de nuevo a la oreja de Troy.

- Troy… - susurró, conteniendo un sollozo. – Me dijiste que no te habías rendido, Troy. Que tratarías de volver conmigo. Vamos, cariño, no me falles. No me falles ahora, por favor… vamos, Wildcat… por favor… reacciona…

Nada ocurría. Nada cambiaba. Y Gabriella se echó hacia atrás y se cogió el pelo con ambas manos.

- ¡¡¡Reacciona!!! – exclamó, completamente desesperada, sobresaltando a sus tres acompañantes.

Chad se acercó a ella, y tomó sus manos. Y ella se inclinó hacia él, escondió la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho y lloró. Lloró como nunca había llorado. Sollozos angustiados y desgarrados, repletos de dolor, desesperación, pérdida. Los señores Bolton se acercaron también y se unieron al abrazo, intentando reconfortar a la muchacha, a Chad y a ellos mismos.

Así los encontró la doctora Darrell, diez minutos después.

* * *

Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke y Taylor llegaron al hospital. Al salir del parking, se encontraron con Jason y Kelsie, muy serios, y con el resto de los Wildcats, que también habían querido acercarse a decir adiós a su capitán y a apoyar a su entrenador.

Todos se miraron sin hablar unos segundos, hasta que Jason rompió el silencio.

- Vamos, chicos. – dijo. – Troy querría vernos a todos fuertes esta última vez. Al menos hasta que se vaya, tenemos que estar bien.

Zeke asintió, con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón. – dijo, y se volvió hacia los demás. - ¿¡QUÉ SOMOS!?

- ¡¡¡WILDCATS!!!

- ¿¿¿QUÉ SOMOS??? – ésta vez fue Jason el que gritó.

- ¡¡¡¡WILDCATS!!!! – contestaron todos.

- ¿¿¿¿QUÉ SOMOS???? – fue Ryan esta vez.

- ¡¡¡¡¡ WILDCATS!!!!! – gritaron una última vez, con toda la potencia que pudieron conseguir.

Todos sonrieron con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose más unidos que nunca. Una vez más, Troy se las había apañado para reunirlos a todos en una gran piña. Él era único para eso.

- Vamos, Wildcats. – dijo Zeke. – Vamos a ver a nuestro capitán.

Y tras esas palabras, todos entraron en el edificio.

* * *

La doctora Darrell sacudió la cabeza, triste, ante la vista del encefalograma plano. Con una mirada de reojo a Troy, se volvió hacia sus acompañantes, con gesto serio y adusto.

- Lo siento mucho. – murmuró.

Y ante esas palabras, todos se desmoronaron, y los sollozos llenaron la habitación. La doctora Darrell salió, dejándoles intimidad, y entró diez minutos después con unos papeles en la mano.

Los señores Bolton se abrazaban, sentados cerca de su hijo. Gabriella apoyaba la cabeza en la cama de Troy, con sus labios en la mano del muchacho. Chad estaba parado cerca de Gabriella, con una mano sobre el hombro de ésta y la otra sobre el cuerpo de su amigo, su mejor amigo, su hermano.

Al escuchar a alguien entrar, todos se volvieron.

- He traído… - la doctora Darrell se aclaró la garganta, viéndose incapaz de continuar. El caso de Troy Bolton estaba siendo especialmente difícil para ella, pues le recordaba al de su propio hermano, que murió tras un accidente de moto cuatro años atrás. – He traído los papeles para proceder a la desconexión de las máquinas.

Se los ofreció al señor Bolton, quien los recogió lentamente, como un autómata, y los observó horrorizado.

- Tienen que firmarlos. – dijo suavemente la doctora. – Les dejaré solos.

La joven doctora salió de la habitación, sin poder contener las lágrimas. La gente moría diariamente, y eso ella lo sabía perfectamente debido a su profesión. Pero ese saber no le impedía pensar que a veces había muertes injustas, muertes que no deberían pasar.

La de Troy Bolton era una de ellas.

El silencio se había adueñado de la habitación. Todos miraban al señor Bolton, con los papeles en la mano, sintiéndose perdidos. Ninguna esperanza tenían ya.

Tras un par de minutos, el señor Bolton se volvió hacia su mujer y contuvo un sollozo.

- Supongo… - susurró. – Supongo que tenemos que… dejarle ir…

La señora Bolton se volvió hacia su hijo y sollozó, con una mano en el pecho. De nuevo se volvió hacia su marido, y asintió lentamente.

Gabriella observó el intercambio de palabras y gestos, y se sintió como si nada de eso estuviera pasando de verdad. Como si solo fuera una realidad paralela, algo al margen de ella, y de su vida. Se sentía completamente en shock.

El señor Bolton leyó lentamente los papeles y tomó el bolígrafo que le había dejado preparado la doctora Darrell.

La mano le temblaba suavemente cuando, con un trazo limpio, los firmó.

Ya era oficial. Troy Bolton iba a ser desconectado.

* * *

_Sniff, sniff… ¡qué tristeza¡Pobre Troy! _

_En fin, no me mandéis reviews bomba¿vale? Si me mandáis reviews bomba no podré escribir más, y os quedaréis sin ver lo demás,, sea bueno o malo. ;-P_

_Contesto los anónimos (he echado de menos a algunas personas, pero¡wow! 6 reviews, no está nada mal para lo que suelo tener…):_

_Mina: __¡Hola otra vez, y gracias de nuevo por reviewarme! (Por Dios, la palabreja que me ha salido…). xD  
Dices que te gustó el detalle de la tormenta. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? Simple curiosidad… ;-)  
¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! _

_LaPamzha:__ ¡Gracias! Me encanta que te guste mi fic. ¡Espero que te siga gustando! Un abrazo, y gracias por escribir. ¡Nos vemos! _

_Can!!:__ Aquí tienes la actualización. ¡Gracias por escribir! Me hace muchísima ilusión, de verdad. Sobretodo vosotros, los anónimos, porque no podéis recibir los avisos de cuando actualizamos, y eso significa que miráis regularmente para ver quien ha subido capítulo. Es de agradecer que estéis tan atentos. Muchas gracias.  
¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo¡Besos!_

_¡Esto es todo, amigos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que subiré o el domingo o el lunes. ¡Besossss! _


	7. Últimos momentos

_¡Hola, gente! _

_Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero se me estropeó Internet y no me lo arreglaron hasta ayer por la noche, y como ésta mañana he tenido universidad (horario español, jeje), pues no he podido actualizar. Y eso que lo tenía escrito desde la noche que puse el anterior... Lo siento mucho, de verdad, sobretodo por Gelen, que se ha llegado incluso a preocupar por mi salud. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Y, wow, 16 reviews… no me lo puedo creer. Muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero que no dejéis de leer la historia, aunque en este capítulo se desvele la mayor parte del misterio. _

_Muchas gracias, de verdad¡os quiero! Y ya sabéis, los anónimos al final. _

_Dedico el capítulo a Gelen para compensar la desesperación, y también a mi hermana pequeña, a la que le encanta la historia. _

_¡Un beso!

* * *

_

Cuando la doctora Darrell volvió a entrar, los encontró reunidos de nuevo en la misma posición que la última vez, alrededor de la cama de Troy. El señor Bolton le tendió lentamente los papeles, firmados, y la doctora Darrell asintió levemente.

- Hay mucha gente en la sala de espera. – dijo, suavemente. - ¿Quieren que les haga pasar antes de… antes de proceder?

El señor Bolton asintió, sin quitar los ojos de su hijo, y la doctora Darrell salió en silencio de la habitación.

* * *

Todos esperaban en la sala de espera. Los Wildcats, Sharpay, Kelsie, Ryan, la señora Montez, los señores Danforth. Todos los más cercanos, y los más importantes en la vida de Troy. Su equipo, sus amigos, sus segundos padres y la madre de su novia, a la que había llegado a querer muchísimo (y viceversa).

Todos esperaban que les dieran noticias sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de Troy, por lo que todos rodearon a la doctora Darrell cuando acudió a la sala de espera buscándolos.

- Podéis entrar a despedíos. – dijo suavemente. – En media hora procederé a desconectar a Troy.

Se lanzaron miradas unos a otros tratando de animarse mutuamente para poder cumplir con lo que habían acordado en la puerta del hospital, y caminaron rápidamente hasta la habitación de Troy.

Dentro los esperaban los Bolton, Chad y Gabriella, los cuatro con la mirada apagada y los ojos rojos por el llanto. Zeke y Jason se pusieron a los lados de Chad, y Ryan se colocó al lado de Gabriella, la cual ya reposaba la cabeza en el hombro de su madre. Kelsie se colocó junto a la señora Bolton, y Sharpay y los Wildcats se quedaron en un discreto segundo plano.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero la doctora Darrell también entró, y se quedó apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta.

De nuevo, fue Jason quien rompió el hielo.

- ¡Eh, capitán! – saludó, son una sonrisa añorante y un tono de voz animado. - ¿Ves? Hemos venido todos a verte. Todos juntos. Como un gran equipo.

- Si. – siguió Zeke, palmeando la pierna de Troy con suavidad. – Seguro que estás orgulloso de nosotros¿verdad? Siempre te gustó que nos reuniéramos, aunque esta reunión, como seguro comprenderás, no sea muy feliz para nosotros.

Chad sonrió, la primera sonrisa real desde el accidente de Troy.

- Si. – dijo. – Seguro que estás orgulloso, hermano.

- ¿Sabes, Troy? – habló Sharpay, por primera vez. – Tú eres la razón por la que ahora estamos juntos. Es algo que tengo que agradecerte. Sin ti, no me hubiera mezclado con estas increíbles personas, por ser "increíblemente inferiores a mí". Gracias. De verdad.

Fue el turno de Kelsie.

- ¿Sabes, capitán? – dijo, suavemente. – Hasta que me hablaste por primera vez, aquel día en las pruebas para el musical "Ciudad de Destellos", yo pensaba que tú eras el típico chico popular, arrogante y presuntuoso, orgulloso de ser el centro de atención. Desde aquél día, te convertiste en uno de mis mejores amigos. Y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

- Si, amigo. – dijo Jason, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Kelsie. – Y gracias a ese musical, y por lo tanto, a ti, conocí a mi preciosa chica.

- Nunca olvidaré… - habló Gabriella, con voz temblorosa, aunque intentando sonar normal. – Nunca olvidaré aquel día en Año Nuevo, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Fue increíble. Gracias a ti cumplí mi sueño: cantar en un escenario. Pero mi mayor sueño fuiste, eres y siempre serás tú. Te quiero, Troy.

Gabriella miró al suelo, pero levantó la vista bruscamente al creer haber visto de reojo un leve movimiento proveniente de la cama de Troy. Cuando miró, todo estaba igual que antes. Y también el electroencefalograma. Y nadie más había advertido nada, por lo que había sido solo su imaginación. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Gabriella volvió su atención a la conversación. Él ya no iba a despertar. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ese pensamiento.

- Si… me quitasteis el puesto en el musical del instituto… - dijo Sharpay. – Y gracias a vosotros dos aprendí una gran lección ese año. Aunque no me sirvió de mucho…

Todos rieron ante esa afirmación, aunque los nudos en todas sus gargantas se hacían también más y más gruesos conforme iban recordando los buenos momentos.

- Y no olvidaremos nunca, al igual que nadie en East High, el día que ganamos el campeonato. – dijo Zeke. – Gracias, de nuevo, a tu canasta de última hora…

- Y fuiste elegido el mejor jugador del campeonato. – dijo Chad. – No sabes lo orgulloso que me sentí cuando me enteré.

- Lo orgullosos que nos sentimos todos. – aclaró Zeke.

Los señores Bolton sonreían, con lágrimas en los ojos, siguiendo la conversación de los amigos de su hijo.

- ¿Os acordáis del verano en Lava Spring? – rió Ryan, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Fue increíble.

- Si… - dijo Sharpay. – Otra buena lección para mí.

- Para todos. – corrigió Gabriella.

- Y un grandísimo recuerdo también. – siguió Sharpay. – Jamás olvidaré nuestros ensayos. Me sentía tan importante por estar cantando con el famoso y asombroso Troy Bolton…

- ¿Más importante aún de lo que ya te creías? – bromeó Ryan, y de nuevo todos rieron, incluso la misma Sharpay.

- Gracias a todos esos momentos hemos llegado a ser lo que ahora somos, Troy. – dijo Zeke. – Nuestras vidas sin ti no hubieran sido las mismas, y desde luego, la vida a partir de ahora jamás será lo mismo. No sin ti.

- Si, te vamos a echar mucho de menos, capitán. – dijo Chad, con voz temblorosa. – Y ya sabes que, para mí, eres más que mi mejor amigo. Eres mi hermano, Troy. Y no se que va a ser de mi vida sin ti, sin que estés ahí guiándome. Tú siempre has sido el cerebro de los dos.

- Pero¿sabes? – dijo Jason. – Siempre serás nuestro capitán. Para nosotros no habrá nunca jamás otro como tú, amigo.

- Eres el base¿recuerdas? – dijo Kelsie, limpiándose las lágrimas. – Pero no solo en el equipo, Troy. Eres el base de todos nosotros.

- Tú nos has ayudado a ser como ahora somos. – dijo Sharpay. – Tú nos has hecho un gran equipo.

- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – gritó Zeke.

- ¡¡¡WILDCATS!!! – gritaron todos de vuelta.

- ¿¿¿QUÉ SOMOS??? – gritó Jason, volviéndose hacia los demás.

- ¡¡¡¡WILDCATS!!!! – gritaron todos.

- ¿¿¿¿QUÉ SOMOS???? – gritó Chad, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, intentando que la voz no se le quebrara por la presión del llanto que se agolpaba en su garganta.

- ¡¡¡¡¡WILDCATS¡¡¡¡¡WILDCATS¡¡¡¡¡WILDCATS!!!!! – gritaron, todos juntos, unidos en ese último grito, liberando toda la tensión y todo el acumulo de sentimientos que les embargaban.

Por la etapa de sus vidas que terminaba ese mismo día…

Por los momentos vividos, que les habían hecho llegar a donde estaban ahora…

Por todo lo que habían pasado juntos…

… por Troy.

* * *

La doctora Darrell los observó mientras gritaban la consigna. La famosa consigna de los famosos Wildcats del East High School. Así que el chico al que ella iba a desconectar en breve era el famoso capitán de los Wildcats, de quien todos en Alburquerque decían que acabaría jugando en la NBA.

Otro brillante futuro disuelto en la nada. Y, por lo que estaba oyendo, otra grandísima persona forzada a abandonar el mundo cuando aún no era su momento de marchar.

"Oh, Troy…" pensó la doctora Darrell. "Tenías tanto que vivir todavía… justo como mi hermano…".

Suspirando imperceptiblemente, la doctora Darrell avanzó hacia ellos y puso una mano en el hombro de la señora Bolton para llamar su atención.

La señora Bolton se volvió hacia ella y la miró. Y el cuerpo de la joven doctora sufrió un escalofrío ante esa mirada. Una mirada vacía, rota, suplicante, desesperanzada. La mirada de una mujer que estaba a punto de perder a su hijo. A su único hijo.

- No… - susurró la señora Bolton, tan bajito que apenas se pudo oír.

- Lo siento. – dijo suavemente la doctora Darrell. – Lo siento muchísimo, créame.

Todos se sorprendieron al detectar lágrimas en los verdes ojos de la joven doctora. La señora Bolton, reticente, la dejó pasar hasta Troy, y la doctora Darrell acarició brevemente la mano del chico, antes de avanzar hacia el interruptor que controlaba el acceso de electricidad de todas las máquinas conectadas a Troy.

- Cuando estén listos. – susurró la mujer, echando hacia atrás sus rojos cabellos.

Un denso silencio, roto solo por los zumbidos y los pitidos de las máquinas de Troy, y los sollozos de todos los presentes, asoló la sala.

Gabriella avanzó hasta Troy.

- Te quiero, Wildcat. – dijo, con voz temblorosa. – Nunca olvides eso, allá adonde vayas ahora. No te voy a olvidar nunca.

- Hijo… - dijo el señor Bolton, besando la mejilla de Troy. – Te quiero, hijo. Te quiero muchísimo. Y estoy tan orgulloso de ti… creo que nunca te lo dije lo suficiente, y no sabes cómo me arrepiento de eso…

Incapaz de continuar, Jack Bolton enterró la cara entre sus manos, sollozando amargamente.

- Mi niño…- susurró la señora Bolton. – Mi pequeño… mi vida, no te mereces esto… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, hijo. Por favor… por favor… no puedes marcharte… ¡Esto no puede estar pasando…!

El señor Bolton abrazó a su mujer, que enterró la cara en su pecho y sollozó incontrolablemente. El hombre se volvió hacia la doctora y le lanzó una mirada atormentada.

- Hágalo ya. – pidió. – No creo poder soportarlo más. Por favor… si va a hacerlo, hágalo ya.

La señora Bolton sollozó más fuerte aún y desenterró la cara del pecho de su marido para mirar fijamente a su hijo. Todos se apretujaron alrededor de la cama de Troy, cada uno de ellos tocando la parte de su cuerpo que más a mano tenían. Querían que Troy sintiera, en esos últimos momentos, que todos le apoyaban, que estaban allí, y que le querían muchísimo.

La doctora Darrell acercó la mano al gran interruptor rojo que enviaría a Troy lejos de ellos. Su brazo temblaba de un modo incontrolable, y la doctora respiró hondo antes de posar la mano sobre el interruptor…

Y entonces, súbitamente, un movimiento captó la atención de todos los presentes. La cabeza de Troy se había movido. De un lado a otro.

Entre ellos se hizo un silencio absoluto. Todos los sollozos pararon de golpe, y de nuevo solo se pudo escuchar los pitidos de las máquinas.

La doctora apartó la mano del interruptor rápidamente, como si le quemara, y volvió la cabeza hacia el electroencefalograma. ¡Seguía plano¿Cómo podía ser?

Todos, desconcertados, levantaron la vista de Troy hacia la doctora, y sus miradas se volvieron aún más confusas al ver que la doctora tenía exactamente la misma mirada que ellos.

- ¿Doctora? – preguntó Sharpay con un hilo de voz. – S-se ha movido…

La joven mujer salió de su estupefacción rápidamente, y se volvió hacia las máquinas. Lo cierto es que todas marcaban ligeras mejorías en las funciones vitales del muchacho, pero el electroencefalograma seguía plano. ¡Era imposible!

Sus ojos vagaron desde Troy hasta el electroencefalograma, y de vuelta a las demás máquinas.

Sacando una lámpara de reflejos de su bolsillo (NDA: Una especie de linterna pequeña), se acercó al muchacho, y levantó sus párpados, uno a uno, mientras movía la lámpara de un lado a otro.

Con una leve exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad, la doctora revisó rápidamente los demás reflejos del joven capitán.

- ¿Doctora? – preguntó el señor Bolton. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Gabriella observaba, confusa, los movimientos de la doctora. Su mente estaba en blanco, era incapaz de pensar nada.

Sin contestar, la doctora, imaginándose ya lo que pasaba, se volvió hacia el electroencefalograma y lo apagó.

- ¡¿Qué hace?! – preguntó el señor Bolton, comenzando a desesperarse. - ¿¿¿Va a decirnos qué ocurre???

Pero la doctora ya había salido rápidamente de la habitación con un apresurado "Vuelvo enseguida" brotando torpemente de sus labios.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, confusos y muy desconcertados, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, y demasiado sorprendidos como para hablar.

Troy se había movido.

Con el electroencefalograma plano.

Y la doctora simplemente había apagado la dichosa máquina y había salido corriendo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la doctora volvió, con otra máquina de medición de la actividad cerebral bajo su brazo. Se abrió camino hacia la cama de Troy, bajó la otra máquina desde su soporte al suelo y la desenchufó. Rápidamente enchufó la nueva, la colocó en su sitio, le colocó los electrodos a Troy y la encendió.

Tras unos segundos, se volvió sonriente hacia todos sus acompañantes, que pasaron sus ojos desde la joven mujer hasta la máquina.

Todos a una, lanzaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

Las líneas ya no eran planas.

Había actividad cerebral.

¡Troy estaba vivo!

Todos sollozaron y se abrazaron los unos a los otros, incapaces de decir nada, y tras unos segundos escucharon un fuerte golpe. La señora Bolton había caído al suelo, desmayada. Su marido, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos, se agachó junto a ella, al igual que la doctora Darrell, y entre los dos la tumbaron en uno de los sofás.

Gabriella, simplemente, miraba las danzarinas líneas que, traviesas, cruzaban el electroencefalograma de Troy. Y súbitamente se echó a llorar. Esta vez de alegría, de pura alegría, pues, esta vez sí, Troy tenía todo a su favor para salir adelante.

Porque él no había dejado de luchar.

* * *

_¡Bueno¿Qué os ha parecido? No lo he matado (hay que ver lo blandengue que soy… xD). En fin, en el siguiente capítulo explicaré lo de la máquina, así que estad atentos. _

_Contesto reviews: _

_Danii__¡Muchas gracias! Te entiendo, yo en la universidad estoy que no paro, esta semana he estado llegando a casa a las 9 de la noche, desde las 8 de la mañana que me iba. ¡Uff! Y sin poder meterme a Internet para resarcirme… En fin, espero que este capítulo no te haya hecho sufrir. ¡Un beso! _

_Mafercita__¡Gracias por el review! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste. ¡Un beso!_

_Mina__¡Hola! El próximo capítulo te comento sobre la tormenta, porque es más importante de lo que crees, simbolismos a parte. En el próximo capítulo lo verás. ¡Un beso!_

_Gelen__: No me dejaste review en el capítulo anterior, pero en éste me has dejado 4, así que lo has compensado con creces, jejeje… En fin, espero que no te haya decepcionado el capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto¡Un besazo! _

_Lucia__: Muchas gracias, me haces sonrojarme, jeje… Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Un beso! _

_Can!!__¿Quieres seguir llorando? Jajaja… ¿eso no es un poco masoquista? Si quieres hago un final alternativo en plan tragedia, así lloras ya del todo. xD En fin, bromas aparte, espero que te haya gustado, y muchas gracias por seguir aquí leyéndome. ¡Un beso! _

_LaPamzhazul__¡Hola! Muchas gracias, guapa. Por cierto, el signo de interrogación que has puesto después de la frase en inglés¿qué significa¿No sabes si está bien escrito? Si es eso, te informo: I LOVE YOUR FIC! xDD  
Muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero que no te decepcionen el resto de capítulos. ¡Un besazo muy grande! _

_Vanesa__¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando, y al final os voy a tener que pagar los pañuelos, os voy a arruinar, jeje… ¡Un beso!_

_Ammy__¡¡¡Gracias!!! Espero que te siga gustando, de verdad. Y bienvenida de nuevo, por cierto, jeje. ¡Un besazo muy grande! _

_¡¡¡Y esto es to- esto es to- esto es todo, amigos!!! _

_¡Hasta la próxima! _


	8. Todo va a ir bien

_¡Hola, chicos! Ufff, ahora sí he tardado en actualizar¿eh? Ya lo siento, es que he tenido algunos exámenes importantes, unidos a un breve episodio de "bloqueo de escritor". Un bloqueo extraño, ya que se perfectamente cómo continua la historia y lo que voy a escribir en cada capítulo… pero bloqueo al fin y al cabo. xD_

_Sin embargo, ya estoy de vuelta, y con muchas ganas de continuar. Tanto, que estoy dispuesta a prometer un capítulo para el próximo miércoles como máximo. _

_Y, por una vez, no os voy a dar más la tabarra. Aquí tenéis el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis. Y mandadme algún review contándome qué os parece¿de acuerdo? _

_Y ya sabéis, los anónimos, los contesto al final. _

_¡Os quiero, chicos! _

_¡¡¡A leer!!!

* * *

_

Había pasado una semana desde la "casi" desconexión de Troy.

Gabriella apenas recordaba nada de ese día, solo mucho alivio y mucha confusión. La señora Bolton estuvo bastante tiempo inconsciente, y cuando reaccionó, al igual que Gabriella, no pudo parar de llorar. Todos sus amigos montaron un gran alboroto, hasta que la doctora les ordenó que esperaran en la sala de espera porque estaban molestando a los demás pacientes. Apenas se habían movido de allí desde entonces, solo se iban por la noche. En el instituto les habían dado carta blanca tras darse cuenta de que hasta que Troy no despertara los muchachos no iban a ir a clase. Lo que sí hacían era mandar a un profesor cada día para que les diera los deberes y tareas que tenían que ir haciendo.

Por otra parte, Jack Bolton había vuelto al trabajo, a pesar de que le daban la baja. Más que nada, porque su mujer casi lo obligó, alegando que no era bueno para él pasar todo el día en el hospital. El señor Bolton era un poco hipocondríaco…

Hubo una investigación en toda regla en torno a la máquina de actividad cerebral y al por qué no había funcionado bien incluso habiendo sido probada por la misma doctora Darrell antes de conectarla a Troy.

Resultó que, el día de la tormenta, durante el lapsus en que no hubo electricidad y debido al rayo que había caído cerca, la máquina de actividad cerebral se estropeó. La doctora Darrell, que había ordenado a las enfermeras expresamente que probaran la máquina en un simulador para ver si funcionaba bien, se enfadó muchísimo…

**FLASH BACK**:

- ¿¿¿SOIS IDIOTAS O QUÉ??? – gritó la doctora Darrell a las dos jóvenes enfermeras que, en ese momento, miraban al suelo con las mejillas enrojecidas. – ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA, CASI MUERE UN PACIENTE HOY¿¿EN QUÉ ESTÁBAIS PENSANDO¿¿¿NO OS DIJE CLARAMENTE LO QUE TENÍAIS QUE HACER CON ESA MÁQUINA???

- S-si, doctora. – musitó una de las enfermeras. – P-pero n-nos olvidamos, y…

- ¿¿¿OS OLVIDASTEIS, EMILY??? – gritó la doctora, encendida de furia. - ¿¿Y CÓMO, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS¡¡¡¡CONOCÍAIS LA IMPORTANCIA DE ESA COMPROBACIÓN¡¡¡OS REPETÍ CINCO VECES QUE ERA MUY IMPORTANTE QUE LO HICIÉRAIS!!!

Los señores Bolton y Gabriella observaban la discusión sintiéndose muy incómodos. La verdad era que la doctora daba miedo, con sus cabellos rojos como el fuego erizados y los grandes ojos verdes lanzando mortíferos rayos hacia las dos muchachas…

- L-lo sentimos… - susurró la otra enfermera, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La doctora respiró hondo para controlar su enfado.

- Más lo vais a sentir cuando de parte al director del hospital, Kim. – dijo, con voz severa. – Y además, no es a mí a quien tenéis que pedir perdón.

La doctora señaló a los Bolton y a Gabriella con un gesto de la mano, y las enfermeras se volvieron hacia ellos sin levantar la vista del suelo.

- L-lo sentimos mucho. – dijo la tal Emily, con voz temblorosa. – Muchísimo.

- No saben cuando lamentamos lo ocurrido. – dijo Kim, entre lágrimas.

- Bueno, no se preocupen. – dijo la señora Bolton amablemente. – No hay nada que reprochar. Gracias a Dios, todo ha salido bien, y eso es lo que importa. Todos cometemos errores.

- En esta profesión… - dijo la doctora. – Igual que hay errores que no se pueden evitar, también hay errores que no se pueden cometer.

Y, sin añadir nada más, tomó a las enfermeras del brazo y salió de la habitación.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**.

A las dos enfermeras les abrieron un expediente. Y no las echaron porque los Bolton y Gabriella, al ver las caras desoladas de las dos muchachas, se compadecieron de ellas y pidieron que les dieran otra oportunidad. Lo que si hicieron fue relegarlas a tareas, según la doctora Darrell, más acordes con su capacidad intelectual. Las dos muchachas habían asumido su nueva situación sin una queja. Sabían que se habían equivocado, y que tenían que asumir esa responsabilidad.

Durante los días siguientes al incidente con la máquina de actividad cerebral, Troy había ido mejorando, pero seguía sin despertar y todavía no respiraba por sí mismo. La doctora se mostraba optimista, y les decía que no se preocuparan, pues el golpe había sido muy fuerte y Troy necesitaba su tiempo. De hecho, se estaba recuperando más rápido de lo esperado. Al fin y al cabo, era todo un Wildcat, y su complexión de deportista ayudaba a su recuperación.

Además, los cortes, golpes y cardenales de su cuerpo se iban curando poco a poco, y cada vez se iba pareciendo más al Troy de siempre. También su cara iba recuperando el color, y los pequeños movimientos de su cuerpo se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, hasta que se convirtieron en los movimientos típicos de una persona dormida.

La doctora Darrell les había explicado que era probable que el fuerte golpe en la cabeza le provocara algunos síntomas, que solo serían visibles cuando el muchacho despertara. Puede que tuviera que reaprender algunas cosas, como andar, comer, o incluso ir al baño. O puede que, durante un tiempo, tuviera falta de concentración, cambios de humor o dificultad en el habla o en la comunicación. O una leve amnesia transitoria. No podrían estar seguros hasta que el muchacho recuperara la conciencia.

Y Gabriella no se había separado ni un momento de él. No paraba de hablarle, de contarle cosas sobre sus amigos, que tenían tomada la sala de espera con un ambiente festivo constante (siendo el terror de todos los médicos y enfermeras), o sobre los deberes que les mandaban en el colegio. A veces le hablaba de ella, de cuanto deseaba que abriera los ojos, de todo lo que lo estaba echando de menos.

Chad también le hablaba mucho, aunque ahora también pasaba mucho tiempo con los demás para así poder contarle a su amigo las anécdotas que "los ocupas de la sala de espera" (como los llamaban las enfermeras) llevaban a cabo.

Esa mañana, Gabriella hacía unos ejercicios de química despreocupadamente, sin parar de charlar con Troy en el proceso.

- ¿Sabes? – decía. – Estos ejercicios no son tan difíciles como parecen, no se por qué todo el mundo tiene tantos problemas con ellos. Su resolución es cuestión de lógica…

Su lápiz se movía rápidamente por el cuaderno, y sus dedos manejaban con pericia y rapidez la calculadora científica que descansaba sobre la cama de Troy.

- Ocurre como en las matemáticas. – siguió diciendo la muchacha. – No son tan difíciles de entender si prestas atención a los detalles. Las matemáticas describen la vida misma, solo que en vez de con palabras lo hace con números. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse a su lenguaje.

La morena paró de escribir unos momentos para sonreír a la señora Bolton, que acababa de entrar en la habitación. Rápidamente, volvió al trabajo.

- Pero claro¿qué te voy a contar a ti, chico del baloncesto? – bromeó sonriente. – Ya casi está… ya estoy terminando, y dejaré de darte la lata con cosas que seguro no compartes. A ver…

Gabriella tecleó por última vez en su calculadora y apuntó el resultado.

- Ya está.

Justo en ese momento, la doctora Darrell entró para su revisión rutinaria.

- Buenos días. – dijo sonriente. - ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche nuestro bello durmiente?

Gabriella sonrió cerrando su cuaderno.

- Bastante bien, Susana. – contestó alegremente. – Aunque no ha parado de agitarse, pero supongo que eso no es malo…

- Deberías dejar de vigilarle toda la noche, Gabriella. – la regañó la doctora. – Tú también necesitas descansar.

En aquella semana, la doctora y Gabriella se habían hecho buenas amigas. Durante su tiempo libre, la pelirroja siempre se acercaba a la habitación de Troy y se sentaba con Gabriella. La joven doctora le contaba a la morena anécdotas de su época de carrera y del hospital, y Gabriella le hablaba de su vida, de Troy, de sus amigos, y de sus planes de futuro.

Pues Gabriella, hablando con la doctora, había descubierto que le encantaba todo lo que le explicaba acerca de su profesión, y se había planteado seriamente el hacer Medicina en la universidad. Muy seriamente.

- Veamos cómo se encuentra el príncipe azul… - bromeó la doctora acercándose a la cama de Troy y comenzando a reconocerle y a observar los parámetros de las máquinas que le rodeaban.

Al terminar, la doctora adquirió una actitud pensativa.

- ¿Ocurre algo, doctora? – preguntó la madre de Troy, preocupada al ver la expresión de la pelirroja.

Gabriella levantó la vista de sus libros hacia ellas, súbitamente preocupada, y la doctora esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora hacia sus dos acompañantes.

- Nada malo. – contestó. – Estaba pensando que ya es hora de que Troy comience a respirar por sí mismo.

Tanto Gabriella como Lucille Bolton lanzaron una exclamación de alegría, pero Gabriella volvió a poner automáticamente una expresión preocupada.

- ¿Y qué ocurre si luego resulta que todavía no puede? – preguntó, dubitativa.

- Pues que lo volvemos a entubar. – dijo la doctora, haciendo un ademán despreocupado. – Pero no creo que ocurra eso, Gabriella. Está preparado. Además, voy a hacerlo muy lento, para que tenga tiempo de acostumbrarse a cada paso. ¿De acuerdo?

Gabriella asintió levemente con la cabeza, y lo mismo hizo Lucille Bolton. Ésta última avanzó hacia Gabriella, que se encontraba, como siempre, al lado de Troy, y la tomó de la mano.

- Bueno… - dijo la doctora, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho. – Pues vamos a intentarlo, Troy.

La joven se volvió hacia las dos preocupadas mujeres.

- Me temo que tendréis que salir de la habitación. – dijo suavemente. – Esto puede resultar desagradable…

Tanto Gabriella como Lucille negaron con la cabeza, lanzando una mirada de aprehensión hacia Troy.

La doctora sonrió.

- Está bien, como queráis. – suspiró. – Pero eso sí, echaos hacia atrás, necesitaré libertad de movimientos.

Gabriella y la señora Bolton dieron un paso hacia atrás, y la doctora se puso manos a la obra.

Primero, apagó la máquina que ayudaba a Troy a respirar y la desconectó del tubo que bajaba por la tráquea de Troy. Rápidamente, conectó una bolsa autoinflable (eso que sale en las series de médicos que es como una burbuja que la aprietas e insuflas aire por el tubo, no se si sabéis a qué me refiero) y comenzó a practicar insuflaciones poco a poco.

- Si… - murmuró la doctora para sí misma. – Esto va muy bien.

Al cabo de unos segundos, desconectó también la bolsa, y rápidamente sacó el fino tubo de la tráquea de Troy. Gabriella y Lucille sintieron ambas arcadas, y apartaron la vista. Cuando la doctora hubo terminado, volvieron a mirar, preocupadas.

La doctora Darrell auscultaba en ese momento a Troy con un fonendoscopio, esgrimiendo una gran sonrisa.

- Bien hecho, chico. – dijo, oprimiendo levemente el hombro de Troy. – Muy bien hecho.

Gabriella y Lucille, con lágrimas en los ojos, observaron el lento subir y bajar del pecho de Troy.

Y, esta vez, ninguna máquina lo ayudaba a hacerlo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera, Ryan tenía una tensa conversación con su hermana.

- Shar, dijiste que le ibas a pedir perdón. – susurraba Ryan, tratando de que nadie más escuchara sus palabras. – Y ya ha pasado una semana. ¿No piensas hacerlo nunca?

- No lo se, Ryan. – contestó ella, molesta, con el mismo tono de voz. - ¿Vas a dejarme en paz o no?

- Sharpay, te pasaste siete pueblos. – susurró él. – Le debes una disculpa.

- Ella no parece muy afectada, de todas formas. – dijo ella, quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Sharpay Evans, sabes que eso no es verdad. – murmuró Ryan. – ¿No viste su gesto horrorizado cuando salió corriendo? Estoy seguro de que aún la reconcome el pensamiento de haber sido ella la causante de todo esto, cosa que, encima, no es verdad.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no es verdad? – contraatacó Sharpay. – Ninguno de nosotros estaba con Troy en ese momento¿no? Pudo haber ocurrido que Troy perdiera la concentración, como le pasó durante toda esa semana.

Ryan suspiró, dándose por vencido.

- Como quieras, Shar. – murmuró. – Yo ya no te voy a decir nada. Pero prepárate, porque seguro que Troy, cuando despierte, no es tan benévolo como yo en este tema.

- Ya veremos, hermanito. – susurró ella, levantándose y sentándose con Zeke, que le pasó sonriente el brazo por los hombros.

Kelsie, que había observado a los mellizos discutir en susurros, se levantó saliendo del abrazo de Jason para sentarse junto a Ryan.

- Pareces preocupado. – murmuró la chica, con una sonrisa tímida.

- Un poco. – sonrió Ryan. – Es que estoy preocupado por Gabriella. Todo esto ha sido duro para todos, pero especialmente para ella. Solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Kelsie adquirió una expresión pensativa, y se repantigó en el asiento.

- ¿Sabes, Ry? – susurró. – Hay cosas que están destinadas a ser de una forma u otra. Y Troyella es una de esas cosas.

- ¿Troyella? – rió Ryan.

- Si. – Kelsie se sonrojó. No había querido decir en voz alta la forma en que se refería a la pareja cuando pensaba en ella. – Troy y Gabriella, son Troyella. Y ellos, aunque suene a tópico, están destinados a estar juntos, así que todo va a ir bien.

Ryan sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Sabes? Es una buena forma de llamarlos. – dijo. – Troyella… es muy ingenioso, Kel. Y¿sabes qué? Tienes razón. Todo va a ir bien.

En ese momento, Gabriella entró a la sala de espera, sonriendo ampliamente.

- Chicos… - llamó, casi sin resuello.

Todos le prestaron atención inmediatamente, parando las charlas de golpe.

- ¡Troy ya respira por sí mismo! –exclamó la morena, sin poder contener la alegría y la emoción.

Todos lanzaron una exclamación de regocijo, y se lanzaron a abrazar a Gabriella, formando un apretado círculo repleto de alegría, jolgorio y gritos entusiasmados ante la mirada reprobadora y horrorizada de las ocasionales enfermeras que pasaban ante la puerta de la sala de espera.

Ryan, en medio del círculo, rodeado por los demás y al lado de Gabriella, sonrió a la muchacha.

Si, Kelsie tenía razón. Todo iba a ir bien.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy! _

_Contesto los anónimos:_

_Gelen:__ ¡Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto. :-S Espero que este capítulo también te merezca la pena, y que te siga dejando con las mismas ganas de más que antes. ;-)_

_¡Un beso muy grande, y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! _

_Vanessa:__ ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Un beso muy grande, y nos vemos en el siguiente! _

_Yo:__ ¡Jajaja! No, todavía no ha terminado. ¡A Troy aún le queda un largo camino hasta la completa recuperación¿No crees? Bueno, ya nos veremos. ¡Hasta otra! _

_StEpHy:__ ¡Gracias! Espero seguir viéndote por aquí aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo desde el último capítulo. ¡Nos vemos pronto! _

_Mafercita:__ ¡Hola, guapa! Supongo que te habré causado un daño irreparable… ups… ¡lo siento mucho! Para la próxima vez no tardaré tanto¿vale¡Un beso muy grande! Ciao!!!_

_Mina:__ Sniff… creo que no he compensado el retraso¿verdad? Pero os prometo que el miércoles a más tardar tendréis un nuevo capítulo. Os lo prometo. No voy a poder ponerlo antes porque tengo el martes, prácticas, y el lunes, preparación de un trabajo. Pero el miércoles aquí estaré. ¡Un beso!  
PD¿Se ha cumplido tu teoría sobre la máquina? _

_Lucia:__ Eh, pues yo he leído un montón de historias en las que Troy muere. Algunas realmente tristes. Podría recomendarte unas cuantas, pero están todas en inglés. Si te apetece, me lo dices. ¡Un beso! _

_LaPamzhazUl:__ Intenté que fueran tiernas y que fuera un momento emotivo. La verdad es que no se si lo conseguí, jeje… pero bueno. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo¡Besos! _

_Danii:__ Eres la primera persona que me dice que ponga un capítulo cuando pueda, jaja… en vez de: ponlo ya.  
Pues sí, el fin de año siempre es agitado. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Ciao!_

_Can!!:__ Bueno, aquí tienes la explicación de lo que pasó con la máquina, jeje. ¡Espero que te siga gustando¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!! _

_Ammy:__ Bueno, aún queda un poco para el desenlace, pero espero que mientras tanto la historia se mantenga interesante para vosotros. ¡Un besazo, y gracias por leer! _

_Y hasta aquí. He de decir que me habéis enviado 16 reviews... sois increíbles, de verdad. ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Ya sabéis, el miércoles nuevo capítulo. Esta vez no voy a tardar, os lo prometo. _

_¡Besos¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Sonrisa

_¡Hola a todos! Uff, he estado toda la tarde intentando conectarme a fanfiction, y no me dejaba. Me decía no se qué sobre que los trabajadores estaban haciendo no se qué cosa, y que probara más tarde. Por esa razón he tardado más en actualizar de lo que prometí, pero que sepáis que tenía ésto escrito desde el Domingo por la tarde. _

_Otra cosa… me han comunicado que no se puede contestar reviews en los capítulos, que está prohibido. Pero no tengo otra forma de contestaros a los que no tenéis cuenta en fanfiction, así que, si no queréis haceros una cuenta (al fin y al cabo es gratis, chicos, y no es obligatorio escribir), dejadme vuestro correo electrónico y yo os contestaré por mail. Pero lo ideal sería que os pudierais hacer una cuenta, porque con un botoncito os contestaría desde la página directamente a vuestra bandeja de entrada, sin necesidad de saber vuestros mails ni de tener que mandar a distintas direcciones, que es un poco rollo. Pero de verdad, quiero contestaros, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ante el maravilloso apoyo que me estáis dando. Os quiero, de verdad. Muchas gracias. _

_Así que, por última vez, los anónimos los contesto al final._

_¡A leer!

* * *

_

Jack Bolton se encontraba esa mañana en su despacho en la zona de gimnasios del East High School, recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse al hospital a ver a su hijo.

Su hijo…

Jack todavía estaba un poco en shock respecto a lo que había pasado con Troy. Desde que le comunicaron, en ese mismo despacho, que su hijo había tenido un grave accidente de coche, Jack había pensado que se encontraba en una horrible pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

**FLASH BACK:**

Jack Bolton se encontraba en su despacho, sentado, como siempre, repantigado en la silla y con los pies sobre la mesa. Revisaba la información sobre los próximos rivales de los Wildcats, los cuales llevaban un expediente repleto de victorias y premios. Serían unos rivales difíciles…

Pero Jack, el Coach del East High, tenía muchísima fe en su equipo.

Y en su hijo.

Jack sonrió ante el pensamiento sobre su hijo. Su pequeño… ¡Qué orgulloso estaba de él! Había cumplido todas sus expectativas como padre, jamás hubiera podido pedir más de él.

Troy era un gran chico. Era buena persona (lo cual, siendo, como era, una celebridad en el instituto, tenía su mérito); era estudioso e incluso sacaba buenas notas; se esforzaba siempre en dar lo mejor de sí mismo, tanto hacia su familia y sus amigos como hacia los que no lo eran; era bastante maduro para su edad; era divertido, amable, cariñoso, atento, competitivo, con un gran sentido del deber y de la responsabilidad. ¡Todo el mundo lo quería! Aunque algunos, como la señora Darbus, no lo manifestaran.

Y era un verdadero as del baloncesto.

Jack Bolton simplemente sabía que su hijo iba a llegar muy, muy, muy lejos en ese campo. Troy no estaba hecho para entrenar un equipo en cualquier instituto de pacotilla. No. Troy llegaría a estar en lo más alto. Llegaría a jugar en la NBA.

Si. Jack Bolton estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo, de lo que había llegado a ser, y de lo que llegaría a ser.

En ese momento, tocaron a la puerta de su despacho.

- Adelante. – contestó.

Oyó como se abría la puerta, y levantó la vista. Sorprendido, observó como dos policías cerraban la puerta al entrar y se volvían hacia él.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles, agentes? – preguntó Jack, extrañado, bajando los pies de la mesa y enderezando su espalda.

Uno de los policías se adelantó.

- ¿Es usted Jack Bolton, el padre de Troy Bolton? – preguntó el hombre.

- Si, señor. – respondió Jack, levantándose de la silla, ahora visiblemente preocupado y desconcertado. No alcanzaba a imaginar que Troy hubiera hecho algo en contra de la ley. - ¿Por qué¿Ocurre algo con Troy?

- Tiene usted que acompañarnos, señor. – dijo el otro agente. – Su hijo ha sufrido un accidente de coche.

Y el mundo de Jack, durante un instante, se volvió negro, y tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa para no caer. Uno de los policías lo sujetó del brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? – preguntó suavemente.

- M-mi hijo… - susurró Jack, con ojos desorbitados y luchando por recobrar la respiración. - ¿D-dónde está¿Cómo está¿Cómo ha ocurrido? Él siempre conduce con mucho cuidado…

- Tranquilícese, señor. – intervino el policía. – Su hijo está en el hospital, y nosotros no conocemos su estado, aunque sí podemos decirle que el accidente ha sido bastante grave. En cuanto a lo sucedido, tengo entendido que fue culpa de un camionero que se saltó un semáforo, no de su hijo. Pero tiene que acompañarnos.

- S-si… claro… - murmuró Jack, medio ausente, levantándose del sitio. Sus piernas se le antojaban de gelatina, y las manos le temblaban tanto que para cerrar la puerta del despacho con llave necesitó la ayuda de uno de los policías.

"El accidente ha sido bastante grave"…

Dios mío, si le pasaba algo a su hijo…

Jack no podía soportar ni el pensarlo. Esto tenía que ser un mal sueño, una pesadilla…

Mientras se apresuraban por los pasillos del instituto bajo la mirada sorprendida y extrañada de alumnos y profesores, Jack comenzó a recobrar el control de sí mismo.

- ¿Han avisado a mi mujer? – preguntó.

- Si, señor. – contestó el policía. – Ella también está en camino.

Al girar una esquina, los tres hombres se encontraron cara a cara con el director del instituto, que tomó a Jack del brazo y lo frenó.

- ¿Jack? – preguntó éste, asombrado. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- M-mi hijo, director. – dijo Jack, y no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. – Ha tenido un accidente…

El director se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¡Dios mío! – pudo articular. - ¿Está bien?

- N-no lo sabemos. Pero parece ser que es grave. – contestó Jack. – Si me disculpa…

- Claro, claro… - murmuró el director, apartándose de su camino, de forma que los tres hombres volvieron a apresurarse hacia la salida.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir, hubo otra interrupción.

- ¡ENTRENADOR! – la voz de Chad llegó hasta los oídos de Jack, que se volvió hacia atrás a tiempo para ver al muchacho correr hacia él.

- Chad… - murmuró Jack, observando la carrera del muchacho, borrosa a causa de las lágrimas.

- E-entrenador… - dijo el muchacho en cuanto llegó hasta él, tratando de recuperar la respiración. – M-me encontré con el director… ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Dónde está Troy? Por favor, dígame que está bien, el director dijo que era grave…

- No es tiempo para preguntas, chico. – dijo uno de los policías autoritariamente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Jack. – Tenemos prisa.

- N-no, está bien. – dijo Jack. – Es el mejor amigo de mi hijo. ¿Puede venir con nosotros?

- Si así lo desea usted, sí. – contestó el policía con un encogimiento de hombros, y Jack tomó a Chad por los hombros, siguiendo a los policías hacia el coche.

Sentada en un árbol cercano al coche de policía, Jack vislumbró a Taylor, otra de las mejores amigas de Troy, y novia de Chad. Ésta levantó la vista con curiosidad hacia los policías, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a su novio y al Coach con ellos. Rápidamente cerró el libro y corrió hacia ellos.

- ¿Chad? – preguntó, asustada. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Chad la miró, y Taylor se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en los ojos del chico. Nunca lo había visto llorar.

- ¿¡Chad!? – preguntó, ahora medio histérica.

- T-Troy… - pudo articular Chad. – Es Troy, Taylor.

- ¿¿¿Troy??? – dijo Taylor. - ¿Qué ocurre con él?

Chad miró a los policías y a Jack, que lo esperaban impacientes en el coche, y volvió a mirar a su novia.

- ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido, Chad?! – dijo ella, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo fuertemente. - ¡¡¡DÍMELO!!!

- Ven con nosotros, Tay. – dijo Chad, y la tomó del brazo antes de empezar a correr hacia el coche de policía.

Los agentes torcieron el gesto al ver que tenían otro pasajero más, pero no dijeron nada. Pusieron el coche en marcha y se apresuraron hacia el hospital.

Tras unos minutos sentados en el asiento de atrás, Chad se volvió hacia Taylor.

- Troy… ha tenido un accidente. – susurró. Ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero cada palabra sobre el tema le costaba horrores. – Parece ser que ha sido grave…

Esta vez, las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Taylor.

- Gabriella… - pudo susurrar. – Hay que avisar a Gabriella…

Chad asintió con la cabeza, y cogió su móvil.

- Llamaré primero a Ryan para que vaya a por ella. – dijo, marcando el número del mellizo Evans.

Jack escuchaba ausente las conversaciones a su alrededor, pero era incapaz de prestarles atención. Lo único que quería era llegar al hospital, abrazar a su mujer y asegurarse de que su hijo estaba bien.

Porque tenía que estar bien. Tenía que estarlo. Su hijo no se merecía que le pasaran estas cosas¡era un buen chico, por el amor de Dios! No podía pasarle nada.

No soportaría que le pasara nada.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Jack suspiró ante el recuerdo. El dolor que había sentido, la pesadilla que había vivido hasta el día en que descubrieron que Troy tenía actividad cerebral… Era algo que iba a tener grabado a fuego en su memoria y en su alma para toda su vida.

Tenía unas ganas de que su hijo abriera los ojos… esos maravillosos ojos azules que tocaban su corazón cada vez que lo miraban. Porque Jack quería a su hijo más que a nada en el mundo. Para Jack, su familia era su vida.

Jack terminó de recoger, y cogió las llaves del despacho y del coche, apresurándose a salir hacia el hospital.

A medio camino, su móvil sonó estridentemente. Era su mujer. Jack sintió una punzada de preocupación mientras activaba el manos libres. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo a Troy?

- ¿Si? – contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Jack? – era la voz de su mujer, y sonaba muy entusiasmada. - ¡Tengo buenas noticias, cariño!

- ¿De qué se trata, Lucille? – preguntó Jack, aliviado. Durante un breve momento se preguntó si Troy había despertado, pero no se esperanzó demasiado. La doctora había dicho que aún no estaba cerca de despertar…

- ¡¡¡¡Troy ya respira solo!!!! – exclamó ella, con una leve carcajada.

Jack sintió una punzada de orgullo, y una gran sonrisa de alegría se instaló en su cara. ¡Eso era maravilloso!

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, riendo. - ¡Es genial¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

- La doctora decidió que estaba preparado, y resultó ser verdad. – hubo una pequeña pausa. - ¿Estás conduciendo?

- Si, estoy de camino para allá. – contestó Jack. – Llegaré enseguida. Dale un beso a Troy de mi parte.

- Claro. – contestó Lucille. – Te quiero, Jack.

- Yo también. – sonrió Jack. – Hasta ahora.

Para cuando Jack llegó al hospital, la sonrisa todavía no había desaparecido de su rostro.

* * *

Gabriella regresaba a la habitación de Troy después de haber dado la gran noticia en la sala de espera. Una sonrisa dulce surcaba su rostro al recordar la felicidad y la alegría de "los ocupas" al contarles que Troy respiraba solo. La misma felicidad y alegría que había sentido ella al observar el pecho de Troy subir y bajar sin ayuda de ninguna horrible máquina.

Al entrar a la habitación, descubrió que Troy estaba solo.

"Lucille debe de haber salido" pensó, mientras se sentaba al lado de Troy.

- Ya estoy de vuelta. – susurró en la oreja del muchacho. – No sabes lo contentos que están todos, se volvieron medio locos cuando les conté que ya respirabas solo.

Gabriella tomó la mano de Troy y la besó cariñosamente mientras observaba el rostro del muchacho. La mayoría de rasguños y arañazos habían cicatrizado, y eso unido a que el tubo de su garganta había sido retirado le daba al muchacho un aspecto más sano, mucho más normal. Más Troy.

Gabriella se encontró de pronto observando los labios del muchacho. Esos labios que habían estado tanto tiempo escondidos tras el tubo que lo ayudaba a respirar. Esos labios suaves y cálidos que la muchacha conocía tan bien, que tantas veces había besado en el pasado.

Que tantas veces había besado…

- ¿Sabes, Troy? – susurró Gabriella. – Hay una cosa que echo muchísimo de menos y que hace mucho tiempo que no hago…

La morena se inclinó lentamente sobre el rostro de Troy, frotando su nariz contra la mejilla del muchacho, aspirando su aroma característico. Ese aroma que Troy había ido recuperando durante esa semana, desterrando de su cuerpo el olor a medicamentos y a hospital. Tras depositar un suave beso en la mejilla del muchacho, Gabriella acercó sus labios a los de él y los besó suavemente, de una forma muy tierna, apenas rozándolos, deleitándose con su forma, su suavidad, su calidez, disfrutando de ese sentimiento dentro de ella que solo el muchacho podía despertar.

Gabriella, tras unos largos segundos, se separó de él, con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo dejar ir la ternura que se había despertado en su corazón, sintiendo como si la calidez que la embargaba fundiera todos sus miedos, todas sus preocupaciones. Ese era el efecto que besar a Troy tenía siempre en ella.

¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que ya no lo amaba?

Con un suspiro, al fin, abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada en Troy. Y la muchacha dio un respingo.

Porque las comisuras de los labios del muchacho se habían curvado en un amago de sonrisa, dulcificando sus rasgos, haciendo que aparecieran esos hoyuelos que a Gabriella tanto le gustaban.

Troy había sonreído.

- ¿T-Troy? – llamó Gabriella, insegura. - ¿Estás… despierto?

No hubo respuesta alguna, ni hubo algún movimiento que indicara que el muchacho estaba despertando. Poco a poco, la tierna sonrisa fue desapareciendo, dejando la expresión calmada y serena que Troy llevaba teniendo durante toda la semana.

Gabriella siguió mirándolo, todavía sorprendida, hasta que la doctora Darrell irrumpió ruidosamente en la habitación, sobresaltándola.

- Eh, Gabriella... – dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa. – He traído un poco de café, pensé que podíamos tomárnoslo juntas ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo…

La doctora se interrumpió, preocupada al ver la expresión de shock de Gabriella, y dejó los dos vasos de plástico encima de la mesita, acercándose a la muchacha.

- ¿Gabriella? – preguntó, tomando a la muchacha de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Gabriella encontró su mirada con los grandes ojos verdes de la doctora, y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Había olvidado respirar…

- S-Susana… - susurró Gabriella. – T-Troy ha… ha… me ha sonreído…

Instantáneamente, la doctora se volvió hacia el muchacho, sacó su lámpara de reflejos del bolsillo de la bata, levantó los párpados del muchacho y alumbró sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido, Gabriella? – preguntó la doctora, volviéndose hacia las máquinas.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la muchacha. – Pues… de pronto él ha… sonreído… así, sin más.

- Me refiero… - comenzó la doctora, observando los parámetros de las máquinas. – Me refiero a que si ha sonreído por algo que le has dicho o si ha sido como si estuviera soñando.

- Oh… - dijo Gabriella, y se sonrojó. – Bueno… sonrió cuando le… le besé.

La doctora ocultó una sonrisa mientras seguía revisando los parámetros de las máquinas, apuntando algunas cosas en su libreta.

- ¿Qué significa? – preguntó Gabriella tras unos momentos de silencio.

En ese momento, Lucille Bolton regresó a la habitación, y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Gabriella cuando vio a la doctora haciendo una revisión antes de lo previsto.

- Significa… - comenzó la doctora, volviéndose hacia las dos mujeres. – Significa una gran mejoría. Ha reaccionado ante un estímulo externo.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – intervino Lucille, algo desconcertada.

- Troy ha sonreído. – explicó la doctora Darrell con una sonrisa.

- ¿Mi hijo ha sonreído? – preguntó la mujer, y una gran sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, dándole brillo a sus ojos. - ¿C-cómo¿Cuándo?

- Parece ser que cuando la joven Gabriella le besó. – rió la doctora, lanzando una mirada pícara hacia la muchacha morena, que sonrió.

- ¿Que le besó? – preguntó la señora Bolton, también mirando a la muchacha pícaramente.

Gabriella afirmó con la cabeza, tomando las manos de Troy entre las suyas.

- Bueno… - dijo la doctora. – Parece ser que el bello durmiente tiene ganas de despertar. En un par de días como máximo le tendremos de vuelta.

Gabriella y Lucille lanzaron exclamaciones de alegría y se abrazaron fuertemente. En ese momento, entraron Jack y Chad, que se habían encontrado en el pasillo, y se las quedaron mirando, desconcertados.

La doctora se apiadó de ellos y decidió explicárselo.

- Troy ha sonreído. – dijo, con los ojos brillantes. – Lo que significa que en un par de días, quizás antes, lo tendremos de vuelta.

Jack y Chad también lanzaron una exclamación de alegría ante las esperanzadoras palabras. El muchacho se acercó y abrazó a Gabriella, y el Coach hizo lo mismo con su mujer.

Y mientras Jack abrazaba a su esposa pensó, orgulloso, que tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado. No estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, pero ya me contaréis vosotros lo que os ha parecido¿vale?_

_Contesto reviews anónimos: _

_Yo:__ ¡Hola! No te preocupes, habrá más Sharpay, jeje… ¡Nos vemos pronto¡Un beso! Y muchas gracias por escribir, no sabes lo que agradezco vuestro apoyo. Siempre. ¡Ciao!_

_Mina:__ ¡Hola! Pues si te digo la verdad no tengo ni idea de cuanto va a durar. Se cómo va a ser, lo que va a pasar, y tal. Pero como voy añadiendo cosas sobre la marcha, me es difícil. En cuanto me haga una idea te lo digo. Gracias por seguir leyendo. _

_¡Un beso!_

_Gelen:__ Bueno, como ves aún no ha despertado. xD Pero es que tengo que llevar un ritmo más o menos realista, no puedo hacer que se despierte y ya, tiene que tener su proceso. Ya has visto en el capítulo que despertará pronto, así que no te preocupes, que ya llega. ;-) ¡Un beso! Ciao!_

_Danii:__ ¡Hola! Entre tú y yo, no creo que Troy tenga amnesia. No se, me parece muy obvio, todo el mundo usa ese tipo de cosas en sus historias. Yo prefiero algo más, aunque si te digo la verdad todavía no he decidido nada. A lo mejor ni le hago tener nada, jeje… ya veremos, dependerá del cómo evolucione la historia, como voy cambiando cosas sobre la marcha… _

_Gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes, suerte a ti también. _

_¡Un beso! _

_Mafercita:__ Tengo a la Sharpay de mi historia muy pensada, y sus acciones ya están decididas y determinadas. Pero no te preocupes, Troyella es Troyella, y así se quedará. _

_¡Besos!_

_Y hasta aquí por hoy__. No olvidéis dejarme un mail para contactar con vosotros o haceros una cuenta en fanfiction para la próxima vez. Pero por favor, no quiero perder el contacto con ninguno de vosotros. ¡Gracias a todos, de verdad¡Un beso¡Os quiero!_


	10. Montaña Rusa

_¡Bueno, chicos! Aquí estoy otra vez. Este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo, ya que para mí Sharpay es un personaje complejo y difícil de plasmar en un papel. Y de las 12 páginas de Word de hoy, casi 8 se centran en ella. _

_Por favor, mandadme un review y contadme lo que os parece. Esta vez es muy importante para mí, porque, como ya he dicho, me ha costado horrores escribirlo._

_Mención especial para __Gelen__ y __Lucía__, que no me dejaron su mail. Lucia, tu mail no me llegó, no se por qué. Supongo que si la pusiste en el cuerpo del review no llegó porque no pusiste espacios entre medio. Algo así: ejemplo arroba ejemplo . es  
Aunque sigo pensando que es más fácil hacerse una cuenta en fanfiction... xDDD _

_Gracias a ambas por los reviews. _

_Y gracias a todos los demás, claro. _

_¡Espero que os guste! A leer:

* * *

_

Estaba todo tan silencioso…

Se podía oír hasta el sonido de los ratones en el jardín, o el susurro de las hojas movidas por la brisa.

Sus padres y su hermano estaban dormidos, pero Sharpay permanecía despierta, sin poder abandonarse al dulce placer del sueño. Porque había demasiado _silencio, _y así no podía evitar oír las voces en su cabeza.

Sí, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y no paraba de _pensar_, cosa que Sharpay jamás hacía. Ella solo actuaba, y después de eso no se molestaba en pensar en lo que había hecho, pues ya no se podía remediar.

Pero esa vez era distinto. Por segunda vez en su vida (la primera había sido durante el verano en Lava Spring), Sharpay realmente se _arrepentía_ de alguna de sus acciones. Porque, si hubiera pensado antes de actuar, jamás le habría dicho esas cosas a Gabriella. Y, aunque ya estaba hecho, no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza. Porque la morena no se merecía lo que le había dicho.

Sharpay se preguntó por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Bueno, tal vez fuera porque por primera vez en su vida podía decir que tenía amigos a parte de su hermano. Verdaderos amigos, que la aceptaban como realmente era (o al menos lo intentaban), que la querían cada uno a su manera. Y ella los quería a ellos. Realmente los quería, aunque no lo demostrara.

Gabriella era una de esas amigas. Quizás la mejor, aunque ella no se diera cuenta. Porque su dulzura natural hacia que Sharpay se encontrara en todo momento a gusto entre los Wildcats. Porque paraba los pies a todos cada vez que se reían de ella en vez de con ella. Porque siempre la trataba con respeto y amabilidad.

Y por eso, por ese respeto que Gabriella le profesaba, Sharpay también la respetaba a ella. La respetaba, y había aprendido a quererla.

Esa era la razón por la que Sharpay no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho. Porque haciéndole daño a ella se había hecho daño a sí misma.

¿Y cual era la razón entonces de que le hubiera dicho esas cosas? Si la quería, si realmente la quería¿hubiera sido capaz de culparla del accidente de Troy? Si la quisiera¿no se habría retractado ya de sus palabras?

Las respuestas a esas preguntas no eran tan difíciles de contestar. Sharpay, en su interior, las sabía. El problema era que no podía pensar en esas respuestas, porque la hacían sentirse aún peor. Tan egoísta, tan envidiosa, tan…

"_De hecho creo que ahora me gustas por encima de mí_".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha, que se levantó de su gran cama rosa y se asomó por el gran ventanal que recorría una pared de su habitación de un extremo al otro.

Esa frase, que le había salido en aquel momento casi sin darse cuenta, era completamente cierta. Durante el verano en Lava Spring, Sharpay había conocido al _verdadero_ Troy Bolton. Ese chico dulce, en apariencia tan seguro de sí mismo pero en el fondo tan increíblemente inseguro, con esos ojazos azules de infarto y esa sonrisa de los diez millones; ese chico divertido, cariñoso, entusiasta, impulsivo, sincero, tan preocupado por los demás.

Preocupado incluso por ella, que pocas veces se lo merecía.

Durante ese proceso de reconocimiento del yo verdadero de Troy, Sharpay no lo había podido evitar. Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, se había enamorado de él. Aun sabiendo que Troy tenía novia, que estaba con Gabriella, Sharpay no se había dado por vencida.

Solo cuando cortaron, solo cuando Gabriella se marchó, Sharpay comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**FLASH BACK: **

Sharpay llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Troy. Lo había visto de lejos en los campos de Golf con los niños, pero para cuando había llegado, el muchacho había desaparecido. Y ninguno de los Wildcats le decía donde estaba.

"Ni lo se, ni me importa. Y aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría" le había dicho Zeke.

En el fondo, a Sharpay le había dolido el desplante del ayudante de repostería, pues él había sido siempre el único que la había tratado bien de todos los Wildcats. El único que se había molestado en querer hablar con ella, en adularla, en hacerle compañía. Aunque claro, ella siempre lo trataba mal a él…

_Y a todo el mundo… _le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, vocecita que Sharpay normalmente no se molestaba en escuchar, por lo que hizo lo de siempre: ignorarla.

También le había preguntado a Ryan, que le había lanzado una mirada reprobadora y no se había molestado en contestarle. Aunque después de la discusión de la noche anterior, no le parecía raro… Ryan y ella se habían gritado tanto que incluso su despistada madre había tenido que intervenir. Él le había dicho que estaba loca, que Troy y Gabriella se querían de verdad y que ella lo había estropeado todo, que no tenía derecho a hacerlo, y que Troy jamás la miraría a ella de esa forma. Tras gritarle unos cuantos insultos, y cuando su madre intervino por fin, Sharpay le siseó de forma venenosa antes de emprender una ruidosa estampida hacia su cuarto:

"Ya lo veremos, Ryan. Ya lo veremos".

Harta de caminar sin rumbo por las instalaciones de Lava Spring buscando a Troy, Sharpay se obligó a parar y a intentar pensar donde podría estar. Había buscado en la cancha de baloncesto, en las cocinas, en el escenario, en el campo de Golf, en los vestuarios, en el SPA, en la piscina y por todos y cada uno de los pasillos de los empleados de Lava Spring.

Y de pronto se hizo la luz en la mente de Sharpay. ¡Claro¡La sala de ensayo¡La del piano! Tenía que estar ahí, si no estaba ya no sabría donde buscar…

Súbitamente emocionada, Sharpay comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia allí. Nada más llegar, la rubia se detuvo en la puerta. Una suave y triste melodía de piano se escapaba por entre los goznes de la puerta.

_Vaya… _se dijo Sharpay, decepcionada. _Está Kelsie... aunque quizás ella sí me diga dónde está, es más fácil de sonsacar que los otros Wildcats._

Decidida, Sharpay abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente. Y entonces, sorprendida, se detuvo. Pues no era Kelsie la que se hallaba al piano. Era Troy, la mirada perdida más allá de las teclas, el semblante entristecido, con grandes ojeras.

Sus ojos sin brillo no se volvieron hacia ella en ningún momento.

En ese momento, Sharpay sintió la primera punzada de arrepentimiento, pero la hizo desaparecer rápidamente. En cuanto Troy se diera cuenta de que ella era la chica perfecta para él, todo eso se le pasaría. Estaba segura.

La triste música llenó sus oídos, suave, dulce, y no fue hasta que Sharpay carraspeó sonoramente que Troy se volvió hacia ella.

- Sharpay… - dijo suavemente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella puso su mejor sonrisa y se acercó hacia él.

- Te buscaba. – dijo con voz animada, sentándose junto a él frente al piano. – No sabía que supieras tocar…

- Mis padres me hicieron tomar clases cuando era pequeño. – explicó él, su voz apenas llegando a los oídos de la muchacha. – En cuanto pude imponerme lo dejé, pero algunas veces, cuando me siento como para ello, toco un poco.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó ella efusivamente. – Pues tocas muy bien. ¿Lo sabe Kelsie?

El muchacho no contestó. Había vuelto a perder la mirada entre las teclas, ausentándose del mundo a su alrededor. Con otra punzada de culpa, Sharpay se dio cuenta de lo rojos e hinchados que estaban sus ojos. De nuevo, reprimió la culpabilidad, y volvió a llamar su atención.

- T-r-o-y… - dijo musicalmente, rozando su hombro con el suyo.

- ¿Hum? – contestó Troy ausentemente, volviendo a posar la mirada sobre ella.

- Te preguntaba que si lo sabe Kelsie… - cuando él la miró sin comprender, Sharpay hizo un sonido de impaciencia con la lengua. - ¡Que si Kelsie sabe que tocas!

- Oh… - murmuró Troy, volviéndose hacia el piano. – No, ninguno de mis amigos lo sabe… bueno, G-Gabs… Gabby… _Gabriella_. – Le costaba pronunciar su nombre. - Ella lo sabía.

La mirada del muchacho se humedeció cuando la nombró, y su semblante se ensombreció tanto que sus ojos parecieron casi negros. De nuevo, otra punzada de arrepentimiento golpeó el corazón de Sharpay, tanto tiempo dormido. Aquél chico que había delante de ella no se parecía al Troy que ella conocía, en absoluto.

- Troy… - dijo ella, poniendo un tono compasivo. – Me he enterado de lo de ayer… ya sabes que yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites¿vale?

- Gracias, Sharpay. – susurró él ausentemente, sin levantar la mirada.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la habitación, y la muchacha rubia se removió en la silla.

- ¿Cuándo tienes el próximo turno con los críos? – preguntó la chica, ansiosa por romperlo.

- Hum… le he dicho a Fulton que no me encuentro bien. – contestó Troy, abrazándose a sí mismo con sus propios brazos. – Me ha relegado de mis turnos de hoy.

Sharpay abrió los ojos asombrada. Fulton no era de la clase de personas que aceptaba una excusa así.

- D-de hecho… - susurró el muchacho. – Creo que me voy a ir a casa. ¿Puedes encargarte de decírselo a Fulton… por favor?

- Oh… - dijo Sharpay, dubitativa, observándolo con atención. – De acuerdo…

Y sin decir nada más, Troy se levantó y salió lentamente de la habitación. Preocupada, Sharpay salió cinco minutos más tarde, buscando a Fulton. Lo encontró en su despacho.

- Fulton. – dijo, irrumpiendo en su despacho, sin llamar siquiera. – Troy se ha ido a casa, no se encontraba bien.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre asintió comprensivamente con la cabeza.

- Tenía muy mala cara ésta mañana. – dijo suavemente, apuntando en su agenda. – Si conozco algo a este chico, se encuentra realmente mal. Me alegro de que haya decidido marcharse a casa.

Y de pronto, una oleada de culpa y arrepentimiento golpeó a Sharpay, tan fuerte que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Salió rápidamente del despacho de Fulton y se encerró en su habitación, su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

¿Tanto daño le había hecho a Troy la ruptura con Gabriella¿Tanto como para cambiarle así¿Acaso Ryan tenía razón¿De verdad estaba Troy enamorado de Gabriella¿Y qué tenía esa ridícula chiquilla que no tuviera ella?

Lágrimas de decepción y de rechazo cayeron por las mejillas de Sharpay. ¡Por sus mejillas! Si ella jamás había llorado por nadie… jamás. Había tenido que llegar esa Montez a su vida para desbaratar sus planes con Troy y agitar su ordenado mundo interior.

Lo que Sharpay llevaba años intentando, esa chica lo había conseguido en un semestre. ¿Cómo había podido ganarse a Troy tan rápido¿Cómo?

"Deberías dejar de mirarte en el espejo para darte cuenta del daño que estás haciendo a los demás".

¿Sería verdad? Con su ridículo plan Sharpay había perdido a su hermano, a Troy, e incluso a Zeke, que jamás la había ignorado así. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho mal?

"Deberías dejar de mirarte en el espejo…".

Ella solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, como antes de que Gabriella llegara.

"Eres muy buena en un juego que no me gusta."

Por Troy valía la pena arriesgarse. Valía la pena jugárselo todo. ¿O no?

"¡¿Cuál es el premio¿¿¿Troy¿¿¿El premio Estrella Deslumbrante???".

Troy no estaba hecho para andar con geniecillos como esa chica Montez. ¡Él era una superestrella¡¡Tenía que estar con ella, que también lo era¿Qué por qué¡Porque era lo correcto, lo que siempre se había hecho¿Cómo era posible que él no lo viera de ese modo, que prefiriera a esa empollona?

"Tu hermano ha trabajado mucho para ésto".

¿Y por qué su hermano no conseguía ver las cosas a su modo¿Acaso no deseaba que ella, su propia hermana, consiguiera lo que la haría feliz?

¿Por qué Ryan no era feliz si ella lo era¡Era su hermano¿No se suponía que tenía que estar con ella pasara lo que pasara¿No tenía que apoyarla¿Y ella¿Había apoyado a Ryan alguna vez¿Acaso no lo había despreciado en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se llevaba bien con los Wildcats?

"¡Me marcho!"

¿Y los demás¿Estaba bien dejarlos sufrir para conseguir sus metas? Y Troy… ¿estaba bien hacerlo sufrir solo para que ella fuera feliz¿Por qué sufría Troy, en primer lugar¿Estaría de verdad enamorado de ella?

"Deberías dejar de mirarte…"

"… un juego que no me gusta."

"¡Me marcho!"

"… el espejo…"

"¡¿Cuál es el premio?!"

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!! – gritó Sharpay con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, poniendo las manos alrededor de sus oídos.

Un sollozo desgarrado se escapó de su garganta, y la muchacha encerró su cabeza debajo de la almohada. Fue por eso por lo que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano había abierto la puerta y se había asomado a su habitación. Cuando la vio llorar, sonrió tristemente, negó con la cabeza y volvió a salir, cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Le dolía dejarla así, pero tenía que dejar que se diera cuenta ella sola. Él ya no podía hacer nada más…

Sharpay, ajena a los pensamientos de su hermano, siguió llorando, la injusticia de la situación revoloteando por su mente. ¡¿Por qué no podía conseguir a Troy¿¿¿Acaso ella no era tan buena como la chica Montez¿Por qué había elegido él a la morena?

Y entonces, súbitamente, Sharpay lo comprendió.

Ella no había conseguido a Troy en tantos años porque ellos dos no estaban destinados a estar juntos. Troy jamás la miraría de esa forma. Troy jamás tendría para ella más que su amistad. Una amistad que ella había mancillado con sus jugarretas.

Le dolía… ¿Por qué le dolía tanto esa afirmación? No es que estuviera enamorada de él. ¿O sí? No, no podía ser. Sharpay Evans NO se enamoraba. De nadie. Ni siquiera de Troy Bolton.

De Troy Bolton…

De Troy…

Sharpay sollozó más fuerte, sollozos de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de desesperación, de culpabilidad, de decepción, de soledad.

Y también de alivio. Alivio por haber comprendido la verdadera situación.

Poco a poco, Sharpay dejó de llorar, y miró al techo, con ojos enrojecidos.

Cantaría con Troy en el concurso, y después dejaría de meterse en la vida del muchacho. Dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso. Si alguna vez Troy dejaba de amar a Gabriella, ella estaría allí. Pero no tenía derecho… no tenía derecho a meterse en la vida de ninguno de los dos.

Pero tampoco los ayudaría a juntarse de nuevo, eso si que estaba del todo fuera de sus principios. Ayudar a Gabriella Montez era demasiado para ella.

La muchacha rubia se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo dulcemente, pero no le importó.

_Es extraño…_ pensó Sharpay. _Jamás hubiera pensado que yo podría hacer algo así. Darme por vencida, admitir que no tengo razón. Quizás… quizás nunca la he tenido. Quizás siempre he llevado mal mi vida. _

Y así, dolorida, aunque aliviada, Sharpay se hundió en un sueño tranquilo. Y soñó que todo estaba bien.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Y ahora, Sharpay había vuelto a inmiscuirse en la vida de los dos muchachos. Pero es que había estado tan asustada de perder a Troy, tan preocupada por él, que no había podido evitar culpar a alguien de la situación. A Gabriella, ni más ni menos, que estaba enamorada de él hasta la médula.

¿Tan egoísta era¿Tanto, que no era capaz de pedir perdón, de reconocer que lo que había dicho no era verdad? Había pensado que esa parte de ella había desaparecido… pero ya veía que no. ¿Tan mala era¿Tanto, que prefería hacer daño a los demás antes que quedarse sus propios fantasmas?

Sabía que tenía que pedirle perdón a Gabriella… era solo que no podía. Sinceramente, no podía. No era capaz. No era capaz de evitar hacerle daño a Gabriella como venganza por haber conseguido a Troy. ¡Dios Santo¿Cómo podía ser tan sumamente mala¿Tan cruel¿Por qué no podía renunciar del todo a él?

El cuerpo de Sharpay se agitó en desgarrados sollozos, y la muchacha supo que necesitaba hablar. Necesitaba hablar con la persona que mejor la comprendía, con la persona que mejor la conocía, con la persona que menos la juzgaba.

Saliendo silenciosamente de su habitación, Sharpay cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Ryan. Nada más entrar, escuchó las suaves respiraciones de su hermano…

Estaba dormido, pero Sharpay necesitaba estar con él. Necesitaba sentirlo, saber que siempre podría contar con él. Rápidamente, la muchacha subió a la cama y se acurrucó bajo la colcha, contra el pecho de su hermano.

Ryan, ante el movimiento, despertó y posó sus soñolientos ojos sobre ella.

- ¿Shar? – murmuró medio dormido. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ryan… - susurró ella entre sollozos. – Ryan…

El muchacho se incorporó un poco, algo descolocado, y se frotó los ojos.

- Sharpay¿estás… llorando¿Qué ocurre?

- Ry… ¿tú crees que yo…? – se interrumpió para dejar escapar un sollozo ahogado, y solo después de unos segundos pudo continuar. - ¿Tú crees que yo soy mala?

Ryan sonrió levemente, y tomó a su hermana entre sus brazos, acurrucándola en su regazo como si fuera un bebé.

- No, Shar. – contestó, besando su frente. – No creo que seas mala.

En silencio, Ryan dejó que su hermana llorara, que se desahogara, que desatara toda la tormenta que llevaba en su interior. La mecía suavemente, le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, la besaba de vez en cuando en el pelo.

Hasta que, al fin, un último sollozo sacudió el pecho de la muchacha, y pudo tranquilizarse. Ryan la cogió de los brazos y la apartó suavemente de él para mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos, tan fríos para los demás, y tan cálidos para Ryan. No había mucha gente que pudiera bucear en los ojos de su hermana como él lo estaba haciendo ahora, sin que ella levantara barreras, sin que escondiera sus sentimientos bajo esa permanente mirada de frialdad que solía poner.

- Cuando estés lista. – le susurró, limpiándole suavemente las lágrimas con los pulgares de ambas manos. – Cuando estés lista para dejarle ir, para renunciar por completo a él en beneficio de Gabriella, entonces estarás preparada para pedir perdón. No te preocupes porque no puedas hacerlo ahora. ¿De acuerdo, hermanita?

Exhausta, Sharpay asintió con la cabeza. Ryan la tumbó suavemente en la cama y la dejó acurrucarse de nuevo contra él. No había pasado ni un minuto hasta que la chica se quedó dormida. A Ryan le costó un poco más. Le dolía que su hermana sufriera así. Pero lo que le había dicho era cierto… cuando estuviera lista, entonces todo volvería a estar bien.

La mañana sorprendió a los dos mellizos abrazados, sumidos en un dulce sueño plagado de apoyo y consuelo mutuos. Como debía ser.

* * *

La mañana llegó también al hospital, y los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana hicieron cosquillas a Gabriella en la nariz. De nuevo, se había quedado dormida apoyando la cabeza sobre la cama de Troy. 

La muchacha se desperezó suavemente, volviéndose hacia Troy y comprobando que estaba bien. Todo seguía igual. Entonces miró a su alrededor, y vio que estaba sola.

_Vaya…_ pensó. _Lucille debe de haber bajado a desayunar. _

- Hey, Gabby… - saludó una voz detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta rápidamente y observó a Chad, que la miraba divertido con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Te has asustado de mí? – preguntó, fingiendo haberse ofendido.

- Oh, sí. – sonrió la chica. – Ese pelo tuyo me ha aterrorizado, Chad. Me había parecido una colmena de abejas dispuestas a picarme por _todas_ partes.

- Muy graciosa. – contestó Chad irónicamente. - ¿Te acabas de despertar?

Gabriella asintió, volviéndose de nuevo hacia Troy y apretándole la mano.

- Buenos días… - susurró. - ¿Cómo está mi bello durmiente?

Chad lanzó una risita por lo bajo.

- ¿Sabes lo que me estaría riendo de él si estuviéramos en otra situación y tú lo llamaras así, Gabriella? – comentó.

- Lo que ocurre es que tú no eres nada romántico, Chaddy. – contestó Gabriella, lanzándole al muchacho una sonrisita pícara.

- ¡No me llames así! – se quejó Chad. – O tendré que reírme de mí mismo…

Gabriella soltó una pequeña carcajada. La primera carcajada espontánea desde que había ocurrido el accidente de Troy. Y entonces el "bello durmiente" movió la cabeza lentamente hacia ellos, sin despertar.

Gabriella y Chad se lo quedaron mirando, dudando si habría que llamar a alguien o no.

- ¿Troy? – llamó Chad.

Ninguna contestación. Ningún movimiento.

- Nada. – suspiró Gabriella.

- Bueno. – dijo Chad, agarrando una silla y sentándose al lado de Gabriella con el respaldo sobre el pecho. – Al menos reacciona, y se mueve, y esas cosas.

- Sí. – sonrió Gabriella.

- Se ha movido cuando te has reído. – hizo notar Chad. - ¿Sabes? Troy siempre me decía que tenías una risa maravillosa, que cuando la escuchaba era como si el mundo se iluminara de pronto, como si pudiera llegar a conseguirlo _todo_.

Los ojos de Gabriella se humedecieron con lágrimas, pero su sonrisa no decayó.

- ¿Sabes, Chad? – dijo. – A mí me pasa lo mismo. Y no puedo esperar, necesito oír de nuevo su risa, saber que va a estar bien, que todo va a volver a la normalidad.

De pronto, Gabriella se puso seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Chad suavemente, inclinándose hacia la chica con una mirada preocupada.

- Chad… - susurró Gabriella. - ¿T-tú crees que… cuando despierte… querrá verme aquí?

Chad abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó. – Pero¿por qué no iba a querer?

Gabriella se removió incómoda y lanzó una tímida mirada hacia Troy.

- ¿Crees que él me… culpará? – preguntó con la mirada fija en su regazo, todavía entre susurros.

Durante unos largos segundos, Chad se quedó en silencio, pensando en la forma de sacarle esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Él no era tan bueno como Taylor o como Troy en ese tipo de cosas.

Maldita Sharpay Evans y sus ideas de bombero…

- Gabriella Montez. – dijo Chad, cogiéndola suavemente por los hombros para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. – Conociendo a Troy¿crees que él haría algo así?

Gabriella volvió la vista hacia Troy y suspiró.

- No. – contestó la chica, comenzando a sollozar. – No Troy _tal y como lo conocemos_, Chad, pero… ¿y si cuando despierte no es el mismo¿Y si ha cambiado¿Y si ya no me quiere a su lado¿Y si…?

Chad observó a la muchacha desmoronarse y comenzó a sentir pánico. ¡Él no estaba hecho para esas cosas, por Dios! Las lágrimas y los temas del corazón no eran lo suyo. Cuando él tenía un problema de esos con Tay, normalmente era Troy el que le decía lo que debía hacer. Y cuando era con algún amigo, entonces era ella la que le daba los consejos. Pero él… él nunca los había dado.

- Gabriella… por favor… - pidió, sin saber que decir. – No llores.

- Va a odiarme, Chad. – sollozó ella. – Va a odiarme, y voy a perderle para siempre, y no puedo perderle, no puedo vivir sin él, no puedo…

Y Chad hizo entonces lo que su instinto le dijo. Se levantó y abrazó a Gabriella, dejando que ella llorara en su hombro. Cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas, la muchacha musitó un breve "gracias" y se apartó de él, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

- Gabriella… - llamó Chad, acomodándose de nuevo en la silla. – Créeme, Troy está completamente colado por ti, jamás te dejaría ir.

- Ya lo hizo. – susurró Gabriella.

_Oh-oh… mal asunto…_

Y entonces, la respuesta apareció como por arte de magia. Chad cogió a Gabriella de las manos y puso sus ojos a la altura de los de ella.

- Troy te dejó marchar porque pensó que tú ya no le querías, Gabby. – dijo muy serio, vocalizando con deliberada lentitud cada palabra. – Pero nunca lo ha hecho, ni lo hará, si tú sigues sintiendo esto que sientes por él. Te dejó ir porque no quería que, quedándote con él, fueras infeliz.

Gabriella lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos, y entonces le sonrió, para gran alivio de Chad.

- Gracias, Chad. – susurró, sinceramente. – No se que haría sin ti.

Chad sonrió.

- Probablemente morirte de aburrimiento. – contestó. – Debes reconocer que yo pongo sal a tu vida…

- Ooooh, Chaddy… - dijo Gabriella poniendo la voz como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé y abrazándolo fuertemente. - ¡Qué tierno eres!

- No me llames así… - rió Chad, murmurando entre dientes y disfrutando del abrazo de quien era como una hermana para él.

Tras unos segundos, un carraspeo divertido cortó la escena. Lucille Bolton acababa de entrar por la puerta, portando un termo de café y varios vasos de plástico.

- Vaya, vaya, chicos… - sonrió. – ¿Debería estar preocupada? Si Troy hubiera despertado se habría puesto muy celoso…

- Anda ya, Lucy. – protestó Chad. – Troy nunca ha protestado las veces que he dado a Gabriella un abrazo.

- Chad, está bromeando. – explicó Gabriella entre risas. A veces su amigo podía ser un poco denso… Lucille Bolton comenzó a reír también, y pronto la habitación se llenó de incontrolables y alegres risas.

- Buenos días, chicos. – saludó entonces la doctora Darrell, entrando en la habitación y sonriendo ampliamente. – Veo que estáis de buen humor hoy¿eh?

- Buenos días, doctora. – dijo la señora Bolton, entre carcajadas.

- Hola, Sussy. – dijo Gabriella, aún sonriendo. - ¿Mucho trabajo?

- Pues no mucho, la verdad. – contestó la doctora, avanzando hacia Troy. – De hecho, pensaba quedarme un rato aquí. ¿Ha tenido nuestro capitán alguna reacción más?

Antes de que Gabriella o Lucille pudieran contestar, Chad se adelantó.

- Movió la cabeza hacia nosotros cuando Gabriella se rió. – dijo rápidamente.

- Bueno, eso es un buen presagio. – contestó la doctora lanzando una sonrisa a Gabriella. – Tendréis que estar atentos. En cuanto despierte, quiero verlo. Y creo que lo hará pronto.

Lucille asintió, y en ese momento entró Jack Bolton.

- ¡Hola, familia! – saludó sonriente, caminando hacia su mujer y besándola suavemente en los labios. - ¿Algún cambio en el principito?

- Buenos días, señor Bolton. – dijeron Gabriella y la doctora, sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hay, Coach? – saludó Chad.

- Troy sigue igual. – explicó Lucille. – Pero la doctora dice que despertará pronto.

- ¡Genial! – sonrió Jack. – Estoy deseando tener una buena conversación de baloncesto con el mejor capitán de los Wildcats de la historia del East High.

Lucille rodó los ojos.

- Por supuesto, baloncesto. – rió. – ¡Si no existe otra cosa¿Verdad que no?

Todos volvieron a reír, sin dejar de gastar bromas, mientras la doctora los observaba divertida. Gabriella se sorprendió a sí misma riendo como hacía mucho que no reía. Le dolía incluso el abdomen, y los ojos le lloraban. Se apoyó en la cabecera de Troy, intentando recuperar la respiración.

Iba a soltar otro comentario gracioso, pero un gemido ahogado proveniente de su lado provocó que lo que iba a decir se atascara en su garganta. Se volvió hacia Troy rápidamente. El muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados, pero había fruncido el ceño en un leve gesto de dolor, y respiraba irregularmente.

Nadie más se había dado cuenta.

- ¿¿¡TROY!?? – exclamó Gabriella con los ojos muy abiertos, tomando la mano del chico. - ¡¡¡TROY!!!

Al escuchar la exclamación, todos se pusieron alrededor de la cama de Troy, la doctora abriéndose paso hasta la cabecera para examinarlo. Intentó levantarle los párpados, pero en cuanto tocó su cara Troy la apartó hacia el otro lado.

La doctora sonrió.

- Está despertando.

* * *

_Jejeje… venga, matadme, decidme: "¿Cómo lo dejas así?". _

_En fin… simplemente avisaros de que tengo el lunes y el martes exámenes, pero el miércoles no, así que probablemente pueda actualizar el jueves o el viernes. Siento ir de semana en semana, pero es que no me da la vida, tengo el primer examen fuerte en un mes. ¡¡¡¡!!!!_

_Bueno, chicos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	11. El despertar

_¡Uf! Si, ya se que he tardado mucho… pero es que mi abuela ha estado de hospitales (aunque ya está bien), hemos tenido algo de lío, y no he podido terminar el capítulo hasta hoy. _

_Por cierto¡Feliz Navidad a todos! _

_Os deseo que estéis pasando un tiempo muy a gusto con vuestros seres queridos. _

_Un saludo para Mafercita, Elizabeth Winchester, Kuky y Gelen, que no me han dejado un mail. Gelen, tú dijiste que me lo habías dejado, pero si vas a la página de reviews verás que no aparece. Déjalo la próxima vez con espacios, de la siguiente forma: _

_Blablabla blablabla . com _

_Si lo dejas sin espacios, fanfiction lo borrará. _

_Por cierto, chicos, gracias por esos 95 reviews que me habéis mandado. Dios, nunca pensé que a mí me pudieran mandar alguna vez tantos reviews en una historia... me alegro tanto de que os esté gustando... ¡Muchas gracias! _

_Y ahora¡a leer!

* * *

_

Gabriella sintió de pronto que sus piernas no la podían sostener. Estaba despertando. ¡Estaba despertando! Después de más de una semana, al fin Troy estaba despertando. ¡Dios santo¿Qué iba a decirle?

"Hola, Troy, buenos días. ¿Que qué hago aquí? Si, ya se que corté contigo, pero he decidido que me equivoqué. ¿Me perdonas?"

Le sonaba totalmente ridículo.

¿Y si…¿Y si le ocurría algo¿Y si despertaba y descubrían que había algo malo con él? Al fin y al cabo, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. ¿Y si tenía amnesia y la había olvidado¿Y si no podía hablar¿Y si…?

Un pequeño apretón en los hombros interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tras ella se había puesto Chad, notando el tambaleo de su amiga, y había posado sus manos en los hombros de ella intentando darle apoyo. Sabía que esa situación estaba siendo tremendamente difícil para la morena.

Gabriella aferró la mano de su amigo y suspiró, intentando calmarse y escuchar lo que estaba diciendo la doctora.

- … y Troy se sentirá muy desorientado. – decía ella, hablando muy rápido. – Estará asustado, desconcertado y muy dolorido, y os necesitará a todos a su alrededor. Quiero que lo mantengáis tranquilo, que no entre en pánico. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron rápidamente, y se acercaron más a la cama del muchacho, que, con la cara contraída en un rictus de dolor, emitía débiles y roncos quejidos de vez en cuando. En su frente había pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Su madre tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas propias, y la acariciaba tiernamente.

- Gabriella. – llamó la doctora.

La morena la miró rápidamente.

- Ya que ha mostrado una capacidad de reacción más potente hacia ti me gustaría que lo llamaras.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Gabriella débilmente.

La doctora sonrió y asintió.

- Tráelo de vuelta. – dijo.

Gabriella se inclinó hacia el muchacho y volvió a cogerle de la mano libre, sin dejar de sentir el apoyo moral de Chad tras ella.

- Troy… - llamó. La voz le temblaba tanto que apenas podía emitir sonido alguno, y de sus ojos no cesaban de caer lágrimas. – Eh, bello durmiente…

Troy se agitó un poco, pero no abrió los ojos.

- Vamos, Wildcat. – dijo Gabriella, acercando su mano temblorosa a la mejilla del muchacho para acariciarla suavemente. – Abre los ojos. Ábrelos, Troy, y vuelve con nosotros.

Bajo los párpados de Troy, sus ojos se movieron. Todos contuvieron la respiración, pero el muchacho siguió sin abrir los ojos. Gabriella, algo decepcionada, miró a la doctora, que la animó a seguir con un gesto.

- No es tan fácil salir de un coma. – explicó suavemente.

Gabriella, entonces, volvió los ojos hacia el muchacho, y una idea llameó en su mente.

- Eh, Wildcat. – llamó. - ¿Sabes? La gente suele cantar nanas para dormir a los niños. Tú ya estás durmiendo, y además no eres un niño, así que si te canto algo¿abrirás los ojos para mí?

Tras unos segundos en los que todos volvieron a contener la respiración, Gabriella comenzó a cantar, con voz temblorosa y luchando por sacar cada sonido de su seca garganta.

_Everyday of our __lives_

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

_Gonna run while we're young_

_And keep the faith_

Troy volvió a parpadear sin abrir los ojos, y cerró sus puños débilmente alrededor de las manos de Gabriella y su madre provocando que a ambas se les llenaran los ojos de una nueva oleada de lágrimas. La morena tuvo que parar unos segundos de cantar, pero al final volvió a conseguir el aplomo y la entereza suficientes para continuar.

_Everyday from right now_

_Gonna__ use our voices and scream out loud_

_Take my hand_

_Together we will celebrate_

Un nuevo gemido, algo más potente que los demás, salió de la garganta de Troy, que luchaba ahora visiblemente por abrir los ojos. Lentamente, sus párpados se movieron, y una pequeña franja de color azul pudo ser vista por los presentes durante un momento, antes de que los ojos del muchacho volvieran a cerrarse con fuerza en un acto reflejo hacia la cantidad de luz de la habitación. Gabriella sonrió dulcemente, y la señora Bolton sollozó suavemente. La doctora, rápidamente, bajó la luz de la habitación de forma que no molestara al muchacho en su batalla por abrir los ojos.

_Oh, everyday… _

En cuanto Gabriella terminó la frase, Troy volvió a intentarlo. De nuevo, una pequeña franja azul pudo ser atisbada.

- Eso es, Wildcat. – sollozó Gabriella débilmente. – Vuelve con nosotros.

* * *

_Había oscuridad a mi alrededor. Escuchaba las voces, sabía que eran voces amigas, voces a las que tenía que contestar. Intentaba seguirlas… pero era como luchar contra una gran corriente que me empujaba de vuelta hacia esa cálida oscuridad. _

_No era una mala oscuridad, no era una de esas que da miedo, que esconde misterios capaces de dañarte. Si tenía que compararlo con algo, lo compararía con el vientre materno… aunque no me acuerde de cuando estuve allí. Pero tenía que ser algo parecido. Un lugar donde uno se siente seguro, bien, protegido. _

_Pero sabía que había algo más allá. Algo que había experimentado antes. La luz, el mundo, la vida, el cariño, el amor. Y las voces me llamaban. _

"_Vuelve con nosotros…" _

_Gabriella…_

_Un fogonazo de luz invadió mis sentidos, seguido por un fuerte dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo. Volví atrás, a la oscuridad. _

_Si, volver al mundo me traería dolor. Pero las voces me llamaban. Gabriella me llamaba._

_Estaba dispuesto. Por fin, estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final. Tenía que volver. _

_Y con un último empujón, la luz me cegó. _

"_Troy…"

* * *

_

Y al fin, todos los presentes en la habitación observaron esos bellos ojos azul hielo, que se abrieron y parpadearon un par de veces, para fijar después una mirada desorientada en las personas que lo rodeaban y que lo observaban con grandes sonrisas.

Después de removerse un poco con un gesto de dolor, pasó la vista por las máquinas, agujas y pequeños tubos que salían de todas partes de su cuerpo, y volvió a mirarlos a todos, esta vez con una mirada que, además de terriblemente desconcertada, rallaba el pánico. Una mirada que parecía gritar: _"¡¿Qué está pasando?_!"

Por suerte, la señora Bolton recordó a tiempo el consejo de la doctora, que se había retirado unos pasos para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

- ¡Troy! – le llamó, tomando suavemente al muchacho de las mejillas, y los ojos azules se fijaron en ella. – Troy, cariño, no te preocupes¿vale? Todo está bien. Ahora, todo está bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse. Confía en mí, cielo.

- Hijo. – llamó Jack, con la voz ronca, revolviéndole con cuidado el pelo. Los ojos del muchacho dejaron los de su madre para volverse lentamente hacia su padre. – Que bien que has despertado… te echábamos mucho de menos.

- Si, hermano. – afirmó Chad, y de nuevo, Troy se volvió hacia el origen de la voz que le hablaba. – No sabes lo duro que ha sido tener que valerme por mí mismo.

Todos rieron suavemente, y de forma lenta y muy dubitativa, Troy ofreció una débil sonrisa, aunque en su expresión todavía reinaba la desorientación y el desconcierto.

Eso fue demasiado para Gabriella, que se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa… Dios, cuanto había echado de menos esa sonrisa.

Los ojos de Troy viajaron entonces hacia ella, que, al tener la cara enterrada entre sus manos, no se percató. Y, sin abandonar su débil sonrisa, el muchacho estiró lentamente el brazo y tocó levemente la mano de Gabriella.

Todos en la habitación contuvieron la respiración mientras Gabriella levantaba la vista y sus ojos color chocolate conectaban con los azul hielo de Troy. Tras unos breves segundos, Troy sonrió más ampliamente y negó levemente con la cabeza, como queriendo decir: _"No llores…"_

Sin embargo, Gabriella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y se lanzó contra el pecho del muchacho. Troy esbozó un breve quejido de dolor, pero la rodeó torpemente con un brazo, dejándola llorar y desahogarse, antes de apartarla un poco para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

- G-Gabs… - susurró, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Gabriella sonrió y besó su frente.

- Troy… - contestó. – Oh, Troy… no sabes lo asustada que me has tenido, Wildcat. No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca¿de acuerdo?

Troy volvió a poner una mirada desconcertada, pero asintió lentamente, volviendo una mirada interrogante hacia su madre. En ese momento la doctora interrumpió.

- Bueno, Troy. – dijo animadamente, y el muchacho volvió la cabeza hacia ella. – Soy la doctora Darrell. He sido tu doctora durante estos días que has estado inconsciente.

- ¿D-días? - susurró Troy, algo incrédulo.

- Sí. – afirmó la doctora sacando la lámpara de reflejos. – Dime, Troy. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza mientras la doctora pasaba la linterna por sus ojos.

- Tuviste un accidente. – le explicó ella. – Un camión te arrolló mientras ibas en tu coche. Te diste un buen golpe.

- Un camión… - susurró el muchacho pensativamente.

- Ahá… - afirmó la doctora, mientras se volvía hacia los demás. – Chicos¿os importaría esperar en la sala de espera mientras lo reconozco a fondo y le explico la situación? Mandadme un par de enfermeras cuando salgáis.

- De acuerdo. – dijo Jack, y todos salieron de la habitación.

Lucille y Jack fueron a pedir las dos enfermeras mientras que Chad y Gabriella se dirigían hacia la sala de espera.

Mientras caminaban, Chad miró a su amiga. Una gran sonrisa surcaba su cara, y los ojos le brillaban casi como con el antiguo brillo. Ese brillo que tanto Troy como ella revelaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

Antes de entrar en la sala de espera, Chad paró a Gabriella y la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con sus brazos.

La morena le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente, y al separarse ambos tenían lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya está… - dijo Chad. – Ya ha terminado…

Gabriella, sin contestar, besó a su amigo en la mejilla, y abrió la puerta de la sala de espera. No podía esperar a ver la cara de sus amigos cuando supieran que Troy estaba despierto…

* * *

En la sala de espera, todos los Wildcats tenían montada la fiesta del siglo. Risas, música, incluso comida y bebida. Las pocas personas que se aventuraban en la sala de espera sin ser de la gran familia de los gatos salvajes se encontraban acurrucadas en un rinconcito mirando asombrados el despliegue de juventud, vitalidad, alegría y diversión. 

Pero esa continua fiesta no fue nada, NADA, comparada con la que se montó cuando Gabriella y Chad irrumpieron en la sala anunciando que Troy ya estaba despierto. De los gritos que pegaron aparecieron varios médicos y enfermeras, que al ver la alegría, e incluso lágrimas de felicidad, daban media vuelta con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. Ese Troy Bolton tenía muchísima suerte de tener unos amigos que lo querían tanto.

Después de unos minutos, cuando entraron los padres de Troy, los ánimos se calmaron un poco. Y tras media hora sin que la doctora Darrell apareciera por ahí, cierta preocupación se había comenzado a instaurar en el ambiente.

Gabriella estaba sentada apoyada en Ryan, con las manos en el regazo y mordiéndose suavemente el labio. Lucille se había sentado al lado de Sharpay, en el único sitio libre, para gran incomodidad suya, ya que ella y Sharpay no se llevaban del todo bien desde que la rubia le había dicho a Gabriella las cosas que le dijo. Jack paseaba por la pequeña sala, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta. Chad estaba sentado con Taylor, y no paraba de mover la pierna. Kelsie, Jason, Zeke y el resto de los Wildcats simplemente charlaban los unos con los otros en voz baja.

De pronto, Chad se levantó.

- ¡¿Pero cuánto pueden tardar en hacerle un reconocimiento?! – exclamó, enfadado.

Y justo en ese momento, la doctora entró por la puerta y les ofreció una sonrisa. Todos se arremolinaron a su alrededor, queriendo saber cómo había ido todo. La doctora levantó las manos pidiendo silencio, y cuando todos se hubieron callado, ella comenzó a explicar.

- Bueno, parece que las cosas van bien. – comentó. – No he visto daños importantes en el cerebro, y todo está normal. Habla, se mueve, recuerda tanto la memoria lejana como la cercana, sus funciones sensitivas y neurológicas están bien… Aunque seguiremos observándolo por si acaso.

Todos sonrieron con alegría y se miraron los unos a los otros compartiendo la felicidad que les provocaban las buenas noticias. La doctora siguió hablando.

- No hemos podido mirar todavía las funciones motoras, pero no parece haber ningún problema en cuanto al _poder_ hacerlo.

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – preguntó Jack, poniendo en palabras el desconcierto de todos.

- Bueno… - comenzó la doctora. – La psicóloga parece ser que ha encontrado un ligero desconcierto en el muchacho cuando han tocado ciertos temas que comprenden algunas actividades físicas, como el caminar, o… el jugar al baloncesto.

Todos guardaron silencio unos segundos tras esas frases, compartiendo, esta vez, miradas preocupadas.

- ¿Y eso quiere decir que…? – la animó a seguir Chad.

- Bueno, no podemos estar seguros hasta que no lo hagamos caminar, pero… puede ser que haya olvidado como hacerlo.

- ¿Y…? – comenzó Taylor, algo horrorizada. - ¿Y eso quiere decir que… tampoco recuerda… como jugar al baloncesto?

La doctora bajó un poco la mirada, pues sabía que era un tema delicado. Ya se había dado cuenta hablando con Troy de que el chico amaba su deporte. Y todos los que estaban ahí lo sabían.

- Es posible… - contestó. – Según la psicóloga, es bastante probable.

Todos jadearon, y Gabriella se llevó las manos a la boca. Jack, algo pálido, se sentó en una de las sillas.

- Eso lo va a matar… - susurró.

- Bueno… - siguió la doctora, intentando aligerar el ambiente. – No debéis preocuparos todavía hasta que no sepamos si la psicóloga tiene razón o no. Además, no es lo mismo aprender las cosas por primera vez que reaprenderlas¿verdad? Con algo de rehabilitación y algunas sesiones con la psicóloga, en un par de años volverá a ser el mismo. No es tan grave.

- Si, Sussy, pero tú no entiendes… - comenzó Gabriella con voz temblorosa. – En un par de años ya habrá perdido esa beca que tanto ha esperado. Si no juega este campeonato, si termina el instituto sin jugar… no se la darán. El futuro que siempre ha soñado se irá al traste…

Todos guardaron silencio, sabiendo que la muchacha tenía razón.

- Siempre podemos… - empezó Jack. – No se… intentar pagar la universidad entera por nuestros medios. Estoy seguro de que una vez dentro, en cuanto se recupere del todo, entrará en el equipo.

- Y morirnos de hambre, Jack… - ironizó Lucille. – Dios, esto va a ser un gran golpe para él.

- Lo está siendo para todos. – susurró Chad.

Un nuevo silencio reinó en la habitación. La doctora, de nuevo, lo rompió.

- Bueno, lo importante es que está vivo, bien y que ese tipo de cosas son perfectamente recuperables¿no os parece, chicos?

Todos sonrieron un poco. Si, la doctora tenía razón. Eso era lo más importante, después de todo.

- Además, él no se lo ha tomado tan mal. – siguió la doctora. – Es cierto que está un poco decepcionado, pero lo que le contestó a la psicóloga fue: _"Soy muy afortunado simplemente con seguir vivo, después de todo lo que me habéis contado"_.

- ¡¿Se lo han dicho?! – exclamó Jack. – Así, de repente, nada más despertar… ¿están locos?

- Más bien lo adivinó él mismo. – corrigió la doctora. – En cuanto notó que no recordaba ciertas cosas, ató cabos. Y preguntó. La psicóloga solo se lo confirmó.

- Vaya… - dijo Chad.

- En algún momento se vendrá abajo. – advirtió Jack. – Lo se.

- Y cuando eso ocurra… - interrumpió la doctora. – Todos estaréis ahí para él.

- Por supuesto que sí. – dijo Chad. - ¿QUÉ SOMOS?

- ¡¡¡WILDCATS!!! – contestaron todos.

- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – gritó Chad.

- ¡¡¡WILDCATS!!! – gritaron los demás de vuelta.

- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – gritó Chad por última vez.

- ¡¡¡WILDCATS, WILDCATS, WILDCATS!!! – gritaron todos, con grandes sonrisas.

La doctora rió ante el famoso cántico de los Wildcats.

- Jack, Lucille… tenéis un muchacho estupendo. – afirmó. – Y vuestro muchacho tiene los mejores amigos del mundo.

Jack sonrió, al igual que todos los Wildcats.

- Gracias… - contestó Lucille, también con una sonrisa.

- Podéis entrar a ver a Troy. – dijo la doctora. – Pero no le apabulléis mucho. Necesita descansar.

* * *

Troy se encontraba solo por primera vez desde que había despertado. Solo con sus pensamientos. Y ahora que estaba solo, incorporado contra varios almohadones, con los ojos fijos en el cielo que se veía más allá de su ventana, tenía miedo. 

Porque él era un muchacho de certidumbres. Siempre tenía su próximo movimiento muy decidido antes de hacerlo, siempre conocía lo que la vida le brindaba, y a partir de ahí actuaba. Pero ahora, ahora que no sabía lo que iba a haber en su futuro, tenía miedo. Ahora que en su vida puede que no estuviera el baloncesto, el futuro le asustaba.

"_Es irracional, Troy"_ se dijo a sí mismo. _"Te las apañarás, como siempre lo has hecho". _

Continuó diciéndose esa frase a sí mismo hasta que sintió que el pensamiento se hacía más fuerte en su interior. Y, solo entonces, sonrió.

Quitando la vista de la ventana, cerró un par de veces los puños de sus manos. Le dolía cada mísero movimiento que hacía. Casi le dolía incluso pestañear. Pero la doctora le había dicho que era normal… al igual que ese cansancio tan potente que sentía, o esa debilidad en sus músculos. Y para colmo de males, tenía muchísima hambre. Pero la doctora no quería dejarle comer hasta más tarde, y ya le había advertido que apenas le darían nada. Por algo así como que su estómago había estado vacío durante demasiado tiempo, y no podían darle demasiado trabajo de una sola vez. Esas cosas las solía entender mejor Gabby…

Gabby…

Troy sonrió. Gabriella estaba allí. ¡Había estado allí todo ese tiempo¿Querría eso decir que… que ellos dos podrían volver a… a como estaban antes? El muchacho sacudió levemente la cabeza. No quería hacerse ilusiones. Aunque la doctora, con un guiño, le había dado a entender que sí.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió, y Troy volvió tan bruscamente la cabeza que tuvo que esbozar una mueca de dolor. Pero pronto, esa mueca se vio reemplazada por una gran sonrisa al ver entrar a todos sus amigos en tropel y armando mucho ruido. La doctora iba detrás, exigiéndoles silencio, aún sabiendo que nadie le haría caso.

Pronto, todos lo rodearon. Gabriella se sentó en un lado de la cama y tomó la mano de Troy (provocando mariposas en el estómago del muchacho), mientras que Lucille se sentó al otro lado acariciando suavemente su pelo. Jack, por el contrario, se quedó de pie tras la cama de Troy, con una mano en su hombro.

El muchacho sonrió más ampliamente ante tanta demostración de afecto. Claramente, le habían echado de menos. Y se habían llevado un buen susto, pues algunos lo miraban como si se fuera a romper.

- Eh, hermano. – saludó Chad, ofreciendo su mano para que Troy le chocara los cinco, cosa que hizo, aunque débilmente. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima. – bromeó el muchacho, con un destello divertido en los ojos.

Todos rieron la broma.

- No tiene gracia. – dijo Lucille, aunque con un asomo de sonrisa en las comisuras de sus labios. – No sabes el susto que nos diste, cielo.

- Bueno, mamá, pero ya se ha pasado¿no? – dijo Troy, con voz animada, guiñándoles el ojo a sus amigos. – Y aquí estoy de nuevo, ya estoy bien, y no me voy a romper. No os ibais a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

- Por un momento lo pareció. – dijo Gabriella, con voz suave, conteniendo un escalofrío. - ¿Te ha contado la doctora que casi te desconectan?

Troy rió levemente.

- Algo me ha dicho, sí. – afirmó. – Pobres enfermeras…

- Casi te matan. – intervino la doctora, que aún se veía enfadada cuando le nombraban el tema.

- Pero lo importante es que no lo hicieron. – intervino a su vez Lucille. – Vamos a dejar ya el tema. ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño?

Y antes de que Troy emitiera ningún sonido, su madre lo paró.

- Que no salga de tu boca la palabra "camión".

Troy cerró la boca de nuevo, y todos rieron.

- ¿Y bien? – insistió Lucille, besando la mejilla de su hijo con cariño.

- Bueno… - dijo Troy, intentando quitar hierro al asunto. – Algo dolorido. Y cansado. Y bastante debilucho… pero por lo demás estoy bien. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Qué tal vosotros, chicos¿Ha pasado algo interesante en mi ausencia?

- ¿Aparte de que hemos vuelto locos a todo el hospital? – dijo Kelsie, y todos rieron.

- Algo recuerdo… ¿las enfermeras os llamaban algo así como "los ocupas de la sala de espera"? – preguntó Troy, pensativo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntaron Jason y Ryan a la vez, desconcertados.

- Bueno… - sonrió Troy. – De vez en cuando podía oíros. Pero no sabría deciros si las cosas que recuerdo son sueños o pasaban de verdad.

En ese momento Troy miró de reojo a Gabriella, recordando un suave roce sobre sus labios, una canción, una caricia…

La mirada no pasó desapercibida para los demás, que sonrieron dulcemente sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería Troy.

- Por cierto. – siguió Troy. – La doctora me contó que no habéis ido al instituto durante todos estos días.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

- Ejem… o sea que aprovecháis la excusa de que yo esté en coma para escaquearos¿eh? – sonrió Troy.

Jason, como siempre, ajeno a ciertas cosas y a ciertos tonos de voz, replicó.

- No es eso. – dijo. – No te íbamos a dejar mientras pasabas por todo esto.

Todos rieron, y Jason les lanzó una mirada desafiante.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó. - ¡No íbamos a dejar solo a nuestro capitán!

Para nadie pasó inadvertida la sombra de dolor que ensombreció los ojos de Troy, ni el rictus serio que tomó su expresión.

- Bueno… - dijo, suavemente. – Creo que voy a tener que pasar ese testigo a otra persona, Jase.

Todos se pusieron a hablar a la vez.

- … no adelantes acontecimientos…

- … tú eres el único capitán que vamos a tener…

- … no seas tonto…

- … ya vale, Troy…

- … no pienses eso…

- … ¿te crees que te vamos a dejar…?

- … lo vas a conseguir…

Troy comenzó a marearse un poco ante todo el ruido, y la doctora lo notó.

- Bueno, ya basta. – se hizo oír sobre el ruido que estaban armando. – Os he dicho que no lo apabulléis.

Se abrió paso hacia Troy.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó.

Troy sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en los almohadones.

- Si, no se preocupe. – contestó. – Solo estoy un poco cansado.

La doctora abrió la boca para echarlos a todos de ahí de forma que Troy pudiera descansar, pero Troy la frenó con un gesto.

- No… déjelos quedarse cinco minutos más. – pidió.

La doctora sonrió, y asintió.

- Bueno, Wildcat. – sonrió Gabriella, apretándole la mano. – ¿Sabes que tienes toneladas de deberes que hacer?

Troy gruñó.

- ¿No me los pueden perdonar o qué? – se quejó, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- Entonces suspenderías el curso. – rió Gabriella.

- Bah… ya sabes que no. – contestó Troy guiñándole teatralmente el ojo.

Todos rieron ante el gesto. Típico gesto que Troy siempre hacía a Gabriella cuando exhibía su inteligencia ante ella. Inteligencia que pocas personas sabían que Troy tenía. En el instituto, todos asumían que el chico más popular pasaba los cursos muy justito, como todos los demás populares. Pero no era cierto. La verdad era que los pasaba bastante holgadamente. Y en algunas asignaturas, más que bastante. Y eso sin apenas estudiar.

Ante ese gesto tan natural, Gabriella sintió el impulso que siempre sentía cuando Troy le guiñaba el ojo. Y, cuando se trataba de Troy, normalmente seguía sus impulsos. Así que, con una sonrisa muy dulce, se inclinó hacia Troy y lo besó tiernamente.

Todos sonrieron ante la cara de completa felicidad que se le quedó a Troy tras el beso de la muchacha.

- ¡Troy¡Nos vas a ahogar con tu baba! – bromeó Zeke.

- ¡Si! – dijo Chad. – Ya os vale a vosotros dos, más os vale no empezar como siempre.

- ¡Tendré pesadillas! – dramatizó Taylor, rodando los ojos.

Troy y Gabriella rieron, junto con todos los demás.

- Una cosa. – dijo Troy súbitamente. – Mi coche nada¿verdad¿A la basura?

Jack asintió lentamente.

- Me llevaron a verlo. – explicó. – No tenía arreglo alguno, así que lo tiraron.

Troy asintió.

- Pobre coche… - suspiró. – Aún no me explico como no vi ese camión, ese cruce tiene una visibilidad del 100...

Todos guardaron silencio, observando como Gabriella se tensaba visiblemente. Ese era un tema peligroso…

Troy, ajeno a todo eso, se encogió de hombros.

- En fin… - dijo. – Quizás iba despistado, o un poco en las musarañas… ¡qué le vamos a hacer! Lo hecho, hecho está.

Súbitamente, Gabriella se levantó, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Troy la miró, sorprendido por el movimiento tan brusco.

- V-voy a… - dijo Gabriella, aclarándose la garganta. – A llamar a mi madre. Si, eso. Mi madre. Querrá saber que Troy ha despertado…

Rápidamente, y sin mirar a nadie a la cara, salió de la habitación, dejando un incómodo silencio a sus espaldas.

Troy lo rompió, volviéndose, herido y muy desconcertado, hacia Chad.

- ¿Qué he dicho ahora? – preguntó suavemente.

Por toda respuesta, todos miraron a Sharpay, que se encontraba algo apartada, junto a la ventana, con la mirada obstinadamente fija en el suelo. Después, comenzaron a pasar la vista entre ambos.

Troy, confundido, miró también a Sharpay.

- ¿Shar?

Y su tono no admitía algo que no fuera una explicación.

- ¿Alguien se molesta en explicarme de qué va esto? – preguntó Troy, algo molesto esta vez. - ¿Shar?

Sharpay, sin contestar, lo miró brevemente. Una mirada tan culpable, que Troy lanzó un respingo asustado. Algo malo había hecho la muchacha rubia.

- ¿Sharpay?

Y la muchacha, sin abrir la boca, salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando tras de sí unos muy interrogantes ojos azules.

* * *

_Hasta aquí hoy, chicos. A ver si puedo poner el siguiente capítulo antes de irme de vacaciones (me voy el sábado). Si no, nos veremos cuando vuelva, a partir del día 7. _

_Que tengáis unas muy felices Navidades y que comencéis el año con muy buen pie. _

_¡Un beso, chicos! _


	12. Sorpresas en medio de la rutina

_¡Hola, chicos¡Pero cuánto tiempo! Lo siento mucho, es que estoy de exámenes y estoy agobiadísima. Pero he hecho hueco para subiros este capítulo, que ya lo tenía escrito mucho tiempo. Y ya era hora. _

_No estoy muy contenta con como me ha quedado, pero bueno, vosotros sois los que juzgáis. Ya me contaréis. _

_Saludos a LaPamzhazUl, que no me ha dejado correo, al igual que Vanessa y Kuky. Por cierto, Kuky, me emocioné un montón cuando me dijiste que habías leído mi fic 10 veces... fue como: "Oh, Dios mío..."... xD_

¡Un abrazo a todos!

* * *

**Desde aquí, mis mejores deseos para Zac Efron, quien acaba de ser operado de urgencia en Los Ángeles por un ataque agudo de apendicitis. **

**¡Ponte bien pronto, Zac! **

**Get well soon, Zac! _

* * *

_ **

Hacía una semana que Troy había despertado del coma.

Desde ese primer día, el muchacho había luchado por recuperar parte de su fuerza y vitalidad. Y lo había conseguido. Un par de días después de despertar, había logrado que la doctora Darrell y Sylvia Thomas, la fisioterapeuta, le dejaran sentarse en la cama por sí mismo, sin almohadones ni nada en lo que apoyarse. Cuatro días después, la fisioterapeuta decidió que estaba listo para las pruebas físicas. Esas pruebas que, por supuesto, le habían proporcionado las respuestas que no quería oír.

Era cierto. Troy Bolton, el muchacho con mayor vitalidad del East High, renombrado capitán de los Wildcats y deportista nato, se había despertado sin recordar ni tan siquiera como dar un simple paso hacia adelante. A Troy se le había caído el mundo encima, aunque lo había ocultado bien bajo un manto de optimismo e indiferencia destinados a animar las caras largas y preocupadas que habían dejado las noticias en sus familiares y amigos.

Según la doctora Thomas, Troy estaba haciendo muchísimos progresos. Tal vez se debiera a que al muchacho le gustaban tanto los hospitales como a su padre. Troy era uno de esos muchachos que no soportaban estar encerrados y confinados en un mismo sitio demasiado tiempo. Para él, el aire libre era imprescindible para mantener su ánimo alto, y una pequeña y sosa habitación de hospital no era su hábitat ideal. Comenzaba a sentirse frustrado y desanimado, aunque su madre abriera las cortinas de par en par e incluso aunque su padre le trajera comida de su restaurante italiano favorito sin que los médicos se enteraran, esa que siempre conseguía poner una sonrisa de pura felicidad en su rostro.

Troy tampoco soportaba la rutina. Hacer todos los días las mismas cosas, sin excepción, no era algo a lo que el muchacho estuviera acostumbrado.

Y es que todos los días, sin excepción, se despertaba hacia las nueve de la mañana, cuando la enfermera entraba para obligarle a ingerir un mal llamado "desayuno" que según ella era muy nutritivo y restablecedor. Troy lo llamaba "defecaciones trituradas" o "asqueroso puré de vómito".

Tras conseguir tragar esa cosa (después de muchas arcadas y riñas de su madre diciéndole que se estaba comportando como un niño de cinco años), Susana Darrell venía a hacerle un pequeño reconocimiento para observar sus progresos. A Troy le gustaba la doctora Darrell. Era una mujer con un gran sentido del humor, y siempre conseguía poner una sonrisa en las grises mañanas del muchacho.

Acto seguido, venía Sylvia, la fisioterapeuta. Era una mujer que tenía más o menos la edad de su madre, de rostro afable, aunque con gesto estricto, pelo negro azulado y ojos verdes oscuros. Troy la apreciaba, aunque a veces creía odiarla debido a que la mujer lo obligaba a hacer un montón de agotadores ejercicios destinados a fortalecer sus músculos tras el tiempo de inactividad. Troy no entendía cómo podían agotarlo tanto unos ejercicios que se hacían en la cama. _En la cama_, por el amor de Dios. Ni que estuviera corriendo una maratón. Y por si eso fuera poco, los ejercicios dejaban su cuerpo dolorido. Tanto, que a veces necesitaba una alta dosis de calmantes para ser capaz de mantenerse cuerdo. Después de que Sylvia se fuera tras dos largas horas de horror, Troy tenía media hora para comer (otra papilla horripilante, normalmente de color verde) y otra media hora de descanso antes de que llegara la psicóloga. Una media hora que la pasaba, sin excepción, dormido. Su cuerpo quedaba tan sumamente cansado tras las dos horas de rehabilitación que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando al fin lo dejaban descansar.

Martha, la psicóloga, era la que peor caía a Troy. Todas esas frases hechas…

"No debes hundirte, Troy".

"Al menos lo tuyo tiene solución".

"Piensa en esos pobres pacientes que tienen que quedarse en silla de ruedas toda la vida".

"¿Por qué no te abres un poco conmigo?".

"No te desanimes. Piensa que lo vas a conseguir".

"Oportunidades en la vida hay muchas".

"No es bueno que te guardes lo que sientes para ti mismo".

"Deberías desahogarte un poco. ¿No te apetece llorar, gritar, patalear…?".

Esa última había sido esa misma mañana. Si esa mujer, con su pelo canoso, sus pequeños ojos negros y su gesto falso pensaba que se iba a desahogar con ella, iba lista.

Además, Troy no era un muchacho que se desahogase normalmente. Prefería ahogar y esconder los sentimientos dentro de él antes que perder el tiempo en llorar las penas, y menos con nadie delante. De hecho, Troy solo había llorado delante de alguien dos veces. Una, en Lava Spring con Sharpay cuando Gabriella rompió con él por primera vez. Otra, con Gabriella la segunda vez que ésta rompió con él.

Era irónico… ambas veces habían sido debido a Gabriella.

Gabriella…

La muchacha no había vuelto al hospital desde el día que Troy despertó.

Cuando Sharpay se marchó aquél primer día, sus amigos le contaron a Troy lo que la presidenta del club de drama le había dicho a Gabriella sobre el accidente. El muchacho se enfadó tanto que la doctora Darrell tuvo que sedarlo preocupada por si, con su agitación, se hacía daño.

Y cuando los sedantes permitieron que Troy dejara las bellas playas blancas y desiertas del caribe y volviera a su propio yo, el muchacho tuvo una charla con Ryan Evans.

**FLASH BACK: **

Troy descansaba de nuevo sobre unos almohadones, con el ceño fruncido y gesto enfadado.

Cuando había despertado, solo su padre se encontraba junto a él. Habían conectado sus miradas, y con esa simple mirada Troy supo que Gabriella se había ido. Y que no había vuelto.

Y Troy maldijo a Sharpay Evans mil veces.

¿Qué derecho tenía ella a meterse así en su vida¿Qué derecho tenía ella a culpar a nadie de algo que le había ocurrido a él, y solo a él? Su accidente no la incumbía a ella. Nadie tenía derecho a hablar por él, ni mucho menos. Y menos aún para culpar a la persona más importante en su vida.

Troy se decidió. Iba a tener unas palabras con la reina de hielo del East High en ese mismo instante. Y pidió a su padre que llamara a Sharpay y la mandara a su habitación.

Y ahí estaba él, esperando a Sharpay Evans para dejarle claras unas cuantas cosas, con las mejillas rojas por la rabia y la adrenalina aliviando el pulsante dolor de su cuerpo.

Tocaron a la puerta, y acto seguido ésta se abrió con un chasquido. Troy se volvió hacia ella esperando ver el pelo rubio y largo de la presidenta del club de drama, pero en su lugar se encontró con el hermano de ésta.

- Ryan. – saludó Troy bruscamente. – ¿Y tu hermana? He mandado a mi padre a llamarla a ella, no a ti.

- Lo se. – dijo Ryan. – Tu padre vino a la sala de espera a buscarla. Pero mi hermana no vendrá, así que he venido yo en su lugar.

- Si no viene, yo mismo iré a buscarla aunque sea arrastrándome. – dijo Troy, decidido, apartando las mantas de su cuerpo.

Ryan se apresuró a sujetarlo, y debido a la debilidad de Troy no le costó mucho esfuerzo.

- Troy, escúchame. – rogó. – Sharpay se ha ido a casa. No está aquí.

Troy dejó de forcejear con un gesto de dolor y comenzó a frotarse los muchos cardenales de su cuerpo, sin mirar a Ryan a los ojos.

- Será cobarde… - murmuró.

- Pero yo sí quiero hablar contigo. – añadió Ryan. – Por favor.

- No te atrevas a disculpar lo que dijo tu hermana, Ry. – le advirtió Troy con una mirada enfurecida en su dirección. – No te atrevas. No esta vez.

- No disculpo lo que dijo. – le aseguró Ryan, molesto y dolido. – Sabes perfectamente que soy capaz de discernir cuando mi hermana hace algo bien y cuando lo hace mal.

- Bien. – gruñó Troy, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de dolor al tocar su pecho debido al par de costillas rotas que tenía.

- Pero quiero que sepas que lo que hizo tiene explicación. – afirmó Ryan con una mirada profunda. – No me gustaría que te precipitaras en juzgarla.

Troy rió amargamente, y Ryan lo miró asombrado. Dios, estaba realmente enfadado. Esa mirada tan dura, ese gesto rabioso… no era para nada normal en Troy.

- ¿Explicación? – rió de nuevo el muchacho. - ¿Crees que decirle algo así a quien supuestamente es su amiga tiene explicación?

- En este caso sí. – aseguró Ryan con voz firme. – Troy, tú sabes que Gabriella es muy importante para Sharpay.

- No, no lo se. – dijo Troy duramente. Nunca había estado tan enfadado, – Si así fuera, no le habría dicho esas cosas. Lo único que se es que pensaba que Sharpay había cambiado, pero ya veo que sigue siendo la misma "señorita-que-está-por-encima-de-los-demás". Sharpay sigue preocupándose solo por sí misma.

Ryan se levantó, súbitamente rabioso, y tomó a Troy por el cuello de su bata de hospital. Troy, ante la dureza del movimiento, gimió de dolor y miró a Ryan sorprendido.

- No sabes nada. – siseó Ryan, con su cara muy cerca de la de Troy. El muchacho no entendía nada, no entendía por lo que su hermana estaba pasando. No tenía derecho a decir esas cosas sobre ella. – Nada en absoluto. Tú no la conoces. No te atrevas a juzgarla.

Al advertir el gesto de profundo dolor de Troy, Ryan lo soltó suavemente.

- Lo siento. – murmuró.

Troy guardó silencio unos instantes, respirando entrecortadamente y con la cara tensa en un rictus de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró Ryan con una mirada culpable, apartando los almohadones y ayudándolo a tumbarse de forma más cómoda.

Troy asintió, tembloroso.

- Dame unos momentos. – susurró con voz tensa, cerrando los ojos para esperar a que el dolor se atenuara.

Tras un minuto, Troy volvió a abrir los ojos, siendo su respiración normal de nuevo.

- Lo siento, Troy. – volvió a repetir Ryan, mordiéndose el labio inferior. – No debería haberte zarandeado así. Soy un estúpido.

Troy negó con la cabeza.

- No. – dijo, mucho más calmado. – Tenías tus razones para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, Sharpay es tu hermana. De hecho, era lo que necesitaba en este momento que hicieras. No me gusta enfadarme así…

Ryan bajó la mirada.

- Aún así. – susurró. – Podría haberte hecho muchísimo daño, me he comportado como un completo idiota.

- No te preocupes, de verdad. – dijo Troy cansadamente. – Pero explícamelo, Ry. Explícame por qué Sharpay dijo esas cosas, según tú.

Ryan volvió a morderse el labio inferior, dubitativo.

- No me corresponde a mí contártelo. – respondió suavemente.

- Explícamelo. – rogó Troy. – Antes de que me encuentre a tu hermana y diga cosas de las que luego me pueda arrepentir.

- Pero seguro que tú ya lo sabes. – dijo Ryan, entornando los ojos. – No necesitas que te lo cuente.

Troy lo miró sin comprender.

- ¿Pero es que no te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Ryan incrédulo.

- ¿De… de qué? – preguntó Troy a su vez, algo desconcertado.

Ryan se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, ignorando la exclamación de protesta de Troy. Al llegar a la puerta, alargó la mano hacia el pomo, pero se detuvo, dudando.

Al final, volvió la cabeza hacia Troy y suspiró.

- Está enamorada de ti. – murmuró, conectando sus ojos color avellana con los azul hielo de Troy, que ante esa afirmación se abrieron como platos. – Y por mucho que lo intenta, y por mucho que quiera la felicidad de Gabriella y, sobretodo, la tuya, no consigue dejarte ir. Cuando ocurrió lo de tu accidente, Sharpay estaba sufriendo tanto que necesitó alguien a quien culpar, y buscó la diana más fácil: Gabriella. Y, créeme, está muy arrepentida. Así que, de nuevo, te pido que no la juzgues por lo que dijo. Júzgala de acuerdo al por qué lo hizo.

Y así, Ryan salió dejando a un muy sorprendido Troy tras de sí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Nunca en su vida, y cuando digo nunca es nunca, habría pensado Troy que Sharpay Evans podía enamorarse de verdad de él. Ni de él ni de nadie.

¿La reina de hielo enamorándose, sufriendo por alguien, poniendo a alguien por delante del materialismo de su vida color de rosa? Increíble.

Pero ahora, Troy lo comprendía. Por fin, Troy podía decir que había resuelto el rompecabezas que entrañaba Sharpay Evans. Las piezas que faltaban habían encajado en su lugar.

"De hecho, creo que ahora me gustas por encima de mí".

Jamás pensó Troy que esas palabras pudieran ser tan sumamente ciertas. Y, ahora, era Troy el que se sentía horrible. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Si se hubiera dado cuenta, habría tenido la conversación que pensaba tener con ella mucho antes, y se habrían ahorrado muchos sufrimientos y problemas. Habría arreglado las cosas entre ellos de forma que Sharpay se quedara tranquila, de forma que pudiera olvidarse de esos sentimientos y seguir adelante con su vida.

Sharpay tampoco había vuelto al hospital desde ese primer día.

Todas las tardes, tras la terapia con la psicóloga, la doctora Darrell dejaba que sus amigos entraran a la habitación. Por fin, los ocupas de la sala de espera habían vuelto al instituto, pero todas las tardes y a excepción de Gabriella y Sharpay, todos se acercaban para amenizar el día del muchacho convaleciente. A Troy le animaban las payasadas de Chad, las riñas de Taylor, los comentarios inocentes de Jason, las galletas que le traía Zeke (y que escondían para que los médicos no las vieran), la dulzura de Kelsie y la serenidad de Ryan. Y todas las tardes, sin excepción, Troy preguntaba a Ryan cuando iba a venir Sharpay. La primera vez que lo preguntó, sus amigos suspiraron aliviados al ver que había dejado su enfado atrás.

La contestación de Ryan era siempre la misma.

- No lo se, Troy. – decía suavemente y con una mirada preocupada.

Por quien Troy nunca preguntaba era por Gabriella. Sabía, porque Taylor y María, la madre de Gabriella, se lo habían dicho, que Gabriella todavía no había vuelto al colegio, y que se pasaba el día tumbada en la cama en su habitación. Ambas estaban muy preocupadas. Y Troy también, pero el muchacho no quería agobiar a Gabriella, no quería que se enterara de que iba preguntando por ella todos los días. No, si eso la hacía sentirse más culpable todavía, como Taylor le había dado a entender. Según la presidenta del club de Decatlón del East High, Gabriella no podía entender por qué Troy seguía interesándose por ella después de lo que había hecho. Decía que no se lo merecía, que Troy debería odiarla, y que la hacía sentirse sumamente mal el que no lo hiciera. Porque no se merecía otra cosa que su odio.

Cada vez que oía esas palabras, a Troy le daban ganas de correr hasta donde ella estuviera y zarandearla hasta que volviera la razón a su preciosa cabecita.

Pero no podía.

Porque Troy no podía salir de la cama, ni mucho menos correr.

Porque aunque pudiera andar, no lo dejarían salir del hospital.

Porque ese no era el modo de lidiar con este problema.

Por supuesto, Troy había intentado llamarla por teléfono. El móvil de la morena estaba desconectado. Y tampoco contestaba el de casa. Solo cuando María estaba allí, pues ella misma contestaba al teléfono… y la preocupada mujer siempre le daba la misma respuesta: "Gabriella no quiere hablar".

Era una situación muy delicada. Y Troy sentía que no estaba en sus manos arreglarla, sino en las de cierta muchacha rubia con la boca muy grande.

El problema era que esa pequeña cabecita rubia tampoco quería verle la cara, por la misma razón que Gabriella. Se sentía culpable. Culpable por haber dicho esas cosas a Gabriella.

En fin… que el mundo de Troy en ese momento estaba un poco patas arriba.

Todo eso pensaba Troy mientras esperaba sentado la llegada de sus amigos. Como todos los días, aguardó esperanzado para ver si Gabriella o Sharpay se pasaban por allí. Pero, como todos los días, sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas. Ninguna de las dos venía en el grupo de ruidosos Wildcats que se acercaron a su cama esa tarde.

Chad vio con preocupación como la mirada esperanzada de Troy decaía al ver que todo seguía igual. Había intentado hablar con Gabriella, al igual que todos, pero ella no había querido escucharle. Se había dedicado a apretar la cabecera de su cama contra sus despeinados rizos y su desolada expresión mientras Chad trataba de que lo acompañara a visitar a Troy.

- ¿Qué hay, tío? – preguntó Chad, chocando los cinco con su mejor amigo.

Troy sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Lo de siempre. – respondió. - ¿Qué tal vosotros?

- Como todos los días. – respondió Ryan. – Todo el instituto te manda saludos.

- Si… - sonrió Chad. – Y te envían algo.

Troy lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué me envían algo? – preguntó, y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. – Si son más deberes te los puedes meter por el…

- Troy. – lo amonestó su madre.

- Lo siento, mamá. – dijo Troy, volviendo una mirada inocente hacia ella con la que Lucille Bolton no pudo más que sonreír.

- No son deberes, hermano. – respondió Chad. - ¿Tú crees que yo te traería deberes?

- Si es para molestarme, sí. – dijo Troy en tono juguetón. Chad le pegó un flojo y juguetón pescozón. – Auuuu… ¿a qué ha venido eso?

Todos rieron mientras Troy se frotaba la nuca con una mueca de falsa ofensa.

- Chad, dáselo ya y acaba de hacer el payaso. – le riñó Taylor, lo que arrancó nuevas risas en la habitación.

Con una mirada asustada hacia su novia, Chad abrió su mochila y sacó un cuaderno con las portadas muy bien decoradas en rojo, blanco y oro. Los colores de los Wildcats.

Chad se lo ofreció a Troy, quien lo tomó entre sus manos y miró la portada frontal con curiosidad.

_**WILDCATS**_

_**Te **__**queremos, capitán**_

_**WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!!! **_

Sorprendido, Troy abrió el cuaderno por la primera página y lanzó una exclamación sorprendida. Estaba llena de fotos, firmas y dedicatorias deseándole una pronta recuperación, tanto de sus amigos, como de los demás alumnos y profesores del East High.

Todos dejaron, en respetuoso silencio, que Troy leyera una por una las cientos de firmas, comenzando por las de todos sus amigos; dejaron que mirara las decenas de fotos, las miles de cariñosas palabras (había incluso algunas subiditas de tono provenientes de ciertas animadoras), las graciosas caricaturas.

Cuando terminó, una hora más tarde, Troy levantó la vista hacia ellos, y todos contuvieron la respiración. La mirada de Troy estaba muy brillante, y su voz salió quebrada y temblorosa cuando emitió un suave "Gracias", tan agradecido que todos se emocionaron y se apretujaron contra la cama en un abrazo colectivo a su capitán.

Troy no podía creer que todo el instituto se hubiera unido para hacerle algo así. O casi todo el instituto... Troy no había podido evitar fijarse en que la firma de Gabriella y la de Sharpay no estaban en ningún sitio. Pero aún así¡menuda sorpresa!

Y sus amigos se fueron, media hora más tarde, con el alivio de haber hecho algo para animar al muchacho convaleciente.

Pero Ryan, con una férrea decisión no muy común en él, decidió que, al menos él, aún podía hacer más.

Por eso, al llegar a casa, subió directamente a ver a su hermana.

* * *

Cuando entró a su habitación la encontró cepillando sus cabellos con ese cepillo rosa que tanto le gustaba mientras entonaba en voz baja una melodía alegre. Para cualquier observador, esa escena, considerando las circunstancias, parecería superficial. Pero Ryan no era cualquier observador. Él era capaz de ver a través de la fachada que su hermana levantaba en torno a ella, y por eso sabía ver la tristeza en sus ojos, la tensión en la posición ligeramente levantada de las comisuras de su boca, la fuerza con la que su mano agarraba el cepillo, la rectitud con la que estaba sentada.

Sí, Ryan podía ver lo que otros no eran capaces de ver en su hermana. Bondad, preocupación, culpabilidad, arrepentimiento.

Ryan suspiró, y avanzó hasta que su reflejo apareció en el espejo en el que Sharpay se estaba mirando. Los ojos color almendra de su hermana viajaron hacia su rostro a través del espejo, y rápidamente volvieron a su propio reflejo.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó ella, sin dejar su cabello.

- Hablar contigo. – respondió Ryan.

- No quiero hablar. – cortó ella, bruscamente.

- Pero yo sí. – atajó Ryan, sentándose cómodamente en la cama de su hermana.

Sharpay se volvió bruscamente hacia él, su cabello recién cepillado ondeando tras ella por el movimiento, los ojos brillantes de furia. Ryan no pudo dejar de notar que su hermana estaba muy guapa con el sencillo pijama azul marino que llevaba esa noche y sin las toneladas de maquillaje que se ponía encima. Era una pena que le gustaran tanto los colores fuertes y las lentejuelas, porque cuanto más sencilla iba más bonita estaba.

Y Ryan no pudo dejar de notar que ese pijama se lo había regalado Gabriella.

- No puedes hacerme hablar si no quiero, Ryan. – le espetó Sharpay.

- No. – le dio la razón Ryan. – Pero sí puedes escucharme.

Sharpay gruñó algo ininteligible y volvió a darse la vuelta para cepillar su cabello un poco más.

- No voy a pedirte que vayas a disculparte con Gabriella. – comenzó Ryan. – Ni que le pidas disculpas a Troy. Ya hablamos la otra noche que tú sola lo harías cuando llegara el momento de dejarle ir.

Sharpay siguió cepillándose el pelo, sin dar muestra de estar escuchando a su hermano. Pero la pequeña arruga que había aparecido en su frente demostraba que sí, como bien sabía Ryan.

- Solo te pido que vayas a ver a Troy. – siguió Ryan suavemente.

Sharpay lanzó un bufido de incredulidad.

- Oh, sí, claro. – dijo en tono sarcástico. – Voy a verle para que me rompa el corazón insultándome por haber echo llorar a su querida Gabriella.

- Troy no está enfadado contigo. – le aseguró Ryan. – Quizás al principio, sí. Pero más que por Gabriella, por el hecho de que hubieras puesto en su boca algo así. Sabes que él jamás echaría la culpa a nadie por su accidente. ¡Si hasta ha perdonado al idiota que conducía el camión! – Ryan rió suavemente, recordando el gesto en la cara de Chad y del señor Bolton cuando Troy dijo que no tenía malos sentimientos en contra del camionero.

Las comisuras de Sharpay se movieron hacia arriba, pero la muchacha contuvo la sonrisa.

- No voy a ir a verle, Ryan. – murmuró ella. – No puedo ir a verle, no me siento capaz de enfrentarle ahora.

Ryan suspiró, se acercó a su hermana y la cogió por los hombros para darle la vuelta y obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

- Shar. – susurró Ryan. – Troy nos necesita a todos a su lado ahora mismo. Todo esto que le ha pasado va a volverse contra él algún día de éstos, y se va a derrumbar. Troy se va a derrumbar, y va a necesitar todo nuestro apoyo para volver a flote. Ha perdido muchas cosas, Shar. Su beca, el baloncesto… ¡Su independencia, pues no puede ni andar! No dejes que piense que ha perdido a una de sus mejores amigas también.

- Tiene a Gabriella. – susurró Sharpay. – No me necesita.

- Te equivocas. – contestó Ryan negando con la cabeza. – Troy nos necesita a todos. Y Gabriella no ha vuelto al hospital desde el día que Troy despertó.

- ¿No? – se sorprendió Sharpay, levantando una mirada triste hacia el rostro de su hermano.

- No. – contestó Ryan. – Ni ha venido al instituto tampoco. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Cómo me iba a dar cuenta si he estado evitándoos todo el tiempo estos días? – dijo Sharpay, rodando los ojos.

- Cosa que no deberías haber hecho. – sonrió Ryan, dando un cariñoso pellizco en el costado a su hermana.

Sharpay sonrió un poco.

- Quizás no. – accedió.

Ryan se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

- Ven a verle mañana, por favor. – le pidió.

- Ya veremos. – susurró Sharpay, de nuevo con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Ryan suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Antes de salir y cerrar de nuevo, echó un vistazo preocupado a su hermana, que no se había movido de su posición anterior.

Cuando Sharpay oyó la puerta cerrarse, tomó una decisión.

Y, rápidamente, fue a su armario y cogió lo primero que pilló para cambiarse. Iba a ir al hospital ahora, antes de que cambiara de opinión.

* * *

Media hora después, Sharpay entraba al hospital, haciendo como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar ahí. La recepcionista la saludó con la cabeza, pensando que sería alguno de los familiares de uno de los enfermos. Y Sharpay supo que sus dotes de actriz no la habían abandonado. Con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia e intentando controlar sus nervios, enfiló el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Troy.

* * *

Desde una sala de descanso, la doctora Darrell la vio pasar. Pensó en detenerla, pero se contuvo. Esa chica tenía que arreglar muchas cosas con su paciente. Y antes de que Troy entrara en crisis, lo que la psicóloga creía que pasaría pronto, pues el muchacho no se había abierto ni un ápice a ella. Ni a nadie.

* * *

Lucille Bolton la vio pasar cuando salía de la cafetería, y sonrió. La chica no podía ser tan mala, después de todo. Decidió dejarles un poco de intimidad para resolver sus problemas, así que, con un suspiro, volvió a entrar a la cafetería.

"Otro vaso de leche no me va a venir mal..." pensó.

* * *

Troy se encontraba recostado en su cama. Estaba muy cansado, pero no conseguía dormirse. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

Esa noche, Troy no se encontraba bien de ánimo. Sentía que había defraudado a su padre y a su equipo, que se había fallado a sí mismo al tirar por la borda todo su trabajo para conseguir la dichosa beca.

El muchacho sabía que era irracional, que nada de eso era cierto… pero no podía evitar sentirse así, y eso le asustaba.

Porque él siempre había sido un optimista nato. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ahora? Quizás el golpe en la cabeza había dañado alguna parte del cerebro que se dedicara al optimismo o algo…

Troy se rió de lo tonto que sonaba esa argumentación.

"Solo estoy cansado". Se dijo a sí mismo. "Eso es todo".

De pronto, sonaron unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, que se abrió lentamente dejando pasar una cabeza rubia muy conocida para Troy.

Con la boca abierta, el muchacho se quedó mirando a la muchacha, que tenía un semblante asustado e indeciso.

Tras unos segundos, Troy pudo articular una palabra.

- Sharpay…

* * *

_Y en el próximo capítulo... tachán-tachán... la conversación tan esperada entre Troy y Shar. La de Troy y Gabs tendrá que esperar. _

_¡Un beso a todos! Y ya no vuelvo a escribir hasta que acabe los exámenes, el 8 de Febrero. Pero ese fín de semana os prometo que habrá capítulo seguro. Y a partir de ahí, escribiré dos veces a la semana hasta que se acabe. ¡Es una promesa! ;-) _

_¡Besooooos! _


	13. Derrumbe

_¡¡¡SORPRESA!!! _

_Jeje… ¿a que no os esperabais un nuevo capítulo¿Eh¿A que no? Jejejeje… _

_Estaba inspiradísima hoy, así que he tenido que escribirlo. Ha sido como una obligación. _

_Además, es el más largo de mi vida. ¡Yupiiii! Jaja. 16 páginas de WORD... ¡Wow! _

_Estoy de buen humor hoy¿eh? Será por las nuevas fotos de Zac Efron, esas en las que se agacha a coger las llaves del suelo y se le bajan los pantalones hasta casi la mitad de los muslos. Dios, lo que me pude reír… (Sí, vale, soy mala, pero es que es gracioso…). En fin, ya voy a dejarle en paz, pobrecillo… _

_Pero hay una cosa que me ha entristecido. ¡Gelen¿Dónde estás¿Me has abandonado? Eché de menos tu review en el anterior capítulo, guapa… :-(_

_Un saludo especial a Melii y, a CamiW y a __LaPamzhazUL__, que no me han dejado sus mails para contestarles._

_En cuanto a Danii, pues que no se si me diste mal el mail o qué, pero me devuelve el mensaje cada vez que lo mando. Siento no poder contestarte. La próxima vez vuélvemelo a dejar a ver si está bien. _

_Por cierto, muchas gracias por los 110 reviews que llevo. Nunca, de verdad, NUNCA me hubiera imaginado llegar a tantos reviews. Muchísimas gracias. ¡Os quiero¡Sois fantásticos! _

_Os aviso que hay algo de lenguaje inadecuado en este capítulo. Avisados estáis. _

**_DISCLAIMER: (Nunca lo pongo). De esta historia me pertenece solo el argumento. Los personajes y lugares, excepto la doctora Darrell, la fisioterapeuta y la psicóloga, así como las enfermeras y el hospital, son de Disney. No son míos. No me molestaría tener a Zac Efron, pero no, tampoco es mío¡qué le vamos a hacer!  
Esta historia está hecha sin ánimo de lucro, y no me llevo nada por hacerla, salvo satisfacción._**

_¡A leer¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

_

**RECAP:**

_**De pronto, sonaron unos tímidos golpes en la puerta, que se abrió lentamente dejando pasar una cabeza rubia muy conocida para Troy. **_

_**Con la boca abierta, el muchacho se quedó mirando a la muchacha, que tenía un semblante asustado e indeciso. **_

_**Tras unos segundos, Troy pudo articular una palabra. **_

_**- Sharpay…

* * *

**_

Sharpay observó a Troy, que a su vez observaba boquiabierto a la muchacha. Ésta seguía indecisa en la puerta, pensando si no sería mejor salir corriendo y olvidar que había estado allí.

Pero, se dijo a sí misma¿quién era ella¿Era o no era la reina de hielo del East High? Sharpay Evans nunca se echaba atrás.

Con un suspiró y levantando orgullosa la cabeza, entró en la habitación y volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Troy. – saludó. - ¿Cómo estás?

El muchacho siguió observándola en silencio mientras ella agarraba una silla y se sentaba a los pies de su cama, guardando una cierta distancia sin que pareciera que lo hacía a posta. Sharpay no quería acercarse mucho al muchacho. No después de lo que había hecho con Gabriella.

Troy siguió observándola en silencio, con una mirada sorprendida, hasta que al final Sharpay se removió incómoda en la silla.

- Bueno¿qué? – espetó. – Encima de que vengo a verte a estas horas de la noche arriesgando mi siempre fresco y descansado aspecto de mañana por la mañana, te quedas callado y ni me lo agradeces. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Ante estas palabras, Troy reaccionó con una carcajada.

- Lo siento, Shar. – dijo, con una sonrisa. – Es solo que me ha sorprendido verte aquí, después de una semana. ¿Y cómo has entrado? Se supone que ya no entran visitas a estas horas…

Sharpay hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

- Tengo mis métodos. – afirmó, lo que arrancó otra carcajada de Troy.

La muchacha observó con una mezcla de sentimientos la risa de Troy. Esa risa pegadiza, alegre y cálida que por un momento pensó que jamás volvería a oír porque un estúpido conductor borracho la había acallado para siempre. Pero ahora había algo más en esa risa. Un par de matices nuevos. Uno de ellos era alivio, que Sharpay lo podía entender porque ella había ido a verlo tras una semana. Al fin y al cabo, Troy y ella eran amigos, y él siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos. El otro era un tanto siniestro. ¿Amargura¿Tristeza¿Resignación?

Sharpay desechó esos pensamientos y se concentró en la conversación entre manos.

- Cuando dejes de reírte de mí – dijo, fingiendo molestia. – me avisas.

- Ya, ya. – dijo el muchacho, que se incorporó un tanto trabajosamente con los brazos para sentarse y ponerse a la par de Sharpay. - ¿Me alcanzas esos almohadones, por favor? – pidió, señalando los pies de su cama.

Sharpay se levantó y recogió los almohadones, acercándose al muchacho. Troy hizo ademán de cogerlos, pero Sharpay se dedicó a ponérselos ella misma detrás de la espalda, con una mirada indescifrable. Troy la dejó hacer, en silencio.

Sharpay puso el último almohadón.

- ¿Estás cómodo así? – preguntó, aunque un tanto bruscamente.

- Si. – dijo Troy suavemente. – Gracias.

Cuidar de Troy Bolton… eso era algo que Sharpay querría hacer toda la vida.

"Pero…" pensó la muchacha con resignación y algo de amargura. "Jamás vas a tener el derecho de hacerlo".

La voz de Troy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Shar… - llamó, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para llamar su atención. La muchacha lo miró a los ojos, y se vio atrapada en esa mirada tan limpia, tan clara, tan sincera. El color azul hielo de esos ojos… ¿cómo podía un color tan sumamente frío ser tan cálido? – Gracias por venir.

- Agradéceselo a Ryan. – suspiró ella, apartando la mirada. – Si no fuera por él, yo no habría venido.

Troy sonrió.

- Entonces a él también tendré que agradecérselo mañana.

Sharpay volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia él y volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Cómo estás, Troy?

El muchacho sonrió.

- Bueno… mejor cada día. – contestó. – Estoy deseando salir de aquí.

- ¿Tienes que quedarte muchos más días? – preguntó la muchacha.

- No lo se. – suspiró Troy. – Sussy quiere que… - se interrumpió y miró a otro lado, pero Sharpay se dio cuenta de la expresión de amargura de sus ojos. – Sussy quiere que tenga un poco más de independencia antes de mandarme a casa.

Sharpay no contestó, pero observó intensamente al muchacho enfrente de ella, que había perdido la mirada en el poco cielo que se veía a través de su ventana. Observó su semblante tenso, su mandíbula apretada, sus puños cerrados contra las sábanas. Ryan tenía razón. La psicóloga tenía razón. Troy Bolton estaba destinado a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. El muchacho, siendo el eterno optimista que era, estaba conteniendo los malos sentimientos. Esos sentimientos de amargura e impotencia provocados por la situación física en la que se encontraba. Y en algún momento éstos serían demasiado fuertes y tendría que dejarlos ir… de la peor manera posible, eso seguro.

- Sharpay.

La muchacha fijó su atención de nuevo en el muchacho, que se había vuelto hacia ella. Vio su mirada seria, sus ojos más oscuros de lo habitual, el escudriño de su mirada, y Sharpay supo que se avecinaba la conversación que llevaba temiendo desde hacía una semana.

Con un suspiro, Sharpay se irguió en la silla.

- Sharpay. – volvió a decir Troy. - ¿Por qué le dijiste esas cosas a Gabriella?

El muchacho sabía la respuesta. Ryan se la había dado días atrás. Pero era ella la que tenía que abrirse a él si quería llegar a algún sitio con esa difícil conversación.

Sharpay, por su parte, desvió la mirada.

- Shar, mírame. – la llamó Troy, decidido a llevar esa conversación hasta el final. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No… lo se. – susurró ella, sin poder apartar los ojos de la mirada oscurecida del muchacho.

- Sí que lo sabes. – aseguró el muchacho suavemente.

Sharpay suspiró. No se iba a escapar así como así.

- Lo hice porque… tenía miedo. – contestó en un susurro.

- ¿Por mí? – preguntó Troy arqueando las cejas. - ¿O por ti misma, sabiendo que ya nunca ibas a tener la oportunidad de hacerme saber tus sentimientos hacia mí, de tener algo de mí que en el fondo sabías perfectamente que yo jamás podría darte?

Sharpay desvió de nuevo la mirada y guardó silencio. Él lo sabía. ¡Lo sabía¿Cómo era posible? Ella nunca… salvo aquél día en Lava Spring… "De hecho ahora creo que me gustas por encima de mí"… no era posible que él se lo hubiera tomado en serio¿verdad¿O es que…?

- ¿Te lo dijo mi hermano? – preguntó ella suavemente, cuando las piezas encajaron en su mente.

Troy inclinó la cabeza.

- Yo he hecho la primera pregunta, Shar. – dijo suavemente. – Contéstala.

Y Sharpay lo pensó. Lo pensó profundamente, durante unos largos minutos. Troy, mientras tanto, respetó su silencio, pero no dejó de observarla. Al final, Sharpay llegó a una reveladora conclusión.

- Tenía miedo por ti. – dijo débilmente, sin levantar la vista de sus manos apoyadas en su regazo. – Y también tenía miedo por mí, porque iba a perderte. Iba a perder la remota posibilidad de que algún día tú y yo… aunque sabía perfectamente que eso jamás iba a suceder, no podía… NO PUEDO evitar tener algún tipo de esperanza. No puedo, Troy. Y… - la muchacha suspiró antes de proseguir. – Y tenía miedo porque jamás te había dicho esto, y porque no había conseguido sacarte de mí antes de que tú te… te fueras. Y tenía miedo porque no te había dicho adiós, y como nunca me había despedido entonces jamás iba a poder sacarte de mí.

Troy guardó silencio unos instantes, y después habló, con la voz envuelta en un matiz de calidez y suavidad que nunca había usado antes con Sharpay.

- ¿Eso es lo que necesitas? – preguntó inclinándose hacia ella. - ¿Despedirte?

Ella levantó de nuevo la vista y se perdió de nuevo en su mirada. Una mirada que tenía un nuevo matiz que Sharpay reconoció enseguida: comprensión y aceptación. Troy la comprendía, comprendía lo que ella le estaba pidiendo, y lo aceptaba sin reservas.

Cuando Sharpay contestó, su voz le tembló levemente.

- Si, Troy. – susurró. – Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Los dos sabían de qué tipo de adiós estaban hablando. Troy se lo replanteó durante unos momentos. Se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto. Pero una nueva mirada hacia los ojos de la muchacha, esa expresión desolada, despejó todas sus dudas. Si. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lo que solucionaría el dilema sentimental de la muchacha enfrente de él.

Y Troy asintió, lentamente. Y más lentamente todavía el muchacho extendió su mano hacia la muchacha, que la tomó, todavía sorprendida de la rápida aceptación del capitán de los Wildcats.

Suavemente, Troy guió a la muchacha hacia él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, hasta que la tuvo a su lado. Entonces, cogió su otra mano y tiró de ella para ponerla a su altura.

Ante la cercanía, Sharpay se descubrió sin respiración. Podía ver incluso hasta las pequeñas y pocas pecas perdidas por la nariz y mejillas del muchacho. Podía ver esos ojos azul hielo y los matices, invisibles a una distancia normal, verdes y grises que se entremezclaban hasta llegar a la pupila. Podía sentir su cálida respiración en sus labios, y oler el increíble aroma del muchacho. Podía ver cada matiz de la curva de sus labios, cada palpitación de las venas contra su piel. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, y el movimiento de sus pectorales (esos increíbles pectorales) al respirar.

Tras unos segundos así, el muchacho soltó las manos de Sharpay para tomar suavemente su cara, apartando lentamente algunos mechones del flequillo de la muchacha. Y se inclinó, muy lentamente, hasta quedarse a unos milímetros de los labios de la chica.

- Vas a tener – susurró, y su cálido aliento rozó los labios de Sharpay enviando un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. – el mejor adiós que puedo darte, Shar.

Y, tras unos segundos más permitiendo que la muchacha se perdiera en el mar de su mirada, Troy cerró la distancia que los separaba, y la besó. Lentamente, con toda la ternura que pudo reunir, y a la vez respondiendo a la férrea pasión de la muchacha. Guió el beso de forma sutil, muy suavemente, provocando un sentimiento en la muchacha tan fuerte que a través de los ojos cerrados de Sharpay se abrió paso un reguero de cristalinas lágrimas.

Y en el interior de Sharpay, la intención del beso ganó la batalla. Era un beso de despedida. El primero, y el último que iba a tener en toda su vida proveniente de Troy. El adiós que por fin, y conforme el beso se prolongaba en el tiempo, proporcionaba al corazón de la muchacha el alivio de la liberación tanto tiempo ansiada.

Cuando, tras unos minutos, los dos muchachos se separaron, Sharpay mantuvo unos segundos los ojos cerrados, mientras suaves lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Al fin, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada triste y compasiva de Troy.

Una mirada con la que le decía lo mucho que sentía que las cosas entre ellos no pudieran ser de otra forma.

Y Sharpay, entre lágrimas, le sonrió.

- Gracias. – susurró.

* * *

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Sharpay le comentó a Ryan que había estado la noche anterior con Troy, el muchacho no pudo más que sorprenderse. Y mayor fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta del cambio que se había producido en su hermana. 

De la noche a la mañana, Sharpay volvía a ser la chica sarcástica, alegre y snob de siempre. Volvía a ser la chica orgullosa, fría y a la vez divertida de antes de que Gabriella viniera. Y a la vez, no era la misma. Porque esa mirada de piedra había desaparecido, y sus ojos, por fin, dejaban que los demás bucearan entre sus sentimientos. Porque, con gran alegría, se sentó con todos sus amigos durante la comida y se dispuso, para sorpresa de todos, a parlotear con gran jolgorio.

- Esto… - comenzó Chad, con una mirada incrédula.

Pero Ryan no lo dejó continuar. Lo paró con un gesto, y negó con la cabeza. Y Chad lo dejó estar.

Más tarde, cuando todos se encaminaron hacia el hospital, hubo otra gran sorpresa al ver que Sharpay se les unía. Solo Ryan sabía que Sharpay ya había estado con Troy la noche anterior, y sonrió dulcemente cuando se dio cuenta de que, por fin, Sharpay había decidido dejarlo ir.

No sabía lo que le habría dicho Troy el día anterior, pero su hermana, por fin, estaba levantando cabeza. Tendría que agradecérselo al muchacho más tarde…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, Lucille Bolton los paró antes de que pudieran entrar a la habitación.

- Chicos, esperad un rato. – avisó. – Troy está dormido, y no quiero despertarlo aún. La sesión con la fisioterapeuta se le ha hecho muy difícil hoy…

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la sala de espera, provocando el pánico de las enfermeras, que aún se acordaban de la época de ocupas mientras Troy estaba en coma.

Después de una hora, Lucille les dijo que podían pasar, que Troy estaba despierto, así que los muchachos salieron de la sala de espera y se encaminaron, sonrientes, hacia la habitación de Troy.

Cuando entraron, los Wildcats perdieron un poco la sonrisa. Esta vez Troy no los esperaba sentado, como siempre, sino que estaba tumbado del todo en su cama. Además, el semblante del muchacho estaba pálido, y su mirada cansada.

Cuando los vio entrar, Troy forzó una sonrisa.

- Eh, tíos. – saludó débilmente. - ¿Qué hay?

- Vaya, Troy¿qué te ha hecho la fisioterapeuta esa¿Has estado en los juegos olímpicos y no nos lo has dicho? – bromeó Chad, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Troy rió un poco, pero sus ojos no acompañaron la sonrisa. Parecía algo desanimado.

- Eh, Troy. – saludó Sharpay.

- ¿Qué tal, Shar? – le devolvió Troy el saludo.

Ambos repararon en las miradas asombradas del resto de sus amigos.

- Sharpay estuvo visitándome ayer. – explicó Troy.

- Oh. – dijeron todos a la vez y con la misma expresión descolocada, y esta vez si que arrancaron una pequeña carcajada en Troy.

Pero pronto volvió a su estado tristón y desanimado.

- Vale, Troy. – dijo Chad, preocupado. - ¿Qué te ha pasado hoy¿Por qué estas así?

- Estoy cansado, nada más. – mintió Troy, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

Lucille levantó la vista de su revista para lanzar una mirada triste a su hijo.

- Troy… - le amenazó Chad. – Sabes que si no me lo cuentas le voy a preguntar a Sussy. Así que más te vale contármelo tú.

- Si no es nada, de verdad. – dijo Troy débilmente. – Nada de que preocuparse.

- Venga, Troy. – intervino Sharpay. – Puedes contárnoslo. Somos tus amigos.

Todos afirmaron vehementemente con sus cabezas, y Troy sonrió.

- No es nada, en serio. – les aseguró. – Es solo que… bueno… estoy un poco asustado. Sylvia me ha dicho que mañana vamos a empezar una nueva tanda de ejercicios, y yo pues… pero que no pasa nada, de verdad, no os preocupes. Nada que no pueda manejar.

- ¿Qué tipo de ejercicios? – preguntó Sharpay con un hilo de voz, imaginándose ya la respuesta.

- Pues… de pie y esas cosas. – contestó Troy vagamente, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

Pero todos leyeron entre líneas. Mañana empezaban los ejercicios para que Troy reaprendiera a andar. Mañana se le iba a hacer real de verdad la situación en la que se encontraba, porque iba a notar por sí mismo las cosas que no podía hacer. Por eso estaba Troy asustado. Porque se le iba a hacer todo real. Porque cuando intentara levantarse de la cama, la realidad le golpearía con toda su fuerza.

Troy no estaba así porque estuviera cansado. Estaba así porque se encontraba terriblemente asustado. Asustado de mirar a la cara a la realidad.

Troy había estado escondiéndose todo ese tiempo tras el pensamiento de que estaba débil, que necesitaba estar en cama. Pero ya no tenía excusa para levantarse e intentarlo. Ya no tenía elección. Porque tampoco se iba a echar atrás, ya lo conocían.

Había una cosa de la que estaban seguros.

El esperado derrumbe de Troy Bolton acaecería al día siguiente. Cuando la crudeza de la situación real noqueara al muchacho. Cuando diera por perdidas de verdad todas las cosas por las que había luchado.

Y conforme salían todos los amigos, preocupados y taciturnos, Chad puso en palabras lo que todo el mundo estaba pensando.

- Mañana vamos a necesitar a Gabriella. – murmuró.

Todos miraron de reojo a Sharpay, que bajó la mirada, pensativa.

Si ya había arreglado las cosas con Troy¿por qué no se decidía a hablar con Gabriella? Sharpay buscó en su interior la respuesta a esa pregunta durante el viaje en el coche de vuelta a casa. Su hermano la miraba de vez en cuando en silencio. Sabía que su hermana iba a hablar con Gabriella. Le importaba demasiado Troy como para dejarlo tirado en este momento. Pero quizás todavía tenía que pensar algunas cosas antes de enfrentarse a la muchacha morena.

Cuando Sharpay se metió en la cama aquella noche, todavía buscaba respuestas.

Hasta que al final, cerca de las tres de la mañana, la encontró.

Le daba vergüenza.

Le daba vergüenza mirar a la morena a la cara después de las horribles cosas que le había dicho y de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar.

Y le daba vergüenza mirarla a la cama sabiendo que había besado a su novio la noche anterior. Aunque técnicamente no era su novio, porque habían roto antes del accidente y no habían hablado de…

"Joder, Sharpay…" se dijo a sí misma. "Por supuesto que son novios. Desde el accidente no había ni que planteárselo. Por mucho que no hayan hablado de ello, lo son, y ambos lo saben. Bueno, seguro que en estos momentos no están muy seguros, pero lo son".

De todas formas, el beso había sido necesario. Necesario para arreglar las cosas entre Troy y ella, para permitir a Sharpay salir del triángulo amoroso en el que estaba metida desde Lava Spring.

No era algo de lo que sentirse avergonzada al hablar con Gabriella.

Ella lo entendería. Lo entendería perfectamente.

Al fin, tras esa pequeña charla consigo misma, Sharpay pudo conciliar el sueño, todavía preguntándose si sería lo bastante valiente como para enfrentarse a Gabriella al día siguiente.

* * *

A pesar de haber dormido tan poco, Sharpay se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente con la intención de pasarse a ver a Troy antes de encaminarse al instituto. 

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Troy, éste estaba tomándose un desayuno de aspecto horrible mientras su madre le reñía por las muecas desagradables que estaba haciendo.

- Mamá, es horrible. – se quejaba el muchacho. – Si lo probaras me compadecerías. ¿Por qué no puedo comer tortitas¿O galletas¿O incluso una tostada, por muy aburrida que sea?

- Troy… - llegaba la advertencia de Lucille. – Come.

Y después, el bufido enfadado de Troy.

En ese momento, Lucille descubrió a Sharpay esperando en la puerta.

- Sharpay. – saludó. - ¿No deberías estar yendo al instituto?

Troy se volvió hacia ella.

- ¡Shar! – exclamó, sorprendido. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sharpay sonrió y caminó hacia Troy, dándole un cariñoso manotazo en el brazo.

- He venido a verte antes de ir a clase. – explicó. – Quería ver qué tal estabas…

Troy asintió.

- Gracias. – dijo lentamente.

Sharpay se sentó, y Lucille Bolton salió de la habitación murmurando que se iba a desayunar ahora que Sharpay estaba allí. Eso sí, antes de cerrar la puerta le dijo a Sharpay que obligara a Troy a tomarse hasta la última gota de ese desayuno.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sharpay observó el plato de puré que Troy tenía delante.

- ¿Qué narices es eso? – preguntó poniendo cara de asco. - ¿Gusanos triturados?

- Algo así sospecho yo que es. – se lamentó Troy. – Es horrible.

- Llevo un par de magdalenas en la mochila. – dijo Sharpay. - ¿Quieres?

La mirada de Troy se iluminó, así que la muchacha, sin esperar respuesta, abrió su mochila y le ofreció los dulces. Troy los cogió murmurando un rápido gracias y los engulló en un segundo.

- Gracias. – repitió, satisfecho, y le regaló una sonrisa agradecida. – No sabes cuánto echaba de menos el sabor de los bollos normales.

Sharpay rió.

- Pero ahora tienes que comerte eso, o tu madre me matará. – ordenó.

Troy torció el gesto, pero le hizo caso y se echó una cucharada a la boca con cara de asco.

- Bueno, y¿cómo estás? – preguntó Sharpay. - ¿Animado?

Troy jugueteó con la cuchara en el puré, y no contestó.

- Troy… - llamó Sharpay. El muchacho levantó la vista hacia ella, y la chica vio en su expresión todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- No te preocupes, Troy. – dijo, apretándole la mano. – Todo va a ir bien.

Troy bajó la mirada y se echó otra cucharada a la boca. Pero Sharpay sí vio su gesto desolado. Y descubrió en sus ojos la necesidad más acuciante que retorcía las entrañas del muchacho.

Sharpay se decidió.

- Yo… - dijo ella. – Tengo que irme a clase, Troy. Pero luego volveré con todos¿vale?

Troy asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

- Hasta luego. – murmuró.

- Ánimo, Troy. – fue su respuesta.

Sharpay fue a clase sin que aparentemente su ánimo hubiera cambiado desde el día anterior, pero desapareció misteriosamente después de la comida. Ryan se preguntó a dónde habría ido, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta. Y no se equivocaba.

* * *

Sharpay se plantó en la puerta delantera de la casa de Gabriella y tocó el timbre con decisión. Sabía que si la muchacha estaba sola no le abriría la puerta, pero había oído a Ryan decir que María Montez se había cogido unos días de vacaciones para lidiar con su hija. 

Y Ryan estaba en lo cierto. María Montez le abrió la puerta y la miró sorprendida.

- ¡Sharpay! – exclamó. - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Te has saltado las clases?

- He venido a ver a Gabriella, señora Montez. – explicó Sharpay.

María asintió lentamente, comprendiendo, y se apartó de la puerta.

- Está en su habitación.

- Gracias, señora Montez. – dijo Sharpay, entrando a la casa y encaminándose rápidamente escaleras arriba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Gabriella, la rubia entró sin molestarse en llamar y descubrió a Gabriella tumbada boca arriba en la cama, con los ojos rojos, el semblante entristecido y los pelos completamente revueltos.

La morena volvió los ojos hacia ella, y después fijó de nuevo la mirada en el techo.

- ¿Has venido a echarme más cosas en cara? – murmuró la muchacha, con la voz ronca, como si llevara mucho tiempo sin usarla.

Y a Sharpay le dolió. Le dolió no por las palabras en sí sino porque el tono de la muchacha había sido el de total convencimiento de que ella tenía algo que echarle en cara.

- Gabs… - saludó Sharpay bruscamente. – Por supuesto que no he venido a echarte nada en cara¿qué te has creído?

Gabriella volvió de nuevo los ojos hacia ella.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – murmuró suavemente.

- He venido a disculparme. – explicó Sharpay, avanzando hacia la muchacha y tomando asiento a su lado, sobre la cama. – Y a explicarte algo que tenía que haberte explicado hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Que estás enamorada de Troy? – susurró Gabriella.

Sharpay abrió cómicamente la boca.

- ¿Qu-qué? – espetó. – P-pero t-tú lo… lo…

- Claro que lo sabía. – dijo Gabriella suavemente, sin retirar los ojos del techo. – También soy una mujer, igual que tú. Me doy cuenta de esas cosas.

- Entonces¿qué narices haces aquí? – preguntó Sharpay, descolocada. - ¿Por qué no estás con Troy, que es donde debes estar?

- Porque no tengo derecho a estar ahí. – susurró la morena.

- ¿Que no tienes derecho? – preguntó la rubia, incrédula. – Joder, Gabriella, eres su novia, tienes más derecho que el resto de nosotros juntos.

- ¿Lo soy? – susurró Gabriella.

- ¿Eres idiota o qué? – exclamó Sharpay. - ¡Pues claro que lo eres!

- ¿Lo soy cuando por mi culpa Troy casi muere? – elaboró Gabriella.

Y entonces, Sharpay cedió al impulso primario que le vino en ese mismo instante, y pegó un fuerte bofetón a la morena, la cual emitió un jadeo y se la quedó mirando mientras llevaba una de sus menudas manos a su mejilla.

- ¿Por qué…? – preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sal ahora mismo de la cama, Gabriella Montez. – ordenó la rubia.

- No quiero, Shar. – susurró ella.

Y Sharpay soltó una risa sarcástica.

- Oh, si quieres. – rió. – Porque en este momento Troy está completamente derrumbado¿sabes por qué? Hoy era el primer día que lo iban a levantar de la cama. Y tú sabes lo duro que es eso para él. Así que vas a mover tu culo de esa cama, te vas a meter a la ducha (porque parece que no te hayas duchado hace años… ewww…) y vas a venir conmigo al hospital.

- Troy no me necesita. – dijo Gabriella.

- Te equivocas. – contestó Sharpay. – Eres la única persona a la que necesita en estos momentos. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta de que ese chico está loco por ti¿No te has dado cuenta de que lo vuestro no es una tontería¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro y de que vais a acabar casándoos?

Gabriella no contestó, y no hizo nada para evitar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas.

- Y ahora… - dijo Sharpay, agarrándola bruscamente del brazo y levantándola de la cama a la fuerza. – A la ducha. ¡Vamos!

La rubia empujó a la morena hasta el baño, la empujó dentro, entró detrás de ella y cerró con llave. Acto seguido, se acercó a la morena y comenzó a desvestirla.

- Se hacerlo yo sola. – murmuró Gabriella, escapando del agarre de Sharpay.

Mientras la muchacha se desvestía, todavía no muy convencida, Sharpay abrió el grifo y puso el agua a una temperatura cómoda.

- Ya puedes meterte. – dijo. – Y lávate bien, estás echa un asco. Voy a elegirte ropa.

Observó a Gabriella hasta que se metió en la ducha, y acto seguido Sharpay abrió la puerta del baño y se acercó al armario de la morena. Eligió uno de los conjuntos favoritos de Troy, y volvió al baño.

- ¿Qué tal vas? – preguntó a la chica desde detrás de las cortinas, impaciente. - ¡Estás tardando una barbaridad!

- Piérdete, Shar. – exclamó Gabriella. – Tú tardas cincuenta veces más que yo.

Sharpay sonrió al oír ese comentario. Parecía que Gabriella por fin estaba volviendo a su antiguo yo.

- Tardo más porque me cuido más. – espetó Sharpay. – Ya verás como en el futuro mi cuerpo me lo agradece más que el tuyo.

Gabriella soltó una leve risita, y Sharpay volvió a sonreír. Sí, Gabriella estaba volviendo a su antiguo yo.

Un rato más tarde, Gabriella salió del baño totalmente vestida, con el pelo arreglado en un medio recogido y sin maquillaje. A Sharpay le recordó a la Gabriella del primer día, el día que apareció en East High.

Con una media sonrisa, Sharpay le tendió unos zapatos a juego con el conjunto que llevaba, y Gabriella se los puso dudosa.

- No se si esto es una buena idea, Shar. – murmuró la chica. - ¿Y si no quiere verme?

- Gabriella Montez. – dijo Sharpay, poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Ésta mañana he estado en el hospital, y te puedo asegurar que la única persona que puede ayudar a Troy hoy eres tú. Me lo han dicho sus ojos. Así que muévete y vamos para abajo.

La muchacha rubia cogió a la morena del brazo y la enfiló escaleras abajo. En el rellano del vestíbulo se cruzaron con María Montez, que al ver a su hija vestida y arreglada lanzó una mirada llena de agradecimiento a Sharpay.

- ¿Os vais? – preguntó suavemente.

- Sí. – contestó Sharpay. – Nos vamos al hospital.

María sonrió.

- Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Gabby. – dijo, besando a su hija en la frente con un suspiro. – Lucille ha llamado y me ha dicho que la situación hoy estaba bastante difícil.

Sharpay cerró los ojos un momento. Cuando Lucille Bolton decía que algo estaba difícil era porque la situación era insostenible.

- He hecho brownies. – siguió hablando María. - ¿Queréis llevaros algunos? Podéis compartirlos con los demás, y seguro que a Troy le hace ilusión. La comida del hospital es horrible…

- Es una buena idea. – comentó Sharpay. – Si hubierais visto la mirada que me ha echado Troy esta mañana cuando le he ofrecido un par de magdalenas…

María sonrió, al igual que Gabriella. Ambas sabían que Troy era sumamente goloso. Pronto, María tuvo una gran bolsa de Brownies marca "Montez" bien empaquetada, y Sharpay la recogió con un agradecimiento.

- Vámonos. – dijo la rubia. – Los demás ya deben estar en camino…

Mientras salían por la puerta, Gabriella suspiró.

- ¿Seguro que…? – comenzó.

- ¡Gabriella! – exclamó Sharpay exasperada volviéndola a coger del brazo. – Sube al coche y cállate.

Pronto, el convertible rosa de Sharpay se puso en marcha con un ronroneo, y ambas chicas salieron hacia el hospital.

Los Wildcats llegaron al hospital algo asustados. No sabían lo que se iban a encontrar, aunque se lo imaginaban. Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando divisaron a Lucille Bolton apoyada contra la puerta de la habitación con la cara apoyada en las palmas de sus manos. Cuando los oyó llegar, se acercó a ellos, y el grupo de amigos pudo ver lo cansada que parecía.

- Chicos… - los saludó. – Me temo que hoy no vais a poder entrar. Troy está… bueno…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Chad.

- Digamos que los nuevos ejercicios le han sido más difíciles de lo que él pensaba que iban a ser. – explicó. – No ha ayudado que nos haya oído a la fisioterapeuta y a mí hablando de que… bueno… de que no ha respondido como ella esperaba.

- ¿Qu-qué quiere eso decir? – preguntó Chad, apretando fuertemente la mano de Taylor. No podía ser que Troy no fuera a… ¿verdad?

Lucille sonrió tranquilizadoramente, sabiendo lo que Chad estaba pensando.

- Quiere decir que le va a costar más de lo que todo el mundo pensaba. – explicó. – Pero Troy es fuerte… lo logrará.

- Sin embargo… - dijo la psicóloga, saliendo de la habitación, habiendo oído la última frase de la señora Bolton. – Él parece pensar lo contrario.

Todos torcieron el gesto. Esa falta de optimismo no era nada típica de Troy.

- Debo advertirle, señora Bolton. – dijo la psicóloga. – El estado del chico hoy puede llevar a dos cosas: a que se recupere mañana y salga con más fuerzas, o a una terrible y peligrosa depresión. Haga lo posible porque la segunda cosa no pase. En su estado¿quién sabe lo que puede conllevar¿Quién sabe lo que le puede acarrerar a su estado mental? No deje que pase, métale algo de sentido común en la cabeza. Lo necesita.

Y con esas palabras, la psicóloga se marchó, dejando tras de sí una fuerte preocupación.

- V-voy a ver si… - empezó Lucille. – Quizás pueda convencerle de que entréis… tal vez podáis animarlo.

Los Wildcats asintieron, y Lucille entró silenciosamente en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo y salió Lucille, más preocupada aún y sacudida en un silencioso llanto.

- M-me temo… - dijo al cabo de un minuto. – Que os vais a tener que marchar. Quiere estar solo. No sabéis de qué forma me ha echado. No quiere ver a nadie.

- Oh, ya lo creo que sí. – dijo una voz tras ellos.

Todos se volvieron y jadearon al ver a Sharpay y a Gabriella, paradas a unos metros de ellos. Sharpay tenía una expresión de decisión en la cara que casi asustaba, y Gabriella tenía una mezcla entre miedo, tristeza y vergüenza.

- Gabriella… - susurró Lucille, y corrió hacia ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, que la morena devolvió torpemente. – Oh, Gabriella… no sabes lo que me alegro de que estés aquí.

Ahora la señora Bolton estaba llorando abiertamente, y todos observaban la escena entre incómodos y conmovidos.

- Por favor, _por favor_, habla con él. – decía la señora Bolton. – Habla con él, ayúdale, por favor. La forma en que me ha echado ha sido… ¡casi cruel! Por favor, no quiero que mi hijo se hunda.

Lentamente, Gabriella asintió.

- Lo intentaré. – susurró.

Se deshizo suavemente del abrazo de la señora Bolton y se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta de la habitación. Todos sus amigos le abrieron paso en silencio, con una solemnidad que hizo un poco de gracia a Gabriella, en medio de su preocupación.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, cogió el pomo y abrió suavemente una rendija por la que coló su menudo cuerpo, cerrando luego tras de sí.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas. Solo un pequeño haz de luz que se colaba entre las dos cortinas iluminaba un poco la estancia. Gabriella dirigió la mirada hacia la cama y observó el bulto que sobresalía entre las sábanas. No se veía ni un pelo de Troy, de lo metido que estaba entre ellas.

- Creía haberte dicho que me dejaras solo. – le llegó atenuada por el peso de las sábanas la voz dura de Troy, en un tono que Gabriella jamás le había oído.

Normalmente, la voz de Troy era suave, casi dulce, y su tono de voz era conversacional, educado y alegre. Pero la voz que salía de entre las sábanas era dura, brusca, y su tono era ofensivo y amargo.

Gabriella, tragando saliva un poco asustada, dio un paso hacia la cama y sus zapatos resonaron contra el suelo.

- No se te ocurra acercarte más, mamá. – volvió a llegarle la voz. – Vete de aquí y déjame solo de una jodida vez. ¡No quiero estar con nadie! VETE.

Gabriella dio otro paso, y el bulto se agitó con exasperación.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó. – No, no voy a hablar contigo, y no, tampoco con la psicóloga. No, no necesito nada, y sí, quiero que te vayas. No quiero compañía. De nadie.

- ¿Ni siquiera la mía? – dijo suavemente Gabriella, dando otro paso y colocándose, temblando, al lado de la cama.

El bulto se quedó totalmente quieto, como petrificado. Lentamente, una mano asomó por entre las sábanas, las agarró y las retiró hasta que un ojo, oscurecido por la penumbra, asomó también entre ellas.

El ojo la observó unos segundos, y después, lentamente, la cabeza completa de Troy Bolton salió de entre las sábanas, sin dejar de observarla.

Gabriella observó con lágrimas en los ojos la palidez del muchacho, el pelo despeinado, el gesto duro de su cara salpicado de sorpresa e incredulidad, los ojos oscurecidos y enrojecidos, no de llanto, sino de amargura.

Tras un largo minuto de observación mutua, Troy habló con voz ronca.

- Gabriella…

* * *

_Uuuuf¡qué capítulo más largo¡Y cuantas cosas han pasado! Parece mentira que esté de exámenes¿eh? Pero es que estaba inspiradísima, y me ha salido de un tirón. Tenía que aprovechar la aparición de mi musa¿verdad? _

_Pregunta para la que quiero que me respondáis¿Qué tal el momento Troypay? Nunca había escrito uno, ni me gusta leerlos (más bien no los leo), así que no se cómo me habrá quedado. Vosotros diréis. _

_Pero ahora sí que sí, hasta que acabe los exámenes nada de nada. Espero que sepáis esperar. _

_¡Os quiero! Un besooooo… _


	14. Remontando

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Siento mucho el retraso. Tenía el capítulo escrito desde hacía días, pero no encontraba el momento para subirlo. Os aviso que después de este capítulo solo quedan dos más y un epílogo. O al menos eso es lo que tengo pensado yo, porque a veces esta historia parece que tiene vida propia y hace lo que le da la gana. Quien sabe, igual luego salen más… xD _

_Pero por ahora, dos más y un epílogo. _

_Por cierto, quiero aclarar lo del momento TROYPAY. Obviamente, eso no significó nada para Troy, y para Sharpay simplemente significó el final de su lucha interna. Era algo necesario para la historia, y la verdad es que para mí, que no soy TROYPAY para nada, no quedó mal. Lo digo porque a algunos de vosotros no les ha gustado mucho, y quería explicarme. A otros les ha encantado… xD _

_Cuando termine esta historia voy a empezar con otra muy distinta, y con un rating un poco más alto (M). Si os animáis, pinchad en mi nombre en la parte superior de este capítulo y entraréis a mi perfil. Allí podéis ver mis historias, así que solo tenéis que pinchar en "Nueva Vida"._

_Unos cuantos saludos (no os chiveis de que he vuelto a contestar reviews aquí, jeje...): _

_**La PamzhazuL: **No me llegó tu dirección de correo electrónico, lo siento. Pero he decidido volver a contestar por aquí, mientras no os chivéis no creo que pase nada. ¡Gracias por decir que es el mejor fic de la página! Me animó muchísimo. _

_**Gelen: **Me alegro de que sigas por aquí. ¡Espero que no te decepcione la conversación! xD ¡Un beso! _

_**ººmariºº: **Espero que tu 14-F haya sido bueno también. ;-)  
Tu último review ha sido el empujón que me faltaba para subir el capítulo 14, así que te tengo que dar las gracias. Me ha emocionado muchísimo lo que me has dicho. Espero que esas cosas extrañas que te pasan desaparezcan pronto, y me alegro de poder ayudarte aunque sea por medio de mis historias. ¡Un beso! _

_Saludos para: **Kuky**, **Mafercita**,** CamiW**, **Gabriela**,** Florencia**,** Vanessa **y **Carlii**. ¡Gracias por vuestros reviews! _

_Y ahora a leer. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

_

**RECAP: **

**_Gabriella observó con lágrimas en los ojos la palidez del muchacho, el gesto duro de su cara salpicado de sorpresa e incredulidad, los ojos oscurecidos y enrojecidos, no de llanto, sino de amargura._**

**_Tras un largo minuto de observación mutua, Troy habló. _**

**_- Gabriella…

* * *

_**

- Troy… - dijo Gabriella, todavía temblando, vigilando ansiosamente las reacciones del muchacho.

Troy simplemente siguió mirándola con gesto entre incrédulo, aliviado y… enfadado.

Al final, al ver que Gabriella no decía nada, habló, volviendo la cabeza hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gabriella se sentó en una silla con un discreto suspiro de alivio, al ver que al menos no la iba a echar instantáneamente.

- Verte. – contestó ella lacónicamente.

- ¿Después de más de una semana? – preguntó Troy en voz baja.

- Sí. – contestó ella simplemente.

Troy se volvió hacia ella, los ojos brillantes de furia.

- ¿No crees que ya es un poco tarde para eso? – preguntó duramente.

Gabriella inclinó la cabeza.

- Puede. – admitió. – Pero aún así estoy aquí.

- Sí. – contestó él. – Aún así estás aquí.

Súbitamente, el muchacho se sentó en la cama.

- Estás aquí. – continuó, levantando la voz. – Pero no estabas el primer día que me permitieron sentarme, ni el primer día que pude comer algo sólido, ni el primer día que me quitaron los puntos de… de todas partes, ni el primer día que nos dieron la gran noticia de que todos mis estúpidos parámetros se habían NORMALIZADO.

La última palabra la dijo en un grito, tan fuerte que Gabriella se encogió en la silla y los que estaban fuera escuchando tras la puerta soltaron un jadeo asustado.

Troy siguió gritando.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS¿EH? – preguntó a voz en grito. - ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS TODOS ESOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE YO TE NECESITABA A MI LADO¿DÓNDE ESTABAS EN LOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE SENTÍA QUE QUERÍA MORIR PARA ACABAR CON EL SUPLICIO DE LA REHABILITACIÓN¿DÓNDE ESTABAS EN LOS MOMENTOS EN LOS QUE SENTÍA QUE TODA MI VIDA SE ME IBA DE LAS MANOS¿EH¿DÓNDE, MONTEZ?

Gabriella escuchó todo el discurso y acusó con un gesto de dolor el uso de su apellido. La muchacha simplemente inclinó la cabeza en un gesto de arrepentimiento y lo dejó continuar.

- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS ÉSTA MAÑANA? – siguió gritando Troy. – CUANDO, FINALMENTE, DESILUSIONÉ A MIS PADRES, MIS MÉDICOS Y A MÍ MISMO. ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?

En algún momento del discurso, las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Troy. Por segunda vez en su vida, Gabriella lo vio llorar, y sin poder evitarlo bajó la mirada.

Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al final, Troy, con voz temblorosa, continuó.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – murmuró. - ¿Dónde estabas cuando, al fin, tiré la toalla?

Ante eso, Gabriella levantó la vista y se encontró con la penetrante mirada azul hielo, velada por las lágrimas, de Troy Bolton.

Lentamente, Gabriella estiró su brazo. El muchacho no se movió mientras la muchacha acercaba lentamente la palma la mano hasta su pecho, para colocarla por encima de sus pectorales, justo sobre el corazón.

- Aquí. – dijo ella simplemente.

Y el cuerpo de Troy se contrajo en violentos sollozos, y en un rápido gesto se lanzó a los brazos de Gabriella, enterrando la cara en su cuello, con sus temblorosos brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica.

Y Gabriella, simplemente, lo rodeó a su vez con sus brazos y enterró su mano en los cabellos del muchacho, con la mejilla apoyada contra su sien, dejándolo llorar y desahogarse, ofreciéndole consuelo y cariño, comprensión y calidez.

En algún momento, la puerta se abrió sin que ninguno de los dos muchachos se diera cuenta, dejando asomar los rostros preocupados de Lucille y Jack Bolton. Al ver la escena ante ellos, sonrieron levemente y volvieron a cerrar la puerta, dejándoles intimidad, para mandar al resto de los Wildcats a sus casas. Esa noche, no habría nada que ver.

Gabriella no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los sollozos de Troy remitieron y el muchacho se relajó entre sus brazos. Ni supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que él se alejó de ella y se tumbó de nuevo, agotado, tomándola de la mano y apretando su palma contra su mejilla. Ni supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el muchacho habló de nuevo, con voz ronca y cansada.

- Gabriella… - dijo, mirándola con ojos enrojecidos e hinchados y mirada y gesto arrepentidos. – Yo… lo sie…

- No lo sientas. – interrumpió ella. – No lo sientas, porque soy yo la que tiene que disculparse.

- Pero… - protestó él débilmente.

- No, Troy. – volvió a interrumpir Gabriella con voz suave y dulce. – Tienes toda la razón. Yo debería haber estado aquí. Por eso, te pido perdón.

Nuevas lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de Troy y se alojaron en la palma de la muchacha, todavía apoyada contra la cara de él.

Volvieron a pasar unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló. Simplemente disfrutaron de la presencia del otro, lamieron sus heridas de tantos días separados, sanaron sus corazones con el amor que se prodigaban.

Al final, Gabriella dejó de acariciar la mejilla de Troy con su palma para enterrar su mano en los cabellos del muchacho.

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? – susurró ella, leyendo la mirada azul hielo de Troy.

Troy guardó silencio unos segundos.

- De… -comenzó. – De no volver a andar.

Tras la confesión, Troy cerró los ojos huyendo de la mirada color chocolate de Gabriella, pero ella tomó suavemente su mentón instándole a mirarla.

- No hay nada malo en tus piernas, Troy. – le aseguró.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – susurró el muchacho amargamente.

- Porque los médicos no han visto nada malo. – contestó Gabriella simplemente.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que no se equivocan? – preguntó el muchacho, en un susurro angustiado.

- Troy… - dijo Gabriella en tono de advertencia. Se parecía tanto al tono que usaba su madre con él, que Troy soltó una breve carcajada. Gabriella sonrió a su vez, contenta de que el muchacho estuviera volviendo a la normalidad.

Pronto, ambos volvieron a perderse en la mirada del otro, hielo contra chocolate, y Gabriella volvió a leer en la mirada de Troy algo que no debería estar ahí.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó ella, rozando la mejilla del muchacho con su nariz.

Troy suspiró.

- Odio que hagas eso. – comentó.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Gabriella parando la caricia.

- No, eso no. – dijo Troy suavemente, molesto por la súbita lejanía de Gabriella. – Odio que sepas lo que pasa por mi cabeza en cada momento.

Gabriella rió suavemente, y retomó su cariñosa caricia en la mejilla del muchacho.

- Tú también sabes hacerlo conmigo. – comentó. – Estamos en paz.

Troy sonrió.

- Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta. – le hizo ver Gabriella, con la voz atenuada por la posición de sus labios en el cuello del muchacho.

El aliento cálido de la muchacha en su cuello mandó un agradable cosquilleo por el cuerpo del muchacho, el cual suspiró dejándose llevar por esa sensación. La sensación que Gabriella provocaba en él. Solo Gabriella.

De nuevo, la puerta se abrió sin que ninguno lo notara, y el rostro de Jack Bolton asomó por la puerta, queriendo comprobar cómo iban las cosas.

- Troy… - volvió a decir Gabriella, en el mismo tono de advertencia maternal de antes, levantando la cabeza y mirando al muchacho a los ojos. – Cuéntame lo que te preocupa.

Troy volvió a suspirar, esta vez incómodo. Pero sabía que Gabriella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no contestara, así que reunió las palabras en su mente.

- Yo… - comenzó. – He visto la cara de mi padre… esta mañana. Él no es… el mismo.

Jack contuvo un jadeo al escuchar esa frase. ¿Eso estaba preocupando a su hijo? Pensó en intervenir, pero se contuvo un poco. Quizás intervenir ahora estropeara lo que Gabriella había conseguido.

- Troy… - dijo Gabriella. – Ha pasado por uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Casi pierde a su hijo. Y cuando digo casi, eso es justamente lo que quiero decir. Yo tampoco soy la misma que era antes.

- No. – dijo Troy. – No me refiero a eso. Él está… triste. Decepcionado.

- ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? – preguntó Gabriella sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Él… - comenzó Troy. – Mi padre ha trabajado tanto, Gabriella. – siguió, con gesto de dolor. – Siempre ha estado pendiente de mí, de que mejorara, de darme la mejor preparación posible para que tuviera el mejor futuro que un padre pueda desear para su hijo. Y ahora yo… lo he echado todo a perder.

Gabriella parpadeó un par de veces, sin creer lo que estaba oyendo. El muchacho había vuelto la cabeza hacia la pared, avergonzado. Jack, por su parte, en con gesto horrorizado salió y volvió a cerrar suavemente la puerta. Desde fuera podía escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar dentro apoyando la oreja en la puerta.

- ¡Troy! – exclamó ella, incrédula. - ¿De verdad crees que has decepcionado a tu padre?

- No lo creo. – susurró Troy. – Lo se.

Suaves lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Jack Bolton, mientras escuchaba a su hijo. ¿De verdad creía eso su hijo¿Creía que lo había _decepcionado_?

- No, Troy. – dijo ella, más suavemente, casi riendo. – Lo has pillado todo mal.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza levemente.

- Sí, Troy. – aseguró ella. – Mira, cuando tuviste el accidente… tú no lo viste, Troy. No viste la cara de tu padre cuando creyó que te perdía. Ni su cara cuando llegaron las buenas noticias. Dios, Troy, el único deseo que tu padre tenía era que despertaras, que volvieras con nosotros.

- Entonces… - intervino Troy. - ¿Por qué está así¿Por qué está triste y taciturno?

- Porque está preocupado por ti. – contestó Gabriella. – Porque te has encerrado en ti mismo, en tu burbuja, sin dejar a nadie cruzar tus barreras. Porque le preocupa que te hundas después de lo que tú has trabajado para llegar a donde estás. Tú, Troy. Él nunca se ha sentido responsable de tus logros. Has sido tú el que ha luchado todos estos años. Él solo te ha dado los medios para hacerlo. El equipo, los entrenamientos, los consejos, el apoyo incondicional que solo un padre es capaz de dar. – En este punto, Gabriella se encontró incapaz de contener las silenciosas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Tras una leve pausa, siguió. - Pero eres tú el que ha llegado donde estás ahora. Y el lo sabe. Y sabe que es difícil para ti renunciar a todo lo que habías conseguido. Pero también sabe que, si tú quieres, puedes volver a conseguir lo que has perdido. Por eso está preocupado, porque sabe que puedes volver a tener el mundo en tus manos, pero tú no lo crees.

En ese punto, Jack decidió marcharse con su mujer y volver más tarde a hablar él mismo con Troy para hacerle ver que Gabriella tenía razón, para asegurarse de que al muchacho no le quedaba ninguna duda. Pero por ahora, los dos muchachos necesitaban intimidad.

Dentro de la habitación, Troy escuchó el razonamiento de la muchacha con la vista vuelta hacia la ventana. Conforme las palabras cruzaban su cerebro, el muchacho sintió como un gran peso se quitaba de sus hombros, como un gran nudo se deshacía en su garganta, como un pequeño rallo de esperanza se instalaba en su corazón.

Volvió la vista hacia ella, que lo miraba seria, y alargó su brazo para, suavemente, secar sus lágrimas con el pulgar. Gabriella cerró los ojos ante la caricia, y los abrió cuando ésta se retiró. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar como Troy, con una mirada de profunda determinación, aquella que siempre tenía en la cancha de baloncesto, apartaba de un empujón las mantas y maniobraba hasta quedar sentado en el borde de la cama con los pies en el suelo.

- Troy… - susurró Gabriella. - ¿Qué estás…?

El muchacho simplemente la miró a los ojos, permitiendo que la muchacha los leyera como siempre hacía.

Determinación. Voluntad. Rabia. Ganas de probarse a sí mismo. Valentía.

Todo eso fue lo que Gabriella vio en ellos. Y sin decir una palabra más, la muchacha se levantó rápidamente, apartó la silla en la que estaba sentada de un empujón y se alejó un par de pasos. Lo suficientemente lejos para dejarle espacio, lo suficientemente cerca para auxiliarle si la necesitaba.

Troy, entonces, alargó una mano para sujetarse en los hierros de la cabecera de su cama y hundió la otra firmemente en el colchón debajo de él. Tomando una bocanada de aire y sin perder un ápice de determinación, el muchacho comenzó a empujarse con los brazos. Con los pies firmes en el suelo y las venas de sus brazos y su cuello marcándose por el esfuerzo, el muchacho comenzó a levantarse, con las piernas temblándole visiblemente.

A mitad de camino, las piernas le fallaron un poco y Troy se tambaleó. Gabriella lanzó una exclamación asustada e hizo ademán de ayudarlo, pero Troy la detuvo con una mirada de advertencia, y Gabriella comprendió que eso tenía que conseguirlo solo.

De nuevo volvió a intentarlo, con gotas de sudor resbalando por su frente, una leve sensación de mareo y un casi oculto gesto de dolor. Lentamente, y sin perder su agarre de los hierros, se fue incorporando hasta que quedó totalmente erguido. De nuevo lentamente, Troy se fue soltando de los hierros hasta que quedó firme sobre el suelo. Con las piernas temblándole levemente, pero firme y completamente de pie. Sonriendo exhausto, levantó la vista hacia Gabriella con una mirada triunfante, y la muchacha sollozó de emoción, orgullosa y aliviada.

Con una media sonrisa de esas "made in Troy", el muchacho extendió los brazos hacia Gabriella en una muda invitación. La muchacha, sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó hacia él con tanta fuerza que Troy perdió pie y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, Gabriella sobre Troy.

Sin dejar de sollozar, la muchacha lo rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su pecho, ahogando sus sollozos. Troy simplemente le devolvió el abrazo, demasiado exhausto como para decir nada.

Tras unos minutos, la muchacha levantó la cabeza hacia él.

- Lo has conseguido. – susurró.

Troy sonrió y asintió levemente.

- Te dije que podías¿ves? – siguió hablando Gabriella, emocionada. – Te lo dije.

- Te quiero, Gabs. – susurró Troy cerrando los ojos.

Gabriella sonrió dulcemente y un par de lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de sus ojos. Era la segunda vez que Troy le decía que la quería. La primera fue aquel día en que Gabriella rompió con él.

- Yo también te quiero, Troy. – respondió ella, comenzando a reír de felicidad. Troy abrió los ojos, asombrado. Era la primera vez que Gabriella le decía esas palabras.

- ¿Q-qué? - preguntó, sin poder creérselo.

- ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero! - exclamó Gabriella tirándose de nuevo contra su pecho y sin dejar de reír.

El muchacho rió suavemente, y Gabriella volvió a levantar la vista hacia él, encontrándose con la mirada azul hielo del muchacho. Y esta vez, lo único que vio Gabriella en ella fue serenidad, amor, alegría, paz.

- Te quiero. – repitió de nuevo, y se inclino hacia él para capturar sus labios en un lento y dulce beso que envió un estremecimiento de placer por los cuerpos de ambos muchachos. Suavemente, Troy profundizó el beso, iniciando una suave y sensual danza de lenguas en la que se detuvieron un buen rato, no teniendo nunca suficiente el uno del otro.

Al fin, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo acuciante, los dos muchachos se separaron jadeantes, quedando frente con frente y nariz con nariz.

- Gracias por venir esta noche, Gabs. – susurró entonces Troy. – No te vayas nunca más.

- Nunca más. – repitió Gabriella.

Tras unos momentos abrazados, Troy bostezó débilmente, y Gabriella sonrió con gesto tierno. Se levantó, y ayudó al muchacho a meterse de nuevo entre las mantas. Cuando se alejaba para coger su silla, Troy la tomó del brazo y Gabriella se volvió hacia él. El muchacho negó con la cabeza y le hizo sitio en la cama, una invitación que Gabriella jamás podría rechazar. Con una sonrisa, la muchacha se introdujo entre las sábanas y se acurrucó contra Troy, que la rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos. Gabriella se apretó contra él hasta que quedaron frente contra frente y nariz contra nariz de nuevo, con los cuerpos completamente apoyados el uno contra el otro y con sus piernas entrelazadas con las de él.

Y así, en esa postura, ambos cayeron dormidos. Cuando, tras media hora, Jack Bolton volvió a la habitación dispuesto a hablar con su hijo, se los encontró en esa postura y se quedó sonriente apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lucille, que venía tras él, se chocó contra él, y al ver la expresión de su cara se asomó también. Ambos adultos observaron la tierna escena unos segundos, antes de volver a salir, cerrando la puerta.

- Creo que esta noche nos tendremos que contentar con la sala de espera. – observó Jack suavemente, rodeando los hombros de su mujer con un brazo. – Allí dentro tienen montado su propio santuario, me sentiría sucio si pasáramos la noche allí.

Lucille soltó una carcajada, y se apoyó contra el fuerte cuerpo de su marido.

- La sala de espera estará bien. – coincidió.

Y así, ambos se alejaron pasillo abajo, tranquilos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sabiendo que su hijo, su pequeño, estaba en las mejores manos posibles.

* * *

Gabriella despertó con las primeras luces del día, hacia las 6:30 de la mañana. Con los ojos cerrados y el cosquilleo de los rayos del sol en la nariz, la muchacha sonrió, consciente del brazo que rodeaba su figura, la respiración pausada de su acompañante y el aroma que le caracterizaba envolviéndola cálidamente. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y observó a Troy, que seguía dormido con expresión apacible. 

Ver a Troy dormir era, para Gabriella, súper relajante. Porque el sueño del muchacho era tremendamente tranquilo. A diferencia de otras personas, Troy apenas se movía bajo las mantas, y no roncaba ni hablaba en sueños. Simplemente respiraba acompasadamente, con todos sus músculos relajados y una expresión relajada en la cara. Ese sueño tan tranquilo y reparador era lo que hacía que al levantarse tuviera tanta energía, y que, aunque se acostara tarde por hacer deberes atrasados o por estudiar para un examen, se levantara completamente descansado y despejado.

Gabriella, aunque también tenía un sueño más o menos tranquilo, sí que solía removerse un poco entre las sábanas, y, según su madre y el propio Troy, hablaba muchísimo en sueños. Eso hacía que acusara mucho más las faltas de sueño. Era curioso que ambos muchachos al dormir tuvieran carácteres opuestos a los que tenían durante el día. Troy era enérgico y activo de día y tranquilo de noche; Gabriella era tranquila de día y agitada y activa de noche. Sí, era curioso.

Pero de esa noche la muchacha no se podía quejar, pues la postura en la que ambos estaban era la misma con la que se habían acostado la noche anterior. Y Gabriella se sentía tremendamente relajada y descansada, por lo que seguramente su sueño había sido tranquilo y reparador. No como en la última semana y media de su vida.

La muchacha se mantuvo unos minutos más en la misma posición, disfrutando del momento, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse antes de que a una enfermera se le ocurriera poner los pies en la habitación. Los acompañantes no tenían permitido dormir con los pacientes.

Cuando la habitación estaba prácticamente iluminada, Gabriella se movió un poco intentando deshacerse del abrazo de Troy sin despertarle. Pero el muchacho, en cuanto sintió el movimiento, apretó el abrazo y se estiró un poco mientras suspiraba con satisfacción. Acto seguido abrió los ojos, algo hinchados por el sueño y por el llanto de la noche anterior, y sonrió dulcemente a Gabriella.

- Buenos días. – susurró.

- Buenos días. – susurró Gabriella a su vez, adelantando su rostro para besar al muchacho dulcemente. - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Genial. – sonrió Troy, acurrucándose más contra ella. – Gracias a ti.

Gabriella sonrió a su vez, y enroscó sus dedos en las suaves hebras de pelo castaño claro del chico, provocando una especie de ronroneo en su garganta. Tras unos segundos, Gabriella se apartó un poco de Troy, el cual emitió un sonido de queja y la miró descontento.

- Me tengo que levantar. – explicó Gabriella. – Mejor que no me encuentren aquí.

Troy asintió reticente, y deshizo el abrazo lentamente, no sin antes besar los labios de la chica con dulzura.

Gabriella se levantó con cuidado y se estiró con elegancia gatuna para después alisar su ropa, siendo observada en todo momento por Troy. La muchacha lo miró a su vez y, con una sonrisa pícara, se percató de su mirada hambrienta.

- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Wildcat? – dijo, juguetona.

Troy le lanzó una de sus medias sonrisas, y se encogió de hombros.

- Puede que sí. – dijo mientras se incorporaba, siguiéndole el juego. - ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

Gabriella arqueó las cejas seductoramente, y el muchacho, con un gesto, la instó a acercarse. Pronto, Gabriella se inclinó sobre él.

Troy alzó una mano hacia el rostro de la muchacha, y acarició su mejilla, para después alzar su otra mano y tomar el rostro de la muchacha entre ambas.

- Me gusta… - susurró, y se inclinó hacia ella para besar suavemente su pelo. - ¡Esto! Y también… - bajó su rostro para depositar un beso dulce en el párpado derecho de la muchacha. - ¡Esto! Y también… - movió suavemente el rostro de Gabriella para besar su párpado izquierdo. - ¡Esto! Y… - frotó su nariz contra la de la muchacha suavemente para después besar su punta con suavidad. - ¡Esto! Y también… - dulcemente besó ambas mejillas de la muchacha. - ¡Esto! Y… - besó con dulzura su mentón. - ¡Esto! Y, por supuesto, no podemos olvidar…

Troy se inclinó hacia Gabriella hasta quedar sus labios a un milímetro de los de ella. La muchacha cerró suavemente los ojos, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la respiración de Troy en sus labios, un escalofrío de anticipación y un dulce calor que se apoderaba de todos sus miembros. Tras unos segundos, Troy cerró la poca distancia que los separaba para tomar posesión suavemente de los labios de la muchacha, guiando dulcemente el beso. Gabriella suspiró de placer al sentir el lento movimiento de los labios de Troy sobre los suyos, y casi gimió al notar la punta de la lengua del chico rozando su labio inferior, pidiendo paso. Sin dudar, Gabriella separó sus labios y permitió al muchacho profundizar el beso tomando plena posesión de su boca. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, provocando una oleada de deseo en ambos muchachos que tornó el beso de dulce a apasionado en una milésima de segundo.

Tras unos segundos, Troy rompió el beso suavemente, y observó con una sonrisa dulce a Gabriella, que todavía estaba con los ojos cerrados. Poco a poco, la muchacha los abrió y sonrió a Troy con una mirada llena de sentimiento. Una mirada que decía tantas cosas…

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió sobresaltando a los dos tortolitos, que se volvieron hacia ella rápidamente. La doctora Darrell los miraba desde la puerta, con la psicóloga a su lado y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Gabriella! – exclamó. - ¡Qué alegría verte por aquí!

Gabriella se levantó rápidamente y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Hola, Sussy. – saludó. - ¿Qué tal?

- Pues veníamos a echar un vistazo a Troy. – explicó la doctora, lanzando una mirada escrutadora al muchacho. – Ayer hizo que nuestro medidor de preocupación rozara límites insospechados.

Troy tuvo la decencia de mostrarse culpable, y levantó un brazo para rascarse la nuca en un gesto incómodo. Gabriella, por su parte, lanzó una carcajada.

- Se puso difícil. – dijo entre risas.

Troy sonrió avergonzado y enrojeció, provocando más risas tanto en Gabriella como en la doctora y en la psicóloga.

- Bueno. – dijo la psicóloga, sonriendo. – Me alegro de verte tan animado, Troy. Ya que todo está bien, volveré más tarde para nuestra sesión habitual¿vale?

Troy le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

- Yo, ya que estoy aquí, voy a hacerte un reconocimiento rápido. – dijo la doctora Darrell. - ¿Te quedas, Gabriella, o aprovechas para bajar a desayunar?

Gabriella miró a Troy, que le hizo un gesto para que se fuera tranquila.

- Volveré enseguida. – dijo Gabriella, y salió de la habitación camino a la cafetería.

En cuanto entró, un par de voces la llamaron desde el fondo del local, y la muchacha se volvió rápidamente para encontrar a los señores Bolton haciéndole señas para que se acercara. Con una sonrisa tímida, la muchacha se acercó y tomó asiento.

- Buenos días. – saludó.

- Buenos días, cariño. – le devolvió el saludo Lucille con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

Gabriella se sonrojó.

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Tenemos que darte las gracias. – intervino Jack. – Por lo que has hecho por nuestro hijo.

- No tienen por qué dármelas. – negó Gabriella. – Yo… yo haría lo que fuera por él. Aunque estos días no lo haya demostrado, yo…

- Gabriella, lo sabemos. – la cortó Lucille, sonriendo dulcemente. – Gracias por estar a su lado.

Gabriella sonrió.

- No estaría en ningún otro lugar. – confesó tímidamente, haciendo sonreír a los dos mayores.

Jack se incorporó y se puso serio.

- Yo tengo que agradecerte otra cosa, Gabriella. – dijo, despacio.

Gabriella lo miró curiosa y un poco desconcertada, y Jack continuó.

- Tengo que darte las gracias por explicarle a Troy todo el asunto sobre mi decepción con él y demás. Voy a hablar yo con él, pero… en fin, gracias por habérselo explicado.

- N-no hay de qué… - murmuró Gabriella, sorprendida.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mientras un camarero servía el desayuno a Lucille y a Jack para acto seguido tomar nota de lo que quería Gabriella. Cuando el camarero se marchó de vuelta a la cocina, Jack volvió a hablar.

- Aún no entiendo cómo pudo pensar que yo… - cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor y negó con la cabeza. – Troy es el mejor hijo que se pueda pedir. Jamás podría estar decepcionado con él, jamás. Y menos por algo que no es ni por asomo culpa suya.

- Estaba confuso. – explicó Gabriella débilmente. – Tenía miedo. Pero ayer lo superó. Él… él se puso de pie anoche.

Lucille soltó una exclamación ahogada, y los dos Bolton se miraron brevemente antes de volver a fijar la mirada en la muchacha, que jugaba tímidamente con un mechón de su pelo.

- ¿Él hizo qué? – preguntó incrédulo Jack.

- Se puso de pie. – sonrió Gabriella. – Él solito. Lo consiguió.

- Oh, Dios mío… - susurró Lucille con lágrimas en los ojos.

Jack comenzó a sonreír, y su sonrisa se hizo cada vez más amplia. Al final, se reclinó en el asiento y soltó una breve carcajada.

- Sabía que lo conseguiría. – dijo orgulloso. – Sabía que no se dejaría vencer por esto. Sabía que lo haría.

Gabriella y Lucille sonrieron ampliamente ante la expresión de absoluto orgullo y cariño de Jack Bolton.

En ese momento, el camarero llegó con el desayuno, y los tres se dispusieron a dar buena cuenta de él, sin dejar de sonreír, sabiendo que Troy, siendo Troy, pronto volvería a su vida normal. No podían estar más felices por él.

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la habitación se encontraron en la puerta con unas sorprendidas doctora Darrell y Sylvia, la fisioterapeuta. En cuanto los vieron llegar se acercaron raudas a ellos, con expresión confundida. 

- Señores Bolton… - saludaron. – Gabriella…

- ¿Qué hay, Sussy? – preguntó suavemente Gabriella, un poco preocupada. - ¿Algo va mal?

La doctora Darrell negó con la cabeza.

- No, no. – negó. – De hecho, lo que me sorprende es que vaya tan bien.

Sylvia afirmó varias veces con la cabeza.

- Ha hecho todos los ejercicios. – explicó. – Aquellos con los que ayer no pudo ni empezar. Y debo decir que los ha hecho bastante bien para ser el segundo día. Es increíble.

Los señores Bolton y Gabriella sonrieron.

- Anoche se puso de pie. – les explicó Gabriella. – Él solito.

Sylvia sonrió.

- Así que rompió sus bloqueos¿eh? – preguntó. – Había algo que le impedía avanzar. Un miedo, una preocupación, una ausencia. – miró significativamente a Gabriella. – No se que sería, pero ahora ya no está.

- De hecho… - siguió la doctora Darrell. – Aunque le costará recuperar por completo su forma física, y sobretodo su juego en el baloncesto, creo que no me equivoco al decir que si sigue así podremos mandarle a casa en unas tres semanas... y que lo hará por su propio pie.

Con una carcajada de alegría, los señores Bolton se abrazaron fuertemente. Gabriella simplemente sonrió y entró sin hacer ruido a la habitación. Troy estaba tumbado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Pero la sonrisa en su rostro le hizo ver a Gabriella que no estaba dormido.

La muchacha se sentó al lado de la cama de Troy, en una silla. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Troy abrió súbitamente los ojos y miró al techo, sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Estás orgullosa de mí? – preguntó débilmente.

Gabriella sollozó sin dejar de sonreír, y cogió la mano del muchacho, que la miró con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Siempre. – susurró Gabriella. – Siempre.

Troy sonrió más ampliamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

- Te quiero. – susurró.

- Y yo a ti. – contestó Gabriella. – Y yo a ti, Troy.

Cuando los señores Bolton entraron en la habitación, Troy se había sumido en un tranquilo sueño mientras que Gabriella acariciaba sin parar la mano del muchacho. Lucille le puso la mano en el hombro a Gabriella, sin dejar de sonreír, y Jack besó a su hijo en la frente suavemente.

Gabriella, sonriente, los miró a ambos.

- Ahora todo está bien. – susurró. – Todo está bien.

Los dos adultos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Si, de ahora en adelante, todo iba a mejorar.

Poco a poco, las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

* * *

_¡¡¡Y ésto es to… ésto es to… ésto es todo, amigos!!!! _

_Menudo capítulo TROYELLA os he regalado¿eh? xD_

_¿Os ha gustado¿Si¿No¿A lo mejor? _

_Venga, dejadme un review para decírmelo. Se agradecen los reviews críticos, esos que explican qué es lo que os gusta y lo que no. ¿Vale? _

_¡Gracias, y hasta la próxima! _

_¡Os quiero! _


	15. Vuelta a la normalidad

_Preparaos algo de beber y un tentempié, porque aquí tenéis el capítulo más largo de todos los que tiene este fic por ahora. ¡18 páginas de Word! _

_Espero que os guste, jeje… _

_Al final del capítulo hay una __**NOTA DE AUTOR**__ que me gustaría que leyerais, pues es importante para mí que lo hagáis. _

_Saludos para: __**La.pamzhazuL**__ (¡muchas gracias por tus palabras!), __**CamiW**__ (¡muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me dices! Me hace muy feliz), __**Gabriela**__ (¡no llores tanto, que ya no es un fic triste! Jejeje…), __**Carril**__ (¡gracias!), __**Mafercita**__ (Troy te da las gracias por estar orgullosa de él, jaja…), __**Leey Hudgens de Efron**__ (¡Bienvenida! Por cierto, curioso nombre artístico, jeje...). _

_A los que tenéis cuenta, os he respondido al mail. _

_Un saludo especial para __**ANÓNIMO**__, quien no se si por timidez o por cobardía no ha querido poner un nombre. Siento mucho que mi fic te parezca tan horroroso y tan cursi, pero si quieres un fic de tragedia deberías buscarlo por género y dejarme a mí en paz. Me gustan las críticas, siempre que sean constructivas y siempre que estén razonadas. La tuya ni era constructiva ni estaba razonada. Haz el favor de ser un poco más respetuoso/a, y por supuesto, madura, anda. _

_**DISCLAIMER:**__High School Musical no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, os puedo asegurar que ahora mismo estaría en Isle of Man junto con Zac Efron, pasándomelo bien en la compañía de tan increíble muchacho. ;-)_

_Sin más preámbulos, chicos¡a leer! _

_Espero que os guste.

* * *

_

Era la hora de la comida en East High. Gabriella, mochila al hombro, miró la fachada del edificio que no pisaba desde hacía casi dos semanas.

Troy había dormido el resto de la mañana, y lo habían despertado para comer. Al ver que Gabriella seguía allí, le había preguntado que por qué no se había ido ya al instituto.

Ante el recuerdo, Gabriella sonrió.

**FLASHBACK**

_- Gabby, no quiero que pierdas más clases por mí. – dijo Troy, seriamente, taladrando a la joven muchacha con la mirada._

_- Ya iré mañana, Troy. – suspiró Gabriella. – No es tan malo, sabes que me pondré al día en un minuto… _

_- No, Gabs. – la interrumpió Troy. – Yo estoy bien, no es necesario que estés aquí como un pasmarote. _

_- Pero… - intentó protestar Gabriella. _

_- Nada de peros. – volvió a interrumpir Troy. – Te quiero, y quiero que estés aquí conmigo, pero no voy a dejar que te echen del instituto por mí. Y además, nuestros amigos te echan de menos. Y lo sabes. _

_Gabriella suspiró lanzándole una mirada descontenta, y Troy sonrió, inclinándose hacia ella. _

_- Vamos, Gabs. – susurró, cariñosamente. – Hazlo por mí. _

_Esa mirada… no había forma en el mundo de que Gabriella no cediera ante esa mirada. _

_Simplemente no podía resistirse al increíble encanto de Troy Bolton. _

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Con un suspiro, Gabriella encaminó sus pasos hacia la puerta principal del instituto, preguntándose como reaccionarían sus amigos al verla allí. La muchacha se preguntó si estarían enfadados después de la forma en que los había tratado estos últimos días… Tras dejar sus libros en su taquilla, la muchacha se dirigió hacia la cafetería, algo insegura. No le gustaba que la gente le prestara atención, y seguro que al entrar todo el instituto se quedaba mirándola.

No se equivocaba. Nada más entrar a la cafetería, el ruido de las distintas conversaciones se aplacó poco a poco, conforme el resto de los alumnos se iban dando cuenta de quién estaba allí. Al final, todo quedó en silencio.

Sonrojándose, Gabriella miró alrededor tratando de vislumbrar a sus amigos.

- ¡Gabby! – se oyó la voz de Sharpay, y varias manos se alzaron entre la multitud. Con un suspiro de alivio, la muchacha se encaminó hacia ellas entre el silencio de la sala, sintiéndose observada, y comenzó a oír distintas cosas en susurros.

"Vaya, la empollona ha vuelto" decía una de las animadoras.

"Sí" respondió la capitana de las animadoras. "La estúpida que tanto daño le hizo a nuestro Troy. ¿Cómo se atreve a volver?".

Gabriella se encogió un poco y siguió avanzando.

"Creía que se había ido" decía una de las chicas del club de drama.

"Que bien que haya vuelto" dijo un chico del Decathlon.

"Pero que chica más horrible…" decía una animadora. "No me extraña que Troy la dejara".

Ante eso, Gabriella levantó una ceja, pues había sido al revés.

"Dicen que fue ella la que mandó a Troy al hospital en primer lugar" dijo otra animadora, sin molestarse en bajar la voz.

Gabriella se volvió hacia ella. Era Lorie, una chica rubia de ojos verdes que se había acostado con la mitad del instituto. Lo había intentado con Troy un par de veces, y siempre había estado muy resentida con Gabriella por haber podido conseguir lo que ella no había podido.

- ¿Qué estas mirando, imbécil? – espetó Lorie, al ver la mirada de Gabriella vuelta hacia ella.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Gabriella en tono sarcástico, entrecerrando los ojos. – Simplemente me compadecía de ti, tanta envidia debe de pesar en tus hombros. Yo no podría aguantarlo.

- Serás… - Lorie avanzó hacia ella con rabia, pero pronto cinco personas se pusieron alrededor de Gabriella, que los miró asombrada. Chad, Jason, Zeke y Ryan. Lorie paró en seco.

- ¿Algún problema, Lorie? – preguntó Chad, poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Gabriella.

- Oh, ninguno, Chad. – contestó la muchacha, sonriendo seductivamente. – Solo iba a darle la bienvenida a Gabriella.

Gabriella hizo rodar los ojos. Por supuesto, Chad era el segundo en popularidad después de Troy. Lorie simplemente TENÍA que coquetear con él.

- De las bienvenidas… - comenzó Chad.

- …nos encargamos nosotros. – terminó Ryan, con una mirada dura hacia la animadora.

- Sus amigos. – dijeron Jason y Zeke, con entusiasmo.

Lorie dio un paso atrás con una mirada descontenta, pero pronto volvió a sonreír seductivamente, les guiñó el ojo a los chicos, lanzó una mirada despectiva a Gabriella y se volvió hacia sus amigas.

- ¿Estás bien, Gabby? – preguntó Chad, tomando a la muchacha de los hombros.

Gabriella afirmó con la cabeza y le lanzó una sonrisa agradecida.

- Gracias, chicos. – susurró.

Chad le revolvió el pelo.

- De nada, hermanita. – rió. – Mientras no esté Troy, nosotros nos encargamos de ti. Anda, ven a comer algo.

El muchacho se volvió hacia el resto del instituto, que seguía mirando a Gabriella y susurrando teorías, insultos y palabras de bienvenida.

- ¿Qué estáis mirando? – espetó. – Volved a vuestros propios asuntos.

Todos a una, los alumnos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Gabriella entrara. Las palabras del equipo de baloncesto eran ley para el resto del instituto. Sobretodo si eran palabras de Troy o de Chad.

- Vamos, Gabby. – dijo Ryan, tomándola por los hombros.

Los cinco muchachos se dirigieron hacia la mesa donde esperaban las chicas.

- Buena actuación, chicos. – rió Kelsie, besando la mejilla de Jason.

- Gabs también estuvo increíble. – rió Taylor. – Con tus palabras le enseñaste una buena lección a esa… a esa… - se detuvo, no sabiendo que insulto escoger.

- Las palabras de Gabriella siempre enseñan lecciones. – murmuró Sharpay, recordando el discurso que la morena le echó en Lava Springs.

Gabriella se sonrojó, y sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Cómo está Troy? – preguntó Sharpay. Gabriella no pudo dejar de notar los ojos tristes de la muchacha al nombrar al chico.

- Está bien. – contestó Gabriella, sintiéndose ligeramente mal por la muchacha rubia. Entendía como lo debía de estar pasando. – De hecho, está muy bien. Nada que ver con como estaba anoche.

- Oímos muchos gritos. – dijo Chad. – Estábamos preocupados. Y luego, la señora Bolton nos mandó a casa, no sabíamos nada sobre vosotros. Y tu teléfono estaba desconectado, así que no podíamos preguntarte qué había pasado.

- Me lo dejé en casa. – dijo Gabriella, sonrojándose.

- Bueno¿y qué pasó? – preguntó Taylor, impacientándose.

- Pues… - comenzó Gabriella. – Me gritó un rato por no haber aparecido en dos semanas. Después hablamos, y arreglamos las cosas. – la muchacha se saltó a posta la parte del llanto de Troy, pues sabía que al muchacho no le gustaba mostrar esa parte de sí mismo. Hombres… - Hubo un momento en que se puso de pie por sí mismo, y…

- ¡¿De pie?! – exclamó Sharpay.

- ¡¿Por sí mismo?! – casi gritó Chad.

- ¿¿¿En serio??? – preguntaron Taylor y Zeke a la vez, mientras los demás tomaban aire ruidosamente, completamente sorprendidos.

Gabriella afirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente, y todos se miraron los unos a los otros intercambiando alegres sonrisas.

- De hecho, Sussy dijo que lo mandarían a casa en tres semanas, y que Troy saldría del hospital andando por sí mismo. – comentó la morena, contenta.

Hubo un montón de exclamaciones de gozo que atrajeron las miradas del resto del instituto hacia ellos de nuevo. Una mirada amenazadora de Chad los devolvió a sus asuntos, y después el muchacho se volvió hacia Gabriella.

- Muchas gracias, hermanita. – dijo, sinceramente. – Gracias, porque se que, sin ti, Troy no hubiera logrado lo que logró anoche.

Gabriella se sonrojó de nuevo. Llevaba sonrojándose todo el día…

- No digas tonterías, Chad. – contestó. – Por supuesto que lo hubiera logrado.

- No. – esta vez fue Sharpay la que habló. – Créeme, estuve con él el día anterior. No lo hubiera logrado sin ti.

La muchacha rubia tenía de nuevo un deje triste en los ojos, y Gabriella bajó la mirada con expresión culpable.

- ¿Estáis otra vez juntos entonces? – preguntó Taylor, esperanzada.

Gabriella, con una mirada de soslayo a Sharpay, afirmó con la cabeza. La mesa estalló en gritos de júbilo, y las chicas excepto Sharpay se lanzaron a abrazar a Gabriella, mientras que los chicos le daban palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando volvieron a calmarse, Chad tuvo que gritar otra vez a la cafetería que metieran la nariz en sus propios asuntos y dejaran de mirarlos.

Fue entonces cuando Sharpay se levantó y se acercó a Gabriella. La morena la miró, un poco asustada, pero el alivio sacudió su menudo cuerpo cuando Sharpay le sonrió. No fue una sonrisa de las que Sharpay solía dar, que era más una mueca que una sonrisa. Fue una verdadera sonrisa la que envió a Gabriella. Y la morena lo supo en ese mismo instante. Supo que, aunque le doliera, Sharpay estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante con su vida, dejando a Troy atrás.

La rubia, entonces, abrazó a Gabriella fuertemente.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. – le susurró en el oído, mientras Gabriella le devolvía el abrazo. – Es un gran chico. Es el mejor chico que vas a encontrar en tu vida. Cuídalo bien y no lo dejes marchar¿vale?

- Lo haré. – sonrió Gabriella, con lágrimas en los ojos, notando las propias lágrimas de Sharpay en su cuello. – Dalo por seguro.

* * *

Jack Bolton entró a la habitación de su hijo, silenciosamente. El muchacho se encontraba concentrado en uno de sus libros de física, con un cuaderno al lado, haciendo unos ejercicios.

Jack se acercó y carraspeó sonoramente.

Troy levantó la mirada hacia él y le sonrió fugazmente, para volver de nuevo al libro.

Jack se sentó al lado de su hijo y lo observó un rato hacer sus ejercicios, pues no quería interrumpirlo. A Jack le maravillaba la facilidad con la que Troy manejaba las fórmulas físicas a su antojo, convirtiendo un problema de dimensiones épicas en una sencilla solución. Casi nunca se equivocaba.

Eso era otra de las cosas por las que Jack se enorgullecía de su hijo. Su inteligencia. La gente reconocía su talento con el baloncesto, pero había más, mucho más tras su apariencia de chico popular. El muchacho tenía una mente brillante. No tan brillante como la de Gabriella, que no tenía problema alguno en ninguna asignatura o tema, pero lo bastante como para poder entrar a la universidad con una beca académica en vez de con una beca de baloncesto. Aunque eso era algo que Troy no creía de sí mismo, su padre lo sabía. Lo sabía, porque el director Matsui le había dicho hacía unos días que un par de universidades se habían interesado por el expediente de Troy como posible candidato para una beca académica. Y eso era algo que casi había hecho explotar de orgullo a Jack Bolton.

Por fin, Troy cerró el libro y el cuaderno y los dejó a un lado para después recostarse contra los almohadones con un suspiro de cansancio.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – preguntó Jack entonces, señalando el montón de libros que Troy tenía acumulados a su alrededor.

- Bueno… - dijo Troy, vagamente. – No se acaban…

Jack rió. Su hijo sería brillante, pero también era bastante vago a la hora de hacer los deberes del colegio. Siempre lo había sido. Troy siempre había preferido estar afuera, en la calle, trepando a los árboles (Jack tenía muchos recuerdos de cuando Troy era más pequeño), corriendo alrededor de la manzana o jugando al baloncesto con sus amigos.

De pronto, Jack recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí, el motivo por el que había pedido a su mujer que lo dejara a solas con Troy.

- Troy, hijo, yo quería hablar contigo sobre algo. – comentó, poniéndose serio.

Troy levantó la vista hacia él, desconcertado.

- Bueno, pues… dime. – lo animó.

- Ayer… - comenzó Jack, preguntándose como se tomaría su hijo el que lo hubiera "espiado" con Gabriella el día anterior. – Ayer os escuché hablar a ti y a Gabriella sobre… bueno, sobre mí.

Troy pareció sorprendido durante un instante, y después bajo la vista de forma que su padre no podía ver su expresión.

- ¿Oíste… eso? – preguntó en voz baja, con un deje de incertidumbre y vergüenza en la voz.

- Sí, Troy. – confirmó Jack. – Y me gustaría hablar contigo sobre el tema. Quería preguntarte algo.

Jack guardó silencio un instante, y ante el silencio Troy levantó lentamente la mirada hacia su padre. Jack se fijó en su gesto. Era un gesto muy vulnerable, entre sorprendido, asustado, preocupado y avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo pudiste pensar…? – comenzó Jack, pero no pudo terminar, así que lo volvió a intentar. - ¿De verdad creías que me habías decepcionado, hijo?

Troy bajó la mirada. No se le había escapado el brillo de dolor en los ojos de su padre, y supo que tenía que tratar el tema con muchísimo tacto.

- Papá, yo… - comenzó, buscando las palabras. – Papá, estos días han sido un verdadero infierno para mí. Con todo este asunto del accidente he sido puesto a prueba de mil maneras posibles. Ha sido muy duro, y he llegado a sentirme realmente perdido. La mitad de las veces no sabía que pensar sobre mí mismo, mucho menos sabía que pensar de los demás. Especialmente de ti. Tenía… TENGO tanto miedo de que algún día sientas que te he defraudado, que no he hecho suficiente, que…

Troy se interrumpió y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

- Papá, tú eres la figura central de mi vida, a quien miro, a quien tomo de ejemplo para guiar mis acciones. – dijo, suavemente. – Y has hecho tanto por mí, por darme lo mejor siempre, por encaminarme hacia el mejor futuro posible… Supongo que, de alguna forma, estos días sentía que todo ese esfuerzo tuyo lo había echado a perder, que había fracasado en esa relación padre-hijo en la que el padre pone los medios y el hijo la acción. Yo… joder, no se ni si lo que estoy diciendo tiene sentido.

- No digas palabrotas. – le reprendió su padre automáticamente, arrancando una sonrisa avergonzada de Troy.

Jack sonrió a su vez, y se levantó para sentarse más cerca de su hijo, en el borde de su cama.

- Troy. – dijo Jack, revolviéndole el pelo. – Ese razonamiento tiene mucho sentido, pero en tus percepciones faltó algo, lo más importante. Supongo que se te escapó porque aún no eres padre, pero se que en el fondo lo sabes, y que también en esos momentos de duda lo sabías.

Troy levantó la mirada hacia su padre, interrogante.

- Hijo, se te escapó precisamente que soy tu padre, no tu entrenador, tu profesor, o uno de tus fans del instituto, que se que los tienes. – bromeó Jack, arrancando un leve sonrojo de Troy un una sonrisa avergonzada. – Ante todo eres mi hijo, Troy. No el capitán de los Wildcats. Mi hijo. ¡Y te quiero! Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

Troy fue a hablar, pero Jack lo paró con un gesto.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Troy. – explicó. – Estoy orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido, de lo que eres en realidad. No de que juegues bien al baloncesto o de que saques buenas notas, que también, por supuesto. Pero más que nada mi orgullo eres tú mismo. El jugar al baloncesto, las notas, tu popularidad… todo eso no importa. Eres tú, Troy, de quien estoy orgulloso. No de tus aptitudes. ¿Entiendes?

Tras unos segundos, Troy asintió lentamente; y, acto seguido, sorprendió a su padre haciendo algo que no hacía desde que era pequeño: lanzarse a sus brazos. Jack sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo tal oleada de cariño hacia su hijo que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Te quiero, papá. – susurró Troy, con la voz ahogada contra el pecho de su padre.

- Yo también te quiero, Troy. – susurró Jack a su vez con una sonrisa. – Más de lo que te puedas imaginar.

* * *

_Tres semanas después…_

- Troy¿estás listo? – preguntó Jack Bolton, entrando a la habitación con los papeles del alta en la mano.

El muchacho se encontraba sentado en la cama, vestido con unos vaqueros apretados, una camiseta negra de manga corta y unas zapatillas de deporte. Levantó la mirada hacia su padre y le lanzó una de sus sonrisas "made in Troy".

- Pues claro que sí. – respondió, apoyando los pies en el suelo y levantándose rápidamente para avanzar hacia su padre.

Jack le sonrió, infundiéndole ánimos. Su paso todavía era a veces un poco inseguro, pero ya había recuperado incluso los ademanes y gestos que solía hacer al andar antes del accidente. Poco a poco, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Solo faltaba el baloncesto…

- Pues vamos, hijo. – dijo Jack, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Troy en un gesto de cariño y saliendo de la habitación.

Por el pasillo, se encontraron con la doctora Darrell.

- Vaya, vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí. – sonrió la mujer.

- Hey, Sussy. – sonrió Troy a su vez. – Siempre me preguntaré qué haces trabajando los sábados. Aunque me alegro de que estés aquí, para despedirme de ti.

- Te vamos a echar de menos. – le dijo la mujer, con una mirada de cariño.

Troy rió.

- Por raro que parezca, yo también os voy a echar de menos. – dijo Troy. – Anda, dame un abrazo.

Riendo, la mujer se dejó atrapar por los brazos de Troy, y sintió que los ojos querían llenársele de lágrimas, aunque las aguantó valientemente. Troy le recordaba tanto a su hermano… era cierto que lo iba a echar mucho de menos.

- Vaya, gracias. – dijo cuando Troy la soltó, esbozando una gran sonrisa. – ¡Ya puedo decir que he abrazado al gran Troy Bolton! Cualquier chica mataría por estar en mi posición.

Troy rodó los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Vendré a veros todos los días. – dijo Troy solemnemente. – No os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente.

- Claro que sí, todavía tienes que venir a la rehabilitación. No finjas que es por nosotros, porque ambos sabemos que no es así. – rió la doctora. – Anda, vete ya, que seguro que estas deseando salir de aquí.

- ¿Me estás echando? – dijo Troy, fingiéndose ofendido.

La doctora volvió a reír.

- ¿Crees que sería capaz de echar a un chico tan guapo como tú? – dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, entonces? – bromeó Troy. – Porque, sabes, tengo novia.

- ¡Troy! – exclamó ella, poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

- Vale, vale, ya me voy. – rió él. – Hasta otra, Sussy.

- Adiós, Troy.

La mujer observó al muchacho y a su padre mientras caminaban pasillo abajo. Antes de torcer la esquina, Troy se volvió hacia ella una vez más.

- ¡Sussy! – la llamó.

La doctora le hizo un gesto con la mano para mostrarle que le escuchaba.

- Gracias por todo.

La doctora Darrell podía ver la mirada solemne y sincera de Troy en ese momento, y supo lo que le estaba diciendo realmente.

"Gracias por salvarme la vida".

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y Troy le sonrió una última vez antes de doblar la esquina y desparecer de su vista. La doctora se volvió, y esta vez no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

- Te vamos a echar de menos, Troy Bolton. – susurró para sí misma. – Realmente te vamos a echar de menos.

* * *

Troy se encontraba sentado en el asiento del copiloto del coche de su padre, mientras éste conducía de vuelta a casa. Conforme pasaban por las calles, Jack le iba preguntando a Troy cosas sobre la conducción, para asegurarse de que eso era algo que el muchacho sí recordaba. Tenía que hacer eso con todas las cosas que Troy solía hacer antes, no fuera que se encontraran con algo más que no recordaba.

- ¿Para cambiar de marcha? – preguntaba en ese momento Jack.

- Pisar el embrague, cambiar la marcha, ya sea a más o a menos, y después ir soltando el embrague poco a poco. – respondió Troy con voz monótona. – Papá, que me acuerdo de conducir¿vale? Si no me acordara te lo diría. ¿Crees que voy a conducir un coche sin saber hacerlo después de lo que me ha pasado? Ni hablar…

- Vale, vale, Troy. – contestó Jack. – Tenía que preguntar, por si acaso.

De hecho, Troy estaba sintiéndose un poco incómodo sentado en el asiento del coche. No había subido a un coche desde su accidente, y la verdad era que le había cogido un poco de respeto.

Jack notó el gesto tenso de su hijo, y lo miró de soslayo, preocupado.

- Estás tenso. – observó. - ¿Estás bien?

Troy asintió con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes. – dijo suavemente. – Solo estoy un poco incómodo. No había montado en coche desde…

No hubo necesidad de seguir. Jack asintió, comprensivo, y lo dejó estar.

Continuaron avanzando por las calles de Alburquerque, y Troy cada vez estaba más tenso. Jack lo observaba de reojo, un poco preocupado por la reacción que estaba teniendo el muchacho.

No fue hasta que torció la esquina que llevaba al West High que comprendió por qué. Irónicamente, se estaban dirigiendo en ese mismo instante derechos hacia el cruce donde Troy había tenido el accidente.

"Mierda…" pensó Jack, increpándose a sí mismo interiormente que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Ahora era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Pronto, llegaron al semáforo del cruce, el mismo que Troy había tenido en verde el día del accidente, mientras que el otro semáforo de los coches que cruzaban del otro lado estaba en rojo, siendo ese el que el camión se había saltado aquel fatídico día.

Jack se dispuso a cruzar la calle, deseoso de pasar por eso lo más rápido posible.

Justo cuando estaban en medio del cruce, el sitio donde Troy había sido arrollado, un violento y vívido recuerdo asaltó la mente de Troy: un inmenso camión viniendo a toda velocidad hacia él, un fuerte golpe, un gran dolor…

Troy dio un violento respingo sobresaltando a su padre, y se tapo la cara con las manos, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Troy? – lo llamó Jack, ahora inmensamente preocupado. - ¿Troy? No pasa nada, Troy. Troy¿me estas escuchando¡Troy!

El muchacho sollozó entre sus propias manos, sin dejar de temblar.

- Troy, por favor… - Jack aparcó en el primer sitio que vio y apagó el coche. – Troy, hijo…

El hombre se soltó el cinturón y soltó el de su hijo, para atraerlo hacia sí mismo.

- Troy… - susurró en el oído del muchacho, que seguía temblando y sollozando, inmerso en un tremendo ataque de nervios. – Ssshhh, tranquilo… no pasa nada. No pasa nada, hijo, estás bien, estás a salvo, no pasa nada…

Poco a poco, Troy se fue tranquilizando, fue tomando conciencia de donde estaba y de lo que había pasado, hasta que al final, y aún temblando, se separó de su padre. Sin levantar la vista, volvió a sentarse correctamente y abrochó su cinturón.

- ¿Podemos irnos de aquí? – preguntó en un susurro. - ¿Por favor?

Jack asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, e imitó a su hijo mientras arrancaba rápidamente el coche, ansioso por dejar atrás esa maldita calle. Pronto estuvieron lejos de allí.

Jack miró de reojo a su hijo, que había apoyado la cabeza en el respaldo y tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Cuando quedaban dos calles para llegar a su casa, Jack reunió el valor para hablar.

- ¿Estás cansado? – preguntó, viendo a Troy frotarse los ojos.

- Un poco. – contestó el muchacho, lanzándole una leve sonrisa.

"Pues en casa te espera una buena…" pensó Jack, recordando la fiesta sorpresa que le tenían preparada sus amigos.

- Esto… papá… - dijo Troy, sonrojándose. – Siento lo de a…

- Ni lo menciones. – lo cortó su padre. – Es comprensible, y culpa mía por no haberme dado cuenta de hacia adónde nos dirigíamos.

Troy suspiró, y dejó el tema.

Pronto, Jack aparcó en el garaje de su casa, y Troy respiró aliviado.

Estaba de vuelta. ¡Estaba en casa!

Con una leve sonrisa, Troy bajó del coche y se estiró un poco. Su padre lo observó con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Feliz de estar en casa? – preguntó.

- Mucho. – respondió Troy con un guiño. – Vamos adentro, mamá debe de estar esperándonos…

* * *

- Ssshhh… ¡que viene! – dijo una voz en la penumbra de la sala de estar de los Bolton.

- Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer¿eh? – siseó otra voz.

- Ssshhh¡callad! – siseó otra más, al escucharse varias risitas tontas.

Todo se quedó en silencio, mientras los ocupantes de la sala de estar escuchaban a la madre de Troy saludar a su marido y a su hijo.

- ¡Bienvenido a casa, Troy! – decía en ese momento.

- ¡Gracias, mamá! – se escuchó la voz del muchacho. – Me alegro de estar de vuelta.

- Te he preparado algo de comer, está en la sala de estar. ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Comida de verdad? – rió Troy.

- Comida de verdad. – le aseguró su madre, riendo también.

- No puedo esperar. – siguió bromeando Troy.

- Pues venga, hijo. – dijo Jack. - ¡A cenar! Yo también tengo bastante hambre…

Se escucharon pasos hacia la sala de estar, y los ocupantes de la misma se agitaron excitados y se pusieron en tensión.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y la suave risa de Troy se escuchó claramente en el interior de la sala de estar. Pronto, todos vieron la silueta del muchacho, vuelto hacia atrás mirando a sus padres, que venían justo por detrás de él.

El chico alargó la mano hacia la luz, y al mismo tiempo que ésta inundaba la sala…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESAAAAA!!!!!!

Del susto, Troy dio un salto hacia atrás tan fuerte que chocó con su padre y ambos cayeron al suelo. El muchacho quedó sentado sobre su padre, con la boca abierta de par en par en un gesto muy cómico, y pronto varios flashes de cámaras de fotos se reflejaron por la habitación, a la vez que toda la sala estallaba en risas.

Al ver los flashes, Troy reaccionó y se levantó rápidamente.

- ¡Eh! – exclamó. - ¡Esas cámaras las quiero ahora mismo en mi poder!

- ¡Ni lo sueñes, Bolton! – gritó uno de los chicos del club de golf, mientras más risas sonaban por doquier.

Troy miró a su alrededor. Casi todo el instituto estaba ahí, apretujado en su sala de estar. Animadoras, empollones, jugadores de fútbol, de golf, de baloncesto, skaters¡incluso profesores! Los muebles estaban todos contra las paredes, una gran pancarta con las palabras "BIENVENIDO, CAPITÁN" colgaba del techo, y había comida y bebida por todas partes. Pronto, varias manos lo agarraron y lo introdujeron en la multitud, mientras que alguien le daba un vaso vacío y se lo llenaba de Coca Cola.

Jack se levantó lentamente del suelo frotándose la espalda.

- Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas… - refunfuñó, volviéndose hacia su mujer. - ¿Qué hace aquí todo el instituto? Se supone que iban a ser solo sus amigos…

- Bueno… - comenzó Lucille. – Parece ser que se corrió la voz, y nadie quiso perdérselo.

- Ya se ve, ya… - suspiró Jack. – Luego nos va a tocar limpiar¿lo sabías?

- Probablemente… - rió Lucille. – Pero mírale.

Jack observó a Troy, que reía animadamente rodeado de un montón de gente. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, y se le veía muy feliz.

- Sí. – concedió Jack, mirando a su hijo con cariño. – Merece la pena.

Troy buscó entre la multitud. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

Al fin vislumbró el inconfundible pelo de Chad al otro lado de la sala, y se encaminó hacia allí, siendo parado cada segundo por diferentes personas dándole la bienvenida. Tardó un buen rato en conseguir hacerse visible para ellos, pues todo el mundo quería hablar con él.

Sus amigos lo vieron acercarse y lo saludaron con los brazos, pero cuando Troy, sonriendo al verlos, estaba a punto de alcanzarlos, una chica se le tiró al cuello, haciéndolo casi perder el equilibrio.

- Oh, Troooooy… - era Lorie, del equipo de animadoras. - ¡Te he echado taaaanto de menos…!

- Ehm… - balbuceó Troy, intentando soltarse del agarre de la muchacha. – Gracias, Lorie. Esto… discúlpame… ¿podrías soltarme?

La muchacha hizo un puchero.

- Pero Troooooy¿no me has echado de menos? – dijo con voz seductora.

- Esto… pues… - Troy se vio en una encrucijada, y levantó las cejas, inseguro. - ¿Si?

- Oooooh, pues claro que me has echado de menos. – siguió hablando la chica, y se puso de puntillas intentando alcanzar los labios del chico, que, horrorizado, volvió la cara dejándole la mejilla.

Lorie volvió a hacer un puchero, y Troy le lanzó una sonrisa insegura.

- Discúlpame. – dijo, desembarazándose al fin de la chica y acercándose rápidamente a sus amigos con una mirada desesperada.

- Gracias por ayudarme con eso. – soltó nada más llegar, y los Wildcats rieron.

- ¡Bienvenido, capitán! – exclamaron todos a la vez, arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Troy, que se volvió hacia Gabriella y la abrazó dulcemente.

- Bienvenido, Wildcat. – le susurró ella al oído. – Bienvenido a casa.

Troy sonrió, y esta vez fue él el que se agachó buscando los labios de la chica. Ambos se unieron en un dulce beso, y la sala quedó momentáneamente en silencio. Troy y Gabriella se separaron, y, aún abrazados, miraron a su alrededor. Por supuesto, todo el instituto sabía que habían roto, pero no se habían enterado de su reconciliación.

Gabriella vislumbró a Lorie entre la multitud, con un gesto asesino en el rostro, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Pronto, toda la sala excepto algunas animadoras rompió en un tremendo aplauso, y se oyeron muchos gritos de alegría.

- ¡La pareja de oro ha vuelto! - exclamó alguien del grupo de los skaters, haciendo que la mitad de la sala irrumpiera en risas.

Troy y Gabriella se miraron, y se echaron a reír, al igual que todos los demás. Un segundo más tarde, ambos se volvieron hacia el resto de sus amigos, que los miraban sonrientes. Taylor y Kelsie incluso tenían lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que Sharpay simplemente sonreía, contenta de verlos tan felices.

Chad se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado, y se acercó a chocarle la mano a Troy. Acto seguido, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Bienvenido, hermano. – le dijo cuando se separaron, revolviéndole el pelo.

Troy le sonrió.

- Has invitado a todo el instituto a mi casa. – observó.

- ¡No fui yo! – se quejó Chad, y Taylor levantó la mano para pegarle un fuerte pescozón. - ¡Ouch¡Mujer, eso duele!

- Pues no mientas. – le riñó Taylor, y todos rieron.

- ¡Vale, vale! – exclamó Chad. – Puede que _se me escapara_ que íbamos a prepararte una fiesta sorpresa, y… bueno… todo el mundo se apuntó.

- No pasa nada. – rió Troy. – Me alegro de verlos a todos.

- ¿Incluso a Lorie? – preguntó Gabriella con un deje de celos.

- De ella podría haber prescindido. – suspiró Troy, cogiendo a la morena de la cintura y acercándola a él.

La muchacha se dio por satisfecha con la respuesta.

Un par de horas más tarde, Jack comenzó a echar a la gente, a sabiendas de que su hijo necesitaba descansar. Pronto, solo quedaron Chad, Taylor, los hermanos Evans, Zeke, Jason, Kelsie y Gabriella.

Troy se recostó en el sillón en el que estaba sentado con un suspiro de alivio, y sus amigos rieron. Gabriella, que estaba sentada al lado de Troy, se acurrucó contra él.

- ¿Cansado, Wildcat? – preguntó dulcemente.

- Un poco. – reconoció Troy, con una sonrisa. – Pero ha merecido la pena. Me lo he pasado realmente bien.

- Y mejor me lo voy a pasar yo limpiando. – dijo la voz sarcástica de Lucille Bolton, asomando la cabeza y observando el lío de salón que le habían dejado los alumnos del East High. – Chad, la próxima vez que decidas montar una fiesta, o alquilas un local o no invitas a nadie más además de vosotros.

- Lo siento, señora Bolton. – dijo Chad, teniendo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

- Al menos me ayudarás a limpiar¿verdad? – bromeó Lucille, riendo al ver la cara de susto que ponía Chad.

Gabriella se levantó.

- Todos podemos ayudar. – dijo, arremangándose. – Entre todos, esto estará listo en un santiamén.

Taylor también se levantó, junto con Kelsie, Ryan y, sorprendentemente, Sharpay.

- Sí, entre todos lo haremos más rápido. – dijo esta última, sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermana? – rió Ryan.

- Oh, cállate, Ry. – le espetó Sharpay, mientras todos reían.

- Yo también quiero ayudar. – intervino Troy, levantándose rápidamente y arrancando un montón de exclamaciones de negación a su alrededor. - ¿Por qué no?

- Troy, acabas de salir del hospital. – dijo Gabriella. – Tienes que descansar.

- Debes tomártelo con calma, hijo. – dijo Lucille.

- Nosotros nos las apañaremos muy bien sin tu ayuda. – dijo Taylor.

- Sí, no te preocupes. – dijo Kelsie.

- ¡Pero…! – quiso protestar Troy.

- Pero nada. – dijeron Gabriella y Lucille, ambas con el mismo tono de voz, lo que les valió una mirada de burla por parte de Troy.

En ese momento, tocaron al timbre.

- ¡Jack! – llamó Lucille.

- ¡Ya abro yo! – se escuchó la contestación del entrenador.

- Mamá, Gabriella… - llamó Troy, algo molesto. – Estoy cansado, sí, pero no agotado. Puedo ayudar. Os prometo que si veo que no puedo más pararé.

- Troy… - comenzó su madre.

- No, mamá. – la cortó Troy, más serio que nunca. – No te atrevas a tratarme de forma diferente solo porque haya pasado todo esto. No te atrevas.

Lucille miró a su hijo y lo vio cambiado. Más mayor, más maduro, más serio, más responsable, más hombre… más fuerte. Con un suspiro, asintió.

- Vale, pero si te cansas… - comenzó.

- Si me canso pararé. Lo se. – la cortó Troy, rodando los ojos.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando pasar a María Montez y a los señores Danforth.

- Hola, Lu. – saludó María. – Hola, chicos.

- Vaya, hola, chicos. – saludó Lucille a su vez, un poco sorprendida.

- ¿Mamá? – dijo Gabriella. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, cuando me contaste que ibais a celebrar una fiesta me figuré que el estropicio sería grande, así que he venido a ayudar. – explicó María. – Y he traído refuerzos. – dijo señalando a los señores Danforth.

- Cuando María nos llamó, enseguida accedimos. – explicó la señora Danforth. – Como conocemos a nuestro hijo, sabemos que si él da una fiesta, se arma un grandísimo lío. Así que aquí estamos…

- Vaya, gracias. – contestó Lucille. – Aunque no era necesario…

- Tonterías. – dijo María, arremangándose con el mismo gesto con el que lo había hecho su hija, arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Troy. - ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Pronto, todos estaban trabajando. Los chicos recogían la basura, las chicas barrían, fregaban y pasaban la aspiradora por los sillones, las madres limpiaban los muebles y los padres los movían a su sitio original. En media hora, todo quedó completamente limpio.

- ¡Ya está! – dijo Jack, secándose el sudor de la frente y sonriéndole al señor Danforth con camaradería. – Ya está todo en su sitio.

- ¡Buen trabajo a todos! – sonrió Lucille, buscando a su hijo con la mirada para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

De hecho, Troy sonreía. Estaba extenuado, pero el movimiento y el esfuerzo le habían sentado muy bien.

Todos sonrieron cuando Troy se tiró contra el sillón, arrastrando a Gabriella con él hasta sentarla sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Pero qué monos que son! – sonrió la señora Danforth, arrancando un ligero sonrojo de las mejillas de ambos chicos.

Chad intentaba ocultar la risa, y cuando Troy le miró, formó con los labios la palabra "monos", recibiendo de vuelta una mirada asesina por parte del muchacho.

- Bueno… - dijo Taylor. – Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, chicos.

- Sí. – coincidió María. – Estoy segura de que Troy necesita descansar.

Gabriella, obedientemente, se levantó, y Troy lanzó una exclamación de protesta.

- Mañana vendré a pasar el día contigo¿vale, Wildcat? – dijo la muchacha, besándolo en la mejilla.

- ¿Lo prometes? – le susurró Troy con una sonrisa.

- Lo prometo. – afirmó Gabriella.

Troy la tomó suavemente por la nuca para darle un dulce beso en los labios, y se escucharon varios carraspeos por parte de los adultos que hicieron sonreír a Troy y sonrojarse a Gabriella.

- Vamos, Gabby. – dijo María, tomando a su hija por los hombros. – Descansa, Troy.

- Lo haré. – respondió el muchacho.

Con un gesto de despido hacia los demás, las dos salieron de la sala de estar.

Los señores Danforth hicieron lo mismo con Chad, y el resto de los amigos los siguieron tras despedirse de los Bolton.

Solo quedaron Jack, Lucille y Troy.

Los tres se miraron, sonrientes, y pronto se unieron en un abrazo, Troy entre sus dos padres.

- Bienvenido a casa, hijo. – susurró Lucille. – Bienvenido a casa.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Troy se tiró contra su cama, vestido solo con un ligero pantalón de pijama, y miró a su alrededor.

Por fin estaba de nuevo en su habitación. Su cama, su ropa, su baño, sus cosas. Sin médicos o enfermeras despertándolo en mitad de la noche para reconocerlo, sin desayunos horribles y comida acartonada de hospital, sin esas cuatro paredes blancas tan dolorosamente tristes.

Sí, se alegraba de estar de vuelta.

Pero, de alguna forma, algo lo estaba molestando.

Troy siguió observando su entorno, preguntándose que sería lo que le hacía sentir agobio y amargura. Al final, lo comprendió, y esa comprensión le trajo aún más amargura.

Lentamente, Troy se levantó, fue hacia el armario y cogió una manta. Más lentamente todavía, el muchacho se acercó hacia la estantería llena de sus trofeos de baloncesto, la cual estaba enfrente de su cama, y, tras una última mirada que le llenó de añoranza y tristeza, extendió la manta sobre ellos, tapándolos todos.

Observando su obra, Troy suspiró tristemente y volvió a su cama, acurrucándose entre las mantas. Unos segundos más tarde, apagó la luz y se sumió en un sueño agitado, repleto de pelotas de baloncesto, trofeos llenos de polvo y telarañas, y canastas inalcanzables.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el penúltimo capítulo. Ya solo queda el último capítulo y el epílogo para dar por finalizada esta historia. _

_Espero que pueda actualizar pronto, chicos, porque lo cierto es que estoy muy ocupada con la universidad. _

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: **__Cuando termine esta historia, voy a rescribirla por completo. Es que los primeros capítulos son horribles. Cuando los escribí, no pensaba que esta historia podía tener la repercusión que ha tenido, y por eso no me los trabajé demasiado. Si os dais cuenta, la historia ha ido subiendo en complejidad y en detalles conforme van pasando los capítulos. Por eso, voy a rescribir la historia. Para nivelarla, y para añadir complejidad al asunto, por ejemplo, de Gabriella y al por qué rompió con Troy. _

_Cuando la rescriba, la volveré a publicar en castellano, y después la traduciré al inglés para publicarla también en ese idioma. _

_Que me esté tomando tantas molestias por "Sentimiento De Pérdida" es gracias a vosotros, a vuestro apoyo y a vuestro cariño, sin los cuales esta historia no sería lo que es ahora. _

_¡Muchas gracias a todos! _

_¡Nos vemos pronto! _


	16. El futuro

_¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¡cuánto tiempo¿Verdad? Lo siento muchísimo. He estado sumamente ocupada. Más que nunca. No he podido dedicar mucho tiempo a escribir. Y siendo que éste capítulo es el más largo que haya escrito nunca (27 páginas de Word), no es de extrañar que haya tardado tanto. _

_Sí, 27 páginas de Word. _

_Ya podéis tomar asiento, preparar algo de beber y algo de comer, y apagar los teléfonos móviles y el Messenger para que nadie os moleste. Tenéis un buen rato hasta que terminéis de leer, os lo aseguro. _

_Y es el final. Sí, lo habéis oído bien. Es el último capítulo. Solo queda el epílogo, que espero subirlo mañana antes de irme de vacaciones. El miércoles me marcho al pueblo, y allí no tengo Internet ni nada parecido. _

_Tengo un aviso importante que daros. Me han concedido el honor de traducir del inglés dos de los mejores fics que he leído en esta página. Al final del capítulo os escribiré una breve reseña acerca de ellos, para que os vayáis mentalizando. Os van a gustar. Lo se. _

_Y sin más dilación, contesto reviews: _

_CamiW:__ A mi correo puedes acceder desde mi Profile. Simplemente, pincha sobre mi nombre allá arriba. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que me estás pidiendo de mi fic?  
En cuanto a lo de la segunda temporada… lo siento, pero el fic se acaba aquí. No tengo nada más que contar sobre ellos, al menos no con este tipo de argumentos. Me alegra que queráis más. :-D Eso significa que no lo he hecho mal. ¡Un beso! _

_LaPamzhazul:__ Me alegra muchísimo que te encante el fic. En cuanto a mi MSN, lo puedes encontrar en mi Profile. Pincha en mi nombre, y aparecerás en mi página personal. Eres la primera que me dice que quieres leer el fic reescrito… ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque, al haber adquirido compromisos con las autoras de los fics que voy a traducir, la corrección se va a demorar. _

_Gabriela:__ ¡Jeje! Vaya, lo siento, pero el fic se termina. ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! En cuanto a la secuela, te digo lo mismo que a CamiW. Voy a seguir escribiendo, así que ya sabes… estate atenta, y a lo mejor encuentras que mis siguientes fics te gustan incluso más. ¡Quién sabe! ;-) ¡Un beso! _

_Gelen:__ ¡Hola, preciosa! Me alegro de verte por aquí. Espero que te siga encantando, y nada, que es un placer tenerte por aquí mandándome reviews. ;-) ¡Un beso! _

_ººMaryºº:__ ¡Muchas gracias, de nuevo, por tu review! Me animan mucho tus reviews, gracias por tus amables palabras. ;-) ¡Un beso! PD: El final… ¡Qué pena! ___

_Y ya no os entretengo más. ¡A leer! Espero que os guste. _

_Dedico este capítulo a mi hermana Alejandra, otra fan de High School Musical. _

_Y, sobretodo, se lo dedico a mi novio, quien lee esta historia con tantísima paciencia. Para tí, mi amor, en tu 20 cumpleaños. ¡Te quiero! _

Jack Bolton despertó, como siempre hacía, a las 5:00 de la mañana cinco días después de la vuelta a casa de Troy. Era una persona madrugadora, pues le gustaba salir a correr o a practicar tiros libres para mantenerse en forma. 

Y ese día, viernes, como cualquier otro, también se levantó. Con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa, salió de la cama y entró sin hacer ruido al baño para ponerse un chándal que había dejado preparado el día anterior. Y, ya vestido, salió del baño y caminó sin hacer ruido por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. 

Pero antes…

Jack se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, y la abrió con cuidado para después entrar sigilosamente. Acercándose poco a poco, escuchó la leve respiración de Troy, que dormía boca abajo tapado hasta la cintura y abrazado a la cabecera. 

Jack había descubierto que le encantaba ver dormir a su hijo. Le recordaba a esos tiempos ya lejanos en los que un Troy de cuatro años entraba en su habitación asustado por alguna pesadilla y acababa dormido junto a él y su madre mientras los dos adultos lo observaban preguntándose cómo habían podido formar algo tan perfecto como su hijo. 

Con una sonrisa, Jack acarició suavemente el cabello de Troy a sabiendas de que no se despertaría, y paseó la vista por el cuerpo del muchacho. Estaba mucho más delgado que antes… demasiado delgado. La horrible estancia en el hospital se había llevado por lo menos 8 kilos, y los tendría que recuperar con una dieta hipercalórica que muy amablemente la doctora Darrell les había proporcionado. De hecho, desde que estaba en casa había recuperado unos 800 gramos. Seguía siendo musculoso, aunque la delgadez fuera notable, y un par de finas cicatrices de color rojizo cruzaban su espalda como dos de los muchos recordatorios que a Troy le iban a quedar sobre su accidente.

Jack suspiró. Antes de que todo esto pasara, Troy se levantaba todos los días para salir a correr con él o a entrenarse un poco en el baloncesto. Era tan madrugador como su padre. No se levantaba estos días, claro, pues el muchacho todavía se cansaba más de lo normal durante el día. Y aunque se levantara, estaba claro que el muchacho no se animaría a salir con él. No se decidía a intentarlo.

La mañana siguiente de la vuelta a casa de Troy, Jack se había levantado como hacía siempre y había ido a la habitación de su hijo al igual que hoy. Allí, había descubierto algo que lo había llenado de tristeza.

**FLASHBACK**: 

Jack abrió la puerta de la habitación de Troy y entró sigilosamente. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible, de esas que te despiertas jadeando y bañado en sudor y lágrimas. Lucille lo había despertado bastante asustada, diciéndole que no paraba de agitarse y de murmurar palabras ininteligibles en un tono horrorizado. 

Pero es que había sido el sueño más terrorífico que podía tener. Una lápida. Una simple lápida. 

_Troy Alexander Bolton_

_Fallecido el 28 de Octubre de 2007_

_Amado hijo_

Simplemente no podía soportar ni el recuerdo de esa fría lápida. Esa lápida que, en su sueño, cubría el cuerpo de su hijo, de su propio hijo, de su pequeño, su orgullo, su vida. 

No, no podía soportar ni el recordarlo. 

Y había tenido que ir. Había tenido que acercarse a la habitación de su hijo para despejar su horror, para que volviera la calidez a su corazón, para tocar su frente y notar la calidez y la vida que emanaban de su cuerpo. 

Todavía temblando, se había sentado en el borde de la cama de Troy y lo había observado dormir. La tranquila elevación de su pecho al respirar, el suave movimiento de las venas contra su piel al latir, el parpadeo de sus ojos que indicaba que estaba soñando… 

Poco a poco, Jack se había ido tranquilizando. Cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas para levantarse y salir de la habitación, se incorporó con cuidado y sonrió al ver que Troy ni se había enterado de que alguien se había sentado y después se había levantado de la cama. Siempre había tenido el sueño muy profundo, y además era una de esas personas capaz de dormir en cualquier lugar, ya fuera el suelo, un árbol o una cama de pinchos. A él lo mismo le daba, pues si tenía sueño se dormiría. 

Con cuidado, Jack quitó un mechón de pelo correspondiente al flequillo de los ojos del muchacho, y de nuevo éste ni se movió. Conteniendo una carcajada, Jack se volvió para salir. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando algo llamó su atención. 

Lentamente, se volvió hacia la pared enfrente de la cama de Troy, donde había una estantería con los trofeos más importantes del muchacho, tanto de baloncesto como de otros muchos deportes. Los trofeos de los que Troy más orgulloso se sentía. Los trofeos que le recordaban quién era, lo que había conseguido y a dónde quería llegar. 

Una manta los cubría todos. 

Jack pasó la vista desde la estantería hasta su hijo y viceversa, con gesto triste. No podía creer que los hubiera tapado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho¿Se sentía avergonzado¿Dolido¿Qué? 

Troy se estiró lentamente y respiró hondo, llevándose una mano a los ojos y frotándolos débilmente. Y Jack salió rápida pero sigilosamente, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí. 

Cuando Troy abrió los ojos, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Habría jurado que alguien estaba allí hacía un minuto… 

Bah, habría sido un sueño o algo así. 

Con un suspiro cansado, Troy se volvió a tumbar y se dispuso a volver a dormir. 

Eran las 9 de la mañana cuando Lucille se levantó de la cama, se vistió, se aseó y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Nada más entrar, descubrió a su marido sentado a la mesa con la mirada perdida y el pijama todavía puesto. Vaya, eso sí que era raro. 

- ¿Jack? – le llamó.

Instantáneamente, el hombre se volvió hacia ella, y Lucille se fijó en su mirada triste y pensativa. 

- ¿Humph? – contestó Jack, con gesto ausente. 

Su mujer se acercó y le puso la mano en la frente. 

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, preocupada. 

- Sí… - contestó Jack con voz suave. 

- No has salido a correr. – observó su mujer. 

Jack negó con la cabeza. 

- No tenía ganas. – contestó en un murmullo. 

Lucille se sentó junto a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas. 

- ¿Todavía te preocupa la pesadilla de anoche? – preguntó. – Cariño, solo fue un sueño. Troy está bien, acabo de pasar por su habitación y seguía dormido como un bebé. Todo está bien ahora. 

- N-no es eso. – murmuró Jack. 

Lucille lo miró desconcertada. 

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? – preguntó, dubitativa. 

Jack la miró a los ojos, y Lucille pudo ver una expresión entre desconcertada, asustada, dolida y perdida. 

- Ha tapado sus trofeos. – susurró, tan flojo que su mujer tuvo que acercarse más para escucharlo. 

Lucille afirmó con la cabeza. 

- Lo se. – susurró a su vez. – Lo acabo de ver. 

- ¿Por qué…? – comenzó a preguntar Jack. – Si… si siempre estuvo orgulloso de ellos… 

Lucille sonrió dulcemente. Ella, con su intuición de madre y el conocimiento profundo que tenía de su hijo, creía saber lo que había pasado por la cabeza de éste para hacerlo. 

- Mirar los trofeos… - comenzó a explicar, detuviéndose para escoger las palabras más adecuadas. – Para Troy, mirar los trofeos es recordar algo que tuvo y que ya no tiene. Algo que le fue arrebatado de forma abrupta e injusta. 

- Los deportistas que se lesionan y no vuelven a jugar no tapan sus trofeos, sino que los exponen todavía más. – observó Jack. 

- Pero lo de Troy no es una lesión. – contestó Lucille. – Con una lesión, sabes que sigues siendo un buen jugador. Lo de Troy es distinto. Porque Troy ha olvidado cómo jugar. Y en el fondo siente que, sin saber jugar, no se merece ningún trofeo. Porque ya no es un jugador de baloncesto, y esos trofeos los ganó un jugador de baloncesto. Siente que ya no se los merece.

Jack negó con la cabeza. 

- No tiene por qué avergonzarse. – replicó. – No tiene por qué arrepentirse. Solo tiene que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. La cancha de baloncesto está allí. Solo tiene que proponérselo. 

- Necesita tiempo. – susurró Lucille. 

Jack negó con la cabeza. 

- No, Lucille. – respondió. – Si lo deja pasar ahora, no volverá a jugar. Porque se acomodará a lo que ahora tiene, se conformará con lo que ya ha conseguido. Si no lo intenta ahora que le duele y que comprende lo que ha perdido, no lo intentará más. 

Con un suspiro, Lucille se levantó y avanzó hacia el frigorífico. 

- Dale unos días. – sugirió. – Y luego, habla con él. A ver qué te dice. 

Jack asintió con la cabeza, y Lucille se volvió hacia la cocina y comenzó a preparar huevos con bacon. Normalmente desayunaban tostadas, tortitas o cereales. Pero Troy necesitaba ganar peso. 

Ninguno de los dos adultos se percató de que una sombra había escuchado toda la conversación desde el pasillo. 

Troy apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró. Sabía que su padre tenía razón. Lo sabía. Pero no podía reunir el suficiente valor como para intentarlo. Todavía no. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea. 

Todavía no. 

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**. 

Habían pasado cinco días, y Troy todavía no había pisado la cancha. Y eso que Jack lo había intentado… 

Hubo un día que se dedicó a dejar balones de baloncesto por todas partes para que Troy los encontrara. Se trajo todos los balones del East High y llenó la casa con ellos, dejando uno en cada sitio por el que sabía que Troy iba a pasar. 

Así, cuando Troy despertó, se encontró compartiendo almohada con un balón de baloncesto. Sorprendido, miró hacia arriba pensando que se había caído de una de las estanterías… pero no. El balón que él tenía, firmado por los Lakers (un tesoro), seguía en su sitio. Tras meditar un momento, se encogió de hombros, recogió el balón y lo metió en su armario en una de las viejas redes que guardaba de las remesas de balones que llegaban al East High. 

Cuando salió de su habitación, tropezó con otro balón, y como todavía vacilaba un poco al caminar (y más recién levantado), se cayó de culo al suelo. Con el ceño fruncido, se quedó mirando el balón un minuto entero, hasta que su madre pasó por delante de él y se lo quedó mirando con una ceja enarcada en un gesto divertido. 

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó, aguantando la risa. 

- ¿Qué se propone papá con esto¿Matarme? – preguntó Troy de vuelta. 

Lucille rió y rodó los ojos. 

- Probablemente tentarte. – contestó. 

- Ya… - gruñó Troy. – Pues no va a funcionar. Todavía no. 

- Lo se. – suspiró su madre, y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. 

Troy la aceptó y se levantó, dejando que su madre, en un gesto de cariño, pasara la mano por su pelo, más largo de lo habitual debido a su larga estancia en el hospital. Le habían ofrecido traer al peluquero del hospital cuando todavía estaba allí, pero Troy no se fiaba mucho. Tenía miedo de que lo dejaran con el corte de pelo de un viejo. 

- ¿Cuántos balones ha traído? – preguntó Troy. 

- Unos cuantos. – contestó su madre. – Y me ha prohibido terminantemente que los toque, así que te va a tocar recogerlos a ti. 

Troy rodó los ojos en un gesto idéntico al de su madre. Y es que, aunque de físico y maneras fuera más como su padre, también tenía numerosos gestos clavados a los de su madre. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que hacían patente el ligero parecido en los rasgos faciales de Troy y Lucille Bolton. 

- Vale… - suspiró Troy, recogiendo el balón del suelo y volviendo a su habitación para colocarlo junto al otro, dentro de la red. - ¡Qué remedio! 

Ese fue solo el comienzo. En el baño, en el frigorífico, encima de la televisión, encima de la Play Station 2, en la mochila de Troy, en su escritorio, encima de sus libros de texto, en el jardín, en el coche, en el sillón favorito de Troy, debajo de la mesa, en las estanterías del salón… 

Todo el día estuvo Troy encontrando balones y guardándolos en las redes que tenía por el armario. El muchacho había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había, pero creía que había contado unos 40. ¡De locos! 

Cuando Jack Bolton volvió del instituto, Troy se encontraba en su habitación estudiando. Lo primero que hizo fue interrogar a su mujer para saber si el chico había pisado la cancha. Ante la respuesta negativa de Lucille, Jack simplemente frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, decepcionado.

Una hora más tarde, Lucille llamó a su hijo a cenar. El muchacho bajó las escaleras después de lavarse las manos y entró al comedor. Allí estaba su padre, leyendo el periódico. No levantó la vista del papel cuando su hijo entró, y Troy se preguntó un poco preocupado si estaría enfadado con él. Lo cual estaba mal, pues debería ser al revés. 

Troy iba a hablar cuando algo llamó su atención. Sobre su plato, en su silla y en equilibrio sobre su vaso había tres pelotas de baloncesto más. 

Ante lo absurdo de la situación, Troy comenzó a reír. Jack levantó la vista del periódico para observar, estupefacto, a su hijo literalmente doblado en dos, con lágrimas de risa cayendo por sus mejillas y señalando la mesa con una mano temblorosa. Y hombre, había que reconocer que la vista de ésta era graciosa… 

Sin decir nada, aunque con una sonrisa amenazando con escaparse de entre sus labios, Jack esperó a que su hijo parara de reír. Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, Troy se enderezó y se limpió las lágrimas, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. 

- En serio, papá. – comenzó, respirando entrecortadamente y enarcando una ceja. - ¿Qué es lo que has hecho¿Robar todos los balones del instituto? 

Jack se encogió de hombros.

- Sí. – contestó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. 

Troy volvió a reír. 

- Papá, estas cosas no van a funcionar. – explicó, un poco más serio y enarcando esta vez ambas cejas. – No todavía. 

Jack suspiró, dejó el periódico a un lado y se levantó, avanzando hacia su hijo. Cuando llegó hasta él, lo tomó de los hombros. 

- Troy. – comenzó. – Hijo… ¿es que ya no quieres jugar al baloncesto? 

- No se trata de eso. – dijo Troy, esta vez completamente serio. – Por supuesto que quiero jugar. 

- ¿Entonces…? – comenzó a preguntar Jack. 

- El problema, papá… - interrumpió Troy. – El problema es que ya no se si puedo. Y eso es algo que tengo que averiguar por mi cuenta y a mi debido tiempo. 

Jack sacudió la cabeza. 

- Si no lo haces ahora… - comenzó. 

- Lo se, papá. – volvió a interrumpir Troy, y Jack suspiró. 

Troy observó el semblante preocupado de su padre, y tomó aire, pensando en como explicarle bien la situación. 

- Mira, papá. – dijo. – Te prometo que lo voy a intentar. Te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para que todo vuelta a ser como era antes. Pero es muy pronto. 

Jack quiso intervenir, pero Troy lo paró con un gesto. 

- No, déjame acabar. – pidió. – Tengo varias razones para esperar, siendo la primera de ellas que todavía no puedo bajar y subir las escaleras una vez sin sentirme terriblemente cansado. La segunda es que necesito sentirme más seguro antes de intentarlo, siendo que todavía me tiemblan las piernas cuando me canso demasiado, y no podría intentar jugar durante mucho rato. Y la tercera es la más difícil.

Jack esperó expectante, mientras su hijo se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras correctas. 

- Desde que tengo memoria, mi vida ha girado en torno al baloncesto. – dijo Troy, suavemente. – Mi primer recuerdo sobre el tema es aquél día en que me compraste un balón y una canasta enana, y tenía tres años. – Jack sonrió ante el recuerdo de un pequeño niño completamente encantado con su nuevo regalo. - Desde ese día, he ido fabricando una especie de puzzle… un puzzle del baloncesto, en el que conforme aprendía cosas sobre el deporte iba añadiendo más y más piezas. Y, después de todo lo que me costó reunir todas las piezas, el puzzle se rompió el día que tuve el accidente. Donde estaba el trabajo de toda mi vida, solo quedó vacío. Una laguna, un hueco, nada. 

Jack escuchaba atentamente, mientras su hijo miraba al suelo con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de concentración. 

- Y lo peor, papá, es que no se dónde están las piezas. – siguió Troy. – Necesito reunir las piezas, una por una, antes de intentar montar de nuevo el puzzle. Porque cuando era pequeño, las piezas venían una a una, y no me costaba demasiado encontrar su hueco. Y aunque me costara un poco, nadie esperaba que un niño de cuatro, cinco o incluso diez años supiera jugar bien al baloncesto. Pero ahora sí que se espera eso de mí, y las piezas en vez de venir de una en una vendrían todas de golpe. Por eso, necesito reunirlas antes de que se me exija nada, porque solo cuando las tenga todas podré empezar a rehacer el puzzle. 

Troy quedó en silencio unos instantes, y después levantó la vista hacia su padre. 

- Tengo que reunir las piezas, papá. – dijo suavemente. - ¿Lo entiendes? 

Y Jack por fin lo comprendió. Comprendió que el caso de su hijo no era normal, no era como los de los demás, que se lesionaban y necesitaban un tiempo de recuperación antes de jugar como lo hacían antes de la lesión. 

El caso de Troy requería otro tipo de tratamiento. Y era un tratamiento más lento, más largo y más doloroso. 

Jack asintió con la cabeza, y Troy le sonrió. 

- Anda, devuelve los balones al instituto antes de que perdamos el campeonato por no tener balones para entrenar. – dijo el muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

Jack sonrió, y el brillo de la esperanza se instauró en sus ojos. Mientras seguía a su hijo, que lo conducía a su habitación para recoger todos los balones del armario, no pudo evitar pensar que era la primera vez desde el accidente que su hijo se incluía a sí mismo dentro de los Wildcats. 

Y hoy, por fin, era el primer día que Troy iba a ir al instituto. La doctora Darrell había sugerido a Troy que eligiera como primer día de clase un viernes. De esa forma, podría descansar durante el fin de semana, pues el primer día sería el más duro. La vuelta a la rutina, al trabajo y al estrés del último año de instituto. 

Cuando Jack volvió de correr y entró en la casa, su hijo ya estaba levantado, y desayunaba tranquilamente en la cocina. Bueno, no tan tranquilamente. Jack podía ver en su gesto tenso y en el movimiento continuo de su pierna derecha que estaba nervioso. Cuando pasó por su lado, Jack le revolvió afectuosamente el pelo, ganándose una protesta de Troy. 

- Voy a ducharme. ¿Vas a venir conmigo o vas con Gabriella? – le preguntó, ignorando la protesta. 

- No. – contestó Troy. – Voy a recoger a Gabriella para ir juntos. Tengo que darle utilidad al nuevo coche tan increíble que me habéis comprado. 

Jack sonrió y rodó los ojos. 

- Por si te has ido cuando vuelva a bajar, conduce con cuidado. – le dijo a su hijo. 

Esta vez fue el turno de Troy para rodar los ojos. 

- Lo se. – contestó lacónicamente. 

Conforme Jack salía de la cocina, Lucille entraba completamente vestida y lista para salir. Besó a su marido en la mejilla antes de que él saliera, y después se sentó con su hijo y lo miró con las cejas enarcadas. 

- ¿No deberías haberte ido ya, mamá? – preguntó Troy, sin levantar la vista de su abundante desayuno. – María dijo ayer que había quedado contigo hoy… - miró su reloj de reojo y enarcó una ceja. - … hace cinco minutos.

- Si, bueno, voy a ir contigo ya que tú vas para allá. – sonrió ella. - ¿Por qué estas nervioso?

Troy enrojeció. 

- No estoy nervioso. – contestó. 

- Troy, soy tu madre. – rió Lucille. – Te conozco como la palma de mi mano, y lo sabes. 

- No estoy nervioso. – volvió a decir Troy con cabezonería, enrojeciendo aún más.

- Troy… - ahí estaba de nuevo el tono de amenaza. Igualito al de Gabriella. Troy no pudo menos que sonreír. – Cuéntame que es lo que te preocupa. 

Troy suspiró. Sabía que podía confiar en su madre, y que ella lo consolaría y lo comprendería mejor que nadie. Excepto, quizás, Gabriella. Pero simplemente pensaba que era una estupidez, y que al ponerlo en palabras sonaría aún más estúpido. 

Mirándose en los ojos azules de su madre, contemplando esa mirada preocupada por él y llena de infinito cariño, Troy abrió la boca y tomó aire.

- Yo… - comenzó. – Es una estupidez. Me preocupa la gente del instituto. 

Lucille enarcó una ceja. 

- ¿Del instituto? – preguntó, incrédula. - ¿Por qué? 

- Supongo que por la reacción que puedan tener al saber que he cedido la capitanía de los Wildcats a Chad. – contestó Troy, bajando la mirada. 

- Temporalmente. – le recordó su madre. 

- Temporalmente. – repitió Troy rodando los ojos. – Eso espero…

Lucille miró a su hijo con cariño y besó su frente. 

- Cariño. – le dijo, con una sonrisa. – Pero si en el instituto te adoran… por supuesto, comprenderán la situación. Ellos te quieren, Troy. 

- No, mamá. – repuso Troy. – Ellos adoran y quieren a la idea de mí. Adoran a Troy, capitán de los Wildcats, estrella del equipo de baloncesto. ¿Sabes cuanta gente me conoce de verdad?

Lucille no contestó, y Troy esbozó un gesto triunfante. 

- Ocho personas. – se respondió a sí mismo. – Ocho personas, mamá. Para el resto, no soy nada más que lo que aparento ser. 

Lucille tomó la cara del muchacho entre sus manos y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. 

- ¿Y qué? – dijo lentamente y en tono tajante. 

Troy entorno los ojos en un gesto confundido. 

- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? – respondió el muchacho. 

- ¿Y qué más da? – elaboró Lucille. - ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que piense la gente¿Cuándo te ha importado? Tienes el apoyo y el cariño de esas ocho personas que has nombrado, Troy. ¿Acaso necesitas al resto del instituto? 

Troy guardó silencio unos instantes, y después obsequió a su madre con una de sus mejores sonrisas. 

- Y, como siempre… - comenzó. - … tienes toda la razón. ¿Ves? Ya te había dicho que era una tontería. 

Lucille rió y abrazó cariñosamente a su hijo. 

- Nada de lo que tú digas me podrá parecer nunca una tontería, hijo. – contestó, disfrutando del sentimiento de ternura que le provocaba el tener a su hijo entre sus brazos. Conforme Troy iba creciendo, Lucille iba disfrutando menos de esos momentos madre-hijo tan inolvidables. – Eres un gran muchacho, Troy. – añadió. – Y eso, por mucho que tú pienses que no, la gente lo sabe. 

- Gracias, mamá. – susurró Troy, separándose lentamente de su madre para besarla en la mejilla. - ¿Te parece que nos vayamos ya? No quiero llegar tarde… 

Lucille asintió con la cabeza, y se apresuró a terminar su desayuno. Un par de minutos después, madre e hijo subieron al nuevo coche de Troy para dirigirse a la casa de las Montez. 

Aunque Troy aún se sentía un poco incómodo sentado en el sillón del coche, seguía conduciendo con el mismo cuidado y la misma pericia que tenía antes del accidente. Era uno de esos conductores que se concentraban totalmente en la carretera, que rara vez apartaban la vista del camino frente a ellos. Mientras recorrían las anchas calles de Alburquerque, Lucille observó el gesto de concentración y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y sonrió. Se le veía tan mayor, tan apuesto, tan responsable…

Diez minutos después, Troy aparcó frente al jardín delantero de la casa de las Montez, y se volvió hacia su madre. 

- Gracias por traerme. – dijo Lucille, abrazando a su hijo con un brazo y besándolo en la mejilla. 

Troy rodó los ojos. 

- Mamá, suenas como si fuéramos dos extraños. – se quejó. – "Gracias por traerme"… ¿qué clase de comentario es ese hacia un hijo? 

Lucille enarcó una ceja. 

- Encima de que soy agradecida… - dijo, fingiendo haberse ofendido. 

Troy rompió a reír y la empujó suavemente hacia la puerta. 

- Anda, vete. – rió. – Corre a contarle los últimos cotilleos del barrio a María, y no olvides añadir comentarios sobre lo "monos" que somos Gabriella y yo. 

Lucille sonrió. 

- Que tengas un buen día en el instituto, cariño. – le deseó, con un guiño. – Y ya sabes, si te sientes…

- … cansado, vuelve a casa. Lo se, mamá. – la interrumpió Troy volviendo a rodar los ojos. 

Lucille negó con la cabeza en un gesto de exasperación y salió del coche cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Un segundo después, Troy abrió la ventanilla del copiloto y llamó a su madre, que se volvió hacia él expectante. 

- Dile a Gabriella que no se mire más al espejo, que está preciosa, y que salga ya si no quiere que lleguemos tarde. – le gritó.

Lucille rió y asintió con la cabeza para retomar después el camino hacia la puerta principal de las Montez. Cuando llegó, tocó al timbre, y unos segundos después María Montez abrió la puerta y la saludó alegremente, haciéndola pasar. 

Lucille recorrió los pasillos del piso de abajo para llegar a la cocina, con María parloteando con entusiasmo a su lado. Al pasar por la puerta del baño de abajo, Lucille vislumbró a Gabriella haciéndose los últimos retoques en el espejo, y se detuvo. Tocó suavemente en la puerta, y la muchacha se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo alegremente al ver quién era. 

- ¡Hola, Lucille! – la saludó. 

- Hola, cielo. – contestó la mujer. – Troy me ha dicho que te diga que dejes de mirarte al espejo, que estás preciosa, y que salgas ya o llegaréis tarde. – recitó rápidamente. 

Gabriella se sonrojó, y después sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

- Hombres… - susurró para sí misma, haciendo reír a las dos mujeres. 

- Anda, hija, vete ya. – le dijo Marie. – O llegaréis tarde de verdad. 

Gabriella asintió y cogió su chaqueta y su mochila. 

- ¡Pásalo bien! – dijo su madre, guiñándole el ojo. 

La muchacha sonrió y guiñó el ojo a su vez, pero cuando estaba a punto de echar a correr hacia la puerta principal, Lucille la detuvo. 

- Gabriella, estate pendiente de Troy hoy¿vale? – pidió. – Está un poco nervioso, y me da miedo que se canse demasiado y no diga nada. 

Gabriella asintió con gesto serio. 

- No tenías ni que pedirlo. – le aseguró. – Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos. 

Lucille sonrió y abrazó a la muchacha.

- Eres lo mejor que podría pedir para mi hijo. – le susurró al oído. – Muchas gracias por estar a su lado. 

Gabriella sonrió, intentando evitar las lágrimas, y Lucille la empujó hacia la salida. 

- Vamos, que llegaréis tarde. – la riñó en tono de broma. 

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! – rió Gabriella. - ¡Pasadlo bien mientras cotilleáis acerca de todos los vecinos del barrio! – las adultas rieron. – Y no os cortéis al hablar de Troy y de mí y de lo "monos" que somos. Si me pitan los oídos, ya sabré por qué es. 

Lucille sonrió con ternura. Ambos chicos habían dicho casi las mismas palabras. Desde luego, lo que ellos tenían no era algo de instituto. Lo que ellos tenían era completa y absolutamente real. Algo como lo que ellos tenían, duraría para siempre. 

Pronto, Gabriella estuvo sentada en el asiento del copiloto del nuevo coche de Troy. 

- Ya era hora. – se quejó el muchacho. – Vamos a llegar tarde. 

- No vamos a llegar tarde. – le aseguró Gabriella. – Venga, arranca. 

Troy hizo lo que la muchacha le ordenaba, y en un momento se pusieron en marcha, charlando animadamente. A Troy todavía le asombraba que Gabriella y él pudieran sacar una conversación de la nada. Era como si, aunque no tuvieran nada que decir, encontraran siempre un tema del que hablar durante horas y horas. Sin parar. 

Tras unos minutos, Gabriella se dio cuenta de que estaban dando un rodeo. Un rodeo que evitaba justamente el cruce donde Troy había tenido el accidente. Su gesto se ensombreció, y una mirada confundida se posó en el rostro del muchacho. Este, que notaba la mirada de su novia sobre él, se removió incómodo. 

- No quiero pasar por allí. – murmuró, sin desviar la vista de la carretera. Y Gabriella simplemente asintió y lo dejó estar. 

El resto del viaje, extrañamente a lo que ocurría siempre con los dos muchachos, fue muy silencioso.

Nada más aparcar en el parking del instituto y salir del coche, Troy se vio rodeado por un numeroso grupo de alumnos del East High, todos dándole la bienvenida y contándole lo contentos que estaban de que hubiera vuelto. Troy sonrió y les dio las gracias, apretando fuertemente la mano de Gabriella, quien, notando su nerviosismo, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y lo apretó contra ella. 

En el corto camino desde el coche hasta el instituto, Troy y Gabriella fueron parados por medio centenar de chicos y chicas, todos deseando a Troy un buen regreso a clase. Cuando al fin alcanzaron la puerta y se encontraron con sus amigos, Troy estaba completamente apabullado. Al ver su cara, roja como un tomate, Chad comenzó a reír, lo que le valió una mirada asesina por parte del acalorado muchacho. 

- Vaya, vaya, Troy. – sonrió Sharpay. – Cualquiera diría que debieras estar acostumbrado a las adulaciones. Llevas siendo la estrella del instituto casi cuatro años… 

- ¿Acostumbrarme? – preguntó Troy, incrédulo. - ¿Quién puede acostumbrarse a algo así? 

- Yo. – dijo seriamente Sharpay, agitando sus rubios cabellos con coquetería.

Todos quedaron silenciosos un instante, hasta que rompieron a reír. ¡Típico de Sharpay el decir algo así!

La muchacha acabó riendo con ellos, y tras un par de minutos, Troy se irguió y se limpió las lágrimas.

- Anda, vamos adentro. – dijo, casi sin respiración y bastante más relajado. – No quiero que Darbus me castigue este primer día. 

Gabriella le envió una mirada agradecida a Sharpay, que le guiñó el ojo. La muchacha sabía muy bien que su ayuda en la tarea de calmar los nervios de Troy había dado resultado. 

Por los pasillos, otro montón de gente les fue parando para saludar a Troy. Eventualmente, todos los amigos excepto Troy y Gabriella habían desaparecido camino a la clase de la profesora Darbus y los dos muchachos todavía estaban tratando de hacerse camino hacia allí. Por suerte, llegaron justo a tiempo de empezar la clase. 

Cuando Troy y Gabriella entraron por la puerta vieron a todos sus compañeros ya sentados en sus respectivos sitios. La clase en pleno se volvió hacia ellos, incluida la profesora Darbus. 

Súbitamente y tras una señal de uno de los skaters, todos estallaron a la vez en una gran ovación dirigida hacia el muchacho. Troy miró sorprendido (y enrojeciendo por momentos) las caras de todos sus compañeros, que aplaudían, gritaban y lanzaban exclamaciones de gozo. Incluso sus amigos y Gabriella aplaudían vueltos hacia él. ¡Y Darbus! La profesora aplaudía de forma entusiasta con una gran sonrisa en los labios y… ¿eran eso lágrimas? 

Troy sonrió y se dirigió hacia su pupitre, frotando la parte de atrás de su cuello en un gesto entre nervioso y avergonzado. Tras dos minutos de aplausos, la profesora Darbus impuso silencio. 

- ¡Silencio todos! – gritó para hacerse oír. – La clase ha empezado. Señor Danforth, le sugiero que deje su balón de fútbol fuera de mi clase, o será castigado. 

La clase entera rió mientras Chad metía la pelota de baloncesto debajo de la mesa. 

Ya contenta, la señora Darbus se volvió hacia Troy. 

- Bienvenido, señor Bolton.- dijo amablemente, y Troy asintió con la cabeza lanzándole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Gabriella descubrió, divertida, que la profesora se había sonrojado. ¿Desde cuando era Darbus capaz de sonrojarse? – Bien, clase, hoy hablaremos sobre el famoso artista Dante, quien escribió la maravillosa obra llamada… - una melodía se oyó por la clase. - ¿ES ESO UN MÓVIL? 

Troy suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento.

"Sí" pensó, divertido. "Vuelta a la normalidad". 

* * *

Troy llevaba ya dos semanas yendo a clase, y, para alegría suya, cada vez se cansaba menos, y sus piernas estaban cada vez más firmes. Por supuesto, la doctora Sylvia y la doctora Darrell le ayudaban muchísimo en la rehabilitación. De hecho, la doctora Darrell no tenía que estar allí, pero lo cierto es que siempre aparecía, según ella, para darle apoyo moral. 

El muchacho, sin embargo, seguía sin pisar una cancha de baloncesto. En el fondo no sabía por qué. Estaba físicamente bien como para comenzar a rehacer lo deshecho, pero no conseguía reunir el valor para hacerlo. Su padre había comenzado a lanzarle miradas tristes y ansiosas otra vez, e incluso había hablado con la doctora Darrell sobre el asunto. Ella le había asegurado que era cuestión de tiempo, pero conforme pasaban los días, tanto a Troy como a su padre les parecía que la cosa iba a peor. 

Ese viernes, los señores Bolton se marchaban de viaje a San Diego. A Jack lo habían invitado a una convención de entrenadores de baloncesto, y las respectivas parejas tenían que estar presentes también. Tanto a Lucille como a Jack les había costado un montón acceder a marcharse lejos de su hijo cuando hacía tan poco tiempo que había salido del hospital, pero tanto Gabriella como Marie le habían asegurado que iban a estar muy pendientes del muchacho esos dos días que estarían fuera. De hecho, Troy iba a dormir las dos noches que estaría solo en casa de las Montez, en la habitación de invitados que habían arreglado para la ocasión. 

A las 5:00 PM de esa tarde, Troy, Gabriella y Marie se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de los Bolton despidiendo a Jack y Lucille, quienes cargaban un par de macutos en el maletero del coche. 

Cuando llegó la hora de marchar, Lucille abrazó fuertemente a su hijo, y él, sabiendo que a su madre le estaba costando marcharse, le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. 

- Realmente no tengo que ir. – ofreció ella hablando muy rápido. – Puedo disculparme diciendo que estoy enferma o algo así, y… 

- Mamá. – la cortó Troy, tomándola por los hombros. – Voy a estar perfectamente. No seas tonta. 

Lucille suspiró, enjuagándose las lágrimas de los ojos, y asintió a la vez que abrazaba a su hijo una vez más. 

- Cuídate¿eh? – le pidió. 

- Mejor que te cuides tú, y que cuides a papá para que no se meta en líos con todos esos entrenadores de los enemigos. – rió Troy. – Me han dicho que el de los Knights también va, y ya sabes lo mal que se llevan él y papá. 

Lucille rodó los ojos, besó a su hijo en la mejilla y procedió a despedirse de Gabriella y Marie. 

- Gracias por acogerlo en casa, Marie. – murmuró Lucille. 

- Ni lo menciones. – contestó Marie, haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano. – Troy es como un hijo para mí. 

Lucille sonrió. 

- Igual que Gabriella es como una hija para mí. – afirmó. 

Mientras tanto, Jack se despedía de Troy. 

- No te metas en líos. – decía. 

- No, papá. – contestaba Troy. 

- Nada de fiestas. 

- Vale, papá. 

- No le des trabajo a Marie. 

- No, papá. 

- Y… 

- ¡Papá! – se quejó Troy. 

- Vale, vale… - dijo Jack, con las manos en alto. – Cuídate¿vale, campeón? 

Troy sonrió y abrazó a su padre con un solo brazo de forma breve. Hacía siglos que su padre no lo llamaba por su mote de cuando era un crío. 

- Cuidaos vosotros también. – contestó el muchacho. – Y no dejes que mamá se preocupe mucho. Estaré bien. ¡Voy a estar todo el día con las Montez, y también de noche¿Qué más podéis pedir? 

Jack sonrió y llamó a su esposa. Tenían que salir ya si querían llegar a tiempo a la convención. 

Troy los vio marchar, sonriendo y agitando el brazo en forma de despedida. El muchacho siguió mirando hasta el final de la calle incluso después de que el coche hubiera torcido la esquina, perdido en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en lo bien que se estaba comportando su padre, dejándole espacio. Troy sabía que Jack estaba muy preocupado, e incluso dolido, por la supuesta falta de interés de su hijo en el baloncesto. ¡Hasta Troy estaba empezando a preocuparse! Y, sin embargo, Jack le estaba apoyando en todo momento, y Troy sabía que, si él decidía no volver a jugar, su padre seguiría estando ahí para él. Pero¿es que iba a decidir no volver a jugar? El simple pensamiento lo asustaba… 

Unos cálidos brazos lo abrazaron por detrás, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Troy sonrió, relajándose en el abrazo, y Gabriella se apretó contra su espalda y respiró en el inconfundible aroma del muchacho. 

- Pensé que tenía que venir a enfriarte. – dijo Gabriella, con su voz amortiguada en la ancha espalda de Troy. – Salía humo de tu cabeza, de lo profundamente que estabas pensando. 

Troy rió y se volvió rápidamente hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos. 

- Tú nunca podrías enfriarme. – le dijo al oído, medio en broma medio en serio. – El efecto que tiene tu sexy cuerpo en mí es justamente el contrario. 

Gabriella rodó los ojos y sonrió, relajándose en el abrazo y sintiendo como Troy se relajaba también contra ella. Al cabo de un momento, Troy se separó y le lanzó una de esas sonrisas que hacían que las piernas de Gabriella se volvieran de gelatina. Al igual que las piernas de cualquier chica que andara cerca…

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? – preguntó, tomando a Gabriella de la cintura y comenzando a andar hacia la puerta de la casa de forma casual. 

- Se marchó a trabajar hace diez minutos. – contestó ella, riendo. – Pero claro, tú estabas muy ocupado quemando tu cerebro como para darte cuenta. 

Troy se sonrojó. 

- Podríais haberme llamado o algo. – murmuró, avergonzado. 

- Bueno, lo hicimos. – volvió a reír Gabriella. – Pero tú no nos escuchaste. 

- Vaya, lo siento. – sonrió Troy, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, mientras abría la puerta de la casa. 

Gabriella le sonrió en un gesto que le invitaba a olvidarlo, y entró en el vestíbulo de los Bolton.

- Voy a por mis cosas. – le dijo Troy, y Gabriella asintió. 

El muchacho subió corriendo las escaleras, y la muchacha sonrió observando lo bien que se veía Troy, y lo recuperado que estaba. Poco a poco, iba recuperando el peso que tenía antes del accidente, y se le veía cada vez con un aspecto más sano. Dijera lo que dijera, ya había recuperado toda su forma física, así como su musculatura. 

Gabriella se puso cómoda en la sala de estar. Conociendo a Troy, seguro que todas sus cosas estaban desparramadas por ahí y le costaba horrores juntarlas… 

Y no se equivocaba. Media hora después, el muchacho bajó, muy estresado. 

- Gabby¿has visto mis deportivas nuevas? – preguntó, casi sin aire. 

Gabriella negó con la cabeza, y el muchacho suspiró. 

- Puede que estén en el jardín de atrás. – sugirió Gabriella. – Sabes que tu madre las pone a secar siempre allí porque al lado de la cancha de baloncesto da siempre el sol. 

A Troy se le iluminó la cara. 

- ¡Cierto! – rió. - ¡Eres un genio! 

Gabriella rió con él, divertida ante la actitud del muchacho. 

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció. 

- No, no, no, no y no. – negó Troy, firmemente. – Tú te sientas ahí, tranquilita. Ya me ocupo yo. 

Gabriella rodó los ojos.

- No me importa, de verdad… - comenzó a decir, pero Troy la interrumpió.

- Gabby, solo me quedan las deportivas por recoger, de verdad. – le aseguró Troy, con gesto impaciente. – Quédate ahí sentada y espera, que en seguida vuelvo. 

Gabriella suspiró y volvió los ojos hacia la televisión de nuevo, mientras que el muchacho salía corriendo hacia el jardín de atrás. 

Pasaron cinco minutos. Diez. Quince. Gabriella, algo preocupada, se levantó, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Troy que le llevaba tanto tiempo. Cruzó la cocina, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín de atrás, y cuando fue a abrirla, miró hacia afuera y se quedó petrificada. 

Troy. En medio de la cancha de baloncesto. Con un balón de baloncesto entre las manos. 

Gabriella miró con la boca abierta al muchacho. Este simplemente observaba el balón entre sus manos y le daba vueltas, como observándolo desde todos los ángulos. Gabriella podía incluso ver las pequeñas arrugas entre sus cejas que indicaban que estaba de nuevo embebido en sus pensamientos. 

Tras titubear un segundo, Gabriella abrió la puerta y caminó lentamente hacia el muchacho, que ni tan siquiera la escuchó acercarse. Suavemente, Gabriella apoyó una de sus delgadas manos en el musculoso brazo del muchacho, y éste se volvió hacia ella, sobresaltado. 

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella, suavemente.

Troy asintió levemente, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el balón. De pronto, tuvo la urgencia de comenzar a hablar. 

- Tener uno de estos entre mis manos… - comenzó. – Es un sentimiento extraño.

Gabriella guardó silencio, esperando que el muchacho siguiera explicándose. Lentamente, comenzó a acariciar el brazo del muchacho, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su palma. 

- Cuando lo toco… - volvió a comenzar Troy. – Es como si estuviera tocando algo conocido, y a la vez desconocido. Dentro de mí reconozco el tacto, pero a la vez no lo reconozco. Es como si mi cerebro me enviara mensajes opuestos. Me vuelve loco. 

Gabriella siguió prodigándole tiernas caricias, mientras observaba atentamente el gesto angustiado de Troy. Viendo que él no seguía hablando, Gabriella tomó aire y llamó su atención tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla. 

- Concéntrate en el sentimiento conocido. – sugirió. – Y bloquea el otro. 

- No es tan fácil. – susurró Troy. 

- Lo se. – le aseguró Gabriella. – Pero tú eres fuerte, Troy, y tienes mucha fuerza de voluntad. Puedes hacerlo. 

- No se si puedo. – susurró él, con la mirada perdida de nuevo en el balón. 

Gabriella, firmemente, tomó de nuevo su barbilla y le lanzó una mirada confiada y dura. 

- Sí que puedes. – afirmó con seguridad. – Confío en ti. 

Troy se perdió en la profunda y penetrante mirada de la muchacha, y ésta observó cómo le fue cambiando la cara. Poco a poco, su gesto angustiado fue ganando más y más confianza, hasta que Gabriella pudo ver ese gesto seguro y confiado que Troy siempre tenía mientras jugaba al baloncesto. Y su mirada delataba competitividad. Como si quisiera, por primera vez desde el accidente, ganarle el partido a sus miedos. 

- Si meto canasta¿me recompensarás? – dijo entonces, con una media sonrisa seductora. 

Gabriella rió ante la actitud de su novio, pero le envió otra sonrisa seductora y enarcó de forma sexy una ceja. 

- ¿Tú que crees, Wildcat? – dijo, de forma insinuante. 

Troy sonrió y se volvió hacia la canasta, respirando hondo para intentar calmar sus nervios. De reojo, vio como Gabriella se retiraba para dejarle espacio, y acusó la lejanía del cálido apoyo de su novia. Pero tenía que hacerlo solo. Ella no iba a estar a su lado cada vez que jugara, si es que llegaba a jugar.

Tomó aire un par de veces más, repitiendo en su cabeza la misma frase una y otra vez. "Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo". 

Titubeante, Troy soltó el balón y dejó que botara una vez para luego volverlo a coger con ambas manos. Repitió el mismo movimiento un par de veces, comenzando a sentir el cosquilleo en los dedos que siempre había tenido cada vez que cogía un balón de baloncesto. Rodando el balón en sus manos una vez más, Troy lo dejó botar, esta vez con una sola mano. Lo botó un par de veces más con esa misma mano antes de volver a cogerlo con ambas manos, sonriendo un poco ante las sensaciones que esos simples movimientos le evocaban. De nuevo, dejó botar el balón, esta vez alternando una mano y la otra. Conforme iba avanzando, un sentimiento de reconocimiento se expandía por sus venas, llenándolo de seguridad. 

Gabriella observó todo el proceso con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Troy no había perdido su toque. Sus movimientos eran un poco más lentos que antes, y su actitud un poco titubeante, pero seguía moviendo el balón con la misma elegancia y facilidad que antes. No le iba a costar tanto volver a jugar. Menos de lo que él pensaba. Menos de lo que todos esperaban. El baloncesto era algo para lo que Troy había nacido. No era un simple hobby, o algo que se le daba bien. Había nacido para ello. 

De pronto, Troy dejó de botar y sujetó el balón con las dos manos, mirando profundamente la canasta. Gabriella observó cómo, lentamente y con cara de absoluta concentración, Troy adoptaba la típica pose de tiros libres, apuntando cuidadosamente hacia el aro. Antes de tirar, Troy miró hacia ella, que le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y un gesto de ánimo. 

Entonces, Troy volvió a mirar hacia la canasta, y en un gesto rápido, y sin apenas preparación, lanzó el balón. 

Los dos muchachos observaron como a cámara lenta el recorrido de la esfera naranja, su trayectoria parabólica y su ligera rotación en el aire. Lentamente, el balón fue cayendo, acercándose cada vez más a la canasta. 

Y entrando limpiamente en la red. 

- ¡SÍ!

No fue Troy el que gritó, sino Gabriella. 

Troy observó con una gran sonrisa como la chica se acercaba a él, saltando y gritando, hasta tirarse a sus brazos. Troy la abrazó fuertemente, pero no tanto como ella, que incluso hizo crujir sus huesos. 

- ¡Ouch! – se quejó Troy, y Gabriella lo soltó. 

- Lo siento… - murmuró. 

- Vaya, vaya… - rió él, estirándose con elegancia gatuna. - ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la pequeña Gabriella Montez tuviera tanta fuerza?

- Lo siento, de verdad. – dijo ella. - ¡Pero es que ha sido genial¡Ha entrado limpia¡Y era la primera vez que tirabas! 

Troy sonrió ante la excitación de la muchacha.

- Tira otra vez. – demandó ella. 

Troy la miró dubitativo, preguntándose si esa canasta no había sido algo así como la suerte del principiante… aunque él no fuera un principiante exactamente. Pero conforme se preparaba para tirar una y otra vez, metiendo casi todas las canastas, la confianza en sí mismo aumentó y aumentó, hasta quedar convencido de que podía hacerlo. Podía volver a jugar como antes. Solo tenía que entrenarse, fortalecerse, volver a familiarizarse con cada movimiento. Tal y como había hecho durante toda la tarde. Por supuesto, aún le quedaba mucho por entrenar, mucho por mejorar antes de poder llegar hasta el punto en el que se encontraba antes del accidente. Pero podía hacerlo. Podía alcanzar esa meta. E incluso sobrepasarla. Troy estaba destinado a jugar. 

Horas después de aquel primer y exitoso tiro, Troy se tumbó en la hierba, sudoroso y sin aliento, pero feliz. Completa, absoluta e increíblemente feliz. Gabriella se tumbó a su lado y se acurrucó contra él, sin importarle que su camiseta estuviese pegada a sus pectorales por un gran charco de sudor. Y él estaba tan cansado que ni tenía fuerzas para decirle que se apartara. 

Al cabo de unos momentos, cuando la respiración de Troy se fue normalizando, Gabriella alzó la vista hacia él para descubrir que Troy la estaba mirando. Y esa mirada, esos ojos azul hielo, estaban tan repletos de amor que los propios ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin dudar, la morena se inclinó hacia él y juntó sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, que Troy, más recuperado, devolvió con la misma intensidad. 

- Mmmm… - murmuró él, cuando el beso terminó. – Vaya, me ha gustado mi recompensa. 

Gabriella enarcó las cejas y rió. 

- ¿Te ha gustado? – dijo, seductoramente. – Pues hay más de donde ese salió, Wildcat. 

- Si¿eh? – rió Troy, mirándola intensamente. 

- Si. – contestó Gabriella, guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta. - ¿Qué tal si entras conmigo adentro… subimos las escaleras hasta tu habitación… y te lo muestro? 

Esta vez fue Troy el que enarcó ambas cejas, mirando a la muchacha de arriba a abajo con una mirada súbitamente hambrienta. 

- Vaya, vaya, señorita Montez. – dijo, con la voz un poco ronca a consecuencia de la seductora proposición de su novia. – Me siento honrado por merecer tal recompensa de la chica más maravillosa que ha existido nunca sobre la faz de la Tierra.

- Cursi. – bromeó Gabriella, inclinándose para besar de nuevo los labios de su novio. 

Cuando más metido estaba Troy en el beso, Gabriella se separó de él, se levantó rápidamente y echó a correr hacia la casa. 

A medio camino, se volvió hacia Troy, que seguía sentado, un poco confundido, en la hierba. 

- ¿No vienes, Wildcat? – llamó ella. - ¿Acaso vas a rechazar mi recompensa? 

Troy sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo ante el comportamiento de su novia. ¿Cómo podía ser que cada vez la quisiera más? 

Rápidamente, Troy se levantó y siguió a la chica al interior. Ambos subieron lentamente las escaleras hasta caer sobre la cama de Troy, robándose besos juguetones el uno al otro, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, demostrándose el uno al otro lo profundo de sus respectivos sentimientos. 

Amándose. 

* * *

Troy se encontraba terminando un ejercicio de matemáticas especialmente complicado. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras intentaba dar con la fórmula, la respuesta que lo llevaría a una rápida resolución del problema. 

Era uno de esos ejercicios que a él se le resistían y que Gabriella haría con los ojos cerrados. 

Gabriella… 

Troy dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, sonriendo soñadoramente. ¿Cómo había podido conseguir a una chica tan increíble? De una cosa estaba seguro: no la dejaría marchar jamás. 

El sonido de la puerta principal sacó a Troy de su ensimismamiento. Sus padres estaban en casa. 

El muchacho sonrió y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar rápidamente al vestíbulo. Allí estaban sus padres, sonrientes, entrando sus bolsas y quitándose los zapatos y los abrigos. 

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó, y sus padres se volvieron hacia él. 

- ¡Troy! – exclamó Lucille, avanzando hacia él para darle un caluroso abrazo. - ¡Nos habías dicho que estarías con las Montez hasta después de cenar! 

Troy sonrió y le devolvió a su madre cariñosamente el abrazo. 

- Bueno, decidí venir un poco antes para daros la bienvenida. – explicó, soltándose del abrazo de su madre y chocando los cinco con su padre, quien le revolvió afectuosamente el pelo. 

- ¿Qué tal el fin de semana, hijo? – preguntó Jack, y Troy sonrió.

- ¡Genial! – dijo. - ¿Y el vuestro¿Qué tal la convención¿Te peleaste con el entrenador de los Knights? 

- No por falta de ganas. – dijo Jack sombrío, mientras crujía los nudillos. – No paraba de decirme lo fácil que iba a ser ganar el campeonato, ahora que…

Jack se interrumpió, no sabiendo como continuar, pero Troy continuó por él. 

- ¿Ahora que el jugador estrella y capitán ha cedido su puesto? – aventuró, y el gesto cauteloso de su padre se lo confirmó.

- Bueno… - comenzó Jack, frotando su nuca en un gesto igualito al que hacía su hijo cuando estaba nervioso. 

- Estoy segura de que el equipo lo hará muy bien por sí mismo. – dijo firmemente Lucille, frunciendo el ceño hacia su marido. – Los Wildcats no solo dependen de Troy Bolton. Hay muy buenos jugadores en el East High. 

Troy sonrió hacia su madre, que le devolvió la sonrisa. 

- Tuve que parar a tu padre para que no le rompiera la cara a ese hombre. – rió ella, rodando los ojos. 

Troy rompió en carcajadas y volvió la vista hacia su padre, que tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. 

- Bueno, no paraba de decir que iba a ganar, era muy molesto. – se defendió. 

- Sus ganas. – interrumpió Troy. Su padre lo miró, confundido. – Sus ganas, papá. Los Knights no ganarán el campeonato. No, si puedo evitarlo.

Jack y Lucille miraron a su hijo, confusos ante esa última frase. Su gesto firme y seguro, su pose orgullosa, y ese brillo de competitividad en los ojos. Ese era el Troy que estaban acostumbrados a ver cuando se hablaba de baloncesto. 

- Así que vamos a entrenarnos desde ya. – siguió Troy. - ¿Te apetecen unos tiros antes de cenar, papá?

Jack abrió la boca de par en par en un gesto cómico, y Troy lanzó una carcajada, echando a correr hacia la cancha. 

- ¿Vienes o no? – gritó desde la cocina. 

Jack soltó las bolsas que llevaba en las manos como si le quemaran, y salió corriendo en pos de su hijo hacia el jardín de atrás. 

Lucille, con una gran sonrisa, se agachó y comenzó a recoger los diferentes ítems que Jack había diseminado por el suelo al soltar las bolsas de golpe. 

"Vuelta a la normalidad" pensó Lucille. "A la completa y absoluta normalidad". 

* * *

TRES MESES DESPUÉS… 

El gimnasio del East High estaba en su pleno apogeo. Era el último partido de la temporada, contra los Knights del West High, y, tras dos cuartos, los Wildcats iban perdiendo 48-57. 

Como en todos los partidos de la temporada, Troy se encontraba sentado en el banquillo. 

Pero hoy era un día especial. 

El muchacho llevaba entrenando un mes con sus compañeros, más los dos meses que estuvo entrenando sin parar con su padre en casa. Estaba preparado. Esta vez, lo estaba. 

Al mismo tiempo que sonaba el pitido que señalizaba el final del segundo cuarto, Troy levantó la vista hacia la grada, donde su penetrante mirada azul hielo se encontró con la despierta mirada avellana de Gabriella. Con una atractiva media sonrisa, Troy le guiñó casi imperceptiblemente el ojo. Su madre, sentada al lado de Gabriella, junto a Sharpay, Kelsie, Marie y Taylor, le sacó juguetonamente la lengua, haciéndolo reír. Seguidamente, el muchacho miró hacia los ojeadores de las diversas universidades, sentados todos en una buena posición en las gradas. Troy desvió la vista, algo nervioso, y su mirada topó con las miradas animadas de las doctoras Sussy, Martha y Sylvia, que habían venido expresamente para ver este partido. Las tres lo saludaron con entusiasmo, y Troy les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. 

Las animadoras de ambos equipos tomaron la cancha mientras una música pegadiza comenzaba a sonar por los altavoces, y un segundo más tarde, todos los Wildcats rodearon a Troy, quien se levantó y los siguió hacia los vestuarios. 

Ya allí, y mientras los jugadores bebían agua y se secaban el sudor con toallas, Jack Bolton comenzó a dar instrucciones, riñéndolos por el mal resultado de esos dos cuartos. Troy, que se sabía el discurso de su padre de memoria, se reclinó en el banco y dejó su mente vagar hacia la chica que esperaba en las gradas sabiendo lo que venía a continuación…

Solo cuando escuchó el nombre de Scott, quien le sustituía como base del equipo, volvió a prestar atención. 

- Scott, te sentarás en el banquillo estos dos últimos cuartos. – ordenó Jack. 

El equipo comenzó a protestar. 

- Pero¿a quién vas a poner en su lugar, entrenador?

- ¡No puedes sentarlo a él! 

- ¿Quién lo va a sustituir?

- ¡No tenemos a nadie más que sepa jugar en esa posición!

Jack paró las protestas con un gesto y una mirada dura hacia todo el equipo. Troy sonrió. Nadie, excepto Gabriella y Chad, sabían los planes que Jack tenía para hoy en la alineación del equipo. Troy esperó, expectante. 

- Troy, saldrás los últimos dos cuartos. – ordenó entonces Jack, ocultando una sonrisa. 

El banquillo de los Wildcats se quedó mudo.

Un segundo. 

Dos. 

Tres. 

Cuatro. 

Y de pronto, un lío de exclamaciones de alegría, gritos y voces resonó en la pequeña habitación. Un montón de manos salieron de la nada para palmear la espalda del sonriente Troy y revolver su pelo. 

Cuando la conmoción se hubo calmado un poco, Jack siguió dando instrucciones. 

- Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. – dijo al terminar. – Estamos preparados, chicos. Nos hemos entrenado, nos hemos matado, solo para llegar a este partido. El último. El año pasado lo conseguimos. Y este año también lo haremos. ¿Entendido? 

Todos los miembros del equipo gritaron su aprobación ante las palabras del entrenador. Faltaba un minuto para salir, así que Jack salió para darles al comentarista y a los árbitros la nueva alineación. 

Chad se acercó sonriente a Troy, al igual que Jason y Zeke. Los tres abrazaron al muchacho en una piña, haciéndolo reír. 

- Es tu momento, Bolton. – dijo Zeke. 

- Sí. – afirmó Jason. – Los vas a dejar boquiabiertos. 

- Estás preparado, Troy. – le dijo Chad. – No lo olvides… - lentamente, Chad se quitó el brazalete de capitán y se lo lanzó a Troy, quien lo cogió al vuelo. - … capitán. 

Troy sonrió e intentó dominar la explosión de sentimentalismo que amenazaba por escapar de sus ojos. No era el momento para ponerse sentimentales. Había un partido que ganar. 

- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – gritó de pronto Troy, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. 

- ¡WILDCATS! – gritaron todos sus compañeros, sonrientes y excitados ante la perspectiva de volver a jugar junto a su capitán. 

- ¿QUÉ SOMOS? – volvió a gritar Troy, más fuerte todavía. 

- ¡WILDCATS! – gritaron los demás, aún más fuerte. 

- ¡WILDCATS! – llamó Troy. 

- ¡CONCENTRAOS EN EL JUEGO! – gritaron todos a la vez. 

Todo el equipo comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar, palmeando la espalda de Troy, formando una algarabía impresionante. El partido estaba a punto de reanudarse. 

Pronto, la música se apagó y el comentarista volvió a hablar. 

- ¡Demos la bienvenida de nuevo a los Knights, del West High School! – exclamó el hombre, ganándose los vítores de los hinchas de los Knights, así como los abucheos de los hinchas de los Wildcats. – Pasemos a su alineación. 

Troy y los Wildcats escucharon con atención los cambios que había hecho el equipo contrario. No había casi nada nuevo. Habían decidido continuar con la misma estrategia. Al fin y al cabo, les estaba dando resultado. 

- ¡Y por último, y con el número 3, Will Lovestill, pívot y capitán de los Knights! 

Los Wildcats escucharon más vítores y abucheos, hasta el punto de hacerse insoportables para los oídos. 

- ¡Y ahora, demos la bienvenida a los Wildcats, el equipo anfitrión! 

Conforme el comentarista gritaba los nombres de los miembros del equipo, Troy se fue quedando solo. Cuando la gente escuchó el nombre de Chad Danforth sin la coletilla de capitán, hubo una especie de conmoción en las gradas. La gente comenzó a murmurar. 

"¿Y a quién han puesto de capitán?" 

"¿Por qué Chad ha resignado al puesto?"

"¿Se habrán enfadado a él por ir perdiendo?"

"¿Qué habrá pasado?"

Hasta que, por fin, llegó el turno de Troy. 

- Y por último… ¡la gran sorpresa en la alineación de este partido¡Retirado por tres meses, vuelve a nosotros la estrella de los Wildcats¡Demos una calurosa bienvenida al capitán del equipo del East High! En el puesto de base, con el número 14 a su espalda… - la grada, súbitamente, quedó completamente silenciosa. - ¡Troy Bolton! 

Troy salió, corriendo con paso seguro, con el brazalete de capitán colgado elegantemente de su brazo. Cuando pisó la cancha, paró de golpe. Todo estaba en silencio. No se oía un alma. Nerviosamente, Troy miró a su alrededor, captando los detalles como a cámara lenta. 

Los Knights, incluido su entrenador, lo miraban como si hubieran visto un fantasma. Sus compañeros de equipo le regalaban sonrisas y miraban a la grada, divertidos. Las animadoras, tanto de los Knights como de los Wildcats, lo miraban casi babeantes, y Jack Bolton sonreía divertido. Los hinchas de los Knights lo miraban boquiabiertos, y los hinchas de los Wildcats estaban completa y absolutamente sorprendidos. Troy se encontró pensando que era increíble que sus mandíbulas no se desprendieran de sus caras, de lo que abrían la boca. El muchacho buscó entre la multitud la cara de Gabriella, quien lo miraba con una expresión de puro orgullo en su rostro (gesto idéntico al que tenían Lucille Bolton y Marie Montez), sentada al lado de las dos madres y de Taylor, Sharpay y Kelsie, quienes se encontraban tan boquiabiertas como los demás. Las tres doctoras sonreían. 

Súbitamente, la grada en pleno se puso en pie y comenzó la ovación más increíble que se había visto nunca en el East High. Troy se sonrojó levemente, y sonrió, mirando algo tímidamente a su alrededor. Le sorprendió ver que incluso los Knights, excepto su capitán y su entrenador, le aplaudían. Sus compañeros le aplaudían. Su padre le aplaudía. Sus amigos le aplaudían. Las tres doctoras que habían hecho posible que él estuviera ahí ahora le aplaudían. Los hinchas de los Knights le aplaudían, así como los hinchas de los Wildcats. ¡Incluso los ojeadores le aplaudían!

Todos conocían la historia de Troy. 

Todos sabían a lo que Troy se había enfrentado cuatro meses y medio atrás. 

Todos sabían lo que Troy había luchado esos tres últimos meses para volver al sitio que le correspondía en su equipo. 

Todos sabían que, al fin, Troy Bolton estaba donde debía estar. 

En la cancha de baloncesto. 

Jugando.

* * *

Troy cerró el grifo de la ducha del vestuario, todavía sonriendo. Mientras ataba una toalla alrededor de su cintura, llegó a una conclusión. 

Había sido el mejor partido de su vida. 

No solo habían ganado a los Knights de nuevo, sino que Troy había hecho el mejor partido de su carrera. Motivado por el aplauso tanto de enemigos como de aliados, los gritos de ánimo de su novia y sus amigos, la mirada orgullosa de su padre, el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo y la cara de furia del entrenador de los Knights, Troy había jugado de forma increíble. 

No se habían equivocado. Había estado preparado. Tan preparado, que se había superado a sí mismo. 

Y había merecido la pena. Aunque ahora estuviera agotado, aunque su cuerpo le doliera en partes que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, aunque solo hubiera jugado dos cuartos… había merecido la pena. 

Por la cara de orgullo de su padre, su madre y Gabriella. Por la cara de salvaje alegría de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Por el aplauso de los ojeadores. Por las palabras de admiración de los Knights. Por la profunda satisfacción de haberlo conseguido. Por las palabras de la doctora Darrell. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Troy", le había dicho. 

Todo eso le había hecho sentir muy apreciado. 

Y muy orgulloso de sí mismo. 

Troy estaba solo en el vestuario. Sus compañeros ya habían terminado, y se dirigían alegremente de vuelta al gimnasio para disfrutar de la fiesta que tenían montada los hinchas de los Wildcats. Troy se había retrasado, pues su padre lo había llamado cuando se dirigía al vestuario para que hablara con cuatro ojeadores que querían entrevistarle. 

Troy parpadeó mientras se vestía, todavía incrédulo. ¿Cuatro ojeadores¡Y de las mejores universidades en cuanto al baloncesto! UA (Universidad de Alburquerque), Duke (de Carolina del Norte), UCLA (Universidad de California, Los Ángeles) y UK (Universidad de Kansas). Troy, simplemente, no se lo podía creer. 

Cuando el muchacho terminaba de recoger sus cosas, la puerta se abrió. Troy se volvió, esperando encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, pero a quien se encontró fue a Gabriella, vestida con una de las camisetas de Troy sobre su increíblemente sexy vestido blanco. 

- Enhorabuena, Wildcat. – saludó ella suavemente, con una gran sonrisa. 

Troy le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó rápidamente, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte que la levantó del suelo. Gabriella rió y atrapó los labios del muchacho en un beso lleno de pasión y dulzura. 

- Lo hice. – susurró Troy, con los ojos muy abiertos y un tono de voz incrédulo. 

- Te dije que podías hacerlo. – murmuró ella, volviéndolo a besar. – Te lo dije, Troy. 

Troy asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su novia, enterrando la nariz entre los mechones oscuros de la muchacha. 

- No podría haberlo hecho sin ti. – susurró. – Te quiero, Gabby. 

Gabriella sonrió, fundiéndose contra la calidez del cuerpo de Troy. Esa calidez tan conocida para ella, en la que se sentía tan querida, tan protegida, tan sumamente feliz. 

- Yo también te quiero, Troy. – susurró ella a su vez. – Te quiero muchísimo. 

Y así los encontraron sus amigos media hora después, cuando entraron a buscarles (un poco asustados por lo que se pudieran encontrar). Abrazados el uno al otro, disfrutando de la presencia de la persona más importante en sus vidas, paseando la memoria por esos cuatro meses y medio de pesadilla que habían pasado. 

Pero esos cuatro meses se habían terminado, y ahora, solo les esperaba una cosa: 

El futuro. 

* * *

THE END

* * *

_¡Ta-ta-ta-chán¿Os ha gustado¿Sí¿No¿Más o menos? Pues ya sabéis. Dadme vuestra opinión en un review. Me encantan los reviews. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo durante todo este tiempo! _

_¡Os quiero! _

_He aquí los fics que voy a traducir: _

_AMAZING GRACE--__ Escrita por CJ.xoxo.Dancerella. _

Gabriella sabía, en su interior, que Troy iba a estar a su lado contra viento y marea, en los buenos tiempos y en los malos. Pero nunca pensó que él la vería pasar por algo tan grande como esto. Sin embargo, él estaba allí, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba. TROYELLA. 

Esta historia me cambió. Conmovió hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, y me hizo evolucionar como persona. Simplemente, tenía que compartirla con vosotros, mis lectores, así que pedí permiso a la autora para poder mostrárosla en nuestro propio idioma. Estoy segura de que os encantará, y a la vez os mostrará una faceta de la vida que está ahí y que hace pasar a mucha gente y a sus familias por un doloroso infierno. Quien lea esta historia, tan realista, tan bien escrita, no podrá olvidarla jamás. 

_FLIPPED--__ Escrita por Audrey K. _

Troy Bolton y Zac Efron son muy diferentes entre sí. Uno es un muchacho de 17 años, popular estrella de baloncesto en el instituto, y el otro es un famoso actor de Hollywood. Una noche, ambos formulan un deseo a una estrella fugaz y se despiertan… ¡cambiados! 

Divertidísima historia, llena de situaciones cómicas y a la vez tiernas, de risas y a la vez lágrimas. Audrey escribe de forma que te crees que estás leyendo sobre los verdaderos Troy Bolton y Zac Efron, así como sobre las verdaderas Gabriella Montez y Vanessa Hudgens. La descripción de los personajes, de las situaciones y de los sentimientos hace de Audrey una grandísima escritora. Una historia que no te puedes perder. 

* * *

_Y eso es todo, chicos. ¡Nos vemos en el epílogo! _

_¡Un beso! _


	17. Epílogo

_Bueno, chicos… aquí estoy con el ultimísimo capítulo de esta historia... Increíble, ¿verdad? Pensaba que no iba a llegar nunca, pero aquí está el final. Me da pena y todo… Sniff… _

_En fin, dejando de lado las tonterías, contesto reviews por última vez:_

_Gelen__: ¡Hola, guapísima! Muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, acompañándome en la dificultosa tarea de traer a la vida estos maravillosos personajes. Por fin hemos llegado al final, ¿verdad? Como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, voy a traducir un par de historias que me han encantado del inglés al español. Me gustaría que las leyeras, si no es mucha molestia. Espero verte en ellas, ¿vale? Un beso muy grande, y gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo que me has dado. _

_CamiW__: ¡Muchas gracias por todo! Y por tenerla en tus favoritos también. Me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, y espero que sigas por ahí leyendo las demás. Sobretodo me gustaría pedirte, al igual que a Gelen, que leyeras las traducciones que voy a hacer del inglés al español de estos dos fics que me han gustado tanto. Espero verte por allí cuando empiece. ¡Besos, y gracias por todo! _

_Gabriela:__ ¿Te llamas así de verdad? Simple curiosidad, jeje… Si es así, te llamas igual que la protagonista, ¿eh? ¡Qué guay! En fin, que gracias por leer todo este tiempo, y pedirte, igual que a Gelen y CamiW, que te quedes conmigo mientras publico las traducciones que prometí publicar en el anterior capítulo. Me gustaría mucho verte por allí. ¡Gracias por todo, y muchos besos! _

_Mina:__ ¡Hola, y gracias por volver! Me alegro muchísimo de volver a verte, y de que te haya gustado. Si te apetece, puedes pasarte también por las traducciones que estoy a punto de publicar de dos fics que me han encantado en inglés. Como quieras. ;-) ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, y muchos besos! _

_Que os vaya genial a todos. ¡Os quiero! :-D_

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo que ha aparecido en este fic que corresponda al universo de High School Musical me corresponde. Todo es propiedad de Disney, y no pretendo adueñarme de nada de eso. _

_En cuanto a este capítulo, la universidad de UCLA no es mía, así como tampoco son míos Los Ángeles Lakers, ni Kobe Bryant, ni Pau Gasol. El Cedars-Sinai Medical Center tampoco me pertenece, al igual que tampoco me pertenece Zac Efron (que pena… lo que podría yo hacer con Zac Efron si me perteneciera… ;-P (Es broma)). Creo que no me olvido de nada, pero supongo que captáis lo que quiero decir. _

* * *

_AVISO: Hay una palabra malsonante en este epílogo. Espero que me perdonéis. ;-)_

* * *

__

**Dedico el fic completo a Juan, mi novio, que ha estado apoyándome y leyendo esta historia desde el principio, haciéndome el comentario crítico de cada capítulo para que, así, pudiera mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias por todo, cariño! Te quiero. Esta historia es para ti. **

_Y ahora, a leer… _

* * *

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS**

El sonido de un despertador irrumpió en la tranquilidad de la mañana otoñal de un pequeño piso en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. En la cama cercana a la pequeña mesita de noche donde el despertador estaba situado, dos figuras entrelazadas se estiraron un poco, y un brazo salió de debajo de las mantas y buscó a tientas el despertador para apagarlo de un pequeño golpe.

El mismo brazo agarró suavemente las mantas y las retiró un poco, dejando ver dos cabezas: una de bucles castaño oscuro, casi negros; otra de mechones castaño claro. En la suave luz que entraba por un par de rendijas en la persiana, dos pares de ojos, unos azul hielo, los otros color avellana, se encontraron.

- Buenos días. – susurró Troy, alzando suavemente su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Gabriella.

- Buenos días. – contestó ella, en el mismo tono de voz, mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho de Troy.

El muchacho la acogió entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda desnuda, bajando con cada caricia cada vez más la mano, enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la muchacha.

- Hoy es el gran día. – comentó él, sin abandonar las caricias.

- Mmmhm… - afirmó Gabriella, concentrada en las expertas manos que acariciaban su piel.

- ¿No estás entusiasmada? – preguntó Troy, notando, con una sonrisa, como el cuerpo de Gabriella respondía ante sus caricias. – Hace años que no aparecemos por allí.

Gabriella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y comenzó a devolver las suaves caricias al muchacho de una forma cada vez más apasionada.

Seis años habían pasado desde aquél último partido de Troy en East High, y ni Troy ni Gabriella habían cambiado demasiado. Seguían siendo la misma pareja enamorada, dulce y encantadora, que había recorrido las calles de Alburquerque seis años atrás.

Troy se había convertido en un muchacho aún más atractivo de lo que era en el instituto. Con sus 25 años, su pelo sedoso y brillante color canela, y su penetrante mirada de un azul impresionante, Troy levantaba pasiones entre las chicas. Aunque él solo tenía ojos para la muchacha a la que en ese momento besaba con toda la pasión que podía reunir.

Gabriella, por su parte, se había convertido en una bella mujer de esbelto cuerpo y suaves curvas. Su pelo oscuro, más largo de lo que lo había llevado en East High, caía en suaves bucles sobre su espalda, mientras que sus grandes y dulces ojos castaños, de esos en los que podías acabar perdido fácilmente, le daban un toque misterioso. Todo eso unido al color tan original de su piel hacía de Gabriella una muchacha muy atractiva. Pero, al igual que el muchacho al que en ese momento demostraba todo su amor, ella solo tenía ojos para Troy.

Ambos muchachos habían conseguido realizar todos sus sueños y a la vez seguir el uno junto al otro.

Habían ido juntos a la UCLA (Universidad de California, Los Ángeles), ella para licenciarse en Medicina, y él para licenciarse en Dirección de Empresas mientras jugaba con el equipo de baloncesto de la universidad, los Bruins. Y nada más salir, los mismísimos Lakers lo habían llamado para ficharlo en el equipo. Un año después de haber entrado en los Lakers, Troy jugaba de titular y era uno de los jugadores más prometedores de la NBA. Troy, junto a Kobe Bryant y Pau Gasol, había conseguido alcanzar un punto mágico en su carrera. De lo único de lo que no estaba contento, ni él ni Gabriella, era de los paparazzi que no paraban de seguirlo a todas partes.

Gabriella, por su parte, trabajaba de cirujana en el Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, un famoso hospital de Los Ángeles al que acudía mucha gente famosa. Por poner un ejemplo, Gabriella había operado de apendicitis, hacía unos meses, al mismísimo Zac Efron. Horas más tarde había jurado a Troy que ese chico era su vivísima imagen. Y un muchacho muy atractivo, simpático y agradable (a pesar del extremo dolor al que había estado sometido debido a su apendicitis). Casi tanto como el mismo Troy.

Con unas vidas tan ajetreadas, a ambos se les hacía difícil visitar Alburquerque, donde la mayoría de sus amigos todavía se encontraban, al igual que sus respectivos padres. María al final se había quedado en la ciudad, sin volver a ser traspasada debido a su trabajo a ningún otro lugar. Lucille y Jack seguían como siempre.

Jack seguía de entrenador de los Wildcats, con la ayuda del segundo entrenador (quien además heredaría el puesto de Jack cuando éste se retirara), Chad Danforth. Taylor y Chad todavía seguían juntos, siendo ella la profesora de matemáticas en el East High.

Zeke había abierto un restaurante en Alburquerque con la ayuda de Jason, con quien compartía las ganancias. Kelsie, quien todavía mantenía una relación con Jason, tocaba el piano en el restaurante mientras se preparaba para marcharse a Londres a hacer un importante curso de piano y composición.

Sharpay, por su parte, había heredado Lava Spring, y lo había convertido en el resort más exitoso de Nuevo México. Su hermano, Ryan, vivía en Nueva York teniendo éxito como estrella de Broadway. Esto había sorprendido a todos, pues se pensaba que sería Sharpay quien alcanzaría Broadway y Ryan quien se quedaría en Lava Spring. Pero había resultado ser al revés. Sharpay se alegraba por su hermano, por supuesto. Ya no era la chica celosa y manipuladora que había sido en sus años de adolescente. Y la muchacha seguía sin pareja. Aunque había tenido algún encuentro amoroso, ninguno había sido serio. No parecía encontrar a su chico ideal. Ryan sí estaba saliendo con una chica allá en Nueva York, aunque nadie sabía quien era. Esperaban conocerla pronto, ya que habían programado un encuentro en Alburquerque de todos los amigos ese fin de semana. Por eso era por lo que Troy y Gabriella estaban tan entusiasmados. Por fin iban a volver a Alburquerque, e iban a ver a sus amigos y familiares. Y es que todas las veces que los habían visto había sido porque ellos acudían a Los Ángeles de visita. Hacía como tres años que no iban a Alburquerque, y no podían esperar. Iba a ser genial.

Cuando ambos muchachos comenzaron a vestirse, recogiendo la habitación y ultimando detalles del equipaje mientras se lanzaban miradas cómplices, los dos sabían que era un buen momento para volver a Alburquerque y volver a enfrentarse con aquellos dos muchachos que habían sido en los años de instituto. Enfrentarse a los viejos fantasmas.

No podían esperar.

* * *

- ¡Troy!

- ¡Gabriella!

Los dos muchachos se volvieron hacia las voces que exclamaban sus nombres, y sonrieron. Allí estaban sus padres. Los tres. Lucille, Jack y María. Después de varios abrazos, exclamaciones de alegría, besos y admiraciones hacia ambos muchachos, los cinco se pusieron en marcha.

Troy y Gabriella estaban un poco sorprendidos. Habían salido de Los Ángeles con un montón de paparazzi gritándoles y sacándoles fotos en el aeropuerto. Y allí, en Alburquerque, excepto algunos autógrafos para quienes reconocían a Troy, nada. Definitivamente, tendrían que volver más a menudo si iban a estar tan tranquilos.

Y mientras volvían a recorrer las calles de Alburquerque, admirándose de lo que había cambiado y a la vez lo similar que seguía siendo, sonrieron con felicidad.

¡Qué bueno era estar en casa!

* * *

Troy y Gabriella, tomados de la mano, se detuvieron ante la puerta del restaurante de Zeke, donde habían quedado en reunirse con los amigos habiendo sido reservada para la ocasión una de las salas privadas del restaurante.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de adelantarse y entrar por la puerta. Rápidamente, se acercaron al mostrador, donde había una muchacha con uniforme de camarera observando el cuaderno de reservas.

- Esto… hola… - comenzó Troy. – Somos…

La muchacha alzó la vista y sonrió.

- Troy Bolton… - dijo, y volvió la vista hacia Gabriella. – Y Gabriella Montez. Me alegro de volver a veros.

Troy y Gabriella la miraron asombrados, y ella rodó los ojos.

- ¿No me recordáis? – preguntó, riendo. – Soy Lorie, animadora de los Wildcats en nuestros viejos tiempos.

Un destello de reconocimiento pasó por los ojos de ambos muchachos, que esbozaron una sonrisa vacilante. Todavía recordaban los insultos de Lorie hacia Gabriella, y los intentos de flirteo hacia Troy.

- No os preocupéis. – dijo ella, hablando y riendo con desparpajo, mientras extendía la mano hacia Troy para estrechársela firmemente. – Ya no soy la estúpida puta presumida que recordáis. He madurado.

Ambos muchachos rieron, algo más tranquilos, y Gabriella incluso dio dos besos a la muchacha.

- Supongo que venís a la reunión… - dijo ella, con alegría. – Mi jefe ya me había dicho que os esperaba. Acompañadme y os llevaré hasta la sala.

Mientras caminaban, recorriendo la sala principal del restaurante, Lorie no dejó de hablar en un tono amigable. Les contó que se iba a casar con Chester Wishloe. Gabriella alzó las cejas al oír el nombre, pues era un antiguo miembro del equipo de Decatlón académico del East High. ¡Quién iba a decir que Lorie acabaría casándose con uno de los empollones de los que tanto se burlaba!

- De vosotros he oído muchas cosas. – siguió Lorie, mientras los guiaba por un amplio pasillo. – Doctora y jugador de la NBA. No os ha salido nada mal, ¿eh? ¿No hay planes de boda a la vista para vosotros?

Troy y Gabriella se miraron. Por supuesto que había planes de boda. Desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no era el momento de divulgarlo, y menos a la muchacha. Por mucho que hubiera cambiado, el rumor podía fácilmente llegar hasta los paparazzi…

- Quien sabe. – respondió Troy ambiguamente.

Lorie le lanzó una mirada escrutadora, fijándose en la complicidad entre Troy y Gabriella, y en el objeto que brillaba en el dedo anular de la muchacha. Y sonrió.

- Veo que sí. – rió. - ¡Enhorabuena!

Troy y Gabriella se sonrojaron. Desde luego, eso de ser misteriosos no les pegaba nada. Enseguida los cazaban.

- Ya estamos. – dijo Lorie, señalándoles una bonita puerta de madera. – Me he alegrado de veros.

- Nosotros también. – dijo Gabriella, y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo decía honestamente. – Dale recuerdos a Chester de mi parte.

- ¡Por supuesto! – dijo Lorie. – Ya nos veremos.

Y con un ligero gesto de saludo, la chica se marchó de vuelta al mostrador.

- Vaya… - dijo Troy.

- Sí. – dijo Gabriella. – Quien lo hubiera dicho…

Sin cruzar una palabra más, Troy abrió la puerta, escuchándose el sonido de muchas voces y risas. Cuando los que esperaban dentro los vieron en la puerta, se hizo el silencio durante un segundo, para después…

- ¡AAAAAH!

Troy y Gabriella se echaron atrás asustados, mientras que un torbellino de pelo rubio corría hacia ellos y los envolvía en un abrazo de oso.

- ¿Sharpay? – gimió Gabriella, intentando respirar en el apretado abrazo. – No puedo… respirar…

- ¡Oh! – exclamó la muchacha, soltándolos. – Lo siento, me pudo la alegría. ¡Cuánto me alegro de que estéis aquí, chicos! Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

- Sí. – rió Troy. – Mucho.

Sharpay los tomó a ambos de la mano, y los acercó hacia los sillones alrededor de los cuales estaban todos sus amigos. Sus viejos amigos, que los miraban con grandes sonrisas y ojos brillantes.

Pronto, un pequeño tumulto se formó en la habitación.

Troy y Chad se envolvieron en un gran abrazo, al igual que Gabriella y Taylor. Mientras Troy chocaba las manos con Zeke y Jason, Ryan envolvió a Gabriella en un abrazo y la levantó del suelo para darle un par de vueltas, riendo. Kelsie abrazó a Gabriella en cuanto Ryan la soltó para estrecharle la mano a Troy, y acto seguido saludó a este efusivamente. Zeke y Jason dejaron a Troy para saludar a Gabriella con mucho entusiasmo.

- Chicos… - dijo Ryan, llamando la atención de Troy y Gabriella. – Os presento a mi novia, Lizzie Thomas.

Los dos miraron sonrientes a la pequeña muchacha a la que Ryan pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros. Ambos se adelantaron a estrecharle la mano.

Era una muchacha muy bonita, de ojos grises y pelo castaño claro y rizado. Pronto notaron que era algo tímida, pero conforme fue pasando el rato la chica se fue soltando, y todos descubrieron su personalidad divertida y bondadosa. A todos les causó muy buena impresión, y no podían estar más contentos por Ryan.

Mientras cenaban, Troy miró a su alrededor.

Observó a Chad, que no paraba de hacer el ganso (ganándose ocasionales pescozones de Taylor, que, por mucho que se escandalizara del comportamiento de su novio, no podía parar de reír).

Jason comía con la mirada perdida, tan despistado como cuando estaban en el instituto. De vez en cuando despertaba para echarle una mirada de adoración a Kelsie, a su lado. La muchacha estaba callada, como siempre, aunque reía tímidamente las gracias de Chad.

Zeke, al otro lado de Chad, participaba en las bromas, aunque de una forma menos gansa. Y, como Troy notó, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Sharpay con mirada soñadora. Después de todos estos años, Zeke seguía enamorado de Sharpay. Esta, por su parte y al lado de Zeke, observaba a Chad algo boquiabierta e incrédula, preguntándose cómo podía alguien ser tan idiota y a la vez levantar tanto amor a su alrededor.

Ryan, al lado de su hermana, reía sin parar, al igual que Lizzie. El muchacho, de vez en cuando, se volvía y la besaba en el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Gabriella estaba al lado de Kelsie, y miraba a todos con una gran sonrisa, participando de vez en cuando en las bromas y anécdotas y acariciando la pierna de Troy, a su lado, por debajo de la mesa.

El muchacho los miró a todos, sonriente, preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer una vida tan perfecta. Y qué había hecho para poder vivirla, para merecer esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le dio seis años atrás.

Con un suspiro de felicidad, se unió a Chad en su campaña a favor de las tonterías, haciendo reír a todos los demás.

Igual que seis años antes, cuando Chad y Troy estaban cerca solo podías escuchar risas.

Eso no había cambiado, como todos pudieron comprobar en esa pequeña reunión.

* * *

Después de cenar, todos los muchachos decidieron apartar los muebles y montar su propia fiesta. Rápidamente, Zeke puso música, y las chicas comenzaron a bailar sin parar.

Una hora después, Troy y Gabriella se lanzaron una mirada interrogante, y ambos asintieron a la vez. Troy se acercó a Zeke, le dijo algo al oído, y Zeke asintió y paró la música. Se oyeron algunas protestas, sobre todo de chicas, pero Troy alzó los brazos para que se callaran, y se hizo el silencio.

El muchacho se llevó la mano a la nuca, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso, y pronto sintió la suave presencia de Gabriella a su espalda, apoyándolo. Con una sonrisa, Troy se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos y comenzó a hablar.

- Solo quería deciros que… bueno… - comenzó.

- ¡Suéltalo ya! – exclamó Chad, levantando risas a su alrededor, incluida la de Troy.

- Solo quería deciros un par de cosas. – dijo el muchacho, ruborizándose un poco. – La primera, y aún a riesgo de parecer cursi, es lo importantes que sois todos vosotros para mí.

Se oyeron algunos silbidos de los chicos y "ooohes" de las chicas, lo que añadió más color en las mejillas ya sonrojadas de Troy.

- Os conozco a casi todos casi desde que nacimos. – siguió el muchacho. – Todos jugamos juntos en la guardería, fuimos al colegio juntos, y en el instituto, bueno… digamos que cada uno siguió su propio camino. Hasta que Gabriella aquí presente… - todos sonrieron cuando Troy tomó suavemente a Gabriella del brazo y la colocó junto a él. - … nos unió de nuevo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gabriella para sonrojarse.

- ¡Esa Gabriella! – volvió a exclamar Chad, levantando de nuevo las risas de todos los amigos y acentuando el sonrojo de la muchacha.

- No se como puedo agradeceros la amistad y el apoyo que, desde el penúltimo año de instituto, me habéis dado. – siguió Troy.- Ni se como agradeceros que estuvierais junto a mí y junto a mi familia en esos momentos horribles que viví en nuestro último año.

- Que vivimos. – corrigió Gabriella.

- Que vivimos. – asintió Troy, apretándole la mano a la muchacha.

Troy observó las amplias sonrisas y las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de algunos miembros del grupo, y sonrió a su vez.

- Solo quería decir… - continuó, en voz casi inaudible. - … gracias.

En un segundo, Troy se vio envuelto en un abrazo colectivo, rodeado de aplausos, exclamaciones de gozo y sollozos de emoción. Unos momentos más tarde, y en medio del barullo, se escuchó la voz de Ryan.

- Si esta es la primera cosa que nos tenías que decir, ni me imagino como nos pondremos cuando nos digas la segunda. – rió.

Gabriella lo miró, y Ryan le guiñó el ojo. El muchacho ya había adivinado, siendo tan atento y observador, lo que significaba el sencillo pero precioso anillo que Gabriella llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. La muchacha le devolvió el guiño, y todos se apartaron de Troy demandando saber esa segunda cosa que Troy les tenía que decir.

- La segunda cosa… - comenzó Troy, volviendo a atraer a Gabriella hacia sí. - … es que despejéis vuestras agendas para el día 15 de Junio. Ese día, no quiero que os pongáis ningún compromiso.

Los amigos se miraron unos a otros confundidos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó entonces Sharpay, algo perdida.

Troy sonrió y tomó la mano de Gabriella, mostrando el anillo que, orgulloso, brillaba bajo la suave luz de la sala.

- Porque celebramos una boda. – dijo, sencillamente.

La sala quedó en silencio, y Troy se preparó para la explosión.

No se equivocaba. Pronto, todas las chicas estallaron en gritos entusiasmados, corriendo para abrazar a Gabriella, mientras que los chicos se acercaron rápidamente a Troy para palmearle la espalda.

- ¡Qué calladito lo tenías, hermano! – rió Chad, y sorprendió a todos envolviendo a Troy en un gran abrazo y sacando de su garganta un pequeño sollozo emocionado. – No sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti.

- Vaya, Chad, eso si que ha sonado cursi. – se burló Troy cariñosamente, haciendo estallar varias risas a su alrededor, incluida la de Chad. – Muchas gracias, hermano. Por cierto…

Troy se separó de Chad y lo miró seriamente a los ojos.

- Tengo una propuesta para ti. – le dijo.

- Soy todo oídos. – contestó Chad, algo confuso.

- A Gabriella y a mí nos gustaría que… bueno… - dijo Troy, rascándose de nuevo la nuca. Chad lo miró todavía más confundido. – Eres como un hermano para mí. Prácticamente nos hemos criado como tales, y hemos estado siempre juntos, sobrepasando todos los problemas que iban surgiendo entre nosotros. Es por eso que a mí… a nosotros… nos gustaría que fueras el padrino en nuestra boda, Chad.

Chad abrió mucho los ojos, quedándose por un instante sin habla. Se hizo el silencio alrededor, y el muchacho luchó por recuperar el poder de la palabra, demasiado emocionado como para poder hablar. A su alrededor, todos los demás esperaban la respuesta, algunos sonrientes y otros, como Taylor, enjugándose las lágrimas.

Al final, pudo decir algo en voz temblorosa.

- Será un gran honor ser tu padrino, Troy. – dijo, de nuevo con los ojos brillantes. – Para eso están los hermanos, ¿no?

Troy volvió a abrazar al muchacho, con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí. – contestó. – Para eso estamos.

Cuando todo se calmó de nuevo, Zeke puso música otra vez. Esta vez, la música que sonó era lenta, y pronto todas las parejas se encontraron bailando en el centro de la habitación.

Sharpay, sentada en uno de los sillones, no paraba de observar a Troy y a Gabriella con una sonrisa melancólica. Estaba muy feliz por ellos, pero a la vez… a la vez también estaba un poco triste por sí misma. Troy había sido su primer amor. Volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo había sido genial, aunque estuviera atado a Gabriella de una forma tan tangible y fuerte. Jamás podría olvidar del todo a Troy. Jamás podría calmar del todo los sentimientos que la abordaban cada vez que lo veía. Pero sabía que lo suyo no podía ser, pues Troy y Gabriella estaban destinados a estar juntos. Cualquiera podía ver todo lo que se querían el uno al otro. Cualquiera podía ver lo felices que eran cuando estaban juntos, y lo felices que iban a ser el resto de sus vidas.

Notando como el sillón se hundía bajo el peso de otro cuerpo, Sharpay miró a su lado. Zeke se había sentado junto a ella, mirando a las parejas con una sonrisa divertida.

- Se lo pasan bien, ¿eh? – preguntó a Sharpay, suavemente.

- Sí. – contestó Sharpay, lanzándole una débil sonrisa. – Muy bien.

- Me alegro de verte, Shar. – dijo Zeke, palmeando el brazo de la muchacha. – Hacía tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí.

Sharpay asintió.

- Debería pasarme más a menudo. – comentó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Me encantaría que lo hicieras. – respondió el muchacho de forma sincera.

De pronto, Sharpay se encontró perdida en la mirada del otro muchacho, encontrando en ésta algo que había ansiado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Un sentimiento. De algún modo, su corazón perdió un latido, y pronto volvió a latir con más intensidad. De algún modo, su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío que la llenó de dicha. De algún modo, Sharpay volvió a sonreír como hacía años que no sonreía. Una sonrisa sincera.

- ¿Bailamos? – preguntó Zeke, tendiéndole la mano.

Sharpay, todavía sonriendo, aceptó la mano dirigida hacia ella y se encaminó hacia el centro de la habitación, pensando que, tal vez, solo tal vez, podía volver a tomar las riendas de su vida y dejar atrás el pasado.

Hacia delante había muchas cosas buenas por llegar.

* * *

Sonriendo, Troy observó la incorporación de los dos muchachos al baile. Observó la sonrisa de Sharpay. Observó la adoración en los ojos de Zeke. Y asintió para sí mismo, contento y satisfecho. Al final, la vida lo ponía todo en su sitio.

Y, volviéndose hacia la mirada avellana de Gabriella, sonrió, volviendo a ser el muchacho de 17 años que había sido al salir del East High. Sin dejar de sonreír, se inclinó hacia su prometida y atrapó sus dulces labios en un tierno beso.

Sí. Todo en su sitio.

* * *

La mañana del domingo, Troy pidió prestado el coche a su padre. A Gabriella y a él les apetecía ir hasta el East High School antes de marcharse esa tarde en el avión de vuelta a Los Ángeles. Sintiéndose como dos adolescentes al comenzar el familiar recorrido hacia el instituto, Troy y Gabriella se sumieron en un cómodo silencio.

Pronto, llegaron hasta la calle en la que, los últimos meses de instituto, Troy siempre torcía a la derecha para evitar el fatídico cruce que casi se había llevado su vida. Esperando que Troy hiciera ese rodeo, Gabriella se sorprendió al descubrir que el muchacho seguía hacia adelante. Rápidamente, lanzó una mirada de reojo al muchacho, dándose cuenta de sus semblante serio y tenso, de los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante. Preocupada, Gabriella no dejó de observarle de reojo.

Y por fin, llegaron al cruce. Lentamente, Troy lo cruzó, luchando contra su mente, que quería volver a mostrarle el flashback de aquél fatídico día. Tras cruzar, Troy aparcó en una de las aceras y, sudoroso, respiró profundamente.

Lo había hecho.

Había conseguido cruzar de nuevo por aquel lugar sin sufrir ningún percance nervioso.

¡Lo había hecho!

Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora a una preocupada Gabriella, Troy se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó del coche. La muchacha pensó en seguirlo, pero de alguna forma sentía que, por un momento, le convenía quedarse en el coche.

Troy simplemente caminó hacia la parte de atrás y se apoyó en la puerta del maletero, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el cruce.

Seis años.

Seis años habían pasado desde la última vez que cruzó por allí.

Seis años habían pasado desde el accidente que casi le cuesta la vida.

Seis años habían pasado desde el accidente que casi le arrebata todo.

Todo.

Y, después de seis años, ya era hora de que Troy lo dejara atrás.

Tras un minuto con la mirada perdida en el punto exacto donde el camión había chocado contra su coche, Troy se enderezó y caminó hacia el asiento del conductor, sentándose y abrochándose de nuevo el cinturón.

Gabriella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, y Troy le sonrió. Y, por un momento, Gabriella vio en esa sonrisa al antiguo Troy, aquel que había sido antes del accidente.

Y lo supo.

Supo que Troy había conseguido vencer a sus fantasmas.

- ¿Hacia East High? – preguntó Troy, con voz animada.

- Hacia East High. – contestó Gabriella suavemente.

Por fin, después de seis años, todos estaban preparados para afrontar el futuro dejando atrás las cosas que ya habían pasado.

¡Y qué futuro más prometedor les esperaba!

FIN

* * *

_Y ya está… el punto y final a esta historia. ¡Uf! De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo, por haber conseguido darme más de 150 reviews (cosa que nunca había conseguido, ni de lejos), por haberme hecho tan feliz al seguir esta pequeña aventura. _

_Gracias a todos. _

_De verdad. _

_Gracias. _

_Y ahora, pediros de nuevo que, a ser posible, no me abandonéis. Tengo todavía muchas ideas para escribir, por no hablar de los dos fics que voy a empezar a traducir en breve. Me gustaría que los leyerais, porque no tienen desperdicio. _

_De nuevo, un gran abrazo a todos. _

_Que seáis muy felices, y que estéis bien. _

_Un beso: _

_LilEvans. _


End file.
